Browncoat, Green Eyes
by Crazy'Grief
Summary: Firefly/Harry Potter crossover. Post Serenity. Dos años han pasado desde que el secreto del planeta Miranda fue transmitido atraves del universo en el año 2518. La tripulación de Serenity finalmente contrata a un nuevo piloto, pero el es un poco peculiar
1. PROLOGO: Dos Años Antes

**Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**. Y el me dio su consentimiento de Traducirla.

**Yo** **solamente** les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído, les aconsejaría también que miraran la serie Firefly o la película Serenity para que tengan un poco mas de información acerca de lo que se va a tratar.

**

* * *

Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

PROLOGO - Dos años antes (Octubre 31, 2518)**

El RPC desde hace un buen tiempo a sido la espina dorsal de cada procedimiento de toma de decisiones, tantos las importantes como los que no. De la mas pequeña oficina de tres personas hasta la mas grande federación unificada de planetas aliados bajo un gobierno de institución centralizado. De relaciones tradicionales de maestro a aprendiz, de patrón ha empleado, la introducción de un tercero elemento siempre viene con la cuestión de la privacidad en las cosas. Así nació la más útil herramienta para hacer decisiones mientras se mantiene a las otras partes ignorantes: el RPC, o mejor conocido como _Reunión a Puerta Cerrada_.

Una comunicación masiva fue difundida a través de todo el universo, relatando la historia y verdad a cerca del planeta Miranda y el horror de lo que ocurrió ahí. Como fue que un programa patrocinado por el gobierno en un intento de hacer la vida mejor haciendo a la gente mejor. Un error fatal que llevo a más de 30 millones de muertes porque la gente simplemente perdió todo deseo de continuar existiendo. Pero aproximadamente el 10 porciento, o 30 mil de los habitantes, no perdieron el deseo de vivir. Mejor dicho, ellos cedieron ante la locura en que se había convertido esa existencia. Ellos ya no eran hombres y mujeres, eran moustros. Leyendas e historias les dieron el nombre de Reavers. Existían tantas historias fantasmas de Reavers como había estrellas en el cielo. Los historias decían que se cortaban a si mismo por ninguna razón. Decían que violarían cualquier cosa que se moviera, comerían carne, y harían un traje de la piel. Tan natural es el respirar para el hombre, un Reaver viola, mata, saquea y destruye. Las historias cuentan que si un Reaver esta tan cerca como para ser visto, entonces es demasiado tarde. Encuentra una pistola tan rápido como puedas y date un tiro.

La mayoría de las historias eran de segunda o tercera mano, pasadas por todos lados para asustar a todas aquellas personas que sinceramente jamás se han aventurado cerca de los bordes exteriores. La triste realidad es que una enorme cantidad de historias eran completamente ciertas.

Pero era por estas razones que en un edificio anónimo, en un departamento de gobierno anónimo, un anónimo número de anónimos líderes de la Alianza fueron forzados a lidiar con las consecuencias en una una _Reunión a Puerta Cerrada_. Ellos ya habían trabajado a través de la mayoría de los puntos de la agenda de hoy, pero había una cosa de la que todavía seguían discutiendo.

"Nuestra razón primordial para recuperar a River Tam se ha ido." El hombre apunto su declaración con un golpe en la mesa redonda, donde, más o menos una docena de hombres bien vestidos se encontraban sentados. El se paro y explico su punto de vista. "El mayor secreto que ella contenía ha sido expuesto. Ellos han enviado ese mensaje donde decía lo que le ha sucedido a Miranda. Todos los planetas civilizados parecen entenderlo por lo que fue: un experimento fallido. Pero," El acentuó, poniendo una presentación buena. "Pero cada gobierno detractor y browncoat tienen aun mas razones para comenzar una rebelión. Los bordes exteriores ya tienen varias facciones contemplando secesión de la Alianza."

Un hombre especialmente rotundo discutió de nuevo "Ella todavía tiene secretos! conoce mas de lo que debería." El bramaba y sacudía su cara enojado, como si ofendido personalmente.

"Su continua existencia es una vergüenza para la Alianza." Un caballero flexible y con pelo rubio calmadamente apunto.

El Primer hombre encogió los hombros despreocupado. "¿Y que? ¿Que otra opción tenemos? nuestro mas ingenioso y exitoso operativo fracaso." El se detuvo y miro a todos los otros hombres en el cuarto. Repitió mas fuerte esta ves, "_Fracaso_. El fue incapaz incluso de funcionar como operativo. Por supuesto, matarlo no ayudo en nada"

El hombre rotundo sacudió su cabeza vehemente. "Bah! El era prácticamente a Browncoat! el los _tenia_! tu escuchaste su resumen, le dijo a sus hombres que se retiraran."

"No estoy negando eso, solo estoy reiterando, ¿Que opciones tenemos?" El primer hombre sugirió, "¿Intentar mandar a los siguientes mas exitosos operativos? ¿Acaso queremos perderlos a ellos también? ¿Especialmente en un blanco que a perdido mucha de su prioridad?"

"Si! los enviaremos a todos si tenemos que hacerlo!" Otro hombre mas viejo entro en la riña.

"Cálmate, Morty. Se razonable. La cuestión todavía queda, ¿Que otra amenaza ella puede representar?" El hombre a la izquierda del rubio cuestiono.

El hombre mas viejo de ahí, con lentes gruesos pregunto, "¿Acaso alguien piensa que ella puede llegar a ser un líder capaz de cualquier tipo de insurrección?, Su entrenamiento la hace poder competir con cualquier tipo de operativo en combate de mano a mano."

El Primer hombre explico. "No. Ella no esta lo suficientemente junta mentalmente para liderar. Ella peleara y protegerá mejor que cualquier humano normal algunas veces, pero su mente no esta totalmente ahí. Quiero decir que ella era un reader antes de que nosotros la tomáramos"

"No podemos solamente dejarla ir!" El hombre rotundo que parecía estar siempre irritado ordenó.

El Primer hombre sonrió maliciosamente. "Grunner, ¿Te acuerdas de la historia que Weatherby nos contó cuando fuimos a tomar?"

El caballero rubio miraba al primer hombre incrédulo. "No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"¿Porque no?, Nuestro mejor operativo falló. Yo digo que le demos una oportunidad" El Primer hombre dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso fue un cuento _ficticio_!" El rubio discutió.

"¿De que es lo que ustedes dos están hablando?" Uno de los hombres más silenciosos preguntó.

"¿Annie?" El Primer hombre hablo en el altavoz al lado de el. "Por favor trae a Antonio Weatherby aquí tan rápido como sea posible." Un timbre y un chasqueo le informo que ella había recibido el mensaje y estaba trabajando en eso.

"Una solución potencial para nuestro problema," El hombre explico para los otros en la tabla. "Y una en particular que nos costara casi nada para intentar. Ni siquiera serán nuestros recursos los que estarán a riesgo."

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron por primera vez en horas, un hombre joven y nervioso, con un brillante pelo rojo entró, manteniendo su cabeza abajo. "¿Quería verme señor?"

"Antonio! ¿Puedo llamarte Antonio?" El Primer hombre pregunto.

"Claro señor." El pelirrojo agcedio.

"Grunner y yo, estábamos recordamos a cerca del intrigante cuento de tu historia familiar."

El pelirrojo miro alrededor del cuarto con miedo. "Err... ¿Mi historia familiar señor?"

El caballero de pelo rubio sonrió y continuo, "Acerca del héroe que puedes llamar para que salve el mundo."

"Oh eso," El pelirrojo fue incapaz de contener el sonrojo de vergüenza en su cara. "Umm... No creí que se tomaría _eso_ tan en serio."

El Primer hombre no iba a tener nada de eso. El sonrió pero firmemente insistió, "¿Acaso tu abuelo no paso ese secreto a ti en su lecho de muerte? ¿De verdad crees que gastaría sus palabras finales en un chiste?"

El pelirrojo enrojeció. "Bueno no, claro que no. Pero a su edad, y en su condición, no seria posible tomar todo a valor aparente."

"Entonces tu no tienes suficiente fe en la posibilidad de que sea verdad?" El hombre rotundo pregunto, por primera ves sonando calmado.

El pelirrojo hizo una pausa. "Mi... mi abuelo definitivamente lo creía." El se miraba nostálgico de su recuerdo. "Y el hecho de que le importara tanto a el significa que yo también lo tratare como si tuviera fe en el. No importa que tan improbable yo encuentre la idea de un... _héroe mago_."

El hombre mas viejo con los lentes viejos pregunto respetuosamente, "¿Podría alguien aclarar al resto de nosotros a cerca de que era lo que tu abuelo creía y las ultimas palabras que te compartió?"

"¿Antonio?" El primer hombre pregunto.

El pelirrojo tomo un segundo y reacio explico, "Mi abuelo me dijo que nuestra familia ha sido la guardiana de un verdadero héroe mago"

"¿Puedes exponer eso?" Uno de los caballeros mas viejos pregunto con un ceja alzada cuando parecía que el pelirrojo no quería hablar mas.

El pelirrojo asintió y empezó a contar enteramente la hora final de su abuelo. "De acuerdo con lo que me dijo mi abuelo, la magia es real y antes solía haber gente que eran magos y brujas. El creía que nuestra familia era una de las más notables. Aparentemente estos hechiceros eran una completa sociedad funcional tan reciente hasta un siglo antes de la destrucción de la Tierra-Que-Fue. Ahora si crees en todas estas galimatías tienes que ir atrás cuatro o cinco siglos. Ahí existía un mago extremadamente talentoso que, humilde hasta el defecto, era un héroe en cada sentido de la palabra. Se dice que derroto a 5 diferentes Magos Oscuros, junto con otro en especial considerado el Mago Oscuro mas horrible de su historia. De cualquier manera, la historia va de como ese mago mantuvo la paz, y vivió como unos 150 años. Amó mucho a su esposa pero nunca pudieron tener hijos, y entonces ella murió cuando tenía 141. El se quedo como otra década por ahí, totalmente aburrido. Aparentemente su leyenda había crecido hasta el punto que el ya no tenia mas propósitos. Así que supuestamente el mismo se puso en un sueño mágico, para que cuando el fuera necesitado, lo despertaran e hicieran surgir. No tenia mas familia cuando su esposa murió, pero aparentemente el estaba extremadamente unido a una excepcionalmente larga familia. El se encomendó y se amarro a esa línea familiar."

"¿Y esa línea seria la Weatherby, una de las mas notables... familias mágicas?" El hombre rotundo pregunto con un toque de incredulidad.

"Así va la historia" El pelirrojo encogió los hombros. "Quiero decir que pienso que suena ridículo pero..." El se detuvo y tenia una mirada distante. Silenciosamente murmuro. "Pero me pregunto."

"¿Porque es eso?" El caballero de pelo rubio escucho y le pregunto por curiosidad.

El pelirrojo miro a su alrededor y vio que todos lo miraban con varios estados de incredulidad. "Bueno," Le tomo unos momentos pero finalmente admitió, "Hay cierta evidencia que me hace creer que puede ser cierto."

"¿Realmente?" El Primer hombre pregunto con una sonrisa abierta.

El pelirrojo levanto su mano derecha al aire y apunto a su dedo medio. "Este anillo," El explico. "No un mal anillo, me queda decentemente. Pero yo jamás me lo puse... Apareció en este dedo después de unos días de que murió mi abuelo. Y yo no he podido quitármelo de ninguna manera."

Más que unos cuantos de los hombres fruncieron el entrecejo al oír las noticias, pero la mayoría tenían las cejas levantadas en señal de curiosidad.

El Primer hombre había estado sonriendo a través de todo esto, pregunto. "Dime, Antonio. Estarías dispuesto a ayudar a tu gobierno y averiguar la verdad acerca de las palabras finales de tu abuelo?"

El pelirrojo se reanimo de inmediato. "¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿Hay algún peligro?"

"No, nada muy serio o drástico." El Primer hombre lo aseguro. "Solo una situación única donde nosotros podemos responder algunas de las preguntas que tienes de ese anillo, mientras que al mismo tiempo podrías auxiliar potencialmente a la Alianza. Teníamos una misión y perdimos a nuestro mejor operativo. Estamos buscando sustitutos antes de arriesgar mas de nuestros operativos."

"Cielos!" El pelirrojo se quedo boquiabierto. "¿Perdimos a nuestro mejor operativo? Esto suena a cosa seria."

El caballero de pelo rubio reaciamente sonrió y explico, "El éxito de la misión no es demasiado crítico, así que ahora es un buen momento de intentar algo... _diferente_."

El pelirrojo asintió vigorosamente, "Por supuesto señores. Estoy con ustedes al 100 porciento. Es solo..." El vacilo un momento y encogió los hombros "Que no estoy seguro de como activarlo. Ni tampoco me gustaría perder un dedo al intentarlo."

Uno de los caballeros más viejos golpeaba su barbilla pensativo. "Deberíamos intentar que un reader lo escaneara. Si es mágico, ellos son probablemente los mas sensitivos a reconocerlo."

"En realidad señor" El pelirrojo salto en la conversación y ofreció, "Creo que mi abuelo dijo algo de eso. Pienso que debes de ser mágico para activarlo. Y el, mi abuelo, pensaba que los readers podrían ser lo único que quedo de los magos y brujas."

"Hmm," El hombre rotundo se introdujo. "Que conveniente."

El Primer hombre sonrió. "¿Entonces? ¿Todas las partes de acuerdo que esta es la mejor ruta de acción por ahora?"

Algunos hombres gruñían y sacudían la cabeza, pero un consenso general declaró, "De acuerdo."

"¿Antonio?" El Primer hombre le dirigió la palabra. "¿Porque no vienes con Grunner y conmigo, y nosotros te prepararemos mientras llamamos a un reader?"

El pelirrojo asintió humildemente y siguió a los dos hombres.

"Cálmate Antonio," El Primer hombre dijo agradablemente. "No estas en problemas, y no haremos nada que no deberíamos. Si hay alguna verdad de que puedas llamar a este héroe mago, entonces se convierte en una necesidad averiguarlo y probar su verdacidad, antes de que lleguemos a una situación donde de verdad llegáramos a necesitar... ayuda súper-humana."

"Lo se señor," El pelirrojo coincidió. "Es solo, que mi abuelo tenia mucho respeto por esta leyenda, y creo que por el hombre también. Y parte de mi siente, como que, estamos manipulando y usando a este misterioso hombre ficticio."

El caballero de pelo rubio miro arriba de su hombro y sonrió al pelirrojo. "Oh vamos. Somos el gobierno. Es el deber del hombre ayudar a sus compañeros. Si es todo un héroe, el estará feliz de ayudar."

"Si ustedes dicen" El pelirrojo balbució silenciosamente.

* * *

El pelirrojo, Antonio Weatherby, obedientemente siguió todas las ordenes que le dieron los doctores y el personal certificado de la Alianza. Su mano estaba introducida y encerrada dentro de una prisión visible de Plexiglass reinformado. El solo sonrió débilmente y asintió, mientras que una chica etérea se deslizo dentro del cuarto acompañada de dos hombres cuyos ojos estaban escondidos por unas gafas de sol oscuras.

La mujer rubia miro directamente a Antonio, antes de inclinar su cabeza y mirarlo de lado. Ella sonrió de tal manera que alegro el corazón de Antonio. "No te preocupes. El es muy comprensivo." Ella camino en el cuarto cerrado y suavemente acaricio el brazo de Antonio. Estaba intentando relajarlo. Sabiendo que había triunfado sin siquiera mirar, se inclino hacia abajo y miro fijamente al anillo. "Curioso." Ella rozo el anillo con su dedo y jadeó. Miro alrededor del cuarto y vio que todos los hombres en bata estaban agitando sus manos frenéticamente intentando llamar su atención. Los ignoro y puso su dedo sobre el anillo de nuevo. Dejo salir un espasmo de pasión que avergonzó más a Antonio que a los demás. Uno de los hombres de las gafas de sol empezó a abrir la puerta de la prisión de plástico, pero uno de los doctores lo retiro. En ese momento la mujer rubia trazo una suave línea en el dedo medio de Antonio y presiono firmemente arriba del anillo.

Antonio aulló debido a que el anillo estaba respondiendo, plateando alrededor de su dedo como un tipo de metal fundido.

La mujer rubia batió su cabeza hacia los doctores y científicos del cuarto. Ella sonrió tiernamente y se cubrió la boca con su mano. "Oops," Dejo salir una risita casi regocijando, antes de que sus ojos rodaran hacia arriba de su cabeza y ella cayera al piso inconsciente.

Un embudo de luz y espeso humo aparecieron de la nada, oscureciendo el cuarto completamente de la vista mientras que los científicos peleaban para entender todas las lecturas. Antonio estaba gritando del susto, aunque no estuvieran en ningún tipo de dolor, y solo sintiera un poco de frescura en la mano que estaba atrapada.

Cuando las salidas, arriba de la prisión de vidrio empezaron a funcionar y a aspirar todo el humo y la niebla, ahí, tirado en el piso estaba un hombre de mediana edad completamente desnudo, agarrando y acariciando a la mujer rubia fuertemente hacia el. De repente el hombre empezó a sacudirse y convulsionar, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Abrió sus ojos y miro alrededor de la prisión de plástico.

"Santo Cielo!" Exclamo antes de caer también inconsciente.

"Sáquenla de ahí, y mantengan sedado al hombre." Ordenó el administrador rubio conocido como Grunner. Los dos hombres de gafas oscuras estaban dentro del cuarto de vidrio cargando a la chica inconsciente a un lugar seguro. Una mujer en una bata de laboratorio le inyecto al hombre la ya planeada droga, que lo tendría completamente lucido e incapaz de mentir.

Esta vez otro cuarto fue preparado y el hombre estaba encadenado a una cama de ahí. Los doctores lo checaron y descubrieron que tenía una salud excelente, pero si podrían confiar en el resto de las lecturas, el hombre debería de haber vivido 152 años. El tenía una completa cabellera oscura con unos pocos pelos grises. Mirándolo no pensarías que fuera mayor de 30.

Antonio tomo un respiro mientras apretaba su corazón de todos los fuegos artificiales en los cuales estuvo involucrado su brazo. Los doctores lo liberaron de su posición en el cuarto de vidrio y checaron sus signos vitales, su corazón latía mas rápido, pero a parte de eso seguía igual que cuando entro, menos el peso de un pequeño anillo. Antonio rápidamente salio del cuarto y se dirigió hacia donde el hombre seria interrogado. Se sorprendió al encontrar al hombre sonriendo, y felizmente despierto, y a todos sus jefes extremadamente irritados.

"¡Antonio!" Grunner le hablo con brusquedad. "Ven aquí y habla con este _shiong-muh duh kuang-ren._"

Antonio rápidamente se acerco y le sonrió al hombre. "Hola."

El hombre inclino su cabeza de una manera desconcertante que le recordó a Antonio a la reader. Su voz sonaba ronca mientras declaro, "Tu te pareces un poco a Percy."

"¿Percy?" Antonio le pregunto curiosamente mientras miraba a sus superiores por ayuda.

"Si, Percy. No hay duda de que el haya sido un gran gran abuelo o gran tío, con un monto mas de gran en frente."

"¿Así que de verdad eres...?" Antonio pregunto con fascinación.

"¿Que soy que?" El fastidiosamente amable hombre sonrió.

Antonio miro fijamente a sus brillantes ojos verdes. "Tu sabes... _un mago_."

El hombre miro a la otra media docena de personas en el cuarto. "Oh buenísimo." Empezó a reírse. "¿Todos ustedes son muggles? ¿Como demonios llegaron a traerme aquí? ¿Y en que parte de la Tierra estamos? ¿En cuanto a eso que día estamos?"

El Primer hombre que estuvo presionando para esta misión, miro hacia abajo al hombre. Y monotamente empezó. "Estas en una facultad de secreto máximo escondida dentro de la Ciudad Capital. La Tierra-Que-Fue se convirtió inhabitable siglos atrás. Son las 3:26 PM, del 31 de Octubre del 2518, o aproximadamente 4 siglos desde que fuiste llamado por ultima vez."

"¿Ser llamado?" Pregunto el hombre con disgusto. "¿Soy acaso una arma o un perro faldero para ti? ¿Necesitas que te ayude a tomar un país o derribe algún régimen que tu consideras peligroso?"

"Oh no seas ingenuo," El Primer hombre insistió. "Ya no hay mas luchas o países en guerra. Estamos unificados bajo el liderazgo central de la Alianza desde hace 7 años. Pero antes de seguir adelante, necesito saber quien eres."

"¿Yo?" El hombre pregunto mientras miraba inocentemente alrededor. "Yo no soy nadie. Nadie importante."

"Apareciste de la nada, supuestamente un héroe mago" Grunner explico. "Perdónanos por encontrar eso... interesante."

"¿Estas seguro que de ahí vine?" El hombre se acerco curiosamente. "Porque eso no tiene mucho sentido."

"Tu nombre," Demando el Primer hombre. "¿Como te llamamos?"

El hombre miro alrededor. "Saben, porque no olvidamos que nos conocimos y todos ustedes me dejan ir de aquí."

El Primer hombre se fijo en Antonio cansadamente. "¿Antonio?"

"Su..." Antonio paro y respondió débilmente. "Su nombre es Harry Potter."

El hombre suspiro un momento antes de realizar que su nombre no era reconocido por ninguna de las otras personas. "¿Porque estoy aquí?"

"Estas aquí," Explico el Primer hombre. "Porque tenemos una misión para ti. Existe una extremadamente peligrosa e inestable chica en algún lugar del universo. Necesitamos que la captures, controles, y la traigas de vuelta, y si todo eso falla que la termines."

Harry miro hacia Antonio antes de mirar a todos los demás en el cuarto. "¿Y como esperan que busque y mate a una pequeña niña?"

"Ella no es ninguna niña ni inocente." El Rubio explicó. "Ella y las otras personas con las que viaja son los responsables por toda esta corriente de inestabilidad en nuestro gobierno. Ella es la razón por la cual muchos de los planetas y civilizaciones de la frontera están hablando de otra guerra civil. Y eso solo llevara a más muerte para todos nosotros. Debe ser detenida."

"Eso es lo que tu dices," Asintió Harry con duda clara en su gentil cara arrugada. "Pero todavía no me dices como."

"¿Eres un héroe mago o no?" El Primer hombre pregunto curioso.

Harry movió sus labios con peculiaridad y frunció el ceño. "¿Que los héroes no eran extremadamente peligrosos hacia los gobiernos corruptos?"

Los ojos del rubio se extendieron en enojo. "¿Nos estas amenazando?"

Harry rió y sacudió su cabeza. "No soñaría hacerlo. Es solo que por lo que he oído hasta ahora, ustedes son una bien puesta marcha orquestal cerca de ser declarados los mas malvados de todos los imperios."

"Esta no es una cuestión de risa," El Primer hombre calmadamente explico, aunque un poco entretenido. "Nosotros frotamos la lámpara del genio y tu saliste. Si no nos darás ningunos deseos, y no vas a cooperar, entonces no le sirves al gobierno para nada. Porque la primer cosa que estamos determinando, a través de estas preguntas, es si te debemos dejar vivir o no."

Harry suspiro y se relajo un poco más. "Si ese era tu tiro para convencerme de que ustedes son los chicos buenos, fue muy deficiente."

El Primer hombre sonrió peligrosamente. "Ves, ese es su problema señor Potter. Usted viene de un tiempo donde existían los chicos buenos y los malos. Nosotros nos hemos movido de esos días barbaricos y somos solo una gente hablando por el beneficio de todos. Ya no hay buenos y malos. Solo hay ordenes y si puedes seguirlas."

"Ahora eso," Harry dijo con una sonrisa triste, "Es un discurso que pienso que ya he oído antes. Y no fueron los buenos quienes lo dijeron."

"No hay chicos buenos. Solo hay ley, reglas, y el establecimiento!" El rubio grito. "Punto. Si existe algún tipo de chico bueno, es el primero y el único gobierno funcional que le provee a la gente."

Harry se volteo hacia Antonio y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa que hico sentirse a Antonio muy incomodo. "Bueno en ese caso, seamos chicos malos entonces."

Si ningún sonido o movimiento, el cuarto fue hundido en oscuridad. Dos hombres aullaron e intentaron localizar algún tipo de luz o una puerta. Antonio escucho como la fabrica de una tela se rompía y tuvo el presentimiento que el mago andaba suelto, libre, y el causante de todo lo que estaba pasando. Hubo unos cuantos gritos y luego completo silencio. Antonio podía sentir como su corazón casi quería salirse de su pecho.

"¿River Tam?" La voz de Harry sonó en la oscuridad "Hmm... suena lindo."

Antonio empezó a jadear de miedo.

"Cálmate Antonio," La voz de Harry sonó a través de la oscuridad. "¿Que tipo de _héroe mago_ seria si los dañara a todos?" El sarcasmo en su voz muy claro.

Antonio estaba gateando, tratando de encontrar cualquier figura en la oscuridad. Podía oír la voz de Harry susurrar, "_Obliviate_!" Una y otra vez. Antonio empezó a arrastrarse hacia donde el pensaba que era la puerta cuando escucho una voz susurrar justo al lado de su oído, "No te asustes demasiado, Antonio. Pienso que todavía hay un poco de Weasley en ti. Solo actúa como todos los demás, y diles que no te acuerdas de nada. Adiós. _Stupefy_."

La siguiente cosa que Antonio recordó fue ser despertado, perfectamente sano en una cama del hospital varias horas después. Y parecía ser que nadie jamás había oído la historia misteriosa del anillo de Antonio ni tampoco alguna historia de su abuelo.

**

* * *

Nota del Autor: **_La traducción de mis otros atentos en un lenguaje que no sea ingles no serán puestos al final de los capítulos. Hay un documento traducido en mi grupo de yahoo si lo desean, pero algunas de mis palabras pueden ser obscenas y poner las traducciones mero abajo arruina el punto de ponerlas en otro lenguaje._

_Sean libres de preguntar cualquier cosa y haré lo mejor para contestarlas. Todos los reviews son apreciados. Déjenme saber lo que piensan. Gracias._

**

* * *

Nota del Traductor:** Si notan algun error de ortografia o piensan que una frase sonaria mejor de otra manera manden un post o un review. Ahora deje algunas palabras en ingles para hacer la historia más comprensible pero aun así, aquí estan sus significados o por lo menos aproximaciones.

Reaper.- Experimento Humano Fallido.

Reader.- Persona que tiene habilidades mentales o parecidas.

Browncoat.- Grupo de personas que pelearon en contra de la Alianza

_Y como dijo nonjon, todos los reviews son apreciados._

**Lo siento por la tardanza, pero ya tengo corregidos todos los capitulos**_, _**los publicare y empezare a trabajar en los siguientes capitulos en estas vacaciones.**_  
_


	2. CAPITULO 1: El Serenity de Ahora

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 1 – El Serenity de Ahora (Septiembre 23, 2520)**

"Escucha, _mei-mei_, necesitamos tener una pequeña reunión," El Capitán Malcolm Reynolds empezó un poco nervioso al dirigirse a su pequeña y peculiar piloto.

River Tam lentamente giro su mirada de la basta oscuridad del espacio hacia el Capitán.

"¿Señor?" Zoe pregunto echando vistazos entre River y Mal. "¿Esta seguro que me quiere aquí?"

"Por favor," Asintió Mal. "Y cierra la puerta."

"Esperen!" Grito Simon poniendo su brazo en la puerta que rápidamente se estaba cerrando. "Si están teniendo una reunión a cerca de River apreciaría que yo también estuviera presente."

"Esta bien," Mal acepto reaciamente. "Solo... cierra la puerta detrás de ti."

El joven doctor, Simon Tam, entro y empezó a cerrar la puerta justo cuando la cabeza de Kaylee apareció de repente. "¿Que es lo que están haciendo todos?" Ella miro al pequeño grupo de personas congregadas en el puente. "Oh... oh. ¿Estoy interrumpiendo el... el asunto?"

"Bueno," Intento explicar Simon a su eternamente feliz novia. "No estoy seguro que el capitán quiera una audiencia."

Mal rodó sus ojos. "Si no tienes nada que arreglar Kaylee entonces-"

"¿Cual es toda la trifulca aquí arriba?" Jayne interrumpió rudamente. "¿Es acaso la hora del abrazo grupal y yo perdí el mensaje?"

"Jayne, por favor," Dijo Mal porque su paciencia se estaba acabando.

Jayne puso mala cara e insistió. "Bien. No es como si quisiera el abrazo como quiera. Pero dejen la puerta abierta para que pueda oírlos." Jayne sonrió y se volteo para irse. "Tal vez Inara necesite un abrazo. Esperemos que sea gratis."

El Capitán Mal miro a la puerta abierta y se dio cuenta que a lo mejor esta era una batalla que seria mejor abandonar. Sacudió su cabeza y se recompuso. "River, cariño. Necesitamos hablar contigo."

"Nos acercamos a Paquin," Ella explico volteando a ver la dirección en la que volaban. "¿Puedes hablar y yo volar al mismo tiempo?"

"Umm... claro. Si. Creo..." Respondió Mal poniéndose nervioso.

"¿Capitán?" Zoe le recordó.

"Si, gracias," Contesto Mal. "La cosa es, River, nadie esta diciendo que no puedas volar. Cuando estamos en apuros, eres una rápida pensadora y puedes sacar unos muy buenos movimientos aéreos que yo jamás he visto. Pero últimamente, tu has estado..."

"A la deriva." River interrumpió.

"Exacto," Coincidió Mal distraídamente.

River explico sin prisa, "Creo que perdimos el panel intercesor primario. Por eso es que vamos a la deriva."

"Espera... ¿Que?" Mal pregunto confundido.

"A la deriva, como tirar a la izquierda. El lado izquierdo tiene el panel-"

"¿Volvimos a perder eso de _nuevo_?" Mal aulló quizás mas femeninamente de lo que intentaba.

River encogió los hombros. "Bueno siempre hay una razón para ir a la deriva."

Mal comprendió que River estaba diciendo más de lo que parecía y miro hacia Zoe. "Claro. Una razón." Miro algunas de las expresiones en la cara de Zoe y pensó en como habían ido las cosas.

"Sigo volando, en caso de que quieras seguir hablando," Explico River, mientras compensaba por el pequeño cambio en el curso que tuvieron al romper con la atmósfera del planeta.

Simon estaba mirando al capitán esperanzado, preguntándose si Mal tuvo un cambio de corazón.

Mal frunció el ceño. "Si, bueno, de regreso a lo que decía. Eres una maravillosa piloto, pero tu concentración deja mucho que decir. Tú te distraes muy fácil. Necesitamos a alguien con el que siempre podamos contar en el volante de esta belleza. Varios de nosotros podemos volar, pero ninguno de nosotros es bueno haciéndolo. Y muchas veces Zoe y yo estaremos en tierra, necesitamos saber que hay alguien confiable en el aire.

"Y yo he estado a la deriva," Contesto River volando excepcionalmente cerca del piso para evadir a la mayoría de los escaners aéreos.

"Me niego a dejar que la lleves a ella a-" Simon insistió.

Mal lo interrumpió. "Se exactamente a lo que se niega, Doc. Y yo no tengo ningún plan para llevar a River a los campos de batalla, pero llega un punto donde debes actuar menos como su doctor y un poco mas como su hermano."

"¿Que se supone que quiso decirme?" Dijo bruscamente un irritado Simon.

Kaylee puso una mano de consuelo en el hombro de Simon. "Creo, que lo que el Capitán quiso decir es, que River ya es una chica grande. Ella esta mucho mejor. Y debería tomar sus propias decisiones, no que tu elijas por ella."

River quito ambas manos de los controles y volteo a ver a Mal. "¿Así que quieres que deje de volar tu nave? ¿Es eso?"

"No!" Exclamo Mal lanzándose a los controles para levantar la nave antes de que se estrellara contra las montañas. River le gano y los manejo perfectamente.

"¿Entonces que es lo que tu necesitas decirme a mi?" River pregunto tomando su posición calmadamente deslizándolos a través de valles y cañones a velocidades muy peligrosas.

Zoe salto en la conversación con una voz más suave. "Solo estamos preocupados por ti, River. Necesitamos un piloto con el que podemos contar. Tú parece que retrocedes de ves en cuando. Y estamos considerando quizá contratar a uno temporal hasta que tu tengas un mejor manejo de las cosas."

"Nunca tuve un manejo de ellas en primer lugar." Explico River sin emoción. "Solamente ustedes eran mas indulgentes."

Mal frunció el ceño. "¿Estas diciendo que no piensas que tu condición a mejorado para nada?"

"Claro que mejorara," Discutió Simon. "Podemos buscar otros tipos de tratamientos."

"No funcionaran." River explico mientras empezaba a recargarse en la silla del piloto y manejaba los controles con sus pies.

Mal miro atrás de el y vio, que tan cerca ella estaba cortando todas las curvas y vueltas. Dio un respingo de preocupación y volteo a otro lado. "Mira Doc," Explico Mal. "Tu eres parte de la tripulación. También lo es tu hermana. No queremos dejarlos, ni tampoco estamos intentando poner a alguien en peligro. Pero ha sido un buen tiempo desde que tomamos nuevos tripulantes, y tener un piloto en el que podamos confiar listo para sacarnos de cualquier apuro seria una cosa buena. Ahora Wash..." Mal hizo una mueca a la expresión estoica e inmovible en la cara de Zoe. "Wash no puede ser reemplazado. Pero un piloto si. Y River ya no puede abarcar el puesto."

"Vamos Capitán," Kaylee suplico. "¿Porque no consideramos esto como una advertencia? ¿Un tipo de espera para ver si River mejora antes de volverá a tener esta conversación?"

Simon miro al Capitán con esperanza. "Nada horrible ha pasado todavía. Tal vez existan nuevos médicos a los cuales pueda contactar."

Mal negó con la cabeza. "No me hagas el chico malo de aquí. Yo amaría que River fuera nuestro todo poderoso ojo en el cielo, pero ella no esta tan bien como creímos que estaba."

"¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?" Simon discutió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Quiero decir que claro a veces ella..." El doctor arrastro las palabras al ver que River salto de la silla y dejo a los controles solos. Se detuvo después de haber tomado un paso y cerro sus ojos. Ella puso sus manos sobre sus oídos y dio un silbido con aparente dolor. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y susurro en el ahora silencioso cuarto, "Potter." Luego se volteo a la puerta y corrió hacia el puente y de regreso al cargo gritando, "Potter! Potter! Potter!" Una y otra vez.

Mal negó con su cabeza, cerro sus ojos y tomo un profundo respiro. "Oh demonios no! No, no, no! No más horrores y conspiraciones masivas de gobierno. No, no, no!"

"Capitán," Intervino Zoe.

"Me niego a gastar mi tiempo en persecuciones sin sentido!"

"Capitán!" Zoe dijo un poco mas firme.

"No me importa en donde sea, quien sea, o cualquiera cosa que sea Potter!"

"CAPITAN!" Grito Zoe fuertemente, finalmente llamando su atención.

Mal volteo a ver a Zoe con una cara de pregunta. Ella solo apunto su mano a el asiento vació de los controles de la nave y vio que estaban cerca de chocar contra la pared de un cañón.

"_Gorramit_!" Maldijo el Capitán y salto hacia la silla, elevando los controles y sacando a todos de peligro. Mal exhalo de otra emergencia innecesaria. Y grito fuertemente, "River, ¿cariño? Esto es exactamente de lo que estaba hablando."

"Potter!" Ella le grito a el de vuelta.

Mal solo dio un suspiro y miro a Kaylee, Zoe, y Simon. "No creo que tu advertencia nos haga algún bien." El Capitán miro la aprensión en la cara de Simon. "Doc, seriamente. Me importa el bienestar de la pequeña tanto como a todos, e incluso aunque no pueda volar, ella sigue siendo un miembro de la tripulación aquí. Ciertamente más que cualquier piloto que vayamos a contratar. Pero tenemos que pensar en todos los involucrados... no solo River. Podemos encontrar otro trabajo para ella si necesita querer sentirse útil. Hay muchas cosas que hacer por aquí."

"Lo se," Cedió Simon. "Es solo que a ella le gusta mucho volar."

Mal sonrió de inmediato. "A todos nos gusta volar, Doc. Yo tomo control del punte todo el tiempo, y no voy a detenerla a que use su pequeña y linda silla. Es solo que no podemos contar con ella, y si necesitaremos a alguien con quien podamos contar."

Simon asintió lentamente. "La hace contenta ser necesitada y útil."

"No se preocupe, Doc," Zoe dijo con una sonrisa abierta. "Tan rápido que River se encuentre mejor, nos libramos del piloto temporal que contratamos, o encontramos algo mas para que ellos hagan. Cuando se trata de volar ella es aun mejor de lo que era mi hombre."

Mal dejo su sonrisa en su cara, pero interiormente se preguntaba cuanto tiempo aguantarían la presión en la nave y quien seria la primera persona que estallaría, ya sea Zoe, o la persona infortunada de estar junto a ella.

Kaylee sonrió genuinamente y apretó el hombro de Simon. "Nunca sabes. A lo mejor encontramos un piloto que se convierta en tu mejor amigo."

"Yo si necesito unos de esos," Simon sarcásticamente asintió en pensamiento.

"Hablando de eso, Capitán," Kaylee pregunto amablemente. "¿Como vamos a encontrarnos un piloto? ¿Pondremos un cartel preguntando por pilotos expertos, con flexible moral y con una fuerte aversión a la Alianza?"

"No, Kaylee," Dijo Mal mientras ponía la nave en un campo vació. "No creo que eso le sentara muy bien a ciertas personas. Tenemos un cargamento que dejar, y de pasada iremos a una de las oficinas que Monty tiene por ahí. Con suerte y a lo mejor nos lo encontramos o sabremos donde encontrarlo. Pensé que a lo mejor el tendría alguna recomendación para nosotros."

"Esa es, sorprendentemente, una buen idea señor," Zoe admitió con cara de impresionada.

Mal no lo tomo como ofensa. "Si bueno, me di cuenta de que la pequeña parecía estar empeorando y me he puesto a pensar en esto un poco. La verdad, es que, si no estamos en el piso dejando una carga o algo, necesitamos saber que los ojos en el cielo están abiertos. Y quien sea que este ahí sea capaz de entrar en acción si es que la Alianza o los Reavers nos quieren dar una visita. En este momento no podemos estar seguros de si actuara como una guerrera o si apretara su cabeza en dolor mientras se mira en el espejo del baño gritando..."

"Potter!" River llamo desde otro cuarto.

Mal sonrió abiertamente mientras con calma, dirigía su palabra a las personas que estaban junto a el. "Sabes eso ya no me molestas mas." Se detuvo un poco en la conversación y agrego, "Creo que estaría mas sorprendido si ella no respondiera las preguntas que con seguridad ella no podría haber oído."

"Lo se!" Grito River.

Mal sacudió su cabeza. "Ahh, _mei-mei_."

* * *

"Mal," Empezó a decir Monty en el enlace de video de Serenity. "¿Porque es que siempre que te miro en Paquin, tengo a varios hombres intentando venderme materiales del mercado negro?"

Mal le sonrió a su amigo, miro hacia otro lado, y golpeo el piso. "Yo no se nada de nada."

"Claro," sonrió abiertamente Monty. "Estoy seguro. ¿Entonces que es lo que te trae a este lado del universo que a veces llamo hogar?"

"Tenemos una entrega que hacer," Mal le explico a su viejo amigo. "¿Y pensé que debería llamarte y ver como has estado?"

"Oh Capitán Reynolds," Monty melodramáticamente llamo. "Es todo un honor, un privilegio... y no me la creo ni por un segundo. ¿Ahora dime que es lo que realmente quieres?"

Mal dio una sonrisa afectuosamente y movió su cabeza. "Te has convertido en alguien mucho mas cínico desde la ultima vez, Monty."

"Oh hush," Se mofo Monty. "Y dime, ¿Has hecho a la bestia con 2 espaldas con Inara últimamente?"

Mal resoplo y se atraganto. "Yo... _nunca_... tonterías... hacer..."

Monty dio una risa ahogada. "Eso se pone mas cómico cada vez."

"_Chur ni'duh_, Monty." Dijo Mal irritado. "Te llame porque pienso que es tiempo de tomar a un nuevo piloto. Se que tu trabajas independientemente mas que yo, y pensé que tu podrías recomendarme a alguien."

"¿Extendiendo tu tripulación Mal?" Pregunto Monty. "Que le paso a el pequeño platillo que tenias?"

"Ella empezó a tomar ciertos... hábitos _cuestionables_." Mal respondió forzadamente.

La sonrisa de Monty disminuyo por un momento. "¿hábitos?"

Mal asintió. "tiene el mal habito de ocasionalmente pararse y dejar el puente sin manejar."

Monty alzo una ceja. "Eso no parece demasiado irracional."

"A la mitad del aterrizaje." Agrego Mal.

"Oh," Monty se paro. "Eso seria muy cuestionable."

Mal asintió. "Por eso pensé que tomar un nuevo piloto seria algo en lo que debería mirar. ¿Tienes algún piloto excelente que lentamente estas volviéndolo loco a causas de su alergia a el cabello de tu bigote espeso?"

Mal encogió sus hombros y sacudió su cabeza. "Me caen bien mis pilotos. Pero hay uno independiente que he usado, que podrías probar."

"¿Oh si?" Mal pregunto.

"Si. Su nombre es Harry. Le ofrecí una posición más permanente. Pero el la rechazo a causa de sus propios hábitos, uno de los cuales es que a veces va persiguiendo rastros de artefactos. El es un colector muy selectivo en las cosas de la Tierra-Que-Fue."

"¿Puede volar?"

Monty sonrió abiertamente. "El solo pidió un aventón en un entrega. Los Reavers mataron a mi piloto y estaban atacando un pequeño puesto fronterizo. El llevo como a una docena de familias arriba de la nave, mi cargo incluido. Entonces nada más entro en la cabina y se dirigió hacia aquí. De acuerdo a lo que dijeron los otros, el estaba dando vueltas alrededor de los Reavers. He incluso se las arreglo para que varias de las naves Reavers chocaran entre ellas y eso asusto a las otras que lo perseguían. Salvo probablemente como a 50 personas, y me salvo a mi varios cientos de miles de créditos.

"Suena como un héroe regular. ¿Estas seguro que el tendría interés en la ocasional actividad que podría molestar a la Alianza?"

"Oh claro. Cuando descubrí lo que paso, yo quería agradecerle y darle una recompensa. El se rehusó pero dijo que estaría dispuesto a ayudar en varios trabajos temporales y el dinero repartido equitativamente."

"Eso es curioso."

Monty encogió los hombros. "Yotts respondió por el y dijo que lo conocía. El sabia el tipo de cosas que el entregaba y tomaba. Harry siguió uniéndose a diferentes tripulaciones. Yo creo que el estaba intentando de conocer a todos y estaba curioso a cerca de lo que todos conocían de la Tierra-Que-Fue. Buen piloto, buen chico."

"Suena prometedor," Dijo Mal con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Como puedo ponerme en contacto con este Harry?"

Monty se sentó y pensó un poco. "La ultima ves que oí algo, Fanty y Mingo tuvieron un trabajo con el. Ellos probablemente saben donde esta."

"Realmente," Mal sonrió triunfalmente. "No he hablado con ellos en un tiempo. Me pregunto si me extrañan."

Monty se rió entre dientes. "¿Con un asalto como ese, quien no te extrañaría, Mal?"

"¿Así que este, Harry, tu dices que es bueno?"

Monty asintió. "Si. Con sus propios hábitos cuestionables, el quedaría perfecto en tu tripulación."

"Y aquí viene," Mal suspiro. "¿Cuales son estos hábitos cuestionables que lo han hecho lo suficientemente defectuoso para que tu lo dejes ir así como así a trabajar con Fanty y Mingo?"

"No es así," Monty sacudió la cabeza. "Es solo que el... es un poco peculiar. Confiaría en el con cualquier cosa, pero... el tiene ojos viejos."

Mal frunció el ceño. "¿El los guarda en un jarro?"

"No no, nada como eso." Monty dijo moviendo su mano. "El chico probablemente tiene 25 años, si acaso. Pero sus ojos se miran más viejos que los míos. Te acuerdas de aquella mirada que tenía la gente al salir de la guerra. Sus ojos parecen como si el era general en las líneas principales. Es... un poco espeluznante."

"Puedo sobrevivir con algo de espeluznante, si puede volar."

"Oh el puede volar," Monty le aseguro. "Solo te lo estaba explicando, porque no creo que pueda hacer que el chico haga algo que el no quisiera hacer. Yo lo hubiera hecho uno de mis pilotos, pero el no quería. Tal vez tu tripulación será su tipo de extraño."

"Cierto, somos un monto de raros," asintió Mal. "Gracias Monty," El termino y cerro la línea de comunicación.

* * *

"Explícame esto de nuevo," Zoe pregunto con una mirada de confusión. "Llamaste a Fanty y a Mingo, pusiste un lugar de reunión, pero ellos se negaron a estar en el mismo cuarto que tu?"

"Ellos tienen la impresión de que yo soy un tipo de amuleto de la mala suerte." Mal explico mientras caminaban hacia el bar, con Jayne siguiéndolos un poco más atrás. "Y ellos parecen estar un poco preocupados de que todavía vuelto con la chica que destruyo su bar la ultima vez."

"¿Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí?" Jayne pregunto para cambiar el tema, recordando que fue vencido completamente por una pequeña chica.

"Nos encontraremos con Harry," Declaro Mal "Y a lo mejor no solo tendremos un nuevo piloto sino también un trabajo.

"¿Un trabajo señor?" Zoe aclaró.

Mal asintió. "Parece que Harry tiene un pequeño trabajo que realizar. Fanty y Mingo le debían un favor y lo iban a ayudar a hacerlo. Pero el estaba dispuesto a reunirse con nosotros y ver si estamos mejor calificados para hacer el trabajo. Cualquier cosa después de eso nosotros podemos elegir los trabajos. Personalmente creo que el es un poco selectivo."

"¿Así que?" Jayne pregunto. "¿Ahora nosotros estamos audicionando para el, en ves de el audicionando para nosotros? ¿Como paso eso?"

Mal se detuvo y abrió la puerta del bar. "Creo que en alguna forma si estamos audicionando. Así que Zoe, si no te molesta tanto desabrochar unos cuantos botones mas."

"Entre, Capitán. Donde es mas seguro." Zoe tomo la puerta para que pasaran los dos hombres.

"Esta bien," Mal dijo cuando entro y deposito su pistola en un armario. "Pero no me echen la culpa si no tenemos este trabajo."

Zoe y Jayne tomaron asiento atrás de un puesto mientras Mal conseguía algo de tomar para los tres. Cuando Mal regreso, Jayne acepto su bebida y pregunto, "¿Así que como se supone que reconoceremos a este tipo?"

"No lo reconoceremos," Mal declaró. "Ellos dijeron que el nos encontraría a nosotros."

"¿Como nos va a encontrar si jamás a conocido a alguno de nosotros?" Cuestionó Jayne mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto.

Un hombre joven en una largo impermeable café-grisáceo corrió a su mesa con una sonrisa brillante. "Santo cielo! Tu eres Jayne Cobb!"

Jayne miro hacia Mal y Zoe. "Err... ¿si?"

"No puedo creer que me he encontrado con _El _Jayne Cobb!"

Mal sonrió a su confundido amigo. "¿El Jayne Cobb?"

El entusiasmado joven apretó su jarra y canto. "El héroe de Canton, el hombre que llaman Jayne!"

"_Wuh de tyen, ah_!" Jayne maldijo a través de dientes apretados.

"Reconocería esa cara en cualquier lado!"

Mal estaba cerrando sus ojos riéndose disimuladamente. "Dios, había olvidado que tan divertida fue esa turbia ciudad."

"Mira chico," Empezó a hablar Jayne con brusquedad. "Nosotros tenemos un negocio que hacer aquí y no tenemos tiempo para-"

"Déjame comprarte una bebida," El joven insistió con una sonrisa infecciosa.

"Entonces bueno," Jayne rápidamente agrego mientras el joven rápidamente se volteo y corrió al bar.

"Jayne," Dijo Zoe en un tono irritado.

"¿Que? El quería comprarme una bebida." Jayne se defendió. "No quiero ser rudo."

Mal solo rodó sus ojos mientras seguía tomando de su bebida.

Cuando el joven regreso el traía mas bebidas para los cuatro, y se sentó a lado de Jayne. "Gracias por dejarme sentar con ustedes. Ciertamente al levantarme esta mañana jamás pensé que iba tener una charla con Jayne Cobb."

"En realidad chico," Interrumpió Mal. "No fuiste invitado a esta mesa. Pero apreciamos las bebidas como quiera."

El Joven se miraba sorprendido. "¿Oh? ¿Es acerca de este negocio que van a hacer? ¿No podrían dejarlo por un momento mientras nos tomamos esto?"

"Nos encontraremos con alguien," Jayne empezó a decir.

"Perfecto entonces," El joven respondió de inmediato y sonrió. "Me iré tan pronto ellos lleguen."

Mal miro directamente al joven por unos momentos antes de medio-preguntar, medio-decir, "¿Harry?"

Harry sonrió abiertamente. "Demonios. Mis ojos brillaron mucho, ¿Verdad?"

Mal también sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No. Pero si se miran raros."

"Siempre me dicen eso," Dijo Harry mientras daba tragos a su bebida. "Así que... reconozco a Jayne. ¿Eso lo hace a usted el Capitán Reynolds?"

"Ese soy yo," Mal extendió su mano para saludar. "Y esta de aquí es Zoe."

"Es un placer conocerlos, Zoe," Harry dijo con una inclinación. "Yo soy Harry."

"Ese es un acento interesante, Harry," Zoe medio pregunto.

Harry encogió los hombros. "Si, se puede decir que no soy de por aquí. Ustedes parecen ser un grupo muy amable. ¿Están dispuestos a realizar un trabajo?"

Mal miro alrededor y encontró extraño que nadie en el cuarto entero estuviera mirando cerca de la mesa. Parecía que todos estaban volteando a otro lado intencionalmente. "¿De que tipo de trabajo estamos hablando?"

"Un objeto fue robado de un hombre del que yo ocasionalmente trabajo. El lo quiere de vuelta. Nosotros solo tenemos que reconseguirlo y devolvérselo. Como quieran, al decir como quieran me refiero a la tripulación entera, como quieras dividirlo, son cien mil créditos."

Mal volteo a ver a Zoe y a Jayne. "Esa es una generosa cantidad de dinero. ¿Acaso es que el _objeto_ va a ser difícil de transportar?"

"Para nada," Harry sonrió abiertamente. "Es solo una pequeña cosa que he intentado localizar por un tiempo."

"¿Te importa si pregunto cuanto vas a ganar tu con este trabajo?" Mal pregunto con curiosidad. "Quiero decir si nosotros ganamos cien mil, no puedo imaginarme que podrías ganar tu de esto."

Harry dio una sonrisa afectada. "No eres terriblemente tímido verdad?"

"Solo curioso de saber que es lo que mueve a un potencial piloto para mi nave," Se defendió Mal. "Puedes saber mucho de un hombre, sabiendo a cerca de los porcentajes que le gusta jugar."

"Ahh, Capitán Reynolds, creo que tendré que decepcionarlo entonces. Lo que tomare de esto es un simple libro. Y no creo que puedas ponerle a un precio a algo como eso."

"¿Un libro?" Jayne dijo impulsivamente. "¿Fotos desnudas de tu hermana o algo así?"

Harry se hecho a reír. "No. Solo un libro."

"¿Bueno que es lo que se supone que vamos a readquirir?" Mal pregunto después de mirar otra vez al bar y ver que todavía seguían siendo ignorados.

"Se trata de una pistola vieja," Harry explico. "Llamada el Lassiter"

Zoe y Jayne simultáneamente se ahogaron con sus bebidas mientras Mal empezó a toser violentamente.

"Veo que son familiares con ella," Dijo Harry con una sonrisa entretenida.

Mal intento aliviar su garganta con un trago de su bebida. "Se... se puede decir que si."

"Oh cielo," Harry frunció el ceño. "Si tienen algo que decir que puede afectar su habilidad de completar este trabajo, seria mejor que nomás me lo dijeran."

Zoe le dio a Mal una mirada con intención y el se la devolvió silenciosamente.

"Relájense," Dijo Harry moviendo una mano sin importancia. "No estoy buscando ponerlos en algún problema. Pero quiero intentar evitar demasiadas sorpresas cuando la entreguemos. ¿Creen que eso va a ser un problema?"

"Hmm..." Mal dijo intentando demorar la conversación.

Jayne dio un pequeño respingo y dijo. "Definitivamente un problema."

Harry se rió. "Bueno, creo que la mayoría de la gente lo consideraría un problema si cuando le entreguemos la pistola a Durran, el los reconoce como las personas que la robaron en primer lugar."

"Si bueno," Mal palideció un poco. "Eso no será un problema para... la mayoría de nosotros."

"Oh esto es perfecto," Harry sonrió. "¿Entonces entran o no? no puedo esperar para entregar la pistola."

"Tu," Mal tartamudeo un momento. "Tu nos quieres, ¿Porque _puede_ que si o que no, me aya topado con el hombre antes?"

Harry solo asintió en completo placer.

"Err... Claro," Mal dudosamente accedió. "Si, bueno. ¿Tienes mucha experiencia volando un FireFly?"

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron en sorpresa. "¿Todavía hay de esos en el aire?"

"Hey," Se quejo Mal. "Ella es una genial nave. Y no llama demasiado la atención."

Harry asintió, "No, si tienes uno que vuela, muy bien. Esa... esa es una buena pieza de historia."

"Ella no es tan vieja," Mal insistió.

"Olvida que dije algo," Dijo Harry moviendo su mano y terminando sus bebida. "Me encantaría mirar una clásica bien mantenida que todavía vuele."

Zoe sonrió al ver la cara de frustración en Mal.

"¿Quieren ir por el objeto ya?" Harry pregunto. "Tengo unas cuantas cosas que mirar y obtener, pero puedo encontrarlos en su nave en 2 horas, ¿si están listos?"

Mal miro a Zoe y Jayne y asintió. "En 2 horas estaremos listos."

"Fue un placer conocerlos a todos," Harry les guiño un ojo. "Los veo luego."

Fue en ese momento que Zoe noto que Simon, River y Kaylee habían entrado en el bar. Zoe le iba a decir eso a Mal, cuando River se paro de mover y empezó a gritar. Los ojos de River estaban completamente cerrados y su boca estaba completamente abierta mientras que un sonido extremadamente agudo tenía a todas las personas en el bar tapándose las orejas. Algunos vidrios explotaron cuando el sonido se intensifico.

Harry solo la estaba mirando extraño, sin parecer afectado por el doloroso sonido. El volteo a ver a Mal, Jayne y Zoe y movió sus labios para decir "dos horas," Mientras ponía 2 dedos en el aire.

Mientras el resto de los habitantes del bar intentaban esconderse o alejarse del ruido, Harry calmadamente camino hacia la joven que no paraba de gritar. Miro alrededor y vio que la mayoría estaban incapacitados por el sonido. El rápidamente se agacho un poco y junto sus labios con los de de la chica gritando, y se robo un beso.

El chillido de River se paro inmediatamente mientras ella se quedo ahí paralizada mientras Harry sonreía con sus labios en los de ella. Harry se alejo un poco y volvió a sonreír. "Lo siento señorita pero parecía que su boca necesitaba algo que hacer." Harry le guiño un ojo y calmadamente salio del bar.

Simon por mientras estaba intentando hacer que el zumbido en sus orejas parara, y estuvo temporalmente en estado de shock al ver que un extraño beso a su hermana. La completa mirada de sorpresa en la cara de River era lo suficientemente cómica para olvidar que ella rompió todos los vidrios en la área cercana e hico que varias orejas sangraran.

Kaylee estaba parada y moviendo su mano en frente de la cara de River. Ella parecía no responder a las señales de Kaylee, pero si se movía un poco como si estuviera un poco borracha. Kaylee no pudo contener una risita al verla así.

Mal tomo a River mientras Zoe ayudaba al doctor a pararse. "Creo que tal vez deberíamos tomar el resto de nuestras bebidas en otra parte chicos."

"¿Que _tyen-shiao_ duh esta pasando?" Simon pregunto mientras se movía rápidamente para alcanzar al resto de la tripulación que salía del bar.

"Bueno, no quiero hacer ninguna suposición," Mal sonrió abiertamente mientras cargaba a la todavía catatonica River. "Pero creo que tu hermana esta enamorada de nuestro nuevo piloto."

"¿Ese es el _piloto_ que tu contrataste?" River hablo bruscamente sobresaltando a Mal.

Mal volvió a sonreír mientras asentía.

"Ya empiezo a odiarlo."


	3. CAPITULO 2: Intercambio Por Té

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 2 - Intercambio Por Té**

"¿Lo odias?" Dijo Mal con una mirada de preocupación.

River solo frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

Simon miro a su hermana con aprensión "¿Que pasa? ¿Algo esta mal?"

"Hmmph," Dijo ella rehusándose a elaborar.

"¿Acaso el es peligroso? ¿Esta bien alimentado? ¿O que?"

River solo negó con la cabeza

"Por cierto, ¿Porque sigo cargándote?" Mal se detuvo y gentilmente dejo caer a River de pompa. "Si notas algo diferente de nuestras impresiones de el, apreciaríamos que nos lo dijeras."

River frunció el ceño y se volteo para caminar de vuelta a la nave. "Solo lo odio."

Simon miro a Kaylee y luego al Capitán. "Bueno... esa es una emoción diferente. ¿Que piensa usted Capitán?"

Mal se apresuro en seguir a River mientras todos caminaban con paso energético para alcanzarlo a el. "Creo que deberíamos mantenernos en el aire, y asegurarnos de que no tendremos ningún problema por nuestro pequeño show en el bar."

"A mi me cayo bien." Ofreció Jayne mientras caminaban.

Zoe le contesto "Solo te cayo bien porque te compro una bebida."

"Exactamente," Jayne asintió. "¿Porque no debería caerme bien?"

El grupo se apresuro a subir a Serenity y Zoe se dirigió al puente. Ellos tomaron vuelo para flotar un poco en el aire, manteniendo sus ojos en el muelle en el que estuvieron estacionados. Mal admitió, "El chico se miraba sospechosamente... conveniente."

"¿Que quiere decir?" Kaylee pregunto.

Mal mastico una parte de su boca. "Bueno, quiero decir, hasta ahora todo acerca de el parece que quedaría perfecto con nosotros. Decente, sin estar demasiado preocupado en hacer dinero, y completamente indiferente en cuando a River siendo, bueno, River. Y no puedo parar de pensar en que, ¿Cuando hemos tenido un golpe de buena suerte tan bueno como este?"

"Bueno a lo mejor llego el momento de que nuestra suerte cambiara," Kaylee discutió con una sonrisa.

Mal no se mira convencido. "De cualquier modo, este trabajo paga bien, y podemos despedirlos de el después de terminar el trabajo si es lo que queremos hacer. Kaylee, ve al comunicador y dile a Inara que tenemos un trabajo por hacer. Si quiere venir con nosotros, tendremos una reunión para discutir esto en menos de 2 horas. Si se..." Mal parecía batallar con las palabras. "...Encuentra comprometida, dile que tal vez nos iremos por unos días."

Kaylee asintió y se dirigió hacia el puente para llamar.

"¿Entonces que?" Jayne pregunto. "¿Solo esperamos aquí y vemos si se aparece a tiempo?"

Mal encogió los hombros. "El dijo que nos encontraría en la nave en 2 horas. Quien sabe como le hará para encontrar la nave, cuando hace diez minutos ni sabia que era un Firefly."

Como noventa minutos después. El trasbordador de Inara descendió dentro del muelle de Serenity y se unió a ellos en el comedor. "¿Que es tan importante para que me llamen mas temprano?"

"Nos conseguimos un posible piloto y el trae su propio trabajo como prueba." Respondió Mal con una sonrisa mientras cortaba una manzana para comer.

"¿Y eso en que me incumbe?" Inara pregunto.

Mal la miro y vio que ella estaba más irritada de lo usual. "Bueno, podríamos desaparecer por unos días, a lo mejor una semana. Y pensé que te gustaría decidir si querías quedarte aquí o venir con nosotros. Sin mencionar que el entrenamiento que llevaste te convierte en una buena juez de carácter. Siento desconfianza de mis instintos por ahora."

"No hay de que preocuparse," Inara sonrío con superioridad mirando entre el estomago y los ojos de Mal. "Muy apenas puedo ver que esta inflado e hinchado. Si no te conociera mejor pensaría que te has puesto gordo."

"Hey!" Mal se defendió mirando a su estomago. "No hay necesidad de ser ruda. Yo nunca he dicho una palabra de que tan planos están tus-"

"Gracias Mal," Inara interrumpió. "Creo que voy a descansar unos minutos hasta que llegue nuestro invitado." Ella giro y se dirigió a su trasbordador.

"¿Donde esta el como quiera?" Jayne pregunto. "¿Ya pasaron las 2 horas?"

"¿Zoe alguna señal de el cerca del muelle?" Mal pregunto por el intercomunicador.

"Negativo Capitán," Llego la respuesta.

Mal miro su reloj. "Bueno, serán las dos horas en..."

"¿30 segundos?" Harry pregunto desde atrás de Mal.

Mal salto y apunto con su pistola, maldiciendo, "_Wu de ma_, ¿Estas tratando de darme un ataque cardiaco?"

Harry estaba ahí con una pequeña mochila arriba de su hombro. "No, la verdad no. Solo dudaba que apreciaría si llegara demasiado tarde."

"_Gorram_," Mal dijo poniendo su pistola en la funda. "¿Como llegaste aquí como quiera?"

"Ya pasaron las 2 horas. Y le dije que los encontraría en su nave. ¿Hay algún problema?"

Jayne solo miro a Harry y luego detrás de el. "¿De _donde_ vienes?"

"Bueno, hace mucho tiempo, mi mami y mi papi estaban enamorados," Harry empezó.

Mal frunció el ceño con severidad. "Mas te vale que detengas ese acto, o te tiraremos afuera de mi nave."

Harry miro a Mal directo a los ojos y contesto seriamente, "Lo siento Capitán, no les quise faltar al respeto. Pero si vamos a trabajar juntos, debería de aceptar que varios de mis secretos son míos para decir. Si ese es un problema, podremos partir en diferentes caminos ahora mismo."

"Capitán," Kaylee llego al comedor. "Zoe quiere saber como... hem hola."

"Hola," Harry sonrío. "Yo soy Harry."

"Un placer conocerte Harry." Kaylee lo saludo y puso su mano para que la saludara.

Harry gentilmente tomo su mano y le dio la vuelta, dándole un beso por arriba. "Encantado, Kaylee."

"Oh dios," Kaylee exclamo en placer. "Esto a... er... Gracias."

Mal miro a Harry con un poco de cautela. "¿Y porque yo no tuve un buen saludo cuando nos conocimos?"

Harry inclino su cabeza y explico. "Ahora que se que ustedes espera que me comporte adecuadamente, pensé que actuar como un caballero era la acción apropiada al encontrarme con una joven tan hermosa."

Kaylee se sonrojo e inconscientemente puso un pedazo de su pelo atrás de su oreja.

Harry sonrío de satisfacción y miro a Mal. "Bueno, y además estaba un poco curioso para ver quien seria el que actuaría mas protectivo hacia ella. Y creo que fue a el quien enoje mas." Dijo Harry apuntando a un hombre con el ceño fruncido en la puerta.

"Doc, venga aquí y diga hola," Mal sonrío abiertamente. "Harry, quiero que conozcas a nuestro doctor. El es Simon."

"Buenas noches Doctor," Dijo Harry extendiendo su mano para saludarlo. "No mal interprete mi cortesía. Solo trataba de ser amigable."

"Por supuesto," Simon dijo con una expresión desdeñosa, apretando fuertemente la mano de Harry.

Harry solo sonrío y resistió el impulso de apretar de vuelta. "Espero no necesitar mucho de su sensible cuidado, Doctor. Pero si alguna vez necesita un milagro, soy conocido por tener a la suerte de mi lado."

"Err... claro," Simon acepto débilmente intentando apretar mas fuerte, frustrado porque Harry no respondía de vuelta.

Mal miro a la puerta y sonrío. "Y creo que te acordaras de ella, pero todavía no has sido formalmente presentados. Harry, quiero que conozcas a tu co-piloto-"

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon al final recordando de donde la conocía. "River _gorram_ Tam!"

River le frunció el ceño a Harry. "Ese no es mi segundo nombre."

"Eres mas pequeña de lo que creía," Harry indico calidamente.

Mal miro entre Harry y River. "¿Ustedes 2 se conocen?"

"¿Que te pasa?" River gimió mirando fijamente a Harry.

Harry se volteo a ver a Mal con una sonrisa. "No la reconocí en el bar. Pero en este momento recordé que hace tiempo leí acerca de ella en uno de los documentos azules de la Alianza. Ella fastidio los planes de unos cuantos politicos sucios en los Sistemas del Centro."

Mal tenía una cara de sorpresa y el doctor tomo un paso atrás. "Estoy un poco preocupado de que has estado leyendo archivos de la Alianza."

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Quien mas crees que tenga registros suficientemente buenos de la gente?"

"Que... Pero..." Mal tartamudeo.

Jayne se movió hacia adelante para preguntar, "¿Entras a los documentos privados de la Alianza para comprobar los antecedentes?"

Harry agito su mano. "Nada demasiado drástico. Pero cuando hay un objeto que estoy intentando localizar, los registros legales están más completos de lo que la gente realiza. Pero el documento de River, a diferencia, fue una aberración. No te preocupes. No voy a compartir nada aquí, no es mio para decirlo."

River estaba mascullando enojadamente consigo misma, su desagrado claramente en su cara.

Simon sacudió su cabeza. "Estaría mas interesado en averiguar que habían en ese documento."

"Oh," Harry sonrío. "Bueno podría intentar y recrearlo para ti. No se si pueda encontrar el original. No tienden a guardar los documentos azules. Deberíamos hablar por un tiempo." Harry se volteo a ver al Capitán. "Así que Zoe, Jayne, Kaylee, Dr. Tam, River, y usted, ¿Esa es toda la tripulación?"

"¿Oh?" Inara anuncio mientras entraba en el Comedor. "¿Que acaso yo no cuento para nada?"

"Santo cielo!" Harry exclamo en felicidad al ver a Inara. El se volteo a ver a Mal, "Tienes como huésped a una Companion! Eso es brillante!" Harry se volteo a ver a Inara, "Una Companion! Dios te bendiga chica! Vamos de regreso a tu trasbordador."

Inara miro a Mal. "¿Disculpa?"

"Tu, yo, y una buena Ceremonia de Recibimiento al estilo Companion," Harry insistió mientras agarraba su mano y la arrastraba a su trasbordador.

Inara le dio a Mal una mirada de completa confusión mientras era arrastrada. Ella le rogó a Harry, "No se que clase de equivocada visión tienes de las Companion, pero yo-"

Harry rodo los ojos mientras se detuvo y esperaba para que ella lo guiara. "Relájate preciosa. Yo solo dije una Ceremonia de Recibimiento al estilo Companion."

"Espera Harry," Mal le grito al joven. "No voy a dejar que solo-"

"No se preocupe, Capitán." Harry le aseguro. "Es bienvenido a seguirnos. O puede mirar si usted prefiere."

"Escúchame bien, hombre," Inara insistió con furia. "No soy una put-"

Harry le sonrío a ella. "Eso espero. Si estas preocupada por eso, te pagare por tu tiempo, pero la mayoría de las Companions que conozco, usualmente me lo dan por gratis. Aunque, en ocasiones soy conocido por cambiar favores."

"Espera un segundo," Dijo Mal confundido. "¿Como funciona eso de gratis?"

"Mal!" Inara Chillo.

"¿Que?" Mal discutió. "El dijo que podría ver."

Los ojos de Inara se ensancharon mientras intentaba por cualquier forma mantener su dignidad.

Harry empezó a reírse e intento calmar a la mujer. "Antes de seguir con esta conversación que parece ser solo yo disfrutaría, me gustaría apuntar que una Ceremonia de Recibimiento al estilo Companion es solo mi manera para conseguirme una decente taza."

"¿Disculpa?" Inara pregunto un poco confundida.

"Cariño," Harry le aseguro. "Eres hermosa, no me tomes a mal. Pero puedo imaginarme los hoyos que el Capitán le esta haciendo a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Honestamente, solo quiero tu té. El té controlado por las Companions es el mejor té en todo el universo. Y que Madame Trudy me prohibió comprarlo en grandes cantidad de nuevo."

"¿Conoces a Madame Trudy?" Pregunto Inara con recelo.

Harry sonrío traviesamente. "Oh si, Trudy ama odiarme. Ella solo esta resentida porque le puse un calcomanía en su trasbordador personal y no se dio cuenta que la tuvo ahí por un mes."

"¿Que hiciste que?" Mal pregunto. "¿Que decía?"

Harry se rio, "Decia _My Other Ride is a Feminist_. Dios, ella estaba muy enojada cuando se entero. Pero todavía tengo mi estatus de Estrella Dorada por si quieres comprobar lo que digo."

Mal se río por la calcomanía mientras Inara se reía a carcajadas recordando a su antigua sacerdotisa de Casa.

"¿Que es un estatus de Estrella Dorada?" Mal pregunto pensando en lo que dijo Harry.

Inara subió una ceja impresionada. "Esencialmente es un marca que indica que las Companions debemos tratar a esta gente con nuestro mejor respeto. Normalmente es un signo cuando una Casa esta en deuda con la persona. Como es que un rufián como este alcanzo eso, es algo que me gustaría oír."

"Bueno, pero no creo que esa historia es de este rufián por contar," Harry dijo con una débil sonrisa. "Pero estoy dispuesto a hacerte una oferta por un buen té."

"Si de verdad tienes una Estrella Dorada, entonces estoy obligada a darte el respeto del recibimiento como quiera," Indico Inara con simpatía. "Pero estoy un poco curiosa de lo que tengas por ofrecer."

Harry subió sus manos al aire y las movió un poco. "Me han dicho que doy los mejores masajes en los pies de todo el universo unas cuantas veces. He sido entrenado en Tui Na, Zhi Ya, Lomilomi, pero mi especialidad es Shiatsu."

Los ojos de Inara se ampliaron y agarro la mano de Harry arrastrándolo detrás de ella. "Pondré el agua a calentar y empezare el té. Ven y ponte confortable."

"Si, Madame," Animo Harry mientras saludaba en adiós a Mal.

Mal se sentó viendo a los dos desaparecer abajo el vestíbulo con dirección al trasbordador de Inara. El titubeo ahí por unos minutos antes de que Inara gritara, "No, No puedes mirar!" Mal solo rodó los ojos y camino de regreso al comedor.

Encontró una discusión amigable entre una River haciendo pucheros y a todos los demas con varios grados de entretenimiento.

Jayne vio a un desconcertado Mal regresar solo. "¿Adonde fue?"

"Harry he Inara están en el trasbordador," Mal exclamo calmadamente. "Dudo que tarde demasiado."

La quijada de Kaylee cayó. "¿Capitán? ¿Acaso hay nuevas reglas acerca de la tripulación...?"

Mal sacudió la cabeza. "El solo quería té."

"¿No _C_?" Pregunto Jayne en shock.

Simon miro directamente a Jayne, con curiosidad pensando en como podía ser tan crudo.

Mal rodó sus ojos. "Té, Jayne. T-E, Como bebida." Mal rasco su cabeza. "Harry es un... individuo peculiar."

"Simon, Kaylee," Pregunto Mal. "Ustedes tuvieron su primera impresión. ¿Que piensan de el?"

"Bondadoso," Kaylee sonrío y vio que su novio tenía cara de enojo. "Ni tan apropiado como Simon, por supuesto. Pero es divertido ver las plumas de River tan alteradas."

La irritación de Simon desapareció mientras que su hermana fruncía el ceño. "Eso es cierto y _muy_ divertido."

River miro directamente a su hermano. "¿Tienes idea de cuantos secretos le puedo decir a Kaylee de ti?"

Simon puso sus manos en las orejas de Kaylee y se dirigió a su hermana. "Dale a Harry una oportunidad. Al menos déjalo sacar ese documento para ver si podemos descubrir mas de lo que te hicieron a ti." El estrecho sus ojos y le susurro rudamente, "Y que no se te ocurra decirle a Kaylee algo!"

River hico un puchero por la injusticia de todo.

Zoe entro en el comedor. "Muy bien, estamos afuera de la atmosfera. Estamos flotando en la oscuridad ahora. ¿Así que ahora que? ¿Estamos esperando para que River lo mate con su mente?"

"Sabia que podías hacer eso!" Grito Jayne, alejándose lo más rápido posible de River.

River frunció el ceño. "Es como si el no estuviera ahi. Como si el no existiera o estuviera muerto."

Harry eligió exactamente ese momento para reaparecer cargando una larga taza de té. "Tal vez estoy muerto." Harry puso su taza en la mesa y levanto sus manos en frente de el. El puso su cabeza para un lado y dejo salir su lengua. "Tal vez soy un zombie." El empezó a gemir y a caminar despacio hacia River, que solo se le quedo mirando y mirando. Cuando Harry estuvo demasiado cerca para su comodidad, dio un grito y corrió, insistiendo, "El de verdad esta muerto! esta muerto!"

Todos los demas estaban mirando a Harry extrañamente. El detuvo sus movimientos de zombie y encogió sus hombros. "¿Que?" El rodó sus ojos. "No estoy muerto. Sheesh." Harry camino y tomo su taza, tomándola sonriente.

"¿Donde esta Inara?" Mal pregunto, mirando por donde llego Harry.

El se detuvo y miro a Mal extrañamente, antes de golpearse en la frente. "Oh lo siento. Acabo de realizar que jamás me dieron su nombre." Harry se miraba pensativo he impresionado.

Jayne le sonrío triunfante al doctor. "Es mas fácil de esa manera."

Harry ignoro a Jayne y explico, "Ella quería llamar y ver que pequeños secretos tiene la registradora que decir acerca mí. No estoy seguro de que crea mi estatus."

"Te importaría decirme," Mal pregunto mientras se ponía en una silla, "¿Porque es que nuestro copiloto te odia demasiado?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Debo de admitir que a alguna gente le caigo mal, pero eso es usualmente cuando yo quiero. No se porque a ella no le caigo bien, pero puedo decirle porque ella esta frustrada y piensa que estoy muerto."

Mal asintió esperando una respuesta.

"Es porque ella es un reader," Harry indicio como si eso explicara todo.

Simon miro hacia Zoe y Mal. Y pregunto, "No estoy seguro de como eso te afecta."

Harry encogió los hombros. "Como dije, algunos secretos son míos para tener. Por eso no la dejo leerme. Es mucho mas fácil para todos de esta forma."

"Tu puedes... ¿Detenerlo?" Pregunto Jayne con esperanza.

Harry asintió. "Yo puedo. Pero la mayoría de la gente no seria capaz aunque supiera."

"¿Como de que estamos hablando?" Mal pregunto con curiosidad.

Harry estaba disfrutando de su té y contesto. "Leer o escanear, dependiendo de a quien le preguntes, es como un sexto sentido en el que tu puedes tomar los pensamientos, sentimientos e incluso información que las personas tengan al frente de su mente. Yo no dejo ninguna de esas cosas afuera, así que cuando River inconscientemente usa su don, es como un sentido, o un instinto, en el que ella confía, diciéndole que no estoy aquí. O que no estoy pensando, o sintiendo, o existiendo. Seria como si tus oídos pudieran escuchar un tren en frente de ti, sentir el aire cuando pasa, tu nariz puede oler el calor que sale de los rieles, pero tus ojos no miran nada del tren que paso."

"¿Y tu sabes como esconderte de ese sentido?" Zoe pregunto sentándose en el asiento del lado del Capitán.

Harry asintió. "Yo se como. Algunos de los reader con los que me he encontrado se sienten enfadados porque no pueden sacarme información, porque simplemente muy pocas personas son capaces de negarlos. Por lo menos están enojados hasta que les gano con mi encantadora personalidad." Harry sonrío abiertamente y asintió con certeza.

* * *

"Camille," Saludo Inara felizmente através de la línea de video. "Hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿Como has estado?"

"Inara!" La mujer identificada conocida como Camille grito felizmente. "Que bueno es oír de ti! No deberías de comportarte como una extraña."

"Si bueno, ya sabes que mi vida es muy ocupada..."

"Y complicada," sonrío Camille.

"Y complicada," Inara admitió. "¿Como están las cosas por la Casa en estos días?"

Camille sacudió su cabeza. "No puedo quejarme. Pero te estas ganando una reputación. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en regresar? estoy segura que Madame Trudy te aceptaría."

"No, para nada," Inara respondió calidamente. "Estoy muy feliz en donde estoy, pudiendo ver los diferentes lugares del universo en ves de estar en una estación y encarcelada nada mas a ese lugar."

"Por supuesto," Dijo Camille rodando los ojos. "Tu inclinación a siempre romantizar lo desconocido. ¿Por cierto como esta el Capitán Misterioso estos días?"

Inara solo suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza. "¿Es que acaso ustedes no tienen nada mas de que chismear ahí?"

"¿Algo mas? tal vez," Camille acepto. "Pero probablemente no tan divertido."

Inara sacudió la cabeza con pesar. "En realidad quería saber acerca de un joven que a lo mejor se va a unir a la tripulación aquí donde rento mi trasbordador. El aseguraba que tenia un estatus de Estrella Dorada y no pude leer mas que verdad de sus palabras."

"¿Estrella Dorada?" Camille pregunto con duda. "Esa es una lista con solo 3 nombres, Inara, y solo a menos que tu... espera! _Shun-Sheng duh gao-wahn_! ¿Tienes a _Harry_ en tu nave?"

Inara puso su mano en su boca, impresionada por las palabras que uso la otra. "Cielos, Camille! Si, Su nombre es Harry. ¿Lo conoces?"

Camille sonrío intensamente. "¿Harry? ¿Estas bromeando? No te atreves a decirle, pero cada ves que el toca mis pies, tengo orgasmos múltiples."

Inara no pude evitar que sus cachetes se tornaran de color rojo.

"Oh Inara!" Camille la animo felizmente. "No lo dejes saber lo que hace con sus manos. Dudo que se de cuenta de que tan únicos sus masajes de pies son. Y si, si lo conozco."

Inara ignoro lo que su amiga implicaba. "Si bueno... ¿Es cierto que el tiene Estrella Dorada?"

Camille asintió. "Si, pero a el no le importa mucho. Estuvo mas devastado cuando Trudy le impidió a las chicas que le vendieran Té"

"Siento que hay mas en la historia que lo que he escuchado de Harry," Inara sonrío.

Camille dio unas risitas. "Harry hizo que esta cosa de metal magnética se pagara en la parte de atrás de el transbordador personal de Trudy. Conociendo la manera en que Trudy siempre baja de su transportador y nunca va por el otro lado, no tenia idea de que eso estaba ahi. Hasta que se lo hizo notar," Camille sonrío traviesamente. "Su tía abuela."

"Oh dios," Inara sonrío al ver a su amiga tan feliz.

Camille asintió, "Su tía abuela, de la Corte Mayor de Justicia y de la Paz."

"Oh Dios" Inara sonrío un poco mas.

Camille asintió, "Su tía abuela, que también es una autoproclamada feminista, y posiblemente nació sin un sentido del humor."

Inara se empezó a reír imaginándose la escena.

"Trudy esta segura de que Harry de alguna manera planeo que fuera descubierto en ese momento." Camille explico. "Sucedió cuando ella iba a la Corte Mayor para intentar tener acceso a los documentos de la Alianza para tener información de los clientes."

Inara sacudía su cabeza todavía riéndose.

"Ella eventualmente tuvo acceso," Explico Camille. "Pero no quiere decir que es lo que su tía abuela le hizo o le dijo a ella. Creo que me gusta mas imaginarme la conversación que saberla."

"Eso es horrible," Acordó Inara con una sonrisa que no pudo resistir.

Camille asintió. "Entonces Madame Trudy expreso su desagrado con Harry de una manera inapropiada de una Companion, en frente de casi todo la Casa. También culpo a Harry por eso."

Inara se seco los ojos recordando los viejos días en la Antigua Casa Madrassa. "Eso explicaría por que dijo que 'Madame Trudy amaba odiarlo'. Pero todavía tengo curiosidad de como obtuvo su Estrella Dorada. ¿Tu sabes? o ¿Es una cosa privada que no debo saber?"

La sonrisa de Camille disminuyo un poco. Y después de una pausa, "Esta bien, pero no debes decirle a nadie de esto."

Inara silenciosamente agradeció la incontrolable impulso para chismear que tienen todas las Companions.

"Fue hace como un año y medio. Harry casi siempre venia por un poco de té y a darnos unos de esos masajes especiales de pies," Camille explico mirando de un lado a otro desde su lado de la conversación. "Bueno, de repente estos 20 hombres encapuchados y con armas entraron. Ellos golpearon y dejaron sin sentido a Sylvie de inmediato. Probablemente la mitad de ellos tenían armas buenas, y la otra mitad tendría de esas viejas pistolas que hay en los planetas de los bordes. Ellos nos ordenaron que nos tiráramos al piso, porque llegaron a robar el lugar y probablemente tomar unas chicas. Trudy solo estaba hay preguntándose en donde demonios estaba la Alianza. Ella hico lo mas que pudo para comprar tiempo y mantener a todas a salvo. Fue en ese momento que Harry entro en la Casa. El de volada corrió a ver si Sylve se encontraba bien y uno de los ladrones puso una pistola en la parte de atrás de su cabeza."

Camille se miraba un poco consternada recordando eso. "Harry se volteo, y yo jamás he visto a alguien que se mirara tan peligroso como el en ese momento. Nadie sabe exactamente que paso después porque todo fue un revoltijo. Todo empezó cuando Harry tomo la pistola y golpeo al tipo que la sostenía, más rápido de lo que el tipo podría disparar. Y luego se puso a dejar inconsciente a los otros, utilizando la pistola para dispararles en las piernas o en los pies. Recuerdo que a algunos solo les pegaba con la parte de atrás de la pistola y caían al piso. Juraría que algunos tiros estaban dirigidos a nosotras pero había como un tipo de barrera invisible o algo así. No se. Literalmente solo fueron unos cuantos segundos y Harry ya los había despachado a todos. Miro a todos los ladrones con una mirada de determinación que jamás había visto en Harry. Luego se volvió a Trudy y le pregunto 'Donde demonios están los _gorram_ feds?' Trudy solo sacudió la cabeza y le explico que había puesto la alarma desde hace unos cuantos minutos y que ya deberían haber llegado. Los ojos de Harry se expandieron y susurro 'Casa Rosmerta.' La siguiente cosa que vemos es el trasbordador de Trudy saliendo a toda velocidad."

Inara se miraba un poco escéptica e iba a abrir su boca para decir algo cuando Camille la detuvo levantando su mano para detenerla. Ella tomo un respiro. "Ahora, esto solo es de segunda mano de una amiga que tengo en Casa Rosmerta, pero Justine dice que Harry apareció de la nada mientras Madame Jocelyn era cuestionada por la Alianza. Justine dice que el estaba como... brillando, y se miraba furioso. Había 3 ladrones hay, cubiertos en tela ensangrentada. Jocelyn nada mas miro a Harry, y através de sus lágrimas le dijo, 'Se llevaron a Caitlyn.' El pregunto cuantos y ella le contesto que 'siete', apuntando en la dirección en que se fueron. Justin solo estaba hay sentada mirando a Harry, muda al ver que tan fuerte se miraba el en ese momento. Y esta convencida de que se movió tan rápido que parece que nada más desapareció. 20 minutos después, mientras Jocelyn seguía siendo interrogada por el federal, Harry regreso cargando a Caitlyn. De acuerdo con Justine, su ropa estaba toda ensangrentada, y todos habían oído cuando se disloco un brazo. Y ahí estaba, en menos de media hora, limpia, sana y sin ningún hueso quebrado, pero inconsciente. Caitlyn solo se acuerda que fue subida en la parte de atrás de un trasbordador. Después de que Harry la puso en la cama, se volvió a ir, y volvió a venir, físicamente arrastrando a los 7 ladrones inconscientes que se la llevaron."

Camille sonrío recordando. "Y aquí esta la parte favorita de Justine: de repente Harry se miraba preocupado y trago saliva, 'Yo err... acabo de recordar algo. Me tengo... que ir.' Madame Jocelyn lo llamo para que regresara y se explicara pero el seguía corriendo. Luego el grito, 'lo siento, pero recuerdo que me robe el trasbordador de Madame Trudy. Y no quiero que me corte mi té!' El después salto en el trasbordador y se fue antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo." Camille termino riéndose después de imitar la parte de Harry en la historia.

Inara miro a Camille dudosamente. "¿Me estas diciendo que después de dejar inconscientes veinti-tantos hombres, salvar a Caitlyn, curarla milagrosamente y lo único que le preocupo fue el _Té_?"

Camille asintió. "Es bueno conocer a un chico con prioridades."

Inara intento contener su risa pero no pudo.

"Bueno, tal ves sus prioridades no están en el mejor de los ordenes," Camille discutió, "Pero como quiera. Los chismes corrieron y es así que Trudy supo como responderle por lo de la pieza de metal que el puso en su trasbordador después."

Inara descubrió que su amiga estaba hablando seriamente a cerca de la historia y de lo que le acababa de decir. "¿No encontraste un poco... _curioso_... la secuencia de eventos que ocurrieron y la ayuda que Harry les proporciono? ¿Un tipo de héroe ladrón entre ladrones?"

Camille solo encogió los hombros. "Probablemente tendrías que verlo para creerlo. A menos de que Harry convenciera a 30 de esos hombres de tomar sentencias de por vida en prisión, unos cuantos que jamás caminaran de nuevo, y que ninguno lo delatara... cuando llegues a conocer a Harry mejor, lo vas a entender."

Inara frunció el ceño. "¿Que quieres decir?"

Camille le dio una sonrisa victoriosa. "Creo que podrías decir que lo extraño es muy ordinario cuando Harry esta cerca."

Inara asintió. "Si eso es cierto entonces quedaría muy bien aquí."

Camille sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. "Estoy tan celosa de ti en estos momentos. Pero al menos el saber que Harry esta hay en el espacio contigo nos dará algo de que chismear."

Inara dio un suspiro. "Oh Camille, eres incorregible."

"Llama mas seguido," Camille le rogó. "O vas a ver la próxima vez que mire a Harry, solo podré escuchar las mejores historias desde su punto de vista. Mantenme al día en lo que sucede, ¿Quieres?"

Inara asintió. "Lo haré. Fue bueno oír de ti. Dale a todos mis saludos."

"Se buena Inara," Dijo Camille con una sonrisa cortando la conexión.

Inara suspiro para ella misma. "¿Porque ser bueno siempre se siente incorrecto?"


	4. CAPITULO 3: Talento Natural

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 3 - Talento Natural**

"Mal," Jayne le recordó. "¿No deberíamos de poner cierta distancia entre el incidente del bar y nosotros?"

Mal frunció el ceño. "No es una mala idea, pero es un poco curioso que no hayamos captado ningunas señales."

"Eso es probablemente mi culpa," Admitió Harry todavía tomándose su taza de té. "Puede que alguien del bar me haya descrito, un amigo capta esas señales y le gusta atrasarlas para que los Federales no puedan alcanzarme cerca del área. Es muy útil tenerlo a el como amigo."

"Si tu dices," Dijo Mal curioso. "Y algo me dice que si hago mas preguntas de tu amigo estaría entrando a mas de esos secretos que tu tienes, ¿No es así?"

Harry sonrió. "Es solo una cuestión de confianza sobre necesidad. Cuando confié más en usted, o si necesita saber uno de mis secretos, estaría feliz de compartirlo. Pero solo nos conocimos hace unas horas, y estoy muy seguro que no confia en mi por ahora."

"Cierto," Mal admitió irónicamente. "Un hombre honesto es mas agradable, pero dudo de que podría confiar en un hombre honesto. ¿Entonces a donde nos dirigimos? ¿Cual es el plan?"

"Hay un pequeño planeta por los bordes llamado Hornshoot," Dijo Harry observándolos para ver si lo reconocían.

Mal asintió mientras Zoe y Jayne se dieron una mirada. "Somos familiares con el."

"Perfecto," Harry sonrió. "Porque todavía no he averiguado por cuantas manos esa _gorram_ pistola fue usada, pero encontré en donde termino, un coleccionista por el nombre de Jimmy Christmas."

"¿Y nosotros la re-tomaremos de el?"

"No exactamente," Explico Harry. "Es su propiedad, pero en su infinita sabiduría decidió prestarla a un museo y esta expuesta en el. La tomaremos de ahí."

"¿Tiene propiedad robada en exhibición en un museo?" Jayne pregunto. "¿Eso no le parece un poco _yu bun duh_ a alguno de ustedes?"

Harry frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. "Bueno, Hornshoot esta muy lejos en la oscuridad, tal vez no esta demasiado preocupado por ella. O puede que sea posible, que no sabe que fue robada. Tal ves piensa que descubrió una nueva Lassiter y la compro en descuento o algo. Yo que se."

"¿La Lassiter?" Dijo Inara entrando en el comedor. "¿Que ustedes no se la habían robado ya? todavía me acuerdo de aquel tiempo cuando saltaban a cualquier signo de las naves de la Alianza si estuvieran cerca."

"Yo no saltaba." Mal se quejo. "Estaba siendo cuidadoso."

Harry sonrió. "En realidad, fue la persona quienes ustedes robaron quien me la pidió a mi."

Inara miro a Harry curiosamente. "¿Estas seguro que eso es prudente?"

Harry miro hacia Mal que parecía estar preguntándose lo mismo. "¿Prudente?" Harry sonrió alegremente, "Lo dudo. Pero será divertido. Principalmente lo hago para darle a Durran un mal trago."

"¿Durran?" Inara pregunto.

"Durran Haymer," Explico Mal. "Alianza, bio-armas, le robamos su basura en Bellerophon."

"¿Que acaso el no esta casado con tu esposa?" Jayne recordó.

El Capitan maldijo para si, "_Jien tah-duh guay_! Ella no es mi esposa!"

"Es cierto!" Exclamo Harry pegando la información que tenia de ellos. "Mel dijo que todos ustedes eran un monton de idiotas de-cerebrados."

"¿Mel?" Inara pregunto dando unas risitas. "¿Ese es el nombre que ella te dio?"

Harry sonrió alegremente a Inara. "Cielos no, pero averigüe que ese era el nombre con que le llamaba su madre antes de que ella empezara a cambiarse los nombres como si fueran ropa."

"Mel y Mal," Kaylee sonrió abiertamente. "Suena... terrible."

Mal sacudió la cabeza. "¿Que acaso jamás podré deshacerme de esa espantosa mujer?"

"Creo que hasta la muerte los separe," Apunto Inara petulantemente.

"No es tan malo," Harry le aseguro. "Durran no es exactamente lo que yo llamaría amigo, pero esta bien. Y Monty es un buen tipo. Ambos tienen sus propias viejas historias de la psicopata Mel."

Mal solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Y sinceramente," Agrego Harry. "Ella esta definitivamente que arde."

"Casi compensa el resto, ¿No es así?" Considero Jayne profundamente.

"Eres un hombre simple, Jayne," Harry sonrió. "Tal vez si Mel se divorcia, podríamos ver si ella se quiere casar contigo también."

Jayne parecía estar pensando la idea.

"Apacíguate ya, Jayne," Mal le advirtió. "Solo porque fue amable con nosotros la vez pasada no significa que sea una mujer que puedas encarcelar, o domesticar."

Harry subió sus manos en frente de su pecho imitando uno de los mejores aspectos en las mujeres. Y pronuncio en silencio con dirección a Jayne, 'Esta que arde.'

Jayne se volteo rápidamente para salir del comedor. "Estaré en mi cuarto."

Casi la mayoría de los presentes tenían pequeñas sonrisas cuando vieron que Jayne se iba.

"Simple, es una de las cosas mas buenas que he escuchado para describir la actitud de Jayne." Simon agrego.

"Sígueme," Mal le hizo señas a Harry. "Vamos a planear el robo y a dirigirnos a Hornshoot. En el camino perfeccionamos los detalles."

Harry le dio las gracias a Inara por el té y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ganándose una mirada extraña por todos y una curiosa de Mal. Después siguió obedientemente al Capitán.

"Este es su cerebro," Dijo Mal cuando entraron en el puente.

Harry miro alrededor y vio a River que le fruncía el ceño desde la silla del piloto. "¿Cuanto tiempo la has tenido?"

Mal le dio a Harry una mirada de curiosidad y Harry agrego, "A Serenity."

Después de un momento de vacilación, Mal con cariño explico, "Veamos, la tengo desde... hace como 8 años."

Harry estaba mirando a Mal y vio que le tenia mucho afecto a su nave. "Ella significa todo para ti, ¿No es así?"

Mal miro hacia Harry y asintió. Vio también la mirada friolenta que River le dirigía a este ultimo. "¿Te encuentras bien, _mei-mei_?"

"¿Porque eres un _ching-wah tsao duh liou mahng_?" River calmadamente le pregunto a Harry.

Harry volteo a ver a Mal y dijo, "Yo no se mucho de chino, pero estoy muy seguro que eso no fue un cumplido."

Mal sonrió felizmente. "Estas en lo correcto."

"¿Debería estar ofendido?" Harry le pregunto tratando de ignorar la mirada vengativa que River le estaba dando.

Mal sonrió con satisfacción. "No pareces ser del tipo que se ofende fácil."

"Eso es cierto," Admitió Harry. "¿Así que como va a funcionar esto? Tu introdujiste a River como co-pilota. ¿Le debo de preguntar gentilmente que nos lleve a Hornshoot? o ¿Debería dejar un rastro de cubitos de jamón para tratar de sacarla de la cabina de mando?"

"¿Cubitos de jamón?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "No me traje ninguno pastel."

Mal se pregunto brevemente si de verdad Harry se había traído cubitos de jamón pero decidió no preguntarle. "River," Mal dijo. "Crees que podrás trabajar junto al zombi no-muerto de aquí?"

River se paro de la silla en mal humor y camino, pasándolos a ambos, intencionalmente pisando el pie de Harry de camino. "Estaré en mi cuarto."

Harry encogió los hombros y se sentó en la silla. Empezó a mover todas las palancas y niveles que podía alcanzar, sin ponerle atención a Mal mientras el lo observaba cambiar todo.

"¿Has tenido mucha experiencia con las Fireflies? ¿Aparte de estudiar en la academia?" Mal pregunto al ver que tan cómodo Harry se sentía.

Harry seguía moviendo varios palancas hasta que estuvo satisfecho. "Para nada. Esta es la primera vez que me he subido a una. Y hablando de la academia," Harry se rió para si. "Bueno, digamos que las únicas lecciones de vuelo que he tenido tu no las considerarías muy útiles." Harry se detuvo y miro a Mal, "¿Eso no es un problema verdad?"

Mal miro a Harry dudosamente. "¿Jamás has estado en una Firefly?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "En alguna manera, se podría decir que he vivido en una cueva hasta hace unos años."

Mal vio que Harry se miraba satisfecho con todo lo que hizo, y puso el motor un poco menos de la máxima capacidad. "¿Como es que sabes volar esto si nunca has estado en uno antes?"

Harry miro hacia Mal. "Tengo talento natural para volar."

Mal lo miro con sospecha.

Harry vio la duda en su cara y explico. "Cuando se trata de volar, solo lo se por instinto. Mira a Kaylee. Como es que sabe mantener a Serenity en el aire. Ella también es una natural en su trabajo."

"¿Como es que sabes que Kaylee es nuestra mecánico? Nadie te dijo eso."

Harry sonrió, "Bueno, en primer lugar, tuve una conversación con Inara donde tu no estuviste, pero no llegamos a hablar de la tripulación. Y en segunda, ¿Que mas haría ella? porque huele a aceite, y no es el mismo aceite que huele en Inara ocasionalmente."

Mal miro al espacio y vio que se estaban moviendo muy rápido. "¿Al menos sabes a donde vas?"

Harry asintió. "Hornshoot."

"¿Sabes en donde queda?"

Harry apunto directamente hacia adelante. "Por ahí."

"¿Sabes que hay en nuestro camino _por ahí_?"

"En realidad," Harry admitió. "No lo se. Pero para eso están los sensores de proximidad, ¿no?"

Mal suspiro. "No me estas impresionando, Harry. Y tu co-piloto parece odiarte mucho, con un odio que jamás he visto en ella antes."

"Bueno," Harry aseguro. "Puedo tratar de buscar un campo de asteroides para impresionarte con mi vuelo, para entonces no creo que te importen mis habilidades de navegación. Y por River," Harry guiño. "La tendré en la palma de mi mano para el final de este trabajo."

Mal miro a Harry dudoso, cuando River entro enojada al puente. Ella chillo a Harry, "¿Que _go se_ quieres decir con eso?"

Harry asintió a Mal. "¿Lo ve?"

Mal miro a River y vio que estaba enfurecida. Y vio que el comportamiento alegre de Harry no había cambiado para nada. "Sabes Harry, yo creo que te estas ganando una pelea. Y creo que deberías de trabajar en socializar con la Señorita Tam."

Harry solo sonrió a Mal. "Pues yo creo que podemos trabajar nuestras diferencias."

Mal escucho las palabras de Harry, y vio cuando Harry se volteo a mirar a River. Tuvo que haber sido un truco de la luz, pero pudo haber jurado que los ojos de Harry brillaron al verla. Su observación fue cortada cuando River dio un grito de sorpresa y tomo un paso atrás. "Eres una bruja!"

Harry estaba momentáneamente sorprendido y le mostró al Capitán una emoción genuina que el todavía no había visto en Harry. Solo duro unos segundos antes de que su sonrisa regresara. "Cerca, pero no, cariño." El se volteo hacia el Capitán y pregunto, "¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda poner mis cosas? debo de llamar a mi amigo y decirle a donde vamos antes de que salgamos de la señal."

Mal se quedo hay sin moverse tratando de darle la mirada silenciosa que todos los Capitanes deben hacer. Después de unos tensos minutos, el sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry. "Claro, por supuesto. Sígueme. A River, ¿Podrías mirar el puente?"

"Oh," Harry salto. "Si quieres que ella lo haga. Pero tenemos 2 horas antes de que podriamos necesitar un cambio de curso."

Mal se detuvo y pregunto algo que el quería preguntar desde hace tiempo. "¿_Eres un_ reader? o lo que sea que tu lo llames."

Harry titubeo pero decidió contestar, "No, no soy un reader, pero puedo hacerlo si es que quiere. Es solo que encuentro un poco rudo hacerlo sin permiso."

"¿Crees que puedas enseñar a River a controlarlo?" Mal pregunto con esperanza.

El odio en los ojos de River cambio a sorpresiva curiosidad.

Harry se tomo un tiempo para pensarlo y asintió. "Si, creo que puedo. Pero no será por ahora."

Mal vio una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de River.

Harry agrego, "Aunque tuviera el control de eso, creo que tiene problemas mayores."

"¿Porque no puedes ayudarla por ahora?" Mal pregunto.

Harry se volteo a ver a River y sonrió tristemente.

River dio un pisoton y se fue de mal humor. "Te sigo odiando."

Harry apunto a ella mientras se iba. "Por eso es que no puedo hacerlo ahora. Requiere completa confianza de su parte. Y creo que tendré que trabajar para ganarme esa confianza."

"¿A cuantas personas has enseñado a controlar sus habilidades antes?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca he intentado. Pero con River, estoy seguro que podría. Ella tiene espíritu."

"¿Que edad tienes?" Mal pregunto descubriendo que Harry parecía mayor que el.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Esa es una respuesta, que podría decirle, pero no esta listo para oírla."

Mal solo rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza mientras llevaba a Harry a su nuevo cuarto. "Esa no fue una respuesta extraña. No, para nada."

Harry solo lo siguió en silencio, cargando su pequeña mochila con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Eso tomo un tiempo," Mal indico desde el comedor, descartando una carta y esperando para que Kaylee siguiera.

"Si me tomo un buen tiempo," Harry acepto. "Lo siento por eso, pero cuando estaba hablando con mi amigo descubrí una información muy interesante."

"¿En serio?" Mal pregunto, manteniendo un ojo en Jayne para asegurarse que no estaba haciendo trampa.

Harry asintió. "Si la encontré. Y era de usted." Harry se volteo y calmadamente empezó a caminar hacia el puente.

Mal y Zoe intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. Mal aventó sus cartas en la mesa y salio volado hacia Harry, maldiciendo para si, "_Ai ya, women wanle_."

"Detente ahí mismo!" Mal grito cuando alcanzo a Harry.

Harry se voltio y vio la pistola de Mal apuntando a su pecho. El solo levanto una ceja, mostrando ningún signo de inquietud. "Algo sucede, ¿Capitán?"

"¿Que es lo que _gorram_ crees que haces?" Mal gruño, mirando hacia abajo a Harry.

Harry se volteo un poco más para que su cuerpo enteró estuviera viendo a Mal. "Iba a cambiar el curso porque los sensores de proximidad sonaran en 3 segundos."

Mal apenas estaba procesando lo que le dijo cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar. Apunto con su pistola al puente. "Ve."

Harry se dio la vuelta y continúo moviéndose hacia el puente. Mientras caminaba, exclamo fuertemente por arriba del sonido de las alarmas, "Después de que vuele alrededor de cualquier cosa que esta ahí afuera, estaba pensando que podemos traer a Zoe y a Jayne para ir al Museo. Estoy asumiendo que esos son los miembros que usualmente bajan con usted. Y cualquier otra persona que usted deseé que venga también."

Mal se estaba empezando a irritar con el aire despreocupado de Harry.

"Una de las cosas que encontré hablando con mi amigo fue los registros, planos, y los procedimientos de operación que la Alianza aprobó." Harry indico simplemente. "El trabajo debe de ser facilísimo."

"¿Tienes toda esa información?" Mal pregunto impresionado.

Harry asintió. "Si, pero también escuche una historia muy personal de mi amigo, además de aprender una o dos cosas de tu tripulación aquí."

"Es por eso que tienes una pistola atrás de ti." Mal contesto por arriba de las alarmas. "¿Te gustaría compartir eso que descubriste, y que es lo que piensas hacer con esa información?"

Ambos llegaron al puente antes de que Harry pudiera dar una respuesta y Mal miro hacia arriba para ver que se dirigían a una marea de rocas. "_Gos se_!" Maldijo Mal.

Harry calmadamente se sentó en la cabina de mando, movió dos interruptores en frente de el, deteniendo la velocidad de la nave significativamente y muy suavemente. Luego el puso hacia abajo el volante y los guió por arriba de un valle en el centro de los asteroides que se dirigían hacia ellos. Harry pasó limpiamente por arriba de la rocas y puso una buena distancia entre las otras.

Mal ya no estaba apuntando su pistola hacia Harry, lo que estaba haciendo era sentarse, un poco palido por lo cerca que estuvieron. Harry movió otro botón y las alarmas se apagaron. Luego se acerco a un micrófono y presiono el botón. "Lo siento por eso gente, yo se que tan molestas pueden ser las alarmas. No estamos en ningún peligro, pero creo que deberían sentarse en los siguientes minutos. Capitán, dígales hola por favor, para que no piensen que lo mate."

Mal todavía no estaba completamente ahí, así que nada mas soltó una octava o dos mas arriba de lo normal, "Hola!" Muy apenas noto como sonaba mientras su corazón seguia acelerado por que tan cerca estuvieron de una colisión. Mientras la siguiente ola de rocas se acercaba, Mal noto que Harry no estaba haciendo ningún intento de moverlos, ni de intentar pasar la ola por otro ángulo, solo estaba mirando fijamente hacia adelante, ni siquiera moviéndose. Mal vio los ojos de Harry pestañar mientras su postura se relajaba y se volteo hacia el.

Harry estaba mirando completamente a Mal, ni siquiera mirando a las rocas que se avecinaban más y más. Se aseguro de tener contacto visual con Mal, y explico. "Lo que descubrió fueron mas ejemplos de su personalidad y la de su tripulación. Porque, sucede, que mi amigo sabe quienes son, y habla muy bien de ustedes."

Mal estaba mirando entre los asteroides que se acercaban más y la posición en que Harry se encontraba.

Sin siquiera mirar, La mano de Harry tomo el volante y los salvo completamente de la primera roca. El todavía mantenía sus ojos en Mal, mientras volaba a dentro y afuera de una docena de rocas. Cuando vio que tenía la atención de Mal, continúo. "Después de oír su Historia, a parte de mi primera impresión, me hizo realizar que quiero ser parte de la tripulación." El continuaba maniobrando la nave entre las peligrosas rocas.

"Este amigo tuyo," Mal pregunto mirando hacia adelante mientras también miraba a Harry. "¿El tiene un nombre?"

Harry asintió tristemente y explico. "Si, pero siento mencionarle que no podré compartirlo con usted por ahora. Este es uno de mis mayores secretos, que compartiré con mis compañeros de tripulación, pero si hay una posibilidad de que me despidas después del trabajo, no quiero que el secreto sea conocido. Así que haremos esto y todos ustedes toman un voto. Y cuando pase," Harry indico con seguridad mientras movía el volante para evitar una roca que se estaba acercando mas de lo que era confortable. "Voy a extender un poco mas de confianza, y podemos trabajar juntos para mejorar algunas de las cosas que puedo traer a la mesa, eso podría cambiar la forma en que hacemos los trabajos."

Mal solo estaba mirando directamente hacia adelante mientras las ultimas rocas los pasaban lo suficientemente lejos para estar seguros. Volteo su cabeza lentamente y pregunto. "¿Estas seguro de querer trabajar con nosotros?"

Harry quito su mano del volante y cruzo los brazos, asintiendo. "Cuando yo decido algo, puedo ser muy terco."

"¿Es como roca sólida hay arriba no?" Mal sugirió con una sonrisa.

"Si," Harry agrego un poco muy rápido. "Espera... ¿Que?"

* * *

"¿Quiere a todos aquí Capitán?" Pregunto Harry cuando regreso a la cocina con un dispositivo especial de comunicación.

"Claro, ¿Porque no? nosotros no mantenemos secretos entre nosotros en esta nave," Mal replico descaradamente.

Harry detecto un poco de sarcasmo en la voz de Mal. "Eso esta bien por mi, ¿Pero todos tienen que mirarme de esa manera?"

Mal miro hacia su tripulación y vio que nadie estaba siendo sutil en sus observaciones. "Oh no te molestes por ellos. Se ponen así cerca de la hora de comer."

Harry vio que nadie había dejado de verlo pero Kaylee estaba asintiendo en consentimiento. "De todos modos, por la información que obtuve, solo necesitare otra persona en el suelo a parte de mi. Deberíamos entrar y salir en unos cuantos minutos."

"Así que decidiste que tu ibas a estar en el piso," Mal indico.

Harry titubeo un momento y decidió, "Si. Este trabajo es _mi_ trabajo que yo les traje a ustedes. Este no soy yo como piloto amotinando al Capitán. Yo quiero ese libro, por eso es que voy abajo en caso de que algo salga mal."

"¿Algo mal?" Jayne pregunto.

Harry asintió. "He escuchado un monto de historias de Monty y de otros. Y creo que Fanty dijo que tienen un habito de hacer las cosas fáciles, difíciles."

"Bueno yo no se nada de-" Mal salto a la defensa y se volvió a la primer oficial.

Zoe tenía una mirada de completa incredulidad. "¿Señor?"

"Esta bien," Mal acepto y asintió. "Tal vez, algunas veces, las cosas se... han puesto... arriesgadas."

"Así que," Harry repitió. "Yo voy al suelo. Uno mas es todo lo que necesito, pero si usted quiere llevar a alguien mas esta bien."

"¿Cual es el plan?"

"El plan es," Harry puso su extravagante dispositivo de comunicación y pulso un botón. Una representación del museo en tercer dimensión transparente fue proyectada hacia arriba, rotando lentamente. "El plan es ir al mediodía. Una persona deberá entrar y esperar, mientras quitamos la única cámara de video. Entonces el de adentro va a provocar la alarma de fuego, de esa manera las personas saldrán del museo. Entrare mientras el resto sale e incapacitare a los dos guardias. El que esta adentro solo necesita mirar la puerta por mi."

"'Porque al mediodía?" Pregunto Zoe directamente.

"Porque la seguridad es mas difícil por la noche, pero durante el día su principal protección es la caja donde se encuentra."

"¿Y tu puedes entrar en esa caja?" Mal cuestiono.

Harry asintió, luego paro y sacudió su cabeza. "Si, bueno a lo mejor. Pero si se pone difícil entonces nada mas tomare la caja con lo que tenga."

"Esta es," Simon miro hacia a Harry cautelosamente mientras inspeccionaba la tecnología del proyecto holográfico. "Esta es una impresionante pieza de Hardware la que tienes aquí."

Harry asintió. "Sip. Primera cosa que tome prestada permanentemente de la Alianza. Es muy útil."

"¿Que es?" Simon pregunto sin reconocer una marca.

"Es una pieza única, hecha por un hombre que fue asesinado y la Alianza tomo esto entre otras cosas cuando asaltaron su propiedad privada." Explico Harry. "Solo un juguete que en las manos de la Alianza es completamente inútil."

"Soy un poco mas que un juguete, Harry." El dispositivo respondió asustando a Simon.

"Cállate," Harry dijo bruscamente a la unidad de comunicación. "Recuerda lo que acordamos. O te apago."

La proyección holográfica paro de girar y se quedo así por un momento, antes de que petulantemente volviera a comenzar. "Muy bien."

Harry asintió triunfante.

Mal estaba mirando a Harry extrañamente y pensaba porque la voz sonaba familiar. "Tu le dices a esa... cosa metálica extraña quien es el jefe."

"Si," Harry acepto casi seguro de que se estaban burlando.

"¿Quien crees que debería de ir contigo?" Pregunto Mal, cambiando el tema.

Harry encogió los hombros. "Usted decide. Yo dije que por lo menos uno. Pero si quiere media docena, usted elige."

Mal miro alrededor. "Kaylee, necesitas quedarte aquí y mantener a River concentrada y a Simon para que no entre en problemas."

"Hey!" Simon protesto.

"Joey, Zane," Mal insistió. "Nosotros vamos con Harry."

"¿Señor?"

"Eso no sonó bien, ¿Verdad?"

"Sonó como el nombre de dos chicos," River apunto.

"Hey!" Jayne protesto pero probablemente sin estar seguro de porque estaba ofendido.

"De cualquier modo," Harry dijo altamente, deteniendo la conversación de todos. "Una ves que tengamos la pistola daremos la vuelta y nos dirigiremos directamente a Bellerophon. Así que si alguien quiere salir a explorar, debemos hacerlo antes de hacer el robo."

Mal sacudió su cabeza. "No nos detendremos a comprar. Nosotros cuatro seremos los únicos que salgamos, y solo saldremos a hacer el trabajo. Y después nos damos la vuelta."

"Bien por mi," Harry dijo. "Y puedo ver que todos quieren chismear acerca de mi, así que estaré atento por mas campos de asteroides." Harry cerró su dispositivo de comunicación especial y se lo llevo consigo al puente.

De nuevo, la tripulación solo miro como Harry se alejaba a la cabina de mando.

Mal miro como Harry desaparecía inseguro de como se sentía acerca de su nuevo piloto.

"¿Capitán?" Zoe pregunto. "¿Cree que sea seguro tenerlo ahi abajo para realizar el trabajo?"

Mal vio a su primer oficial. "Bueno," Mal pensó acerca de eso y después contesto. "Creo que Kaylee, Simon, y River deberían estar seguros."

Jayne subió una ceja en curiosidad y tomo que eso significaba 'traer granadas.'

"O por lo menos Kaylee y Simon." Mal corrigió.

Zoe tenia una cara inexpresiva, "Su confidencia es incontenible, Capitán."

Mal encogió los hombros. "Por todo lo que sabemos este chico puede tener un ego gigantesco. Ninguno de nosotros podemos leer nada de el que no nos quiera dar. Podría congelarse por completo al primer signo de que las cosas salen fuera de control."

"Creo que la palabra que estaba buscando, es mal." Simon sugirió mencionando lo que dijo antes Harry.

Inara mordió su labio y decidió agregar, "No creo que se congele. El si tiene Status de Estrella Dorada, y no me importaria decirles que esa es una lista de solo 3 personas en todo el universo. Eso no es algo que se da por nada."

Jayne sonrió y parecía estar pensando.

Inara lo noto e insistió, "Y no es concedido por lo que estas pensando, así que quita tu mente de esas imágenes."

"Tal vez no es concedido por eso, pero todavía puedo pensarlo." Dijo Jayne mientras cerraba los ojos, y sonreía aun mas mientras asentía.

"¿Podrías no hacer eso en el comedor?" Pregunto Simon con una mirada nauseabunda. "Nosotros tendremos que comer aquí."

"Que... ¿_Pensar_?" Jayne clarifico.

Simon asintió.

"¿Te das cuenta que preguntarme que no piense me hace pensar en ti?" Jayne apunto. "Y ahora tu hermana. Y ahora Kaylee. Y ahora Kaylee _y_ tu hermana. Y ahora... hey! ¿A donde van todos?"

* * *

"Estamos aquí," Harry anuncio mientras aterrizaba gentilmente a Serenity cerca de un bosque en la mitad de la nada.

Mal ya estaba vestido, sentado al lado de el. "¿Estas listo para hacer esto?"

Harry se paro y estiro sus brazos y piernas. Tronó su cuello y asintió. "Como quitarle un dulce a un niño."

"Mas te vale que agarres tu arma," Mal orden. "Si vas a estar en el suelo con nosotros."

Harry explico. "No tengo una pistola y no quiero una."

"No estaba sugiriendo," Mal empezó.

"Espere Capitán," Harry lo detuvo con una mano. "Yo no tengo un arma, pero si tengo algunos secretos. Y en este caso tengo un secreto que se puede decir que es una arma de alta tecnología de pulso que cargo en mi todo el tiempo. Así que no se sorprenda si mira luces de diferentes colores. Tiene todo el espectro de colores para diferentes efectos."

La quijada de Mal se hubiera caído, si el no estuviera haciendo lo mejor para esconder sus emociones. "¿Tu? ¿Tienes una arma de alta tecnología de pulso?"

Harry estaba en peligro de parlotear pero manejo actuar perfectamente normal. "Si, Capitán, yo tengo armas. Pero no funcionaran para nadie a excepción de mi, y estamos muy lejos de que puede compartir todo ese particular secreto con usted. Si uso una hoy, probablemente la ponga en dejar sin sentido, así que en ese caso, seria una luz roja."

Mal brevemente se puso a pensar acerca de esta nueva información que Harry le dijo podría significar y si Jayne se enamoraría de ellas al verlas. El débilmente respondió, "Muy bien."

"Pero si no le importa," Dijo Harry mirando fijamente a Mal en los ojos. "Preferiría que guardara esta información para usted. Especialmente, si no necesito usarlas en frente de alguien o para tener que explicarlo."

Mal solo arqueo una ceja.

"Quería que usted supiera, por dos razones, tendria que decirle porque es el Capitán como quiera," Explico Harry. "Y también porque quiero que sepa que _estoy_ armado y tengo mucha capacidad en cuidar de mi mismo."

Mal parecía estar considerándolo y asintió. "Bueno."

Ambos se encontraron con Zoe y Jayne, quienes habían preparado el cargador.

"¿Que tan lejos nos queda el museo?" Mal pregunto.

Harry contesto, "Como unos 10 o 15 minutos."

Mal asintió, "Bueno, River en 25 minutos prendes a Serenity, Y flotas fuera de la vista si crees que algo anda mal." Mal se volteo a ver a Inara, Kaylee y Simon. El resto de ustedes, solo asegúrense de recordarle."

Mal y Zoe tenían ambos sus caras de juego, mirándose firmes y determinados mientras el grupo de 4 se subían al cargador y volaban.

Harry y Jayne tenían sonrisas de anticipación que estaban intentando ocultar.

15 minutos después, Harry le había explicado a Jayne donde estaría la alarma de fuego. El le explico que esperara a que la cámara empezara a chispear y que inmediatamente quebrara el vidrio.

Zoe y Mal tenían sus armas a la mano ocultas en su ropa, mientras esperaban en la esquina. Jayne despreocupadamente entro en el pequeño museo, mirando alrededor por un segundo, pero caminando con propósito hacia su lugar. Harry observo a Jayne hacer esto desde la ventana, y vio que ya estaba en posición. Tomo una roca de buen tamaño del piso, y sutilmente lanzo unos cuantos encantamientos en su brazo y la roca. Se aseguro que no había muros en la costa y simplemente puso su mano en la puerta. Después aventó la piedra directamente hacia arriba con dirección hacia la primitiva cámara de video que monitoreaba el sistema. La piedra conecto con la cámara y ambas explotaron en una lluvia de chispas y pedazos de piedra. Un segundo después la alarma de fuego empezó a sonar y Jayne empezó a caminar entre la gente.

Parados sin ser notados al lado de las puertas estaba Harry, Zoe y Mal todos esperando a que suficiente gente hubiera salido.

Sintiendo que el momento había llegado. Harry se volteo a ver a Mal y a Zoe, calmadamente sonrió y dijo, "Síganme."

**

* * *

Nota del Traductor: **Y Ahora es el día en que Serenity sale por la televisión gente! Mirenla a su propia discreción. La actriz que hace de River es la misma que actua como el termineitor que proteje a John y Sara Conor en "Termineitor chronicles" o "Sara Connor Chronicles" algo asi.

En cuanto a la edad que tiene Harry, creo que leí que usa una ilusión para ocultar su verdadera edad. Pero creo que jamás leí (en los siguientes capítulos) que el se quitara esa ilusión. Hmm...


	5. CAPITULO 4: Las Cosas Salen de Control

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 - Las Cosas Salen de Control**

"Corran!"

"Será facilísimo," Mal sarcásticamente grito mientras el grupo de 4 corría hacia el cargador.

"_Gos se_! Yo odio a los perros guardianes!" Jayne insistió. "_Gos se_!"

"Porque dejamos el _gorram_ cargador tan lejos!" Zoe jadeaba mientras corría atras de el.

Harry hecho una mirada sobre su hombro. "¿Que acaso esos pequeños lanosos no saltaran al cargador en el tiempo que nos tarde prenderlo?"

"_Jien tah-duh guay_!" Demando Mal. "Ya esta. Les disparo."

"Buena idea!" Jayne respondió por arriba de su hombro con el puño cerrado y el pulgar hacia arriba, en señal de asentimiento.

"Solo son perros hambrientos!" Harry le rogó a Mal.

Mal se volteo, apunto, y disparo. "Le falle." Mal se detuvo y miro a su pistola. "Como es que... _Owww_!" El dio un chillido de dolor porque un poodle que se miraba peculiarmente violento le mordió el brazo, haciéndolo tirar su pistola. "No puedo creer que ese pequeño _hwin dan_... Oh _gos se_!"

Harry apresuradamente tomo el brazo bueno de Mal, mientras seguían corriendo, y ambos empezaron a alcanzar a Zoe y Jayne. "Corran!" Mal llamo. "Están armados!"

Jayne se tomo un momento para mirar por arriba de su hombro y vio a Mal y a Harry que empezaban a alcanzarlos, también vio a la camada de perros rabiosos que seguían persiguiéndolos. Unos cuantos momentos después Harry y Mal alcanzaron a Zoe y Jayne.

"Estos es divertido," Harry dijo con una sonrisa, aunque parecía que el era el único que sentía eso.

"Señor," Dijo Zoe al ver el cargador en la distancia. "No podremos prender el cargador si ellos se están comiendo la carne de nuestros huesos."

Mal asintió. "Cuando estemos un poco mas cerca, intentare alejarlos de nosotros. Prendan el cargador, suban la velocidad y voltéenlo. Yo saltare, ¿_dong ma_?" Mal explico mientras empezaba a correr hacia la izquierda. "Y ni se les ocurra dejarme atrás!"

Jayne vio que Mal se dirigía hacia la izquierda y corría más lento. "Los malditos perros todavía nos siguen!" Jayne grito.

"Tratare de que me sigan a mi." Harry declaro antes de rápidamente moverse hacia la izquierda y correr hacia el Capitán.

Jayne y Zoe se relajaron un poco al ver que todos los perros parecían seguir a Harry. Llegaron al cargador y empezaron a prenderlo.

"Se le olvido traer a los perros consigo Capitán!" Harry grito mientras alcanzaba al sorprendido Capitán que volvía a empezar a correr.

"Lo note, Harry," Mal dijo. "Pero parece que lograste corregir mi error. Me perdonaras si es que no te doy la gracias por ponerme de vuelta en la línea de las feroces bolas de pelo y odio."

Harry miro por arriba de su hombro y vio al poodle que tenia la sangre de Mal en contaste con su pelo blanco y esponjoso y una boca completamente abierta con saliva saliendo de ella. "Yo creo que le gustó Capitan."

"Hey! Harry," Mal apunto directamente hacia adelante mientras miraba a varios de los perros seguirlos. "Si te das cuenta de que ahora nos dirigimos hacia el pueblo, ¿Verdad? ¿Donde esta el museo? ¿Que acabamos de robar?"

"Hmm," Dijo Harry mientras jadeaba un poco. "Eso es probablemente nada bueno. Vamos a dividirnos. Vaya a la derecha yo iré a la izquierda. Ahora!" Harry llamo y volteo rápidamente hacia su izquierda donde un objeto brillante le llamo la atención.

Mal solo vio a Harry voltear y el también cambio dirección. Mal se movió unos cuantos pasos antes de averiguar algo, "Todos te siguen!"

"_Gorramit_!" Harry grito y volteo de nuevo para alcanzar a Mal.

Mal estaba sonriendo y medio riéndose al ver a Harry ser perseguido. Le tomo a Mal unos segundos realizar que Harry se dirigía hacia el, trayendo a esas bestias asesinas consigo. "_Gos se_." Mal se volteo y empezó a correr de nuevo, solo para ser pasado por un Harry mas rápido de lo que aparenta.

"Lo vi sonriendo Capitán. Se que esta disfrutando esto," Harry declaro cuando vio que Mal empezaba a alcanzarlo.

Tomándose su tiempo en el cargador, y manejando con grandes sonrisas en sus caras al lado de ellos se encontraban Jayne y Zoe. "¿No se están cansando?" Jayne pregunto.

Mal los acababa de notar y salto de inmediato en el cargador. Cuando se quito, Harry salto después de el. La camada de perros rabiosos seguían corriendo tras de ellos, y de ves en cuando uno de los perros saltaría hacia el cargador solo para ser empujado de nuevo.

"Estos son unos perros muy persistentes," Mal observo. "Esta cosa se mueve cerca de veinticinco, y todavía siguen intentando seguirnos. Es como si pudieran oler la Lassiter."

La cabeza de Harry se levanto cuando Mal menciono la palabra _oler_. De repente se dio un golpe en la frente. "Claro!" Harry explico. Se paro en el cargador, puso su mano en un bolsillo y aventó unas cosas pequeñas y rosas hacia los perros. La camada de perros pararon y se aventaban donde caían las piezas.

"¿Que era eso?" Mal demando viendo como los perros dejaban de perseguirlos de inmediato.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Yo olvide completamente que esos estaban en mi bolsillo. Por eso era que los perros nos estaban siguiendo."

"¿_Eso_ era el porque?" Jayne dijo bruscamente. "¿Que _gorram_ era eso?"

Harry solo encogió los hombros e inclino la cabeza.

Mal cerro los ojos y suspiro, "Eran cubitos de jamón, ¿Verdad?"

Harry asintió con una sonrisa culpable.

Zoe que estaba manejando el cargador volteo su cabeza un poco para preguntar. "¿Tenias cubitos de jamón en tu bolsillo?"

"Usualmente no," Admitió Harry. "Es por eso que olvide que estaban hay."

"¿Cubitos de jamón?" Jayne pregunto. "¿Alguno de ustedes le encuentra sentido a eso?"

Harry trato de explicar. "Bueno, yo-"

"A alguien normal," Jayne interrumpió rudamente.

Harry cerró la boca y solo frunció el ceño. Saco la Lassiter para ver si se encontraba bien. Cuando termino la volvió a poner dentro de su chaqueta. "Yo creo que eso salio bien."

"¿Bien?" Mal hablo bruscamente. "¿Eso salio _bien_?"

Harry asintió. "La obtuvimos sin la necesidad de disparar o herir a alguien."

"Yo perdí mi arma!" Mal contesto. "Y me mordieron!" Levantando el brazo ensangrentado.

"Cierto," Dijo Harry metiendo otra vez su mano en su chaqueta. "Su pistola, Capitán." Le devolvió la pistola que recogió del piso a Mal.

"Oh," Mal se calmo un poco. "Gracias. Y entonces porque no les disparaste a esos..."

"¿Dulces cachorritos? No gracias. Solo estaban haciendo su trabajo," Dijo Harry. "Haber déjeme ver su brazo."

Mel frunció el ceño pero dejo que Harry limpiara la sangre en su brazo. No podía oír lo que Harry susurraba pero su brazo parecía estar hormigueando. "¿Que estas haciendo?"

Los susurros que Harry estaba diciendo pararon y explico, "Solo limpiando la herida para ver que tan mal estaba. ¿Lo ve? era muy apenas un raspón. Solo que la sangre lo hacia ver mucho peor."

Mal miro hacia abajo y podría haber jurado que la mordida que le provoco el animal era más grande y profunda que eso. "Gracias," El admitió de nuevo.

Les quedaban unos cuantos minutos para llegar a Serenity así que Mal pregunto, "¿Facilísimo no?"

Harry río. "Sea justo. No había manera de que conociéramos que agregaron mas seguridad al museo."

Mal rodó sus ojos, pero admitió para si que no estuvo tan mal. "Pero todavía nos nos pagan."

Harry asintió.

"¿River?" Zoe llamo por el comunicador. "Llegamos en 2 minutos. ¿Como están las cosas en tu lado?"

"Tranquilo y Silencioso," Ella respondió. La voz de Kaylee de repente hablo. "No señales, no alarmas, sin sorpresas. Todo correcto aquí."

"Perfecto," Zoe explico. "Pero el Doc debería de darle un vistazo al brazo del Capitán."

"Oh no! ¿Se encuentra bien?" Kaylee pregunto.

Zoe no pudo contener la sonrisa en su cara. "Creo que sobrevivirá."

El cargador subió en la rampa de Serenity y Jayne rápidamente cerro las puertas del cargo.

"River, sácanos de aquí," Mal llamo por el comunicador. "Harry, compórtate un poco con ella."

Simon llevaba su bolsa mientras se apuraba hacia el Capitán. "Oh Dios," Dijo Simon al ver el brazo de Mal. "Si actuamos rápido, a lo mejor no tendré que amputarla."

"Doctor y comediante," Mal sonrío sin humor. "Que fantástico."

Simon tenia una mirada seria cuando comento, "De verdad espero que le haya disparado a la molestia que le hizo esto."

"Hey!" Mal se defendió. "Fue un perro de ataque rabioso."

"Claro," Simon asintió. "Esto ciertamente no es el trabajo de un poodle."

Zoe se río al pasar junto a ellos al oír lo que dijo el doctor.

Simon oyó la risa de Zoe y pregunto. "_Fue_ un poodle, ¿Verdad?"

"Era malvado y gigantesco!" Mal insistió.

* * *

Harry camino hacia el puente y encontró a Inara sentada en la silla del co-piloto, mientras River los estaba sacando de la atmosfera de Hornshoot.

"Buenas tardes, señoritas," Harry anuncio.

River estaba haciendo pucheros enojada así que Inara respondió por ambas, "Hola Harry. ¿Mal se va a mejorar?"

Harry asintió. "Solo fue un pequeño rasguño."

"¿Que paso?"

Harry se recargo en la pared ya que las sillas estaban ocupadas. "La descripción del Capitán es que fue un gigantesco y malvado poodle rabioso."

Harry las observo a fondo y vio que River estaba intentando contener una sonrisa. Inara no tenía reservaciones de acuerdo al asunto y dio una carcajada. "¿Un poodle rabioso?"

"Si," Harry asintió. "También le quito su pistola."

Inara río felizmente e incluso River sonrío un poco, pero solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Harry la estaba viendo.

Este sonrío triunfante. "Sabes, Inara, estos son los momentos mas cruciales en los que puedes burlarte del Capitán."

Inara entendió la indirecta y le pregunto a River, "¿Estarás bien?"

River asintió y le envío a Harry una mirada friolenta. "Claro."

Inara sonrío al ver el odio en River. Se levanto y anuncio, "Creo que tengo un collar que le puede quedar a Mal." Ella capto el segundo sentido muy tarde debido a la mirada de sorpresa que apareció en su rostro al salir.

Harry solo sonrío, haciendo notar que vio el tinte colorado en la cara de Inara. Se sentó en la silla del co-piloto. "Hola, River."

River momentáneamente miro a Harry y después volvió a poner su mirada directamente en frente. "Hmph."

"¿Crees que podrás trabajar conmigo?" Harry pregunto cordialmente.

River miro directamente hacia adelante, rehusándose a darle a Harry la cortesía de mirarlo. "No me caes bien. Eres un fenómeno."

Harry se recargo en la silla y se puso a mirar directamente hacia adelante. "Sabes, Hubo un tiempo, un comentario como eso me hubiera dolido," Harry admitió. "Pero ahora, lo tomo como un cumplido."

"Hmph."

Harry sonrío abiertamente solo viendo el basto espacio en frente de el. "Yo se que no lo dijiste como cumplido, pero no dejo que eso me detenga." Suspiro y se quedo en silencio por unos minutos. "¿Sabes a donde vas?"

"De frente," River contesto.

"Creo que seria difícil discutir acerca de eso."

Un silencio inconfortable cedió entonces mientras los dos miraban directamente al espacio. River miraba de repente a Harry y discretamente hizo el sonido. "Hmph."

Harry todavía no había mirado hacia arriba. Silenciosamente empezó, "Yo se un poco de lo que ellos te hicieron."

River se puso tensa en disgusto al saber que alguien que ella odia, conociera algo tan personal.

Harry continúo. "No voy a pretender que entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero tengo una mejor idea de la situación de lo que crees."

River todavía no miraba hacia Harry.

"Si quieres ayuda yo puedo dártela." Harry ofreció. "Pero me gustaría que mantuvieras esto entre nosotros."

River lo pensó por unos momentos y pregunto, "Yo pensé que no podrías ayudarme por ahora."

"No puedo enseñarte por ahora," Harry corrigió. "Pero _puedo_ ayudarte."

"¿Que quieres decir?"

Harry trato de pensar en una analogía que no fuera malinterpretada. "Has de cuenta que eres una presa," El empezó. "Pero tu don mas los experimentos que la Alianza realizo en ti hizo que esa presa se debilitara y empezara a soltar agua. Ahora, yo te voy a enseñar a que detengas esa agua de salirse, pero si quieres yo podría, más o menos, poner mis manos mentales en esos agujeros, alrededor de ti, para detener el agua, con muy poco esfuerzo de mi parte. Pero se debilitara, o dejara de funcionar dependiendo de que tan alejada estés de mí.

"¿Una presa?" River pregunto.

Harry asintió.

"¿Y eso te hace a ti la persona que detendrá toda esa agua de gotear?"

Harry se río un poco. "Algo así."

River se volteo para mirarlo. "Esta bien," River insistió, actuando un poco mas enojada de lo que sentía. "Veamos que puedes hacer."

Harry solo subió una ceja y lentamente se volteo a ver a River con una sonrisa. Observo varias emociones en la mirada friolenta que River le dirigía. Sonrío triunfante, "Trata de no asustarte."

* * *

Kaylee, Simon, e Inara estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa tomando turnos para burlarse un poco del Capitán Mal. El estaba aceptando todas las burlas con una sonrisa, secretamente planeando venganza. Todos voltearon a ver a River que corría hacia ellos en felicidad.

"Eso fue increíble!" River exclamo con una alegría desenfrenada.

"Que fue que?" Mal pregunto esperando un cambio en la conversación.

River movió sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras daba vueltas. "Harry dijo que era una presa y el agua se estaba filtrando, así que deje que el la detuviera."

Simon empezó a toser incontrolablemente.

"Se sintió genial," River dijo excitada. "El llenándome y deteniendo el pase de agua."

"River!" Simon grito aterrado.

"Bueno," River sonrío brillantemente y asintió. "Voy a decirle que lo vuelva a hacer." Ella utilizo una mano para decirles adiós y se dio la vuelta corriendo de regreso al puente.

La cara de Simon empezó a cambiar de colores de rosa a rojo y luego a morado de furia.

Inara estaba murmurando, "Estoy segura que no..."

Mal estaba tartamudeando, "Es-Es-Eso no pudo haber..."

Kaylee estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Como dije, Harry es bondadoso."

Finalmente, Simon empezó a salir de su breve catatonia. El movió sus brazos y salto de su silla. Abrió la boca como para explicar algo pero rápidamente la cerro, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el puente.

Kaylee e Inara saltaron y empezaron a correr también, pero Mal trato de detenerlas. "No se metan en el camino de Simon. Ella es su hermana."

"No vamos a _detenerlo_, cazador de poodles," Inara apunto.

Kaylee asintió y agrego mientras corrían de la mesa, "Vamos a mirar y ver que pasa."

"Oh," Mal comprendió y se apuro para alcanzar a las chicas.

Harry miro hacia arriba cuando Simon irrumpió en el cuarto. "¿Que pasa Doc?"

River estaba en la silla del co-piloto casi retorciéndose de felicidad.

Simon le dio una mirada a su hermana y se movió rápidamente hacia a Harry. "Tu y yo! Afuera! _Ahora_!"

Harry se inclino hacia adelante con el ceño fruncido y volteo a ver a River. "Eso no es exactamente entre nosotros."

"Lo siento," River se río, sin parecer de verdad que lo sentía.

Harry miro que tan furioso estaba Simon y calmadamente volvió a mirar a River. "¿Y que demonios les dijiste?

River le dio una sonrisa abierta, he intento hacer una voz mas seria. "Les dije de como yo era una presa y que tu pusiste tus manos sobre mi, para impedir que goteara."

Harry tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para contener su risa. Después de componerse, abrió los ojos y respondió, "Algo como eso, si."

Tres diferentes tipos de risa se oyeron justo de la puerta del cuarto de controles.

Simon respiraba con fuerza sin reconocer lo que dijo.

"Escuche, Doctor Tam," Harry explico. "¿Usted sabe que River parece sentir mas de lo que un reader normal debería de poder? cuando esta cerca de mi, yo mas o menos puedo silenciar las sensaciones que la gente normal no percibe.

"¿Que?" Simon grito confundido.

River se volteo a ver a su hermano. "Se siente tan genial."

Harry clarifico, "Creo que su hermana tomo mi analogía mas literalmente de lo que intentaba."

"¿Que?" Simon repitió en una manera más calmada y controlada de confusión.

Harry trato de nuevo. "Tu sabes como se siente alrededor de mi y me odia por eso."

"Si," Simon asintió.

"Bueno ahora, no es solo yo, pero todos _y_ todo."

Simon se desinflo. "¿Entonces ahora odiara todo?"

Harry rodó sus ojos. "Si, exactamente. Por eso ella esta inquieta y gime, porque esta llena de odio."

"¿En serio?" Simon cuestiono poniéndose más alto.

Harry suspiro. "No, solo bromeo."

Simon se detuvo y se quedo ahí un momento. Al final encontró su voz y pregunto, "¿Que?"

Harry se volteo y cansadamente explico. "La hacer sentir mejor y probablemente en mas control de ella misma, desde que la Alianza la tuvo. Nada mas importa que eso."

Simon se volteo a ver a su hermana. "¿River?"

River sonrío brillantemente a Simon. Y sin dar aviso se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de el en un fuerte abrazo. Ella apretó un poco y desde donde estaba susurro. "Eres el mejor hermano que cualquier chica podría tener." Ella apretó el abrazo un poco mas y genuinamente agrego, "Te quiero Simon."

Simon, exhausto y cansado emocionalmente, la abrazo de vuelta con un poco de agua en sus ojos. El felizmente reciprocó, "Yo también te quiero, _mei-mei_."

Harry les dio unos momentos antes de en voz alta agregar, "Su euforia es mas severa de lo que pensé, pero se le pasara."

River alzo su cabeza por arriba del hombro de Simon y le grito a Harry. "Cállate, pelos revueltos."

Harry sin molestarse sonrío abiertamente hacia ella. "Si. En cualquier momento puede pasar."

River le dio un guiño a su hermano con una sonrisa triunfal.

* * *

Harry entro en el comedor, River entro después siguiéndolo obedientemente. Harry anuncio, "Estamos probablemente a dos día de Bellerophon. Le llamare a Duran cuando estemos un poco mas cerca."

"Suena bien," Mal asintió.

"¿Como esta su brazo?" Pregunto River con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mal frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos. "Esta bien. Así que, esa cosa que Harry hace con sus manos-"

"No son mis manos," Harry interrumpió.

"Lo que sea," Mal continuo. "¿Pero te esta ayudando?"

River asintió.

"En realidad no," Harry discutió.

"En realidad _si_," River insistió.

"Esta bien," admitió Harry. "Hace las cosas mejor por ahora, pero nada mas me detengo, estas de vuelta a donde empezaste."

"Entonces no te detengas," River explico como si Harry fuera un niño pequeño.

Mal miro a los de discutir con una sonrisa. "¿Entonces esta no es la ayuda que tu dijiste que le podrías dar a River?"

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "No es. Yo estaba hablando de enseñarle a ella, más o menos esto, pero para que lo hiciera ella misma. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora, es hacerlo por ella. No me toma mucho esfuerzo de mi parte. Cuando ella lo entienda más, ella lo hará más por instinto, lo mantendrá subconscientemente, y será más efectivo. Incluso cuando ella este dormida. Lo que hago se debilita dependiendo de que tan lejos este de mi.

Mal estaba observando a River, que parecía estar en un estado de felicidad que el jamás había visto en ella. "¿Así que vas a seguir a Harry a todos lados?

River asintió fuertemente. "Incluso al Baño."

"¿Disculpa?" Harry dijo sorprendido, volteándose a ver a River. "No creo que tu-"

"Y duermo en el lado derecho de la cama," River agrego mirándose pensativa. "Solo para advertirte."

"Hey espera un segundo," Harry contesto.

"Vaya Harry," Mal sonrío abiertamente. "De verdad trabajaste rápido en ese odio que ella te tenia."

Harry solo le frunció el ceño a Mal, mientras River calmadamente explico, "No Capitán, todavía lo odio."

"Gracias, River," Harry sonrío cansadamente.

"Pero si eso significa que pongas sus manos sobre mi," River insistió firmemente. "Entonces no dejare que odiarlo me detenga a dormir junto a el."

Jayne entro en el cuarto justo a tiempo para oír la declaración de River. Alzo una ceja, "Esa es una actitud que me podría llegar a gustar."

"¿Oh?" Inara pregunto uniéndose al grupo. "¿Que tipo de actitud es esa?"

Jayne sonrío mientras Harry solo miraba hacia abajo en frustración. Jayne contesto, "¿Alguna ves dejaste algo tan pequeño e insignificante como odiar a un persona, impedirte dormir con el?"

"¿Disculpa?" Inara pregunto peligrosamente.

Jayne subió sus manos en defensa. "Solo estaba preguntando que si..." Jayne se detuvo y pareció pensar por unos momentos. "¿Sabes que? Tu como quiera me golpearas. Así que olvídalo." Jayne tomo su bebida y dejo el cuarto.

Inara solo lo miro irse con una mirada curiosa.

Mal estaba sorprendido. "Si no supiera mejor, diría que eso es sorprendentemente maduro viniendo de Jayne."

"¿A donde va?" Simon pregunto mientras Jayne lo pasaba de salida.

Inara sonrío triunfantemente. "Me tiene miedo."

"Claro," Dijo Simon incrédulo. "¿Y porque Harry esta golpeando su cabeza con la mesa?"

"Eso no lo se," Inara contesto, notando que Harry lentamente se golpeaba.

"Yo podría tratar de adivinar," Mal empezó.

"No tiene porque hacerlo Capitán," Harry rogó mirando hacia arriba.

Mal sonrío y lo ignoro. "Yo diría que Harry también prefiere el lado derecho de la cama."

Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

River sugirió. "Podría ser que esta preocupado por dormir desnudo en la cama." River encogió los hombros. "Pero yo también duermo desnuda."

Harry se volteo a Simon que se miraba confundido y horrorizado. "Por favor dile a tu hermana que no puede dormir desnuda conmigo."

Simon volteo a ver a su sonriente hermana y le ordeno claramente, "River no puedes dormir desnuda con Harry."

"Hay espacio en mi cuarto!" Jayne grito desde el cuarto de alado.

Simon rápidamente corrigió, "No puedes dormir desnuda con nadie. Especialmente Jayne o Harry."

Mal sonreía felizmente mientras apunto, "¿No crees que eso debe de ser decisión de River?"

"Me gustaría creer que tengo opinión en esto!" Harry insistió.

River lo corto, "Estarás dormido."

"No si estas desnuda junto a mi!" Contesto Harry acalorado.

"Obvio que no!" Jayne grito.

Mal ni siquiera disimulaba la risa y Harry solo se levanto sacudiendo la cabeza y dejo el cuarto explicando, "Voy de regreso al puente."

Simon le apunto a su hermana. "Y tu y yo necesitamos tener una charla."

River salto de su asiento felizmente. "Muy bien, vayamos a hablar en el puente," Ella explico mientras corría para alcanzar a Harry.

Simon empezó a correr para alcanzarla. "Eso no es lo que quería decir, me refería a hablar en _privado_."

Mal los miro irse riendo para si. "Esto es mas y mas divertido."

Inara sonrío maliciosamente, "Oh claro, todo es diversión y juegos hasta que alguien sale mordido por un poodle."

Mal ya no pensó que era tan divertido.

* * *

Tomo más o menos una hora, para que River y Harry llegaran a una acuerdo tentivamente que Simon seguía argumentando. Harry y River decidieron tomar turnos para dormir en una cama en el puente, para que uno estuviera libre para pilotear mientras el otro dormía. De esa manera Harry podría hacer su trabajo y darle a River un poco mas de control en sus sueños. Y River podría hacer el trabajo y repetitivamente despertar a Harry para que volviera a poner sus manos mentales sobre ella.

Harry solo accedió porque esperaba que ella se cansara de la idea en unas cuantas noches. O eso esperaba. Porque temprano en la siguiente mañana, cuando era el turno de dormir de Harry, River no paraba de despertarlo cada media hora demandando que le volviera a poner sus manos.

Harry cansadamente renovaría la magia que tenia sobre ella y volvería a dormir maldiciendo haber accedido a hacer esto. No era muy relajante dormir de esa manera. Especialmente cuando después de 3 horas de sueño interrumpido toda la nave se detuvo y empezó a girar descontroladamente.

"_Je shr shuh muh lan dong shi_!" Mal demando mientras corría hacia el puente.

Harry cansadamente froto sus ojos. "No tengo idea de lo que dijo, pero no fui yo. Yo estaba dormido."

"Ni yo tampoco," River explico parándose. "Pero hay algo malo con ella. Vamos a preguntarle a Kaylee."

"Kaylee!" Mal llamo por el intercomunicador.

"Estoy en eso Capitán," Kaylee llamo de vuelta. "Pero debería de venir aquí."

Mal maldijo para si mientras salía del puente.

Harry lentamente lo empezó a seguir, y vio que River todavía lo seguía a donde quiera que fuera. "¿Estas segura que no golpeamos algo o nos dispararon?"

River frunció el ceño pero dulcemente le contesto. "Si, estoy segura tu _huh choo-shang tza-jiao duh tzang-huo_."

Harry vio la sonrisa de River y supo que se estaba burlando de el en chino porque el no entendía del lenguaje. "Te estoy haciendo un favor así que pórtate bien."

River sonrío abiertamente y asintió. "Pues yo creía que estaba _siendo_ buena."

"Hmph," Harry contesto mientras llegaban al cuarto de maquinas.

"¿Cual fue el problema Kaylee?" Mal pregunto mientras la chica estaba reparando un panel masivo de cuerdas y partes.

"Oh cielos," Kaylee contesto silenciosamente aunque solo sus piernas se veían de la posición en la que estaba. "No se mira muy bien por aquí Capitán."

"¿Estamos parados?" Jayne pregunto mientras el y Zoe entraban al cuarto.

Mal dio un respingo. "No se si estamos-"

"Estamos parados!" Kaylee llamo desde el piso asustando a Jayne.

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto Harry.

Mal miro hacia Harry curiosamente. "¿Sabes algo de maquinaria?"

"Es el boot grav port-side, Capitán," Kaylee hablo. "La línea fue cortada y el atenuador esta destruido. Es un desastre aquí abajo."

"¿Puedes arreglarlo?" Mal pregunto.

Kaylee asintió, "Viendo que no tenemos otro, si. Tendré que hacerlo." Ella salio de abajo y se paro sosteniendo un extraño objeto. Camino hacia el corazón de la maquina y jalo una palanca bajando los niveles de poder de la maquina. "Pero necesitamos conservar energía mientras lo hago. Tomara un tiempo."

"¿Cuanto tiempo?" Mal pregunto cansadamente.

Kaylee dio un respingo. "Voy a tener que quitar, arreglar y reconectar cada conexión de por aquí."

Mal miro hacia ella y repitió, "¿Cuanto?"

Kaylee encogió los hombros. "Por lo menos unos cuantos días. Tal vez mas."

"_Jen dao mei_," Dijo Mal con una sacudida de cabeza. "Esto es genial. Robamos algo caro y nos quedamos flotando unos cuantos días en espacio. ¿Cuanto nos queda para llegar a Bellerophon?

"Como otro día a máxima potencia," River contesto débilmente.

Mal miro a Harry curiosamente.

Harry contesto tentativamente y sugirió, "Yo _podría_ conocer... un truco que nos podría ayudar."

"¿Tu?" Kaylee pregunto dudosamente. "¿Sabes como arreglar esto?"

"Claro," Harry insistió con una sonrisa. "Se todo a cerca de bott grac de puertsay"

"Boot grav de port-side," Kaylee corrigió.

Harry asintió. "Esas también."

Kaylee solo le entrego el objeto a Harry quien lo tiro de inmediato por sostenerlo mal. "Whoops," Harry explico. "La... hmm... cosa es..." Harry miro que no le tenían mucha confidencia. "Necesito estar afuera para hacerlo."

"¿Necesitas ir afuera?" Mal pregunto. "¿Al espacio?"

Harry asintió seriamente. "Solo."

Mal se volteo a ver a Kaylee. Ella solo movió sus manos hacia Harry. "Hey, me encantaría no tener que arreglar esa pieza de _fei-oo_."

Mal vio que Harry lo observa, esperándolo. Mal encogió los hombros con una sacudida de cabeza, "Cámbiate."

River empezó a seguir a Harry mientras el tomaba el objeto y se prepara para vestirse.

"¿Pero que hay de mi?" River le rogó con una mirada triste.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Tu pudiste soportarlo por años antes de que llegara. Creo que podrías aguantar unos minutos."

Ella hizo un puchero, pero se quedo cerca de el mientras Harry se ponía el traje mas grande que tenían poniendo el objeto cerca de el.

Simon para entonces también se había unido a los otros mientras miraban a Harry. Ninguno de ellos completamente seguros de porque lo dejaron hacer esto. Mal espero a que Harry saliera de vista y dijo lo que todos estaban pensando. "Dios! si que es raro."

Harry estaba afuera y se alejo de todas las ventanas. Brevemente pensó porque demonios dijo que necesitaba estar afuera en lugar de hacerlo en la privacidad de su cuarto, pero no podía recordar porque lo dijo.

Harry saco sus brazos de el traje y los pego a su pecho donde tenia el objeto, tratando de darse un espacio para poder trabajar con el. Se acerco a la funda que guarda su varita en su brazo. Eso le ofrecía un poco mas de control aunque no la desenfundara. Saco la varita que era mas compatible con el y dio unos cuantos movimientos experimentales con ella. Sabía que necesitaría mucho control para esto. Trataba de ver hacia abajo para ver que pasaba, pero era casi imposible con el traje puesto. Puso la punta de la varita en el objeto y se concentro lo más que pudo en realizar un simple encanto de reparación.

Harry agarro el objeto y se puso a tocarlo un poco. Parecía que el encantamiento había funcionado porque el boot grav parecía haber cambiado. Solo para estar seguro, el lanzo el encantamiento reparador otras dos veces, hasta que finalmente estuvo satisfecho. Estaba apunto de guardar la varita de nuevo en su funda, pero se detuvo antes de volver a lanzar otro hechizo, un hechizo conjurador que era uno de sus favoritos. Su trabajo realizado, volvió a guardar su varita y ilusiono la funda para que pareciera una arma de alta tecnología en caso de que alguna ves perdiera sus mangas. Entro de nuevo a la nave y vio a todos parados alrededor esperándolo.

Harry cerró el puño y subió el dedo gordo en señal de bien, y se quito el casco. Abrió el resto de su traje y saco el objeto. "Kaylee, cariño, por favor checa esto. Pero creo que funciono."

Kaylee tomo el grav boot con una mirada de sorpresa. "_Lao tyen yeh_ hasta lo limpiaste."

Mal estaba moviendo su cabeza entre el objeto y la sonrisa de Harry.

"¿Así que debe funcionar?" Harry clarifico.

Kaylee encogió los hombros, "Solo hay una manera para averiguarlo, pero juraría que este es un nuevo grav boot si no supiera mejor."

Simon estaba mirando a Harry con duda mientras le pregunto a Kaylee, "¿Estas segura que no es uno nuevo?"

Kaylee había tomado el objeto y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de maquinas. "Si claro."

"Harry!" River gimió.

"Lo siento," Harry admitió y volvió a poner su fuerza mental sobre ella.

Unos cuantos momentos después el poder volvió a la nave y oyeron a Kaylee gritar. "Eso estuvo loco!"

Mal miro hacia Harry. "Loco no alcanza a describirlo."

Harry sonrío abiertamente. "Si crees que eso es de locura, no creerás lo que me encontré ahí afuera."

"¿Que?" Jayne pregunto con curiosidad mirando sobre el hombro de Harry hacia la ventana.

Harry busco en el traje un poco y saco una caja de tamaño medio y rosa. "Donas!"

"Te encontraste... ¿_Donas_?" Simon pregunto "¿En el espacio?"

Harry asintió.

Zoe vio que nadie se movia y rápidamente se acerco. "Tomare una." Puso la mano y tomo una glaseada. Ella la mordió y gimió en delicia. "Dios santo, todavía están calientitas."

Harry se mordió la lengua para evitar pronunciar algo que luego podría lamentar.

"Yo quiero una!" Jayne se quejo y empezó a agarrar de la caja. Tomo dos con espolvoreadas de azúcar.

"¿Con jalea?" River pregunto.

Zoe miro dentro de la caja y asintió afirmativamente.

Harry miro a las que quedaban. "¿Capitán?"

Mal solo miraba a su tripulación comerse las misteriosas donas en confusión.

"Capitán," Harry repitió. "Aqui ahi una cubierta de chocolate que tiene su nombre."

La duda de Mal se desvaneció de su cara y sonrío como un niño en una tienda de dulces. "Oh esta bien."

Harry le ofreció la caja a Mal, quien observo la dona cubierta de chocolate. "Hey!" Mal pregunto en sorpresa. "¿Porque demonios mi nombre esta en la dona?" Mientras sacaba la susodicha dona de la caja.

Harry encogió los hombros. "Sabe, si se lo come, ya no habrá problema."

Mal mordió la dona. Minutos antes, se preguntaba cuanta comida necesitarían todos para sobrevivir en medio de la nada. Pero ahora Serenity estaba arreglada y el se comía un pastelito cuyos origines no quería averiguar. "No puedes arreglar todos tus problemas de esa manera Harry."

"¿En serio?" Harry pregunto mordiendo el ultimo pedazo de su dona. "Con razón no soy tan bueno con los niños." Harry vio como su ultimo chiste fue tomado seriamente debido a las miradas de horror que todos tenían y porque la mayoría dejo de moverse para verlo cuando lo dijo. En un tiempo inapropiado un eructo, debido a las donas, salio de la inpreparada boca de Harry. "Uh, lo siento."

**

* * *

Nota del traductor.** Trate de apaciguar y debilitar la mayoría de los comentarios sexistas, créanme gente pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor.

Aclarar algunas cosas:

-Ahora River como ya averiguaron o tal vez no, fue un niña que fue tomada de su casa por la Alianza, quienes realizaron varios experimentos mentales en ella, después de un tiempo su hermano Simon la saco de ahí, pero River quedo mentalmente inestable, mas o menos. Ahora si se olvidan un poco de los comentarios con doble sentido y piensan un poco mas acerca de la realidad mental, se darán cuenta que la analogía de Harry es correcta, explico para que no piensen mal de todo esto.

-Cuando digo puente me refiero al puente de comando o la sala de mando de la nave.

-A lo mejor puede que alguien recuerde que en Harry Potter hay una Ley Mágica que dice que la comida no se puede conjurar o algo así, pero Harry y su antigua esposa diseñaron varias teorías que ayudaron a avanzar el mundo mágico, bueno pero eso creo que lo veremos mas adelante.


	6. CAPITULO 5: Agente Secreto de la Alianza

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 5 - Agente Secreto de la Alianza**

"Porque no me despertaste!" Grito Inara mientras golpeaba el brazo de Mal.

"¿Podrías dejar de golpearme?" Mal gimió tratando de proteger su brazo.

"Deberías de haberme despertado!"

"Lo siento" Mal se defendió "Estaba distraído."

"¿Distraído de que?" Inara continúo gritando.

A Mal le dio una risa, "Por mi deliciosa y rica dona cubierta de choco- _Owww_!"

Inara gruño mientras le volvía a pegar.

"Tal vez Harry puede _mágicamente_ encontrar otras," Mal sugirió sobando su brazo.

Kaylee suspiro. "Yo tampoco conseguí una, Inara."

Mal sonrío abiertamente. "Ustedes saben lo que dicen: un momento en los labios, y una vida de... ser gordas, feas, sin ser queridas, conformándose con cualquier hombre gordo que quisiera estar con sus obesas- _Owww_!" Mal chillo cuando Kaylee e Inara lo golpearon en sus brazos. "Santo cielo, mujeres, eso dolió!"

"Damas, tranquilas," Dijo Harry cuando entro al cuarto seguido por River. "Ese es el brazo lastimado del capitán."

Mal levanto el brazo para examinar la herida muy apenas notable. "Creo que la agravaron." Mal gimió, tocando la sensible área.

"Además," Harry explico sacando una familiar caja rosa de la nada. "Cuando ví a Jayne poniendo sus manos en la mayoría decidí salvar 2 para ustedes."

"_Tzoo-foo nee_," Kaylee susurro. "Yo quiero la de buñuelo."

Inara se deslizo por el cuarto hacia la caja rosada, sus ojos abiertos, mirando fijamente los pastelillos. "Eres un buen hombre, Harry."

Las dos chicas tomaron sus donas al mismo tiempo. Ambas las pusieron en sus bocas y lentamente saborearon su primera mordida. "Mmm...," Ambas gimieron en placer.

"Cielos, Harry," Inara gimió saboreando otra mordida. "¿De donde conseguiste estas y donde puedo conseguir mas?"

"Si," Mal pregunto con el ceño fruncido y una mirada muy curiosa. "¿_Donde_ las conseguiste?"

Harry encogió los hombros y dijo, "¿Me creerían si dijera que por magia?"

"No," Dijo Mal al mismo tiempo que Inara masticaba y decía que, "Si."

Inara le dio una mirada malvada a Mal y sonría en placer por no tener que compartir su dona con el. "Si Harry dice que es magia, entonces yo le creo."

Mal río, "¿Y si el dice que come niños?"

Los ojos de Inara se abrieron en sorpresa mientras se volteaba a ver a Harry imaginandolo.

Harry rodó los ojos y se levanto para ir de nuevo al puente. "Ustedes no tienen sentido del humor." Harry tomo 2 pasos y se agacho como si estuviera hablando con un perro. "Ven aquí, River. Ven aquí chica! Eso es! buena chica! Si si River es una buena chica," Harry se burlo de la joven. "Vamos chica! Sígueme!" El termino y empezó a correr hacia el puente.

River estaba gruñendo fuertemente pero no tuvo remedio que seguirlo.

Mal miro a River irse y considero, "Lo golpeara muy fuerte uno de estos días."

Inara encogió los hombros. "Si recuerdo bien, Jayne estuvo en mucho dolor cuando ella lo golpeo."

Mal se río recordándolo también. "Sabes hace tiempo eso me preocupaba. Pero ahora, es divertido recordarlo."

Inara sonrío gentilmente, olvidándose temporalmente que estaba enojada con el. "Así que, ¿Que piensas de Harry? ¿Vas a tenerlo por aquí algún tiempo?"

Mal vio que a Inara le parecía caer bien el joven y con cuidado contesto. "Creo... que ahora es un buen tiempo de reunirnos todos para tener una discusión."

Inara se paro de la mesa y ofreció, "Yo puedo ir por Kaylee y Simon."

"Yo voy por Zoe y Jayne," Mal indico. "Y no creo que podamos separar a River de Harry por ahora."

Inara asintió y ambos salieron del comedor hacia distintos rumbos.

* * *

River estaba sentada viendo a Harry desde la silla del co-piloto.

Harry se aseguro que iban en curso y decidió hacer una llamada. Saco su comunicador personal de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pulso algunos de los botones. Miro hacia River y vio que ella lo observaba silenciosamente.

Hubo un chisporroteo y un zumbido, antes de que la imagen en video y voz de Durran Haymer aparecieran por la pantalla del comunicador. "¿Harry? ¿Eres tu?"

Harry sonrío abiertamente hacia abajo para ver al hombre. "¿Quien mas podría ser?"

Durran rodó sus ojos. "A veces creo que la única razón por la que llamas es para molestar."

"Tu sabes que me extrañaste, Durran," Harry dijo en broma sonriendo abiertamente.

"¿Al menos tienes buenas noticias?"

Harry saco la Lassiter de su bolsillo y la movió en frente del comunicador de video. "¿Eso es suficientemente buena para ti?"

"Se mas cuidadoso con ella, ingrato!" Durran grito con ojos sorprendidos.

Harry la movía en su mano girándola. "Te preocupas demasiado."

"¿Donde estaba?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Esta _gorram_ pistola a sido robada y vendida por lo menos como una docena de veces antes de que le perdiera la pista. Pero volvió a aparecer en un lugar lejano en los bordes. Un tipo llamado Jimmy Christmas la compro, y creyó que la compro legal al parecer. No importa como quiera. Tendrás a tu preciosa en unas cuantas horas."

Durran suspiro mal humorado. "Lo creeré cuando la tenga."

Harry asintió. "Estoy corriendo con unos nuevos amigos, así que apreciaría que tengas el dinero listo, junto con mi libro."

"¿Nuevos amigos?" Durran pregunto curioso. "¿Alguna ves has usado la misma gente?"

Harry lo pensó por unos minutos y miro hacia su izquierda para ver a River. "Creo que me quedare con ellos por un tiempo. Por eso es que espero que esto sea estilo profesional y que tengas el dinero listo."

"Tendré el dinero," Durran explico. "Y todavía no veo que es tan especial de ese libro. Tengo unos mucho mas viejos."

Harry dio un pequeño asentimiento. "La verdad, me gustaría mas ese libro si fuera un poco mas nuevo."

Durran suspiro. "No creo que captas todo el concepto de las antigüedades y artefactos de la Tierra-Que-Fue."

"Si, si, si," Harry hablo. "Ya tuvimos esta conversación un montón de veces. Y dime, ¿Has oído algo por tu vecindario que podría interesarme?"

Durran sacudió la cabeza. "No he podido preguntar mucho. He estado ocupado trabajando últimamente."

"¿Algo divertido?"

Durran encogió los hombros. "Ingeniería química para unos compañía secreta de aerodinámica avanzada. Siempre están intentando construir una mejor nave."

"Podrías haber dicho, 'No, nada divertido.' no tenias porque salirte de tu camino y aburrirme con los detalles," Harry dijo con ocurrencia.

"Esta bien," Durran concedió. "¿En cuanto tiempo llegas?"

Harry pensó en ello, y contesto, "Como en unas 6 horas. Voy en una Firefly."

"¿Una Firefly?" Durran dijo con una mueca de desprecio. "¿Te estas volviendo pobre?"

"Hey," Harry contesto. "Esta nave tiene corazón. No como esas nuevas chatarras que salen que no tienen alma, que probablemente tu prefieres."

"Se cuidadoso con mi pistola," Durran ordeno.

"Pero por supuesto," Se mofo Harry. "¿Cuando no soy cuidadoso?"

Durran solo refunfuño silenciosamente.

"Te veré en unas 6 horas. A la mejor y hasta traigo una cara que recuerdas," Harry sonrío como si conociera algo.

"¿Que?" Durran pregunto con sorpresa. "¿A quien-"

Un simple toque de un botón y la conversación con Durran fue cortada, dejando a Harry sonriendo traviesamente.

El todavía estaba sonriendo cuando volteo a ver a River que lo miraba fijamente. "¿Como te encuentras?"

River inclino su cabeza a un lado. "No eres tan misterioso como quisieras ser."

"¿Disculpa?"

River sonrío felizmente. "Sabes lo que estoy pensando. ¿Necesitas que te lo diga?"

"Usualmente hago todo lo que puedo para no escuchar, pero tienes razón," Harry admitió. "Muchas veces no puedo bloquearte. Especialmente cuando soy la pared alrededor de tu cabeza."

"No eres como los demás," River indico volteándose de Harry y cargando sus palabras de acusación.

Harry sonrío abiertamente y acordó. "Me gusta pensar que eso es cierto."

"¿Porque lo escondes?"

Harry se puso tenso. "¿Esconder que?"

River hizo un puchero. "Si supiera que, no lo esconderías."

"Supongo que eso es cierto," Harry admitió. "Un secreto no es un secreto si alguien mas lo conoce."

"¿Tienes miedo?" River pregunto honestamente.

Harry miro hacia ella. "¿De que?"

River sacudió la cabeza. "Antes intentaba esconder cosas de mi misma. Yo tenia miedo."

"Todavía tienes miedo," Harry apunto.

"Pensé que estabas tratando de bloquearme," Acuso River.

"Lo siento," Dijo Harry en vano.

River paro y parecía como si estuviera mirando el puente. "Así que si no vas a compartir lo que escondes, ¿Al menos podrías decirme que es lo que estas buscando?"

"¿Que te hace pensar que estoy buscando algo?" Harry dijo con una sonrisa, un poco impresionado por lo intuitiva que era River aunque sus habilidades estuvieran reprimidas.

"Buscas curiosas piezas históricas, reliquias de la Tierra-Que-Fue," River explico. "Tu querías un libro mas nuevo de Durran, no uno mas viejo y mas valioso. Eso es una misión por conocimiento o respuestas. No una colección."

"Eres muy buena percibiendo las cosas."

River se recostó en su silla y miro hacia el techo. "¿Crees que soy muy buena?"

"Eso no fue lo que dije," Harry río..

"Eso dijiste," River indico con seguridad. "No te preocupes. Eso no me hará odiarte mas."

Harry simplemente reflexiono para si.

"¿Hay algo que puedas admitir que es cierto?" River pregunto mandándole a Harry una mirada penetrante.

"No hay nada que haya dicho que no sea cierto," Harry insistió.

River frunció el ceño. "¿Quien te enseño a hablar en medias-verdades?"

Harry sonrío, recordando, "Un hombre muy viejo, hace mucho tiempo."

River subió una ceja. "Así que, si no quieres compartir lo que escondes, no quieres compartir lo que buscas, y no quieres admitir que soy buena, ¿Como esperas que confíe en ti?"

Harry volteo a ver a River con un brillo en sus ojos. "Yo creo que eres buena."

"No es suficiente," River respondió.

"¿Porque quisiera yo que tu confiaras en mi?"

"Porque lo necesitas," River indico. "A ti te gusta ser tu mismo. Por eso siempre trabajaste con diferentes tripulaciones. No has encontrado a ninguna en la que puedas ser tu mismo. Tú le dijiste a Mal que querías ser parte de la tripulación. Eso quiere decir que quieres que confiemos en ti."

"¿Piensas que me tienes todo figurado no?" Harry pregunto. "Así que dime esto. Si puedo enseñarte a usar tus 'manos mentales', entonces serias capaz de pilotear. Que me dejaría sin trabajo, y ya no tendría lugar en la tripulación. ¿No tendría mejor sentido hacer que los demás confíen en mí? ¿A excepción de ti?"

River sacudió la cabeza. "Tu quieres que confíe en ti. Te sientes culpable en mi cabeza. Al menos puedo llegar a sentir eso. Y además, no podemos deshacernos de ti ahora."

"¿Porque es eso?" Pregunto Harry curioso.

"Tu hiciste las donas." River indico. "Nunca te desases de la persona que hace las donas.

"Nunca dije que hice las donas. Yo dije que las encontré."

River sonrío victoriosa y miro fijamente a los ojos de Harry. "Ahora, ¿En eso que dijiste no hay nada que sea mentira?"

Harry rompió la mirada y miro fijamente al espacio enfrente de el, admitiendo derrota. "Hmm."

* * *

"¿No deberíamos de traer River aquí?" Simon pregunto, viendo que todos los demás estaban presentes.

Mal volteo a verlo. "¿Crees que puedas separarla de Harry?"

Simon se sentó de nuevo en la silla en frustración y gruño, "Cierto."

"¿Entonces que?" Jayne pregunto. "¿Estamos aquí para votar acerca de Harry?"

Mal sacudió la cabeza. "No, todavía no. Pienso que nuestra opción sobre el chico puede cambiar después de que recibamos el dinero. Solo pensé que deberíamos de discutir como esta nuestra situación y que es lo que pensamos de el."

"Yo pienso que salio de un manicomio," Jayne empezó. "Pero me cae bien. Mientras obtengas el dinero-"

"Y las donas," Zoe interrumpió.

"Si!" Dije Jayne apuntando con su dedo a Zoe. "Y las donas!"

"No creen que eso es un poco... ¿Extraño?" Mal pregunto. "Quiero decir, existen como 20 preguntas completamente inexplicables flotando arriba de su cabeza hasta ahora."

Inara asintió. "Eso es lo que mas o menos, me quiso decir Camille. Es un poco peculiar, pero a todos parece caerle bien."

"Exceptuando Madame Trudy," Mal recordó.

"No," Inara sacudió su cabeza. "Estoy segura que a ella también la cae bien. Sucede que a el le gusta molestarla. En lo que no estoy segura es si le cae bien a las personas aunque tenga esa _excentricidades_, o les cae bien por ellas."

Kaylee asintió. "El me salvo, probablemente como 40 horas de trabajo con el boot grav. Le daría una medalla nada mas por eso."

"Lo odio," Simon admitió con vehemencia para luego calmarse.. "Pero con lo que a hecho por River..." Simon suspiro. "En solo unos cuantos días, el la ayudo mas que cualquier persona en todos estos años que hemos estado en esta nave. Francamente, si lo despiden, probablemente me iría con el si eso significa que siga ayudando a River."

"¿En serio?" Jayne pregunto con una sonrisa esperanzada.

Zoe ignoro a Jayne y agrego, "No lo entiendo para nada. Pero no podemos negar el efecto que el tiene sobre tu hermana."

"Eso es una de las cosas que me preocupa," Mal indico. El vio como todos se le quedaban viendo como para que explicara. Abrió la boca como para hablar y luego la cerró. Después de unos minutos de lo mismo, admitió, "Creo que puede ser un agente secreto de la Alianza."

"¿Harry?" Zoe pregunto con incredulidad. "El es prácticamente lo contrario a lo que se esperaría de la Alianza."

Mal asintió. "Que por tal razón lo hace mas curioso. Pero miren lo que sabemos de el. Conocía quien era Jayne." Mal contó, sacando un dedo al aire.

"Eso fue a causa de la maldita estatua!" Jayne explico.

Mal continuo ignorándolo y subió otro dedo, "El admitió haber tenido acceso a archivos de la Alianza, incluidos los suso dichos documentos azules, que yo jamás había escuchado. Tiene un objeto de alta tecnología que produce su propia señal por lo que se."

"El dijo que lo había robado de la Alianza," Inara apunto.

Mal siguió, "Nuestro grav boot misteriosamente se descompone mientras el convenientemente esta dormido."

"Fue un montón de _fei-oo_," Kaylee discuto.

"Ni siquiera pudo decir el nombre correcto, pero fue capaz de arreglarlo," Mal seguía. "El supuestamente saco una caja de donas del espacio. Apareció en la nave después de que estuvieron volando por noventa minutos. Tiene por lo menos un amigo en altas posiciones, tal vez más. El sabe todo acerca de la condición de River y se ha vuelto extremadamente necesitado para ella. Y," Mal dudo por un momento y termino. "Y tiene una arma de alta tecnología de pulso especialmente condicionada para que solo el pueda usarla."

"Que!" Zoe pregunto sin conocer el último punto.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Jayne con una mirada de hambre en sus ojos.

Mal asintió. "Me advirtió de los diferentes colores para diferentes cosas en caso de que viera un láser rojo o algo así."

"¿Como era?" Jayne pregunto alegrado.

Mal negó con la cabeza. "Todavía no la he visto. O las he visto. El hablo de ellas en plural."

Kaylee se miraba dudosa. "Pero el se mira... inofensivo. ¿Estas seguro acerca de eso?"

Mal encogió los hombros. "Le puse una arma enfrente de su cara y no se miraba, para nada, preocupado. Ese chico tuvo que tener un entrenamiento serio."

Inara hizo una mueca, que llamo la atención de Mal.

"¿Quieres agregar algo Inara?"

Inara frunció el ceño y cuidadosamente admitió, "No estoy en libertad de decir por que, pero si se siente amenazado, no estaría demasiado sorprendida si el puede derrotarnos a todos, probablemente con facilidad."

"¿Eso es un hecho?" Mal pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Inara encogió los hombros. "Tan factual como una historia de segunda mano puede ser."

Simon sacudió la cabeza. "No me gusta esto."

"A mi tampoco," Mal admitió. "Pero aun con todo eso, hasta ahora el nos a ayudado. Y todas sus recomendaciones llegaron brillando."

Jayne resumió, "Haber si entendió. ¿Puede que el sea alguna agente de la Alianza y seguiremos haciendo el trabajo como usual?"

Mal encogió los hombros. "Yo creo que tiene una misión. Una agenda que mantener, y para ser honesto, creo que no nos concierne a nosotros."

"¿Señor?" Zoe pregunto sorprendida.

"Nosotros lo buscamos," Mal explico. "El no nos busco. El definitivamente esta involucrado en trabajos que no son federalmente legales, pero a lo mejor tiene autorización para safarse de ellos. Como sabemos a hecho trabajos con Monty, Fanty y Mingo, roba para Durran Haymer y a entrado a un montón de tripulaciones diferentes. Algo acerca de nosotros le gusto." Mal se volteo a ver a Simon, "Y no creo que sea tu hermana. Esa pequeña ayuda que le da ahora y las charlas acerca de enseñarla a controlarse parecen una tarea para el. Creo que tuvimos suerte en tener todos las ventajas que el nos puede traer. Pero estoy muy seguro, que el tiene su propia agenda que cumplir. El no esta en el robo por el dinero y el chico tiene ética. El no quiso que le disparara a los malditos perros y estuvo feliz de que nadie salio herido al robar la pistola."

"¿Nadie salio herido?" Inara repitió alzando la ceja.

Mal rodó los ojos e inconscientemente paso su mano sobre la herida en su brazo. "Mi mente me dice que es un federal, pero mi instinto me dice que confíe en el. No tiene sentido."

"¿Capitán?" La voz de Harry se oyó por el comunicador.

Mal se levanto y pulso el botón para hablar. "¿Que fue Harry?"

"Primero," La voz de Harry contesto. "River y yo estábamos caminando y escuchamos un poco de su conversación. A sabiendas de que usted no me querría ahí decidí volver al puente y llamarlo."

"Eso es muy honesto de tu parte Harry," Mal contesto mirando a los demás en la mesa.

"Usted sabe, protocolo de la Alianza y todo eso," Harry admitió. "No puedo mentir."

Los ojos de Mal se ensañaron tomándose el comentario en serio por un momento antes de procesar lo que dijo.

"Y además, River me hubiera delatado," Harry sonrío. Pero también quería que supiera, que Duran nos esta esperando y dice que tiene su dinero. Esta todo hecho cuando arribemos en unas horas."

"Esta bien," Mal contesto cortante.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego la voz de River sonó por el intercomunicador. "¿Quiere que lo mantenga ocupado por un rato mas capitán?"

Mal rodó los ojos. "No, ya terminamos."

"Ayee ayee, capitán!" River animo felizmente.

Mal sacudió la cabeza. "¿Porque tengo el presentimiento que Harry y River trataran de ver quien esta mas loco?"

Jayne se miraba confundió. "¿El acaso admitió ser un federal?"

"Quien sabe," Mal contesto, cediendo a tratar de figurar a Harry.

* * *

Harry hizo un puchero. "¿De verdad no quiere venir conmigo?"

"Ponerme al tanto de la gente que he robado," Mal explico, "No es mi idea de diversión."

Harry rogó. "No te hará daño, pero será divertido al menos ver su cara."

"Harry," Mal insistió. "La gente que trato justamente tiene el mal hábito de dispararme. No voy a presionar mi suerte con las personas que he robado. Además, esto nos da a los demás un chance de tener una reunión mas apropiada. Para haber si tenemos uso para ti en otro trabajo."

"¿Entonces nada viene conmigo?" Harry pregunto alzando una ceja y volteando a ver a la silenciosa River que estaba en una esquina. "¿No están preocupados de que tome el dinero y me vaya?"

Mal sonrió abiertamente, "No mientras tu unidad de comunicación y tus objetos personales estén aquí."

"Tenia pensado llevármelas," Harry admitió. "Pero si lo hace sentirse mejor, las dejare."

"Aprecio eso," Mal contesto. "Puedes tomar el trasbordador para ir a Bellerophon."

Harry asintió. "Solo para advertirle, no ponga el comunicador en su reunión a menos de que quiera que sepa lo que dicen. A el objeto le gusta escuchar conversaciones, y podría decirme todas las cosas maravillosas que dijeron de mi."

Unos minutos después cuando Harry se separó de River. El toco en el trasbordador de Inara. "Hola, hermosa."

"¿De regreso por mas té?" Inara pregunto con una sonrisa abierta.

Harry sonrío. "No le diría no ha eso, pero creo que deberías saber que el capitán esta haciendo una pequeña reunión y tu estas invitada. Incluso River esta ahí y lejos de mi. Me dijo que se estaba cansando acerca de mi olor."

"¿Ahora mismo?" Inara pregunto con una risa.

Harry asintió. "Cuan rápido estén todos ahí, eso creo."

Inara cerro el documento que estaba leyendo y se paro para irse.

Harry se paro en un lado y la miro pasar. "Asegúrate de recordarle a todos lo maravilloso que soy."

"¿Como podría olvidarlo?" Inara contesto mientras volteaba en la esquina.

Harry solo sonrío y espero unos minutos para después entrar al trasbordador de Inara. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Prendió el motor y saco el trasbordador de la nave, imaginándose lo enojada que estaría Inara cuando se diera cuenta.

"_Bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro_!" Inara grito al ver salir su trasbordador por una ventana.

"¿Que fue eso?" Mal llego corriendo por un pasillo al oír los gritos de ella.

Inara le grito a el. "¿Porque demonio se robo mi trasbordador?"

Mal río. "Supongo que no clarifique exactamente que trasbordador debía tomar. Fue un malentendido, estoy seguro."

"_Fei hua_!" Inara insistió. "El sabia muy bien lo que le dijiste."

"Cálmate," Mal contesto. "El regresara. Creo que solo estaba enojado porque lo deje que se fuera solo. Antes de ver la cara de Duran de nuevo."

Inara estaba sacudiendo un dedo en la cara de Mal en enojo. Ella empezó a decir algo antes de parar. Finalmente solo gruño, y se dio la vuelta.

Mal solo la siguió obedientemente.

River empezó su argumento. "El me siguió a casa. El no tiene casa. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?"

"¿Todavía lo quieres, sabiendo que puede ser de la Alianza?" Mal pregunto.

River sacudió la cabeza. "¿Porque seria de la Alianza?"

"El dispositivo de alta tecnología que tiene, las armas de pulso, los amigos que tiene dentro, por todo lo que sabe de ti," Mal contó, parando en el ultimo al oír el gruñido que hizo River.

"¿Debe verdad te esta ayudando?" Simon le pregunto a su ella.

El labio de River templo cuando esta empezó a llorar. "Odio cuando el no esta cerca. Es más ruidoso. Y me duele."

Simon dio un suspiro y la abrazo.

"Escucha pequeña," Dijo Mal. "Todos entendemos que vale la pena si te esta ayudando. No creemos que es peligroso o que estamos en peligro, pero probablemente tu conoces mas de el que el resto de nosotros."

"El esta escondiendo algo," River explico através de las lagrimas. "Algo mas grande que todos los pequeños misterios que hemos encontrado hasta ahora. Y busca respuestas, respuestas que la Alianza no tiene."

"¿Quieres desacerté de el?" Mal pregunto. "Solo dilo, y el saldrá de nuestra nave y de nuestras vidas."

River sacudió la cabeza fuertemente todavía abrazada en Simon. Y susurro las palabras que no quería admitir. "No creo que pudiera vivir sin el."

* * *

"Bienvenido Harry," Durran saludo con una sonrisa desconfiada.

"¿Como te trata la vida Durran?" Contesto Harry, caminando hacia el hombre y sacudiendo manos.

Durran sonrío un poco. "Un poco mejor si tienes mi pistola."

Harry metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco la famosa Lassiter. "Aquí mismo."

Durran la acepto con reverencia, checandola por rasguños o imperfectos.

"Esta bien," Harry refunfuño.

Durran lo ignoro y siguió inspeccionándola. "Sorprendentemente," Murmuro silencioso. Camino hacia su nuevo y mejorado mostrador y gentilmente puso la pistola en el colchón. El todavía estaba mirando la pistola cuando dijo, "Pensé que traerías a uno de tus amigos. ¿Alguien que yo conocía?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Lamentablemente, no pudo hacerlo. Están usando este tiempo para chismear de mi e intercambiar mis pequeños y oscuros secretos."

"¿Todos ellos?" Durran pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Y que? ¿Te vas a quedar aquí unas semanas?"

"Oh cállate," Harry lo regaño. "Probablemente ya terminaron."

"¿No tienes prisa?" Pregunto Durran. "Ya tengo tu dinero todo listo. Lo hice que lo transfirieran a Platinium, pensé que seria mas fácil para ti venderlo."

"No, no tengo prisa," Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Yo mas o menos tome prestado sin permiso un trasbordador de una Companion. Preferiría darle un poco mas de tiempo para que se calme."

Durran río y camino hacia el bar. "¿Entonces quieres algo de tomar para matar el tiempo?"

"Claro," Harry accedió con una sonrisa, sentándose en un sillón confortable. "Un escoses, si es que tienes."

Durran asintió y le dio la copa a Harry. "¿Me puedes contar de tu audaz aventura para recuperar mi Lassiter?"

Harry olfateo su bebida y le dio un sorbo. Luego tomo un respiro y empezó, "Entonces ahi estaba bajo fuego enemigo, rodeado por todos lados, debían de haber sido, por lo menos, 50 soldados veteranos, nos cubrían, y todos estábamos en nuestras ultimas. Yo sabía que no sobreviviría, pero me dije, Durran necesita su pistola. No iba a dejar que pusieran sus mugrosas manos en ella, así que la escondí. En mis cachetes, sabia que no cabria en mi boca así que tuve que usar mis cachetes de repuesto. Muy apenas pero-"

"Gracias, Harry," Durran hizo una mueca y lo interrumpió. "Eso fue... hermoso."

"Todavía no llegaba a la parte de los simios," Harry gimió.

Durran río. "Claro."

Harry suspiro. "La verdad fue que _eran_ poodles de ataque asesinos."

"Claro," Durran dijo con condescendencia. "Los simios no fueron un problema hasta que se unieron los poodles al montón."

Harry tomo un trago. "Algo me dice que no vale la pena tratar de convencerte de que los poodles fueron de verdad." El tomo otro trago. "Tu turno. ¿En que clase de trabajo aventurero has estado trabajando?"

"Bueno," Durran se recargo en su silla y rodó los ojos. "Nada tan fantástico como poodles asesinos, simios y soldados. Y por supuesto, estoy bajo palabra secreta de no confesar nada. Dios, esos burócratas son unos malditos. Pero tienen unas brillantes mentes para realizar lo imposible."

Harry frunció el ceño. "Al menos podrías mentir y hacerlo sonar un poco mas interesante."

"Esto puede revolucionar el transporte en el espacio," Durran discutió. "Velocidades en un orden de magnitud que solo podía antes ser teorizado."

"¿Transporte instantáneo en un parpadeo de ojos?" Harry contesto con una sonrisa. "Solo puedo imaginar."

Durran miro a Harry curiosamente. Lo miro fijamente para luego sacudir la cabeza. "Algunas veces, Harry, parece que eres de un futuro donde controlamos el viaje a través del tiempo y solo vienes aquí para burlarte de nosotros."

Harry no pudo detener la carcajada que le salio. "Solo trato de mantenerte en tus pies."

Durran rodó los ojos.

"Como quiera," Harry suspiro terminándose su bebida. "Probablemente ya debería volver. Terminemos el negocio."

Durran se paro y le dio a Harry una bolsa del banco de Londinium llenada de Platinium. "Aquí tienes el dinero. El cambio de ahora te consiguió un poco más de 240 millones en Platinium.

"Brillante," Harry acepto viendo dentro de la bolsa.

Durran camino hacia un mostrador de vidrio, y abrió una puerta de abajo. Había varios libros guardados en ella. El miro en varios, tratando de localizar el correcto. "Aun así no entiendo porque quieres este libro demasiado."

Harry se paro y camino hacia el mostrador. "No creo que puedas entender. Es un poco personal."

"Ahh," Durran dijo asintiendo. "Francamente nunca le puse mucha atención. Demonios! ¿Donde lo deje?"

Harry sonrío abiertamente. "A ver, déjame a mi. Lo creas o no, no me sorprendería que si el libro no quisiera que lo encontraras no podrías hacerlo."

Durran retrocedió y dejo que Harry mirara su colección. "Inténtalo."

Harry puso su mano y reviso las espinas de cada uno, viendo haber si no había algo más de interés. El sabia que los encantamientos de protección hacia muggles haría del libro nada interesante y probablemente Durran no se acordaría ni del titulo. "Aquí esta." Harry anuncio sacando el largo tomo de la pila.

Durran miro hacia el libro y luego de vuelta a Harry. "Si, ese es. ¿No viste nada mas ahí con lo que te pueda tentar en el futuro?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Nada," El contesto mientras limpiaba el polvo del libro. "No por ahora, pero recuérdame si hayas algo extraño."

"Siempre lo hago," Dijo Durran. "Y también sabes lo que me agrada. ¿Todavía puedes ser alcanzado por esa caja de mensajes que tienes?"

Harry puso el libro bajo su brazo, y agarro la bolsa de dinero con el otro. "Claro que si. Si estoy al alcance me debe de llegar de inmediato, si no, me debe de llegar cuando esta a alcance."

"Algún día," Durran sonrío. "Tendrás que decirme donde encontraste ese objeto tan grandioso."

"Oh vamos, Durran," Harry admitió mientras caminaba hacia el trasbordador de Inara. "Si te dijera eso-"

"¿Tendrías que matarme?" Durran burlonamente trato de adivinar.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No, eres muy útil. Solo tendría que borrarte la memoria."

"Adiós Harry," Durran cansadamente contesto. "Y no lo digo muy seguido pero gracias por devolverme mi pistola."

"Eres bienvenido. Hablaremos luego," Dijo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta del trasbordador y prendía la maquina para salir hacia Serenity.

Harry se estaciono en la nave y abrió la puerta. Como esperaba, una irritada Inara lo estaba esperando del otro lado. Antes de que Inara pudiera gritarle, Harry se aventó hacia adelante y le dio un abrazo. "Oh gracias, preciosa. Estoy tan feliz porque me prestaste tu nave. La otro no tenía té en ella para nada, y sabía que entenderías. Vuela muy bien por cierto. Aunque, encontré un poco curiosas las fotos de la tripulación, debido a que las del capitán parecían como si hubieran sido manejadas mas."

Inara intento hablar para interrumpirlo, pero Harry no la dejaba decir nada. "No importa. Eso no es nada que me incumba. Pero tengo que llevarles a los demás el dinero antes de que empiecen a odiarme. Gracias de nuevo Inara. Eres muy buena, muy buena."

Y antes de que Inara se diera cuenta, Harry ya la había pasado y se dirigía al comedor. "Hey espera un minuto," Ella lo llamo persiguiéndolo.

Harry la ignoro y corrió más rápido. "Capitán!" El llamo. "He regresado con su botín!"

"¿Botín?" Jayne se animo al oír la palabra.

"¿Todo salio bien?" Mal pregunto mientras Harry entraba rápido al cuarto, sorprendentemente sin ningún golpe.

Inara tenía la cara roja y lo seguía.

Harry levanto la bolsa y la puso sobre la mesa. "Durran pensó que lo preferirían en Platinium antes que créditos y los convirtió esta tarde."

Harry vio los ojos de Mal ensancharse y como Jayne tenía una mirada hambrienta. "Err… ¿No clarifique que el pago era en créditos verdad?" Harry río. "Bueno, supongo que deberían estar contentos de obtener 2 partes y media mas de lo que esperaban. La tasa de comercio pone ese cambio en un poco mas de dos cuarenta."

Mal estaba mirando a la bolsa y asintió sorprendido. "Hiciste bien, Harry, Hiciste bien."

Harry vio en ese momento como River entro corriendo en el comedor y envío su fuerza mental sobre ella inmediatamente.

River cerró los ojos y se relajo rápido para después sentarse en la mesa. "Gracias Harry."

Los cejas de Harry se alzaron y miro alrededor. "¿La escucharon?"

Kaylee asintió con una sonrisa.

Harry lo tomo como una buena señal y le contesto, "Eres bienvenida River."

River escucho que su voz sonaba confusa y se relajo al saber que podría seguir odiándolo. "¿Es ese el libro?" Ella pregunto viendo el tomo que traía bajo un brazo.

Harry vio que todos lo miraban a el y no al libro, lo puso en la tabla.

"Se mira muy viejo," Simon admitió y luego miro hacia otro lado. Todos también habían mirado al libro un poco para luego voltear. Todos menos River.

Harry podía sentir la curiosidad que emanaba de ella mientras se acercaba para ver el libro mejor. Ella estaba resistiendo los encantamientos que estaban sobre el libro, o por lo menos no la afectaban tanto.

Ella se agacho para inspeccionar la cubierta y leyó, "_Historia de Hogwarts_, Edición 2193, vaya que es viejo."

"También suena raro," Jayne apunto en confusión.

"¿Qué es lo que esperabas?" Dijo Inara todavía molesta. "Es Harry."

**

* * *

Significados de palabras**:

_Londinium_ es una ciudad o planeta.

_Platinium_ como descubrieron es una forma de dinero.


	7. CAPITULO 6: Francamente, Estas Muerto

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 6 - Francamente, Estas Muerto**

Harry termino de asegurar el libro, para mantenerlo alejado por si alguien quería verlo. No estaba seguro si habría algo útil o no, pero al menos podría averiguar que le había pasado a Hogwarts en los 60 años que siguieron después de su congelación mágica. Estaba luchando la tentación de leerlo ahora, pero sabia que seria mejor esperar a que River se durmiera.

Harry y la todavía presente River caminaron juntos a la cocina. "Hey Capitán," El pregunto viendo que ya habían terminado de dividir el dinero. "¿O debería llamarlo Mal ahora? ¿Es tiempo de que me vaya? ¿O piensa que tendrá algún uso para mi en el futuro?"

Mal levanto la mirada e inspecciono a Harry. Lo dejó sudar por unos momentos, para después darle una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy peleando lo que mi cerebro me dice, pero hay un lugar para ti aquí, si lo quieres."

Harry solo sonrió en respuesta y asintió una vez.

Mal asintió también, "En particular, fue tu utilidad hacia la señorita Tam, que hizo la diferencia, considerando todos los secretos que sigues intentando guardar. Pero me sentiría mejor si fuera mas comunicativo con todas tus excentricidades."

"¿Excentricidades?" Harry sonrió abiertamente. "¿Ese es su atento para decirme en una manera menos ofensiva que estoy loco?"

"Algo como eso," Mal admitió. "Ahora, espero, poder tener una sesión en algun momento para poder conocerte mas. Tal vez para ver si no hay cosas simples que puedas confiarnos."

Harry se mordió el labio y dijo, "Es justo. Pero hay unas respuestas que solo llevaran a mas preguntas. En esas por ahora, tendrán que tomar mi palabra de que se las diré luego."

"¿Como la edad que tienes?" Mal pregunto.

"Exactamente," Harry contesto.

"¿Ni siquiera nos dirás que edad tienes?" Jayne pregunto en confusión. "¿Todavía eres un menor o algo así?"

Harry rodó los ojos brevemente notando como Jayne y Durran juzgaban su edad en oposiciones. "Bueno empecemos de una vez."

"Esta bien," Jayne hizo un puchero. "Igual, a mi no me importa para nada."

"¿Bueno y que hay de donde naciste?" Inara pregunto. "¿O en donde creciste?"

Harry se preguntaba si le harían una pregunta que pudiera contestar. "Err... siguiente pregunta."

Mal suspiro fuertemente. "Intentemos algo mas fácil. ¿Tienes un apellido?"

Harry junto las manos y apunto a Mal. "Excelente! Si. Si tengo un apellido. Esa fue una buena pregunta."

Todos se quedaron viendo a Harry esperando por más.

Finalmente Simon rompió el silencio preguntando un poco irritado, "¿Cual es tu apellido?"

Harry hizo una mueca y dijo, "No le he dicho a nadie eso, simplemente porque puede llegar a mostrarse en el radar de la Alianza." Harry vio las miradas de excepcionismo que todos tenían en sus caras. "Pero no veo el daño de decírselos si quiero que confíen en mi." Harry les sonrió y contesto, "Es Potter. Soy Harry Potter."

La reacción a ese anuncio no fue lo que Harry estaba esperando.

"_Ni ta ma de. Tianxia suoyoude ren. Dou gaisi_," Zoe maldijo con los ojos ensanchados.

La quijada de Mal se abrió completamente.

River dio un fuerte respingo y empezó a retirarse de el. "La muerte! El trae la Muerte!"

Inara, Simon y Kaylee solo se recargaron en sus sillas como si quisiera alejarse de Harry.

Jayne vio confusión y miedo en la cara de Harry, y solo empezó a reírse.

Harry solo gruño y dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos.

"Detente!" River grito en pánico pero sin alejarse de su presencia. "Deja de hacer eso! Sal de mi cabeza!"

"Lo siento," Dijo Harry y soltó su control sobre la mente de River.

La boca de Mal se cerró y lentamente clarifico. "¿Tu nombre... es Potter?"

Harry miro hacia el y sacudió la cabeza. "No. Claro que no. ¿Que te hizo pensar eso?"

Simon miro hacia su hermana. "¿El va a explotar? ¿Nos comerá? ¿O que?"

Los ojos de River estaban cerrados ignorando el mundo exterior. "No! No detengas eso! Detén esa otra cosa que hacías! ¿Que era lo que hacías?"

"Mírame," Harry le ordeno cuando River estaba sosteniendo su cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado. "River, necesito contacto de ojo a ojo."

Ella dudosamente levanto su cabeza y miro a Harry. Por un momento pudo mirar una energía desbordante que remolinaba pero que parecía estar controlada detrás del centello brillante de sus ojos. La anchura y profundidad de la mirada la abrumaron y jadeo en terror.

"Calmate River," Harry llamo con un tono firme pero relajante. "Escucha, pequeña. Me estas peleando. No puedo ayudarte si me obstruyes la entrada."

"Duele," River grito mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas. "Y todo suena tan alto."

"Shhh," Harry intento calmar mirándola directamente a los ojos.

River miro hacia el con unos ojos miedosos, lagrimas corriendo todavía por su cara. Ella hablo tan débil que parecía un susurro. "No... no me hagas daño."

Harry mantuvo su mirada haciendo contacto con sus ojos, sonriéndole dulcemente. "No te haré daño."

River dejo de respirar tan rápido y su postura visiblemente se relajo. Toda la tensión que tenia en su cuerpo desaparecía rápidamente, para al final recostarse calmadamente en la silla en la que se encontraba.

Harry dejo de mirarla y vio que todos lo miraban a el en confusión y en preocupación.

Mal abrió su boca otra vez y repitió, "¿Tu nombre... es Potter?"

Los ojos de River se abrieron de inmediato y se pusieron sobre la mesa, y mantuvo la boca cerrada observando también las reacciones de los demás.

Harry saco una mesa y la puso cerca del sillón donde River se encontraba para no estar tan lejos de ella. El, sin mirar a ninguno en particular, cansadamente contesto. "Tal vez."

Jayne empezó a reír otra vez reduciendo un poco de la tensión en el cuarto.

Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de River y empezó a sobarlo para asegurarle que no iba a ningún lado. "Y yo que pensaba que esa seria una respuesta segura."

"¿Que demonios paso?" Simon demando altamente, cuando la situación parecía estar bajo control.

"Simon," River le grito. "No."

Simon se volvió a sentar inmediatamente apagado.

"¿Alguno de los dos quisiera explicar lo que paso?" Pregunto Mal mirando entre River que miraba a su hermano y la débil sonrisa que Harry tenia.

Harry miro hacia River y vio que no tenía vergüenza o miedo.

River calmadamente explico, "Me asuste."

Harry se rió un poco de la respuesta que ella dio.

"Supimos eso," Explico Mal.

"Las manos mentales de Harry trataron de que no me asustara. Pero eso me asusto mas."

Harry asintió indicando que River más o menos supo lo que paso.

"Yo no sabia que el podía hacer eso, pero ahora que ya se. Intentare no asustarme de nuevo."

"¿Exactamente que puede hacer?" Zoe pregunto con curiosidad al ver a Harry tan preocupado por primera vez.

"De acuerdo con Harry, el estaba tratando de calmarme," River contesto. "Como una droga."

"¿Como descubriste eso?" Kaylee pregunto. "Harry no te dijo nada."

"No," Explico River. "Sus ojos me lo dijeron."

Harry encogió los hombros y asintió, prefiriendo mantenerse callado por ahora.

"Bueno, ¿Te encuentras bien ahora?" Simon pregunto, frustrado en su inhabilidad para ayudar o entender lo que pasaba su hermana.

River asintió y lentamente se volvió a parar. "Si, Y ahora confió en el. Debería empezar a enseñarme."

"¿En verdad?" Pregunto Harry sin estar convencido.

River asintió con una expresión completamente seria en su cara. "Trabajaremos en eso por unas cuantas horas antes de ir a dormir."

"Como usted diga milady," Harry acepto obedientemente.

River sonrió y volvió a caminar hacia la mesa. "¿Todavia no hemos terminado de interrogar al nuevo piloto no?"

Harry sonrió abiertamente al ver que River se componía de inmediato. Regresó de nuevo a su silla en la mesa y dijo. "Esta bien. Estoy listo para evadir y desviar mas preguntas. Denme todo lo que tengan."

"¿Trabajas para la Alianza?" Mal pregunto inmediatamente.

Harry vio que todos parecían muy convencidos de que lo haré y se empezó a reír. Después de unos minuto vio que su risa los empezaba a molestar y decidió decirles un poco de la verdad. "Seré honesto, ellos trataron de reclutarme para una operación especial hace unos años atrás, pero... bueno por eso es que mantengo mi apellido en secreto."

Simon frunció el ceño. "Evadiste completamente la pregunta."

"¿Porque creen en primer lugar que soy un federal?"

Inara alzo una ceja. "Bueno, tal ves por tu habilidad para desviar las preguntas."

"Eso puede ser causado por mi entrenamiento como Companion," Harry sugirió con un guiño.

Inara frunció el ceño y no dijo nada mientras Mal volvía a la conversación, "Las únicas personas que conozco que no le tienen tanto miedo a la Alianza son los que estas muy arriba en los rangos de la Alianza. Tienes a una persona adentro que aparentemente nos conoce, tienes un objeto de alta tecnología en comunicación, y tienes armas de pulso que según tu solo funcionan para ti."

"Si," Jayne animo. "Saca a esas chicas malas a jugar!"

Harry lentamente asintió. "Cuando lo pones de esa manera, si parece sospechoso."

"Armas! Armas!" Jayne grito queriendo ver las pistolas.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento Jayne. Esas solo te decepcionarían. Pero creo que es tiempo de que les de una explicación. Hace como dos años, después de unas circunstancias fuera de mi control, me encontré en una facultad secreta de la Alianza donde intentaron reclutarme a mí para un trabajo. Yo, no respetuosamente me negué. En el proceso de salir de la facultad, tome este juguete." Harry anuncio sacando el objeto de comunicación.

"Al parecer la Alianza logro matar a un joven prodigio, y este era un trabajo sin terminar de el," Harry explico. "Ahora yo podría tratar de explicárselos a ustedes, pero es muy probable que no lo entiendan, así que mejor dejare que el hable." Harry pulso el botón activando el comunicador. Una pantalla aprecio y parecía tener interferencia debido a que no había ni imagen o respuesta. Harry llamo altamente, "Hora de la presentación, Frank."

"Harry," La voz llamo de vuelta. "Me sigues llamando así y empezare a producir boletines acerca de un hombre de ojos verdes que anda por hay violando cabras."

"Me gusta llamarle Frank," Explico Harry a la tripulación. "Pero el prefiere, y creo que todos ustedes lo conocen como el Señor Universo."

"Hola Mal!" La familiar voz llamado felizmente.

Mal miro a los demás extrañamente. "¿Señor Universo?"

"El único," Universo contesto. "Zoe, se que no cuenta para mucho, pero tienes mis mas sinceras condolencias. Estuve muy enojado al enterarme de la muerte de Wash, tanto como mi propia muerte."

Zoe fue tomada desprevenida e inciertamente acepto. "Err... Gracias. ¿Lo siento por tu perdida también?" Ella termino sin saber que decir.

"No te preocupes," Universo contesto. "No voy a pretender que nuestras muertes valieron la pena, pero esa señal tenia que ser lanzada. Y quiero agradecerles a todos por... bueno, por hacer que mi muerte contara para algo."

Simon vio que todos se miraban un poco agitados por el recordatorio de lo que paso hace 2 años. "Ummm... ¿Sr. Universo? ¿Donde estas? o ¿Que eres?"

"¿Dr. Tam?" Universo clarifico "¿Puedo llamarte Simon?"

"Claro," Contesto este.

"¿Que es lo que el ojiverde extraño les a dicho sobre mi?"

"Solo que te robo de la Alianza."

"Bah!" Dijo Universo. "Nunca fui de ellos en primer lugar. Básicamente, estaba creando un transmisor portable que pudiera crear grandes señales como las estaciones de comunicación. Yo cree una inteligencia artificial y le añadí un clon de mi mismo. Incluso le di mi propia voz. Cierto, la inteligencia artificial nunca fue mi fuerte, pero estuve muy orgulloso de lo que logre. Aunque todavía no la terminaba el projecto cuando... bueno... ustedes saben que paso."

"Como quiera," Universo continuo irónicamente sonando orgulloso de si mismo. "Cuando Harry me tomo, y trabajo un poco en mi con sus manos mágicas-"

Harry despejo su garganta fuertemente.

"Me llamaste Frank!" Universo le grito a el.

Harry rodó los ojos. "Solo explicárselos bien, cubeta de voltios."

"Bueno, como iba diciendo, Harry me termino en una manera que dudo que alguien pueda entender y aquí estoy. Cuando me di cuenta que estaba consiente, y de lo que paso, quería un poco mas de libertad. Así que Harry irrumpió en la red masiva de información de la Alianza y me conecto, dándome el mundo a mis metafóricos dedos. Ahí es donde otro yo vive. Puedo copiarme en diferentes lugares, y este dispositivo en el que me encuentro es mi incubador electrónico, mas o menos."

La tripulación parecía tener solo un pequeño vistazo de entendimiento a lo que eso quería decir.

Zoe pregunto, "¿Que acaso los Federales no se darían cuenta de eso?"

"Si bueno," Universo admitió. "En ciertas ocasiones llamo la atención. Y por eso tengo a Harry cerca de mi."

Harry explico. "Cuando alguien encuentra algo que no deberían, el puede borrar sus propias huellas en el sistema. Y yo soy el que las borra a fuera del sistema. Solo ha pasado 4 veces en 18 meses. El me ayuda, yo lo ayudo. El esconde ciertas cosas, las detiene, obtiene toda la jugosa información a cerca de las personas que la Alianza vigila. Y yo... soy el único capaz de mantenerlo en... existencia."

"En la mas grande red digital de todo el universo!" Dijo Universo feliz.

"Y aun así me hiciste localizar tu estupida robot," Harry gimió.

"Hey!" Discutió Universo. "Una inteligencia tiene necesidades."

Ese comentario era uno de los que rompen conversaciones, forzó a la tripulación a parar y pensar un poco, antes de pensar en como se sentían en lo que pensaban. Kaylee felizmente redireciono la discusión. "Si no terminaste de hacerte, cuando tu sabes, entonces como es que tienes... ¿Necesidades?"

"Harry," Universo dijo como si eso explicaba todo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Harry expectantes, el solo encogió los hombros. "Todos vieron como arregle las botas de grav. trate también de arreglar este trozo de metal y..." Harry paro considerando sus palabras antes de seguir, "Creo que deberíamos de llamar a esto una rareza."

"Como dije, nadie lo entiende," Universo indico. "Teóricamente, Harry debería pero creo que su cerebro a ido a dar un paseo, ustedes saben."

Harry rodó los ojos y privadamente esperando que Universo no dijera todos sus secretos. El odiaba no poder tener un poco de control sobre la inteligencia artificial, pero era demasiado útil como para no usarla.

Mal suspiro fuertemente y anuncio. "Necesito un trago."

"Si de algo sirve," Universo agrego. "Harry es la persona mas chiflada que conozco, pero es una muy útil para tener cerca. Y creo que quedaría muy bien con su tripulación."

Todos voltearon a Harry y lo vieron lanzarles una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Jayne le pregunto a Harry, "¿Porque lo llamas Frank?"

"Porfavor no empieces," Universo le rogó.

Harry sonrió abiertamente y apunto al comunicador con su dedo. "Yo traje ese pequeño Frankestein a la vida."

Univero le grito, "No creas que no puedo obtener mi venganza de cualquiera que me llame ese nombre."

"No es peor que Potter," River indico secamente.

Univero se rió feliz. "Me caes bien, River."

"Gracias, Sr. Universo," Ella contesto sonriendo victoriosamente a Harry.

Inara estaba observando a Harry fijamente y pregunto, "¿Que te hizo robar este objeto en primer lugar?"

Universo se volvio a reir. "¿No les dijo?"

Harry contesto, "Pensé que como lo estaban estudiando en esa facultad, entonces debería de valer algo."

"Claro," Universo rió de nuevo. "Ahora diles la verdadera razón."

Inara disfruto ver a como Harry se movía en vergüenza. "¿La razón verdadera?"

Harry gruño y finalmente admito. "Porque era brillante."

Todos encontraron esto terriblemente divertido pero Universo tenia poca simpatía por Harry. "Ahh, Harry. Hay una fina línea entre un genio y un chimpancé bien entrenado."

Harry rodó los ojos. "Hey Capitán, ¿A donde?"

Mal miro hacia Inara y reclutantemente admitió, "Vayamos a Persephone. Veamos si podemos obtenernos unos trabajos. Tal vez gastar un poco de nuestro nuevo dinero." Mal sonrió a la mecánica. "Yo se que Kaylee tenia su mirada en comprar un nuevo vestido."

Kaylee chillo de felicidad y dijo. "Oh gracias, Capitán!"

"Apuntare la dirección y nos pondré en curso," Harry indico antes de dirigirse hacia el puente. River se paro de su silla y lo siguió obediente.

Inara dudo un momento y pregunto, "¿No sabes cuanto tiempo estaremos en Persephone?"

"Tu sabes que jamás te he pedido renta por el trasbordador y no lo haré," Mal apunto evadiendo la pregunta.

Inara se puso tiesa. "Me gustaría tener mis opciones abiertas."

"¿Opciones?" Mal sonrió abiertamente. "¿Es así como los niños le dicen por estos días?"

Zoe, Jayne, Simon y Kaylee se quedaron callados ya familiares con este argumento.

Inara suspiro cansada. "¿Debemos tener esta conversación todas las veces?"

"Lo siento, Embajadora," Mal dijo con sarcasmo. "Tiene mi palabra que no nos moveremos por lo menos en una semana. ¿Eso será suficiente prostitucion para ti?" Mal ni siquiera espero por una respuesta porque salio de inmediato del cuarto.

Inara exhalo y se pregunto si quedarse aquí fue una buena idea. Vio que todos los demás ni se miraban molestos por verlos discutir de nuevo.

"Dejando atrás los silencios incómodos, es un poco confortante saber que estos últimos 2 años no han cambiado a Mal para nada," La voz de Universo le recordó a todos de su presencia.

"Dudo que dar a luz a un bebe Reaver haría cambiar a ese idiota," Inara dijo enfurruñada mientas dejaba el cuarto.

Jayne frunció el ceño, pensativo. "Esa es una imagen que jamás tuve."

* * *

"¿Me vas a decir lo que eres ahora?" River pregunto curiosamente.

"Pues te diré que soy 'Harry', pero eso puede ser fácilmente malinterpretado," Dijo Harry con unas sonrisa. "¿Entonces que te hace creer que estas lista para aprender esto y que ahora puedes confiar en mi?"

River frunció el ceño pero admitió. "Me he sentido tan acostumbrada de que estuviera en mi cerebro que cuando te fuiste hace rato me dolió mas de lo que me había dolido antes."

Harry la miro fijamente. "Eso es una simple cosa de equilibrio. Sin tener nada bueno con que compararlo, las cosas malas no eran tan malas. Si recuerdas que tan feliz estabas saltando y dando vueltas cuando te protegí la primera vez entonces deberías de haber sabido que al dejarte te dolería mucho mas."

River intento de nuevo. "Porque odio sentirme débil. Odio tener que depender de ti."

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Esas son razones de porque te sientes obligada y determinada a aprender el arte, no son razones de porque confías en mi."

"Porque estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa no importa que tan horrible sea," River contesto fuertemente.

"Que bueno saber eso, y algo que estaré seguro de decirle a Jayne. Pero en esto no nos ayudara en nada. Necesito saber porque crees que puedes confiar en mi," Harry le contesto calmado. "Porque no creo que confías en mi por ahora."

"¿Que es lo que quieres escuchar?" River suplico. "Estoy completamente vulnerable a ti. Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas. Si me dices que tengo que romper un dedo para esto lo haría en este momento."

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No estas completamente vulnerable hacia mi. No por ahora. Y eso es una parte del problema. Mi opinión de ti no te debe de importar."

"Si me importa," River insistió.

Harry sonrió abiertamente. "¿Y porque es eso?"

River paro y miro hacia otro lado. Parecía estar pensando la respuesta.

"Sabes que estoy en tu cabeza," Harry le recordó. "Puedo sentir cuando intentas mentirme."

El labio de River estaba hacia afuera creando un puchero que se miraba muy lindo en ella.

"¿Porque mi opinión de ti te importa?" Harry repitió diciendo las palabras lentamente.

River suspiro y reclutantemente contesto, "Porque eres el único que puede repararme y te necesito."

Harry asintió. "Mientras que ambas de esas cosas son ciertas, aun no dicen nada de el porque eres capas de confiar en mi. Es mas, esas palabras indican que te sientes sin esperanzas y que solo estas conmigo porque no tienes otra alternativa. No que confías en mi."

River miro hacia a Harry con un poco de miedo. "Confié en ti cuando entre en pánico. Confié en ti para que no me dañaras."

"Cierto," Harry concedió. "¿Pero recuerdas porque confiaste en mi? ¿Que es lo que cambio para que confiaras en mi?"

River parecía intentar de recordar, pero ese tiempo parecía estar algo borroso en su mente. "No creo que nada cambio. Simplemente confié en ti."

"Exacto," Harry contesto. "Confiaste en mi porque te hice confiar en mi. Tome ventaja del estado en que se encontraba tu mente y fabrique ese sentimiento en ti. Yo viole tu voluntad para expresarte y te forcé a que confiaras en mí. Esa seria la manera mas fácil para hacer que te calmaras."

River frunció el ceño y se sintió sucia de las implicaciones. Sonaba muy parecido a los experimentos que los doctores de la Alianza hicieron en ella, tomando su libertad y forzándola a sentir y experimentar lo que ellos quisieran. Ni siquiera lo noto pero por primera ves desde que era niña, estaba apretando los dientes.

Harry parecía completamente despreocupado. "Puedo sentir la furia que emana de ti, pero no me disculpara por mis acciones. Fue lo que pensé seria mejor para ti para que te sintieras mejor. Y puedo hacerlo otra vez ahora mismo. Puedo cambiar tu furia a felicidad, gratitud, y generosidad. Incluso podría hacer que te pareciera sexualmente atractivo justo ahora. Y por eso es que todavía pregunto, ¿Porque piensas que puedes confiar en mi?"

"Si puedes hacer todo eso, porque no me fuerzas a que confié en ti y me enseñas de esa manera!" River prácticamente le grito.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Para obtener algo que quiero, o hacer algo que quiero, podría funcionar. Pero no para enseñarte una disciplina extremadamente difícil y complicada."

"¿Entonces como puedo confiar en ti?" River discutió. "Cualquier cosa que he sentido cerca de ti esta en duda. Podrias intentar hacer que me gustes o cualquier cosa."

"Cerca de la verdad, creo," Harry dijo. "Pero pude haberlo hecho desde el momento que te conocí."

"Y yo no se nada de ti!" Se quejo River. "Tu mantienes todo tan cerca de ti, porque tienes miedo. Ni siquiera has mentido como dicho algo importante en todo este tiempo, verdad o no."

Harry alzo una ceja. "Supongo que eso es algo justo que decir. ¿Crees que saber un poco mas de mi hará que confíes mas en mi?"

"Yo creo que no es justo que tenga que confiar en ti," River contesto, "Cuando tu obviamente no confías en nadie de nosotros."

"No es justo. Pero esa es una gran parte que se necesita. Para llegar a aprender esto, debes aprender que no estamos en una línea justa. Esto es mas como un tipo de relación de maestro a aprendiz."

River frunció el ceño al escuchar la extraña manera en que lo explico, "Para el entrenamiento si, pero pensé que hablábamos de confianza. Y la confianza es una línea justa. Tu inhabilidad para confiar en mi me hace mucho menos inclinada a confiar en ti. De aquí yo soy la que esta completamente abierta y vulnerable hacia ti. Ahora lo que necesito es que seas un poco más abierto conmigo. Dame un hueso de confianza y yo confiare en ti un poco mas."

Harry se mordió el labio para tratar de no decir nada acerca de los dobles sentidos que ella acababa de darle. "Tienes un buen punto ahí." Harry admitió sobandose la barbilla pensando.

"Aunque sea algo que no tenga que ver con tu agenda secreta. ¿Que es la primer cosa que recuerdas? ¿Tuviste algún perrito cuando creciste? solo dime algo... real."

Harry paro y pensó en el porque mantenía tantas cosas para el mismo. "Cuando tenia 15 meses de nacido, mis padres fueron asesinados por un hombre muy malo. Ellos dieron sus vidas para salvarme. Fui enviado a vivir con mis tíos que no me querían. Ellos cometieron negligencia conmigo y pararon mi crecimiento horriblemente. Por los primeros 10 años de mi vida viví en un armario. Me gustaba pensar que las arañas en el eran mis animales pero no eran lo mismo que abrazar a un perrito."

Los ojos de River se ensancharon y empezaron a humedecerse al oír esto. Ella podía sentir la completa verdad en sus palabras a través de la conexión que tenían. Y podía también sentir que Harry no estaba para nada afectado por eso.

"Y todo fue peor porque tenían un niño de la misma edad que yo: mi primo, Dudley. Ellos chiflaron al niño a más no poder, dándole montones de regalos, cumpliéndole todos sus deseos, y dejando que comiera todos los dulces que quería, en cantidades insanas. En las comidas, a el le daban cantidades enormes, y en algunas ocasiones me forzaron a esperar hasta que ellos comiera para que yo pudiera comer mis pequeñas porciones. Empecé a hacer los trabajos de la casa cuando tuve la habilidad física para hacerlo. Tuve que cocinarles a ellos las comidas que no tenía permitido comer. En cambio, Dudley tenía su cuarto y un segundo cuarto donde guardaba todos los juguetes rotos, que en ocasiones muy raras tenía permitido jugar.

Harry vio la pena en los ojos de River mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban por su cara. A el no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. "Ellos tomaban placer en llamarme fenómeno, el niño, y todo tipo de nombre derogatorios. También les gusta decirme porque los juguetes de Dudley merecían un cuarto, pero que debería de estar agradecido de que yo tuviera mi armario. Nunca supe que día era mi cumpleaños hasta que un maestro en la escuela me dijo. Nunca me gustaron los días festivos porque me forzaban a ver como Dudley abría sus pilas y pilas de regalos, mientras que yo obtendría uno si tenia suerte. Una vez me dieron un cepillo usado, pero el regalo mas comun era recibir calcetines viejos de mi tío."

Harry vio que River se miraba enojada y un poco confundida. "Y a pesar de tener una niñez que fue criminalmente negligente y llena de tan poca felicidad, en verdad nunca los odie. Yo les tenia lastima, especialmente a Dudley. De la manera en que lo criaron, nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Pero con la manera en que me trataron - porque no puedo llamarle a eso criar, iba a suceder 2 cosas, romperme o hacerme mas fuerte. Y me gusta pensar que no estoy roto todavía."

Harry vio que su biografía tuvo el efecto deseado y River lo estaba mirando de otra manera. El sonrió feliz y agrego, "Y todo eso es completamente verdad y ya conoces un poco mas de mi."

"No te merecías eso," River indico calmadamente.

Harry asintió solemnemente. "Ningún niño merece mi niñez. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sucede."

"¿Como puedes estar tan calmado? ¿Como es que puedes ser tan honesto en algo tan personal y no te molesta?" River medio-histérica pregunto, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Y yo soy la que estoy llorando aquí!"

Harry lo pensó un momento y admitió, "Hay un montón de cosas cerca del control de una persona. La mejor cosa que puedes hacer de las cosas fuera de tu control es aceptarlas y seguir tu camino."

"¿Entonces que le paso a tu familia? ¿Donde están ahora?"

"Muertos," Dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

Los ojos de River se ensancharon. "¿Tu los mataste?"

Harry se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no lo hice. Una enfermedad cardiaca se llevo a mi tío y a mi primo, y me tía murió de cáncer de mama antes que ellos. Todos ellos murieron en unos cuanto años después de que me fui."

"¿Una enfermedad del corazon mato a tu primo?" River pregunto dudosamente.

Harry sabía lo que ella estaba pensando y simplemente asintió.

"No creo que me vayas a decir que edad tienes," River pregunto esperanzada.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "No por ahora. Cuando entremos en esta cosa que es la confianza, lo haré."

River frunció el ceño tristemente pero acepto eso, optando por un cambio en la conversación. "¿Y porque la confianza es tan importante en este entrenamiento?"

"¿No puedes adivinar?" Harry sonrió.

River pensó acerca de eso y pensó un poco mas. Empezó a sentirse irritada por la sonrisa que Harry le estaba dando. "¿Porque te gusta atormentarme para incrementar tu ego?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "Hey, solo hago eso porque es divertido."

River sacudió la cabeza. "No entiendo lo que hago ni lo que tu haces lo suficiente para tener una idea."

Harry encogió los hombros. "Ni yo estoy seguro que tanto lo entiendo. Pero básicamente, necesito que confíes en mí porque voy a manipular y violar tu mente hasta su mayor cantidad que pueda sin dañarla. Forzarte a que confiaras en mí seria como golpearte con una aguja. Lo que haré ahora es cortarte en pedacitos y volverte a coser."

Los ojos de River se ensancharon en miedo.

Harry asintió. "Porque necesitas entender lo que los readers pueden llegar a hacer, para poder controlar tu poder. Pero por el lado bueno esto también te enseñara a bloquearme y a cualquier otra persona que quiera intentar entrar en tu mente.

River suspiro. "¿Porque tiene que ser tan difícil?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Si fuera mas cruel, podrían intentar romper tu proceso de pensamiento y tratar de forzar tus instintos a adaptarse. Pero eso probablemente te mataría o te dañaría de por vida. La confianza es necesaria porque voy a saber todo sobre ti. No tendrás ningún secreto de mi, hasta que seas capaz de protegerlos."

River frunció el ceño pero miro a Harry en manera divertida. "Quisiera que hubiera una manera mágica para aprender esto en una noche."

Harry solo se rió sin admitir nada. "Se aprecian mas las cosas cuando tienes que trabajar por ellas."

"Oh si," River se mofo. "Estaré tan agradecida contigo en mi cabeza."

"River," le recordó Harry. "Ya estoy ahí." Movió sus manos hacia la cabeza de ella.

River frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces porque no miras mis secretos ya?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Todavía no estamos en ese punto. Y quiero que pongas atención cuando lo hagamos. Porque ambos vamos a verlos."

River tuvo un escalofrió en terror.

Harry sonrió un poco y agrego. "Y ya no te vas a esconder de ti misma tampoco. Yo se un poco de lo que te hicieron, pero es como te dije: fuera de tu control, acéptalo y continúa. Incluso esos pedazos que has sepultado y que se rehúsan a irse. Todos tienen sus demonios. Tu solo tienes que conocerlos para que ya no sean tan terribles."

El labio de River temblaba mientras dijo. "¿Y Qu-Que si no quiero?"

"No es una opción," Harry contesto. "Además, estaré ahí contigo lo quieras o no. La mayoría de la gente no tiene compañeros increíblemente encantadores e inteligentes cuando se enfrentan a sus demonios internos."

River parecía estar pensando en lo que Harry dijo y temía por lo que encontrarían. Ella lentamente empezó a sentir que le preocupaba lo que Harry llegara a pensar de ella. "Creo que estoy lista para dormir un poco. Vamos por tu libro."

Harry alzo una ceja y pregunto defensivo. "¿Mi libro?"

River asintió. "El libro que te mueres por leer, tu viejo libro acerca de ¿Pogwarts?"

"¿Que te hace pensar que quiero ese libro?"

River sacudió su cabeza con condescendencia hacia a Harry. "Soy una reader. Y estoy conectada a tus manos mentales. Y además no quiero sentirme toda fría y temerosa mientras tú intentas salir del cuarto para tomar el libro. Se que regresarías antes de que despertara, pero aun así. Ya que no es un secreto, vamos por el. Y de pasada al baño."

Harry solo se rió, pero interiormente un poco preocupado de que tan predecible era para ella. "Como usted diga señorita."

Un pequeño viaje rápido al cuarto de Harry, donde uso el baño y se limpio los dientes, seguido de un viaje al cuarto de River, donde ella hizo lo mismo tomo menos de 15 minutos. Harry vio la sonrisa aparecer mientras ella se dormía y no pudo resistir recordar las veces que vio a su esposa hacer lo mismo junto a el. El se imagino a su mejor mitad, preguntándose que tanta diversión hubiera tenida si estuviera por aquí en este futuro. Unas de sus mejor memorias con ella eran de la escuela, y de inmediato recordó lo que se moría por hacer todo el día.

El lanzo un encantamiento de alarma perímetro sobre la puerta y un encantamiento silenciador sobre River para que no escuchara. Miro al libro, Historia de Hogwarts. Sabia que la mayor parte del castillo probablemente no cambio, pero había apéndices con detalladas biografías de todos los profesores y directores que estuvieron en el. No estaba seguro que lo hizo revisar la introducción de este último volumen. Sus ojos casi salían de su cabeza al ver la primera línea.

_Como usted sabe, La escuela Hogwarts para magia y hechicería ha estado cerrada, por 3 años._


	8. CAPITULO 7: Una Lección de Historia

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 7 - Una Lección de Historia**

_Como usted sabe, La escuela Hogwarts para magia y hechicería ha estado cerrada por 3 años. Y temo que esta será la última versión de_ Historia de Hogwarts.

_Para aquellos que no se quieren ir, que intentan quedarse, les imploro que reconsideren. Éxodo por Existencia no es una campaña de conspiración de los nacidos muggle. El planeta Tierra se esta degradando rápidamente. Nuestros recursos naturaesl han estado muriendo por siglos y nuestra misma atmósfera esta cayendo. El planeta ya no puede sostener la vida por más tiempo. Esta no es una pregunta de sostener 'la vida que conocemos'. La vida 'como la conocemos' ha cambiado drásticamente en la mitad de este siglo. Se han extinguido más de una docena de criaturas mágicas, y más de la mitad de las especies no-mágicas. Nosotros, la raza humana, hemos utilizado lo mejor de nuestras habilidades para adaptarnos. Las mejores mentes mágicas y muggles han estado trabajando mano-a-mano tratando de determinar algún método que pueda salvar nuestro mundo. Hemos intentado opciones remotamente racionales y muchas irracionales. Todas fallaron. La vida continuara. Nosotros sobreviviremos. Pero no lo haremos en este planeta._

_Aplaudo a todas las personas que aceptaron esto y se han preparado con anticipación. Gigantes naves interestelares han sido construidas y habrá más naves que salgan del planeta en los siguientes tres años. Yo ya he registrado a mi familia en la única nave mágica que sale en febrero del siguiente año. Si ustedes evacuan en una nave mezclada de muggles y magos, deben de mantener el Estatuto Secreto. Cada nave mezclada tendrá un escuadrón completo de Aurores para que enforcen las leyes internacionales aprobadas._

_El mundo mágico continuara. Existen algunos discusiones para obtener un planeta exclusivamente mágico que podríamos intentar mantener en secreto. El viaje hacia nuestras nuevas casas nos tomara como 50 años. Sin duda habrá un periodo de transición, pero la vida continuara. No condenes a tu familia y amigos con la idea de que podemos salvar la tierra cuando los muggles se vayan. Muchas razas mágicas han preferido la muerte antes que la relocalizacion. Les imploro que no cometan el mismo error._

_Sinceramente,_

_Harry Fullerton, Primera Orden de Merlín_

_Director de Hogwarts (2164 - 2190)_

_Embazador sobre el Castillo Hogwarts_

_Marzo 6, 2193_

Harry puso el libro hacia abajo y miro a la nada con horror. "¿Porque demonios no me despertaron?" La mente de el estaba hecha añicos y muy confundida. Los magos y brujas aparentemente se fueron de la Tierra, y al parecer la realidad era tan mala como sonaba. Harry no era un hombre jactancioso. El no poseía un ego sobre inflamado. Pero no pudo contenerse de pensar si pudo haber hecho alguna diferencia, si pudo haber hecho algo para cambiar ese final.

Harry recordaba los extremistas ecológicos que se habían hecho más comunes en las últimas décadas con su esposa. Ella lo incito para que donara a más centros de caridad de los que pudo nombrar. Pero hasta hace 2 años, el jamás pensó que el planeta se pondría tan mal, _especialmente_ tan rápido.

Y ahora, estaba justo donde empezó hace dos años: solo en un nuevo sistema solar, con todos los signos apuntando que los magos y brujas dejaron de existir en el universo. Había estado buscando por respuestas a todos las preguntas que seguía encontrando. Buscaba cualquier cosa mágica que pudiera encontrar. Cada varita que localizaba, cada artefacto que encontraba, y especialmente cualquier libro en particular que se topara, era una pieza incompleta de un rompecabezas que el estaba intentando de pegar.

Por lo que leyó, parecía que la mayoría del mundo mágico dejo la Tierra junto con los muggles. Y cada pieza que el encontraba indicaba que nunca llegaron al nuevo sistema. Pero el sabia que eso no era cierto. Los Weasleys, o más precisamente, los Weatherby existen como muggles. El no estaría aquí si ellos no vivieran.

Harry miro hacia la introducción del libro y lo cerró fuertemente en frustración. "No tiene sentido!"

Harry estaba perdido otra vez en sus pensamientos cuando el encantamiento de perímetro fue traspasado. Rápidamente cancelo el hechizo silenciador sobre River y puso el libro fuera de vista. Harry se volteo y miro que Jayne silenciosamente entraba por la puerta. "Estas levantado muy tarde," Harry dijo con una sonrisa.

Jayne dio un gruñido. "No podía dormir."

Harry alzo una ceja, "Tenemos que ser silenciosos a causa de la bella durmiente de aquí, pero eres bienvenido a quedarte."

Jayne vio que River dormía pacíficamente y se sentó en la silla del co-piloto. "¿No puedes alejarte de ella verdad?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Si puedo, pero probablemente empezaría a tener pesadillas, y se despertaría inmediatamente, y luego estaría muy enojada conmigo."

"Cierto," Jayne admitió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ha tenido varias muy malas."

"¿La miras dormir mucho?" Harry pregunto acusantemente.

Jayne se volteo a ver a Harry. "¿Que? Oh no... ¿Yo y ella? No, claro que no. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no estaría tan opuesto de esa idea. Ella me ha despertado cuando despierta gritando de algunas de ellas. Y digamos que yo no soy tan fácil de despertar. Así que ella no tiene las mismas pesadillas que nosotros tenemos."

Harry se pregunto como algunas de sus pesadillas se compararían con algunas de las de el pero eligió solo asentir. El tenia una muy buena idea de porque Jayne estaba ahí, y no estaba dispuesto a saltar en esa conversación por ahora. Tomo ventaja del breve silencio y pregunto, "¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?"

"¿Es algo acerca de esa maldita estatua?" Jayne pregunto enfadado.

Harry se rió sin hacer ruido y sacudió la cabeza. "No. Si eres como me imagino, probablemente odiarías esa estatua tanto como yo odiaría unas hechas de mi."

Jayne examino a Harry curiosamente, pensando que esa es una manera extraña de ver las cosas pero aceptándola.

"No," Harry continuo. "¿Estaba curioso por saber acerca de porque todos se asustaron al oír mi nombre?"

"Oh _eso_," Jayne dio una risa baja. "Bueno, tu no sabrías pero hace unos cuantos años atrás antes de que todo esto pasara, estábamos en un bar cuando la princesa de haya susurro el nombre 'Miranda' y de repente se puso como loca. Destruyo totalmente el bar, como una súper soldado, barriendo el suelo con todos. Nadie podía detenerla."

"Jayne," Dijo Harry en un tono decepcionado. "¿Fuiste vencido por una niña?"

"¿Quien te dijo eso?" Jayne demando fuertemente.

"Shh," Harry rió e hizo la señal con un dedo para que se callara.

River gimió un poco en su sueño antes de voltearse hacia otro lado.

"Solo bromeaba," Harry susurro. "Pero creo que toque un nervio."

"Si, bueno," Jayne paro un momento. "Nosotros seguimos el nombre Miranda y eso no salio exactamente tan bien. Perdimos a Wash, y la Alianza elimino toda la villa del pastor Book, mataron a los niños, y a todos los demás. Mataron también al señor Universo. Porque descubrimos que era una operación masiva que intentaban esconder y Mal fue he hizo el acto del héroe. Bueno como quiera, como una semana antes de contactare, ella volvió a paralizarse. Solo paro lo que estaba haciendo, miro a la nada y grito el nombre de 'Potter'. Entonces se volteo a Mal y a los otros y empezó a gritar el nombre 'Potter! Potter!' una y otra ves mientras corría por el cuarto.

"Oh," Harry admitió sin gustarle como sonaba eso.

Jayne asintió y agrego, "No ayudo en nada, que cuando ella se detuvo y empezó a correr por el cuarto, estábamos a punto de aterrizar en Paquin."

Harry se rió un poco y volteo a ver a River. "Ahora puedo ver porque sintieron la necesidad de contratar otro piloto."

Jayne volvió a asentir y explico, "Y por eso aceptamos que deberíamos evadir cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca del nombre Potter. Supongo que es la típica suerte de Mal que te contratamos antes de saber tu nombre. Ciertamente nos tiene mas inclinados a no saber lo que escondes, especialmente si esta involucrado en cubiertas de gobierno y secretos masivos en la historia."

Harry no pudo aguantarse al oír la ironía en la voz de Jayne y dejo salir una carcajada más fuerte de lo que intentaba.

"_Shee-niou_," Jayne maldijo susurrando viendo a Harry reír. "No quiero saber Harry. De verdad no."

Harry solo movió la mano sin poder contener su risa. El se detuvo cuando River empezó a gemir dormida. Harry rápidamente callo a Jayne, aunque el fue el que empezó todo en primer lugar. Ambos se callaron y estaban pensando cuando River ronroneo felizmente en su sueño, "_Mmmm_, Harry."

Esta vez los roles cambiaron cuando Jayne se empezó a reír y Harry palideció en vergüenza.

"_Mmmm_," Jayne ronroneo despacio.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon y susurrando lo reprimió, "Detente!"

"_Mmmm_?" Jayne se burlo una vez más.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Estoy seguro que no es lo que parece. Probablemente es solo por la conexión que mantengo sobre ella para detener sus sentidos. Tu sabes que eso la hace sentir bien."

Jayne miro hacia Harry y curiosamente pregunto. "¿Estas tratando de proteger los sueños húmedos de alguien? Porque se que tu sentido común esta flotando ahí en el espacio y todo eso, pero la mayor parte del tiempo los deseos secretos de alguien mas no caen en tu jurisdicción."

Harry se detuvo y se pregunto porque estaba tan defensivo, porque la verdad eso no era su problema. Pero si _era_ cómico. Harry se empezó a reir silenciosamente, solo para ser interrumpido por River cuando se volteo y murmuro, "Lo de odiarte esta olvidado."

Jayne trato de cubrir su boca pero no pudo evitar la carcajada. El salto de la silla de co-piloto, y empezó a caminar tan rápido como pudo silenciosamente, mientras Harry volvía a enrojecer de vergüenza. Unos segundos después, la risotada de Jayne se podía oír a la distancia. Harry sacudió la cabeza sin poder hacer nada, temiendo la furia de River cuando Jayne sacara el tema después.

Después de unos segundos de pensar, Harry saco el libro otra vez y ojeo los apéndices. Vio a todos los directores y directoras que tuvieron el puesto y brevemente recordó su propia posición en el. Vio que aun tenían mas de una pagina para su biografía. Unas cuantas menciones de su esposa y su muerte lo hicieron brincarse al final.

_El anterior Director Potter fue por ultimas visto en publico en el 2132 cuando atendió el funeral del hijo, Simón Miller, de su fallecida nieta, Eliza Weasley. Nunca ha habido evidencia conclusiva de que el murió. Su bien conocido disgusto hacia la prensa en sus asuntos privados da créditos a la idea de que simplemente se ha hecho mas solitario y a evadido ser el centro de atención. El no tiene ahora conexiones familiares, y la fortuna Potter se cree que todavía se mantiene en su bóveda, indicando que todavía sigue vivo, muy probablemente retirado, y disfrutando de la paz solitaria que nunca pudo conseguir debido al ojo del público._

"Hmm," Harry considero. "Ese es un razonamiento muy bueno." Aunque Harry pensó que exageraron mucho su disgusto por la prensa, pero le gusto esa idea antes que la alternativa. Ojeo un poco más adelante y encontró el registro que buscaba.

_Harry Edward Fullerton (2097 - ? )_

_Director de Hogwarts 2164 - 2190_

_Slytherin, Clase de 2115_

_El director Harry Fullerton, Su nombre en honor al antiguo Director Potter, fue uno de los mas jóvenes magos de la era moderna en tomar la posición, Fullerton sirvió como Subdirector por solo 7 años, hasta que la Directora Rebecca Gordon se retiro dejando la posición a su antiguo compañero de trabajo._

_Antes de empezar en Hogwarts, Fullerton trabajo mano a mano con el científico muggle Gregory Holmes, desenredando y finalmente poniendo un fin a la contienda sobre que tanto afecta la sangre sobre la habilidad mágica. Descubriendo los genes dominantes y recesivos que determinan la habilidad para acceder la magia interna, este descubrimiento hizo posible decir tan temprano como el primer trimestre si el niño será mágico o no. La ciencia de la magia ha explicado porque razón nacen squibs de personas con descendencia mágica y porque los muggles con el gen recesivo pueden dar la vida a niños mágicos. Su trabajo encontró mucha resistencia por parte de los pocas familias que se hacen llamar de sangre pura, pero sus descubrimientos han sido notablemente aceptados e introducidos en el curriculum de Hogwarts cuando acepto la posición como Subdirector en el 2157._

_A Fullerton se le fue otorgada una Primera Orden de Merlín por su investigación y su determinación para descubrir la verdad sobre lo que nos hace mágicos. Aunque la ciencia que intenta descubrir como los magos y brujas usan la magia y que es la magia no ha tenido ninguna prueba conclusiva, su determinación por usar métodos muggles al fin determino quienes son mágicos y porque. Su principal compañero muggle, el doctor Holmes se convirtió en el primer muggle que fue premiado y reconocido por su logro en el campo de la magia. Mas experimentación fue realizada sobre la gente mágica y sus genes cuando se incluyo a la Directora Gordon en el proyecto, que ella tomo con gran interés siendo la primer nacida muggle que llego a convertirse en Directora de Hogwarts._

_Pero históricamente Fullerton será recordado como el director que cerró las puertas de Hogwarts. Puesto que la cantidad de estudiantes que atendían se reducía hasta la mitad y otra mitad cada año desde 2187 al 2190, porque la civilización fue forzada a evacuar y abandonar el planeta por la rápida deterioración. Fullerton dedico estos últimos 3 años, gastando la mayoría de las bóvedas de Hogwarts y trabajando con los goblins y los mejores creadores de barreras mágicas del mundo, para crear las barreras más fuertes e independientes que pudieran. Solo la librería contiene tantas protecciones como las bóvedas de más alta seguridad de Gringotts._

_El futuro del castillo Hogwarts es incierto, pero el Director Fullerton hizo todo en su poder para proteger la historia y prestigio de ese glorioso castillo y buen instituto._

"¿Conque leyendo eh?" Dijo Jayne por detrás de Harry haciéndolo entrar en acción.

Harry rápidamente cerro el libro y se voltio con su mano levantada, apuntando a Jayne.

Jayne solo lo miro extraño y choco manos con la palma abierta de el. "Muy bien, Harry."

"Lo siento," Dijo Harry avergonzado mientras intentaba esconder el libro. "Me atrapaste desprevenido."

Jayne sonrió triunfante. "Aun mas razón para no leer."

Harry rió. "Buen punto. Por cierto, ¿Porque estas despierto todavía?"

Jayne encogió los hombros. "Por la misma razón que no pude dormir antes."

Harry rodó los ojos. "No funcionan para ti, Jayne. Te lo aseguro. Ni siquiera son tan geniales como te las imaginas."

"¿Al menos puedo verlas?" Jayne se quejo. "¿Verte disparar una?"

Harry miro hacia la todavía dormida River. "¿Esto te molesta lo suficiente que no puedes dormir?"

"¿Si digo que si me las mostraras?" Jayne impacientemente contesto.

Harry sonrió triunfante. "Te ayudare demostrándote su habilidad para desmayarte sin ningún daño."

"¿En serio?" Jayne sonrió. "¿Esto no me dañara en el cerebro verdad?"

Harry volvió a mirar a River y lentamente se levanto la manga derecha revelando lo que parecía una banda metálica tecnológica alrededor de su brazo.

"Whoa," Dijo Jayne mientras la mirada en fascinación.

Jayne tomo un paso hacia delante pero Harry alzo un dedo. "Ah, nada de tocar." Harry sonrió abiertamente y puso su otra mano sobre 'la banda tecnología' que tenía en el brazo, su otra mano apuntando hacia Jayne. "Solo mira."

Jayne solo asintió estupidamente con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Harry susurro "_Stupefy_." Los ojos de Jayne se ensancharon de felicidad al ver la luz roja que salio de la palma de Harry y se dirigía hacia el.

Harry miro como Jayne felizmente tomaba el hechizo en su estomago antes de colapsar en el piso. Harry sacudió la cabeza riéndose.

"Debería ayudarlo en dormir," indico River sentada completamente despierta.

Harry se volteo y vio que River lo miraba curiosamente. El estaba un poco nervioso y tartamudeo explicando, "Lo siento. No quería levantarte."

"¿Le dolió?" River pregunto mirando la posición incomoda en que Jayne estaba.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Para nada. Es como cambiar la luz de prendido a apagado."

"Cielos." River admitió calmadamente.

Harry la miro curioso.

River encogió los hombros. "Me volveré a dormir. Hasta mañana." Ella apunto simplemente y se volvió a acostar, dormida ya antes de golpear la almohada.

Harry considero si debería despertar a Jayne pero boto la idea. Lo que hizo fue arrastrar a Jayne por el piso y lo sentó en la silla del co-piloto. "Eso debería de ser un poco mas confortable que despertar en el piso."

* * *

Serenity aterrizo seguramente en el puerto de Eavesdown. Inara se fue con un humor cortante, gracias en gran parte por el Capitan. Jayne tenía dinero y un libido. Y nada mas eso simplificaba sus planes para el futuro. Mal y Zoe verían en algunos lugares para ver si podían encontrar algún trabajo.

Aparentemente hubo algunos robos por el área, y Mal no quería dejar la nave sola. Así que Kaylee, Simon, River, y Harry estaban sentados en las puertas medio abiertas del cuarto de carga, dejando sus pies al aire, viendo la gente pasar.

"Todos tienen muchos propósitos," Kaylee observo y sonrió. "Tanto que hacer. Es como mirar una colonia de hormigas cargando cosas alrededor, construyendo una casa para su reina."

Simon frunció el ceño. "Cuando yo miro a montones de gente como esta, a mi me parecen rudas."

"Todos piensan que lo que hacen es la cosa mas importante," River contesto cínicamente. "Pero nada de eso realmente importa."

Harry miro a todas las personas que se encontraban viajando en frente de el. "A mi me gusta imaginármelos _desnudos_."

Kaylee, Simon, y River se inclinaron hacia adelante para voltear a ver a Harry extrañamente.

"Por decir, miren a ese hombre gordo de ahí," Harry apunto. "El obviamente tiene una bolsa pesada por arriba de su hombro, que lo fuerza a inclinarse hacia adelante. ¿Piensan que esa niña que lo sigue se reiría si el estuviera inclinado de esa forma _desnudo_?"

Simon cerró los ojos, incluso River miraba a Harry curiosamente.

"Probablemente no," Harry continuo sin notar lo incómodos que estaban los otros. "Porque ese es el tipo de persona que tiene una espalda con bastantes pelos. Y agachándose de esa manera solo agrega más visión para los que están en posición vertical. Pero la chica esta tan feliz y riendo, que no puedo resistir preguntarme, ¿Que clase de loca pervertida es ella, riéndose y con la cara feliz al ver la espalda peluda de ese hombre?"

Kaylee trago para bajar el asco de su boca y dijo. "Supongo que las hormigas que me imagine estaban desnudas."

Simon se volteo a ver a Harry. "¿También nos imaginas desnudos a nosotros?"

Harry se volteo a verlo a el. "¿Estas seguro que quieres saber la respuesta a eso?"

Simon se voltio y volvió a ver la multitud en frente de ellos. "No. Tienes razón. No quiero saber."

"Solo para verificar," Harry contesto. "Y para responder a tu pregunta, no, no me los imagino. Es solo que nunca me han gustado largas multitudes de gentes. Tuve que dar un discurso una vez y un amiga me dijo que ayuda un poco si te los imaginas desnudos. Y ella tenía razón. Estaba sorprendentemente mas relajado al imaginarme un monto de pechos desnudos a los que le estaba hablando, que a un montón de personas que me miraban, escuchando todas mis palabras. Y creo que se me creo una habito que cada vez que miro tanta gente los desvisto con mis ojos."

"¿Y primero desvistes a los grandes, gordos, y sudorosos hombres con pelo en su espalda?" Simon clarificó.

Harry asintió escaneando la multitud, medio esperanzado por encontrar alguna señal de un mago o bruja. "Es un poco difícil ignorarlos, cuando están desnudos."

"Eso es cierto," Kaylee admitió. "Aunque se siente un poco como si los... estuvieras violando."

"Nah," Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Lo que esta en tu cabeza son tus asuntos. Si yo fuera a dibujarlo, describirlo en detalle, o escribirlo. Eso podría ser crudo o injusto para su privacidad. Pero mis ojos, mi cabeza, mis asuntos," Harry se volteo a ver a Kaylee y pregunto, "¿De verdad crees que Jayne no te a imaginado desnuda?"

Kaylee suspiro. "No estoy segura que quiera pensar en eso."

"Harry," Simon rogó. "Voy a pedirte por favor que nunca menciones a alguien que ha podido imaginar a mi novia desnuda. O a mi hermana. Tu cabeza, tus asuntos. Tu boca cerca de mi oído no es necesariamente tu asunto."

River frunció el ceño y le pregunto a su hermano, "¿Estabas intentando hacerme imaginar la boca de Harry haciendo sus asuntos con tu oreja?, porque si querías eso, funciono magníficamente."

Simon dio un respingo y dijo, "Tal vez deberíamos disfrutar del día en silencio."

Harry se volteo a ver a River y pregunto, "¿Me tienes miedo?"

River sacudió la cabeza sin sonreír o fruncir el ceño.

"¿Lo ve doc?" Harry explico. "Estaremos bien aquí ¿Porque no toma a su hermosa novia, que no me estoy imaginando para nada desnuda en este momento, y la lleva a comprar un vestido?, Yo y River podemos mirar a todas las hormigas rudas y ver como gastan sus vidas desnudas y sin sentido. Ustedes dos vayan de compras."

Kaylee salto de donde se encontraban hacia al piso. "Genial. ¿Simon?"

Simon se volteo a su hermana. "¿Estas segura que estarás bien?"

River rodó los ojos y golpeo a su hermano en el hombro. "Estoy bien. Puedes irte."

El golpe fue un poco mas duro de lo que Simon se esperaba y cayó hacia el piso boca abajo.

River grito y se cubrió la boca. "Oh Simon! lo siento! no quise!... hacer... es solo..."

Simon se paro y se empezó a limpiar. "Esta bien, River." Simon le sonrió a ella. "Solo guarda esos golpes para Harry, ¿Quieres?"

River lo saludo. "Muy bien."

"Que pasen un buen tiempo jóvenes locos!" Harry les grito también saludando a una Kaylee que se miraba más feliz que nunca.

"Mas te vale que la traigas antes de que oscurezca, o perderás la cabeza, oíste!" River le grito apuntándole un dedo a su hermano.

Simon abrazo a su novia y saludo a la extraña pareja que eran Harry y River en la nave. El le pregunto a Kaylee, "¿Estábamos preocupados por la inestabilidad de River y a _El_ es el que contratamos para ayudar? ¿Porque nadie mira eso?"

Harry alcanzo a oír el comentario del doctor y se rió. "Esos dos se miran muy lindos juntos no crees."

River asintió. "Antes de que llegara Kaylee, estuve preocupada porque la barra se convertiría permanente."

"¿Disculpa?" Harry pregunto curioso.

"La barra que tenia mi hermano atorada," River explico. "Fue creada por mi culpa."

Harry asintió. "Ahh. Cierto. El dejo ir su carrera para poder sacarte. Sabes, no deberías de sentirte culpable por las cosas que están fuera de tu control. No te digo que no lo hagas, solo te digo que no deberías.

"Mmm," River lo pensó pero sin decir nada.

Harry continúo. "Vamos a verlo desde el otro lado de la moneda. El nunca te saca. Y tu todavía estas ahí. ¿Que tanta culpa crees que eso lo haría sentir?"

"El no seria Simon si no me hubiera sacado."

"Cierto. Pero hipotéticamente el nunca te saco. ¿Quisieras que el se sintiera culpable por no dejar su carrera y todo lo que trabajo por una vida como fugitivo sin dinero y sin futuro.?"

"Si."

Harry se rió. "Bueno, que tal esto. ¿Crees que el quiera que tu te sientas culpable por lo que el dejo?"

"Probablemente."

"¿En serio?"

River encogió los hombros.

Harry rodó los ojos. "No tienes porque ponerte en desacuerdo conmigo en todo."

"Y tu no tienes porque enseñarme como me debería sentir."

Harry suspiro. "Tienes razón. Es solo que yo he cargado una buena cantidad de culpa. Demasiada, hasta que finalmente aprendí que no tenia porque cargarla."

River volteo a ver a Harry y condescendientemente pregunto, "¿Me miras que cargue alguna?"

Harry sonrió débilmente. "No olvides que no solo te veo con mis ojos."

River suspiro y miro hacia abajo. "Eso es trampa."

Harry acordaba. "Si, si lo es. Pero también es trampa lo que haces, es solo que tu no puedes controlarlo."

River no dijo nada y se quedo ahí sentada. Ella lentamente volteo a verlo y luego de nuevo a la multitud. "¿Entonces que es lo que estamos buscando?"

Harry suspiro tristemente. El pensó por un momento y sugirió, "Gente como yo."

River miro al monto de personas. "¿Que no seria mejor buscar una aguja en un cuarto anti-aguja?"

Harry rió a causa de eso.

River apunto. "¿O prefieres que busque a hombres gordos y sudorosos con la espalda llena de pelos?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No... solo hazme saber si miras a alguien que te parezca extraño, raro o diferente. Un hombre con una vestido morado con estrellas y lunas cuenta como uno extraño."

River miro a Harry. "Pues yo creo que Jayne pudo encontrarse a un hombre en un vestido."

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Por la salud de Jayne espero que no."

River asintió decidida. "Por la salud del hombre en el vestido, espero también que no."

La extraña pareja calló en un confortable silencio, jugando a hacer historias de las personas que pasaban. Ellos continuaron hasta que vieron que el Capitán y Zoe se acercaban cargando paquetes.

Harry salto hacia abajo, "Déjeme ayudarlo con esos, Capitán."

"Gracias, Harry," Dijo Mal dándole una de las 2 cajas que estaba cargando. "Ten cuidado con esa. Conseguí unos huevos."

"¿Entonces que encontraron?" Harry pregunto mientras River bajaba las puertas de cargo para que caminaran. "¿Tenemos un robo que realizar?"

Mal hizo una mueca y miro alrededor. "Preferiría que hablaras un poco mas bajo Harry."

Harry miro a las personas que ni siquiera les ponían atención. "No se preocupe. Cualquiera que oiga algo que no debería, lo cortare desde el hombro hasta la rodilla y le daré de comer sus pestañas a River."

River sonrió malignamente. "Me gustan crujientes."

Zoe soltó una carcajada mientras Mal no lo encontraba para nada divertido. El Capitán sacudió la cabeza mientras subían todas las cajas por Serenity. "¿Porque corrompes a nuestra dulce niña Harry?"

"No tengo porque, creo," Harry suspiro bromeando. "Pero algunas veces es demasiado divertido."

"Puedo imaginármelo," Dijo Mal mientras ponía las cajas en el comedor. "Y para contestar tu pregunta, no, no obtuvimos ningún trabajo."

Zoe frunció el ceño y explico. "A como parece, absolutamente todo por estas parte le llega a Badger."

"Y no quiero inmiscuirme con el si puedo evitarlo," Mal indico francamente.

"¿Badger?" Pregunto Harry. "Creo que no he tenido el placer de conocerlo, pero he escuchado de el. No es demasiado amigable, ¿Verdad?"

Zoe sacudió la cabeza. "Dudo que alguien tenga el placer de conocerlo, pero hay peores hombres haya afuera."

"Tan bien hay un montón de buenos," Mal discutió. "Y tuvimos un buen trabajo. Todavía no tenemos que pedir por mas." Mal suspiro y admitió. "Al menos por ahora."

"¿River?" Harry pregunto curiosamente.

River sacudió la cabeza. "No es muy bueno, tampoco es tan malo como el piensa. Juega con su ego y estarán bien."

Harry asintió. "Bueno, si no tenemos trabajos, que les parece si hacemos unos."

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" Zoe pregunto con una ceja alzada.

"Nope," Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Pero estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar a alguien con algo que no quieren."

Mal dudosamente eligió no eliminar esa idea tan rápido. "Bueno, si encuentras algo bueno, nos lo haces saber. Por mientras, tenemos más o menos como una semana por aquí, así que podemos seguir buscando haber si no hayamos algo más. Por cierto, ¿Donde están Kaylee y el Doc?"

"Consiguiéndole a Kaylee un nuevo vestido, o eso espero," Harry contesto. "A lo mejor también van a cenar a un lugar lindo, pero dudo que se tarden tanto."

"¿Y que hay de ustedes? ¿Volviéndose locos aquí?" Pregunto Mal.

"¿River?" Harry pregunto con una grande sonrisa.

River rodó los ojos. "Esta bien. Vayamos a ver tus tiendas de antigüedades."

"¿Zoe, Capitán?" Harry pregunto. "Ya se que usted quería que alguien se quedara en la nave a todas horas, ¿Pero a alguno de ustedes les importaría acompañarnos?"

Zoe miro al Capitán que asintió hacia ella, "Ve con ellos. Estaré bien. Y mantén a los diablillos fuera de problemas."

"Lo haré Capitán," Harry saludo con su mano en la frente. "Tiene mi palabra."

Mal vio la mirada que puso Zoe y le ordeno con una sonrisa, "Y nada de dispararle a Harry! yo pedí el primer tiro."

"Esta bien, Capitán," Contesto Zoe medio gruñendo mientras salían de la nave.

Harry rápidamente se movió para alcanzarla y River lo siguió a el. Harry coloco una mano sobre los hombros de River y la otra sobre los de Zoe. "Entonces a donde vamos, mis hermosas-"

"Harry," Dijo Zoe con aire peligroso. "Desearías mover tu mano antes de que la quiebre."

Harry quito su mano rápidamente como si se la hubieran quemado. "Lo siento. No quise insinuar nada. River, a ti te importa-" Harry se detuvo al ver la mirada fría que esta le dirigió. "Shees. ¿Que acaso se les olvido tomar sus _píldoras_ esta mañana?"

Zoe se detuvo y parecía, por un segundo, querer violar las órdenes del Capitán.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Harry empezó moviendo sus brazos para calmar a la mujer enojada. "Mira Zoe, lo siento si estoy empeorando tus sentimientos. Ya me detendré. Pero debiste de luchar un poco más con el Capitán si no querías venir con nosotros. Yo tuve que aceptar que no podía ir ni siquiera al baño sin el permiso de River, pero me gustaría pensar que no tienes que estarme observando por cada paso que de."

Zoe todavía parecía indecisa si lastimarlo o no. Finalmente ella suspiro y se relajo. "Lo siento, Harry. Es solo que... no ha sido un buen día para mi."

River parecía hundirse porque capto algo que Harry no. Este ofreció, "Escucha, ¿Que tal esto? no me conoces, no confías en mi. Tú y River caminen a donde quieran. Yo solo las seguiré un poco más atrás. River sabrá si no lo estoy, y de esta manera pueden pretender que no estoy aquí y decir cualquier cosa que le quieras decir a River. O llorar en su hombro o cualquier cosa que ustedes 2 hagan."

Zoe se quedo mirando a Harry sin decir nada por unos momentos antes de preguntarle, "¿No te importa a donde vamos? ¿Solo nos seguirás?"

Harry asintió rápidamente. "A donde quieran ir."

River sonrió triunfante y le dio un pequeño codazo a Zoe. "¿Lo ves? Te dije que seria fácil."

La personalidad de Zoe parecía cambiar por completo y se volteo a ver a River con una sonrisa. "Lo siento por dudar de ti. Por cierto, cuando regresábamos, vi un vestido que se miraría adorable en ti." Zoe y River felizmente se voltearon de Harry y empezaron a caminar hacia unas tiendas de mujeres.

La quijada de Harry callo al piso cuando se dio cuenta de que fue manipulado. Sacudió la cabeza en frustración mientras seguía a las dos mujeres, "Oh _gorramit_."

**

* * *

NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR**:

Bueno para contestar las preguntas:

_En cuanto a los errores_ lo único que puedo hacer es prometerte que intentare fijarme mas en ellos pero como intento escribir ahora mas rápido creo que a lo mejor me empiezan a salir mas,

_Por lo de la historia_, esta historia en ingles es muy buena, y yo pienso que es una de las mejores, al traducirla parte de su genialidad se pierde pero por lo menos será la "original",

_Por lo de la varita, _no se si esta en este o en un capitulo pasado pero Harry estaba en una búsqueda para encontrar la comunidad mágica de este siglo y se ha encontrado varios artefactos entre ellos varitas.

_La historia de Harry con razón en el cannon, _pues te diré que el epilogo es un definitivo no, por lo que recuerdo de la historia la ultima ves que la leí, es mas o menos igual al libro 7 pero no tanto, pero es solo un recuerdo, y la leí hace mucho así que no estoy tan seguro. Harry definitivamente venció a Voldemort pero creo que no especifica como, la historia esta mas enfocada en descubrir lo que le paso a la comunidad mágica en ese tiempo y otras pequeñas aventuras como esa.

_Weasleys,_ el último descendiente de ellos tendrá un punto especial en la historia pero eso será mucho mas adelante.


	9. CAPITULO 8: Laberintos Mentales

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 8 - Laberintos Mentales**

"¿Te divertiste comprando Harry?" Mal pregunto con una sonrisa.

Harry todavía seguía a Zoe y River, que seguían comadreando como si fueran niñas de escuela. "¿También quiere ser agregado a mi lista Capitán?"

Mal sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. "Dios no. Yo no tuve nada que ver con ese viaje. Y parece que solo dos tercios de ustedes tuvieron un buen tiempo."

River sonrió. "No Capitán, todos nos divertimos."

Zoe miro hacia Harry y casi lo le tuvo pena. Ella encontró un poco curioso que River le pidiera ayuda mientras Harry estaba dormido. Ciertamente ella se había acercado mas a la pequeña River en estos años por ser las únicas mujeres que no estaban locas de amor o viviendo una vida demasiado complicada. Y River tiene un hábito de decir la verdad de una manera que es más cómoda. Particularmente cuando hablan de su antiguo esposo. "Yo creo que Harry se divirtió un poco mas de lo que aparenta."

Harry se volteo y frunció el ceño. "Ohh estas en la lista. Es mas, te has movido al numero 2."

River palmo la espalda de Zoe. "Te daré unos cuantos tips después. Incluso podrías destronarme del puesto."

"De alguna manera lo dudo," Harry gruño.

"Vamos Harry," Zoe sonrió. "¿No fue tan mal verdad?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Meh. Tomare mi perdida con una sonrisa si la próxima vez apuntas tu odio hacia otro lado." Harry vio la cara que Zoe puso y supo que se paso de la raya, rápidamente llamo a River, "Vamos a dejar el resto de la ropa adentro, tengo que darle algo a Kaylee."

River saludo a una Zoe que tenia una secreta sonrisa, y siguió a Harry hacia sus cuartos. "¿Le compraste algo a Kaylee? ¿Cuando?"

Harry miro por arriba de su hombro y sonrió. "Cuando no estaban viendo y estabas probando esas fachas sueltas."

"Esos eran vestidos de verano! se _supone_ que estén sueltos."

"Bueno, espero que sean confortables," Harry discutió. "Porque no son bonitos."

River solo se le quedo mirando, retándolo a que dijera algo más negativo.

La conexión que ellos poseían hizo claros sus motivos y Harry dijo. "Esta bien, creo que te mirarías linda en el vestido celeste con flores."

"Ese es un regalo para Kaylee," River discutió.

Harry sonrió. "Lo se. Y estoy dándote un cumplido en tu elección. Ahora por favor, soy alérgico a las mujeres cuando van de compras juntas, quisieras apurarte un poco."

River puso el regalo de Kaylee en una bolsa y empezó a cubrirlo de papel.

Cuando River termino ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de maquinas, donde Kaylee se encontraba revisando.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo," Kaylee pillo. "¿Como estuvieron sus compras?"

"Horribles," Harry contesto de inmediato. "Completamente espantosas. Imagínate como te hace sentir Simon en un día bonito, bueno exactamente lo contrario."

"Estuvo bien," River contesto. "Aparte de el ayudante corajudo."

"¿Ayudante?" Kaylee le pregunto a Harry.

Harry gruño. "Me engañaron. Pretendieron ser mujeres sobre emocionales. Eso no fue justo. Fue como cruzar una línea antes de que fuera hecha."

"¿Le creíste a Zoe?" Kaylee clarifico. "¿Que estaba sobre emocional? ¿_Conoces_ acaso a esa mujer?"

River solo sonrió felizmente mientras Harry trataba de explicar, "Parecía como si fuera a llorar o golpearme. No estoy seguro cual pudo haber sido peor."

Kaylee sacudió la cabeza a la inocencia de Harry. "Pobrecito."

"Puedo ver que tu simpatía es sobrecogedora," Harry suspiro. "Compre un nuevo..." Harry miro hacia abajo para ver la caja que estaba cargando. "Bootstrap gravitacional."

"¿No crees poder encontrar mas flotando en el espacio?" Kaylee pregunto alzando una ceja.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Ese pequeño truco que hize no durara por siempre. Probablemente podría intentarlo hacerlo de nuevo, pero pensé que seria mejor tener uno de reemplazo. Podemos seguir usando el viejo hasta que se descomponga de nuevo, ojala que no lo haga mientras necesitamos correr o cuando vayamos a estacionarnos, o podrías poner este nuevo cuando tengas tiempo."

"Gracias Harry," Kaylee sonrió abiertamente. "Pero el Capitán ya nos compro unos cuantos. Acabo de terminar de instalar el nuevo. Aunque el antiguo todavía se mira como nuevo."

"Oh," Harry admitió. "Lo siento. No me di cuenta."

"No te preocupes," Kaylee le aseguro. "No es como si tener varios de replazo fuera malo. El Capitán usualmente se toma el tiempo para comprar repuestos, cuando puedo. Pero estoy segura que el ciertamente apreciara el gesto."

"Te compre algo!" River declaro felizmente, presentándole una caja a Kaylee.

"Yo también te compre algo!" Kaylee dio un grito y tomo una bolsa de una esquina. "Aunque es mió y de Simon, creo. El pago por el. Aquí tienes."

Ambas chicas cambiaron bolsas y sacaron vestidos muy similares. Cuando ambas exclamaron su amor por los vestidos simultáneamente, Harry brevemente considero desmayarlas a ambas para obtener silencio.

"Póntelo!" River le pidió queriendo ver las flores en Kaylee.

"Oh no puedo," Kaylee explico. "Tu hermano y yo tendremos una cena romántica y solo me puedo ver deslumbrante tantas veces al día. Lo guardare para usarlo al rato. Pero tu pruébate el tuyo."

"De acuerdo," River acepto y le ordeno a Harry que se volteara.

Harry volteo su cuerpo entero para darle la espalda completamente a donde River debería estar. El estaba mirando hacia abajo viendo el corazón de Serenity, que para Harry parecía ser una gran masa de cables, luces, y otras cosas que se parecían mucho.

"¿Que es lo que miras?" Kaylee pregunto con una sonrisa parándose al lado de el. "¿No estas intentando darle un ojo a la encantadora River verdad?"

A Harry no le gusto esa acusación en particular y explico. "Solo estaba viendo la maquinaria de aquí."

"Sabes algo de motores?" Kaylee pregunto mientras volteaba a ver que River todavía se seguía vistiendo. "Aparte de como arreglarlas obviamente."

"Oh claro," Harry asintió con certeza. "Puedo ver que esta belleza es un seis-punto-ocho súper-cargada, reforzada, gentil, destructora maquina de transportación. Y parece que tus dos doodads están cargados del nueve-centímetros thingamajigs."

"¿Los doodads?" Kaylee clarifico con una sonrisa.

"Claro, claro," Harry continua con una cara totalmente seria. "Personalmente, yo prefiero un mínimo de siete doohickeys para cada cinco whatchamacallits, pero todos tenemos nuestras pequeñas diferencias. Tu jigger parece que suelta al jobbie que puede llegar a ser un deterioro para tu whatsis. Si tu whatsis explota, entonces el widget lo hará no muy después."

"Eso fue increíble," Kaylee menciono.

Harry encogió los hombros. "Es un don."

"Sabes," River salto en la conversación. "Si no te importa cambiar unos cuantos poppycock, podrías eliminar completamente el widget, y solo dejar que el whatsis explote. Aprieta el hogwash, consigue un mularky más grande, y este pequeño bebe correrá en puro tommyrot. Solo tendrías que limpiar el balderdash cada cuando. Los flimflams explotaran solos, y el claptrap lo puedes cerrar hasta el punto-dos-cinco. El único problema es que tendrías que cambiar el tomfoolery con un jabberwocky dos veces mas de lo que harías si tuvieras el widget. Pero creo que es un cambio justo."

Harry sonrió al ver el vestido de River y contesto, "Lindo vestido."

"Sabia que el azul quedaría con tus ojos," Kaylee contesto triunfantemente viendo a su amiga de arriba a abajo.

* * *

"¿Has pensado en eso de hacer un trabajo nosotros mismos?" Mal le pregunto a Harry mientras este y River entraban al comedor.

Harry encogió los hombros. "¿Porque no hacer algo contra la Alianza?"

Zoe lo miro desde la mesa donde ella cortaba verduras. "Eso fue un poco vago Harry."

"Y ciertamente no estoy en oposición para tomar lo que esos pequeños impuestos nos deberían de dar," Mal discutió. "Pero no es buena idea presionar nuestra suerte contra el mayor _hwin dan_ del vecindario."

"Me suena a que es una gallina." Harry indico con una sacudida triste de su cabeza.

Mal defendió, "Yo no..."

"¿Mono? ¿Tiene una panza de mono para acompañar su abrigo café?"

"Harry," Mal le advirtió.

"Solo juego con usted Capitán," Dijo Harry sonriendo.

"¿Te gustan las papas fritas?" Zoe pregunto mientras seguía cortando.

Harry miro a River y decidió, "Usualmente, pero no hoy. No para mi, ni para la pequeña dama."

"¿Disculpa?" Pregunto River en un tono molesto.

"Solo agarra un poco de fruta." Harry dijo. "No quiero tenerte llena para el entrenamiento."

"¿Porque no?" River pregunto confundida de porque eso tenia que ver con una técnica mental.

Harry le contesto honestamente, "Si vomitas, me agradecerás porque te lo advertí."

River paro de moverse y reclutantemente pregunto, "¿Empezaremos a entrenar ya?"

Harry asintió.

"¿No piensas que es muy rápido?"

Harry sonrió malignamente. "Ya estas lo suficientemente cómoda conmigo como para burlarte y tomar ventaja de mi. Es tiempo de que empecemos a cavar y organizar. Y además, sabemos donde estará tu hermano, así que deberíamos evadir muchas interrupciones."

River asintió y se dirigió hacia el puente mostrando mas confidencia de la que sentía. Harry tomo unas manzanas de un plato mientras la seguía silenciosamente.

River se movió hacia la silla del piloto mientras Harry cerraba la puerta completamente.

Harry miro hacia River y pregunto, "¿Estas lista para esto?"

River lentamente asintió. "Dijiste que es la mejor opción, confió en ti."

Harry se sentó en la cama por un momento a pensar. River se quedo callada, sin molestar por unos cuantos minutos. El levanto la cabeza y dijo, "En primer lugar, necesito que sepas que cualquier cosa que haga es necesaria para que puedas sobrepasar esto. No tengo ninguna pista o razón para creer que esto funcionara, aparte de que siento que funcionara. Y segundo, creo que deberías recostarte en la cama."

"Okay," River acepto preparándose mientras Harry se movía de la cama que compartían. El tomo la silla del co-piloto y la empujo para estar al lado de la cama para después sentarse, mientras River se movía para estar mas cómoda. "¿Como haremos esto?"

Harry se posiciono para que pudiera inclinarse hacia adelante cómodamente y estarás a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara. "Voy a forzar una conexión entre nuestras mentes. Esta vez no serás capaz de empujarme. Aunque tus instintos puede que intenten hacerlo, por eso los forzare y controlare yo mismo. En el futuro, eso no será necesario, porque tendrás control sobre ellos, y la habilidad de romper la conexión tu misma, pero no por ahora."

"¿Me quedare dormida?" River pregunto dudosamente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No del tipo de sueño sin descanso del que estas pensando, pero estarás como dormida aquí unas cuantas horas sin darte cuenta. Por eso es mejor que te recuestes y estés cómoda."

River se recostó y se puso de lado para verlo mejor. "¿Que hago ahora?"

"Cierra los ojos," El explico. "Levantare tus parpados con mi mano cuando crea que estés lista. Estaré muy cerca de ti, así que trata de no asustarte. Con el contacto de ojos podré tomar control de tu conciencia."

River asintió y cerró los ojos, quedándose ahí sin moverse. Ella intentaba alejar sus pensamientos y estaba tratando de ignorar lo que sus sentidos le decían. Sabía que no debería quedarse dormida pero sintió que el cansancio del día empezaba a agotarla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus parpados fueron levantados y fue cegada por la luz que entro por sus pupilas dilatadas. Al mismo momento escucho a Harry murmurar unas cuantas palabras que no tenían sentido para ella, pero escucho la ultima palabra cuando este la pronuncio con determinación. "_Legilimens_!"

River tuvo la sensación de ser jalada o arrastrada a velocidades increíbles. Un monton de vueltas cortantes y giros imposibles. Aunque un pieza de ella le decía que todavía estaba acostada en la cama.

De repente se dio cuenta que estaba despierta y tapada. Pataleo y se movió para quitarse las colchas de encima, y cuando lo hizo vio a su hermano mayor, Simon, corriendo hacia ella felizmente. Ella estaba de regreso en el cuarto que usaba de pequeña, y Simon parecía tener, máximo, 10 años.

"Feliz navidad, River!" El exclamo mientras corría hacia ella y saltaba en la cama.

River miro hacia abajo cuando el rebote de Simon la elevo de la cama y vio que también era niña. Ella sonrió feliz mientras que su lengua sentía que le faltaban varios dientes. "Feliz navidad para ti también, Simon."

"Vamos!" Simon la animo mientras saltaba en su cama. "Hagamos la comida de Mama y Papa. Así podremos abrir los regalos antes. Una carrera!" El grito mientras salía corriendo hacia el pasillo. Solo tomo un paso antes de que todo se detuviera.

"Veo que su estilo de pelo no cambio para nada," Comento Harry, que apareció de repente al lado de River.

River miro hacia Simon que estaba congelado en ese punto en el tiempo ."Casi quemamos la cocina."

"Suena divertido." Harry menciono.

River miro hacia abajo y vio que volvía estar en su propia edad y con la misma ropa. "Lo fue."

"¿Sabes donde estamos?"

River asintió. "En una memoria."

"Si de esa manera lo quieres pensar, si." Este explico.

"¿De que otra manera lo pensaría?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Todavía estamos en el puente de mando, aunque rompí el contacto ocular. Me he recostado en mi silla y tu estas todavía en la cama. Pero nuestras conciencias están entrelazadas en tus memorias. Y esta que estamos viendo fue elegida al azar por ser una memoria feliz, pero no una excelente."

River inclino su cabeza hacia un lado "¿Puedes categorizar mis memorias?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No exactamente. Tu eres la que hizo las categorías, yo solo pregunte por una que llenara esos criterios, para no asustarte demasiado en tu primer intento."

"¿Donde estamos exactamente?" River pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en su antiguo cuarto sino en un bosque caminos hacia todos lados que parecian familiares.

"Este es un lugar hecho por ti," Explico Harry. "Aquí es donde tienes mas acceso a la mayoría de tus memorias."

"¿A la mayoría?" River pregunto mientras veía a varios caminos desaparecer y otro crearse de la nada, sentía varias emociones enlazadas en esos caminos.

Harry asintió. "Tu mente es un desastre princesa. Sabemos esto. Y tendremos que repararlo. No te avergüences de ti misma."

"¿Que es lo que insinúas?" River pregunto en confusión.

Harry camino hacia River y tomo su mano. River de verdad pudo sentir su mano tocando la suya. "También hay lugares como este," Anuncio Harry mientras River experimentaba un aire frió correr por su cuerpo. Ahora se encontraban en una celda solitaria en donde solo un poco de luz salía por la puerta reforzada de acero. El aire apestaba a suciedad.

"Y como estos," Harry llamo. De nuevo River pudo sentir los drásticos cambios en el ambiente. Estaban rodeados de lava ardiendo en una pequeña isla donde nada parecía estar a la vista en el horizonte. El calor produciente de la lava le estaba causando molestias. Caras de distintas gentes flotaban alrededor de la lava, y River estaba sorprendida de tener muy poco miedo hacia esas caras, aunque ella sabia que debería de tener un poco mas de miedo de ese lugar.

"Y otros cuantos como este," Dijo Harry. Ella miro que ahora se encontraban en un cuarto rodeado por espejos por todos lados. Había una silla metálica donde ella recordaba haber estado atrapada, y pequeños charcos de sangre rodeaban el piso. Las luces fluorescentes de arriba tintineaban de repente, para recordarle a todos que necesitaban ser cambiadas, y de repente los sentidos de River fueron obstruidos por el ruido de maquinas y objetos de metal que cortaban hasta el hueso. Tuvo una visión de si misma con la garganta cortada. Su pelo se movía como si estuviera siendo aventado por una especie de aire y sus ojos empezaron a pulsar en poder. De repente la visión cambio y fue reemplazada por una chica de pelo rubio sangrando de un golpe en su frente. La chica reía y sonreía mientras se quitaba la sangre de los ojos para poder ver. Y volvió a cambiar de nuevo, ahora, en un moustro con sanguinarios ojos rojos, dos rajas donde su nariz debería de haber estado, y una cabeza sin pelo. El moustro saco su serpentina lengua y la siseo amenazadoramente.

La siguiente cosa que River tuvo en conciencia es que estaba recargada en un árbol en el bosque de donde habían empezado. Sentado en la hierba enfrente de ella estaba Harry.

Este se volteo a ella, "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto esta confundida, pareciendo estar bien. "¿Que fue eso?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Esos fueron unos de los lugares en tu mente. Cuando te empezó a dar miedo, pensé que te despertarías, así que salí de tu mente," Harry suspiro y miro hacia ella. "Pero no despertaste. Y parece que lograste mantener abierto el vínculo. Así que regrese y te volví a traer a tu mente. Desde entonces, he estado esperando para que despiertes. O... bueno... tu mente consiente para que despertara de tu... ¿subconsciente?"

"Yo recuerdo el tercer lugar," Ella admitió. "He estado ahí antes."

Harry alzo la ceja. "¿Los primero dos no fueron algo que tu imaginaste?"

River sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy muy segura que no. El segundo ni siquiera me molestaba."

Harry sonrió abiertamente y tomo la mano de River. "Bueno si no te molesta, empecemos ahí y busquemos unas respuestas." De nuevo, River miro alrededor de la pequeña y rocosa isla, mientras el liquido rojo sangre en los alrededores.

River encogió los hombros. "Algo me dice que debo de tenerle miedo a este lugar, pero simplemente no los siento."

"Hmm," Harry se puso a pensar sin gustarle lo que oyó de ella. "De lo que estoy muy curioso es de cosas como eso." El termino mientas apuntaba a una pútrida bola negra que volaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el magma.

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunto River mirando a la extraña cosa en confusión.

"Eso," Harry admitió. "Estoy muy seguro que es una memoria, que trataste de borrar."

"Bueno si no la quiero, ¿No podríamos deshacernos de ella? ¿O tenemos que ver lo que es?"

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor admitiendo "Puede que exista una forma en que yo pueda borrarla, pero necesitamos saber mas de ella primero. Y solo hay solo una buena manera para averiguarlo."

River asintió. "Este bien ¿Que hacemos?" Ella vio que Harry le sonrió tristemente, y la bola que estaba flotando salio disparada de la lava y exploto en su cara. La siguiente cosa que vio era que estaba en un bar peleando. Sus golpes eran extremadamente fuertes. Un golpe cayo en un hombre de cincuenta años y ella pudo sentir su quijada safarse y romperse por el golpe. Girando su brazo hacia atrás, su mano golpeo a un hombre que trataba de atraparla. Sintio como su nariz se rompía y salía de su lugar. Una patada en el estomago de otro hombre le rompió varias costillas. Podía sentir como la ira aumentaba su deseo de lucha. Cuando el cantinero saco una pistola, ella le lanzo un botella con tanta fuerza que pedazos de vidrio y carne salieron volando. Con gracia sobrehumana ella tomo la pistola de su mano y la giro disparándole a la persona mas cercana directamente en la cabeza. Miro hacia abajo y vio que le había dado a un pequeño niño. Pudo sentir la sorpresa y la angustia al ver terminado con la vida de alguien tan pequeño. Pero no estuvo preparada para sentir como su cuerpo se reía y disfrutara de la muerte. Miro hacia arriba y vio a dos hombres vestidos de negro y lentes oscuros entrar en el bar. Eran muy fácilmente reconocidos por sus guantes azules de látex. Uno de ellos parecía estar sonriéndole a ella y sacudir la cabeza. "¿Has estado ocupada verdad?"

De repente vio que Harry la estaba sacudiendo. Todavía estaban flotando en la rocosa isla en el océano de lava ardiendo. "Necesitamos salir de aquí, River. Romperé el vinculo. No te aferres."

River se levanto de inmediato dando bocanadas de aire, y respiración entrecortada. Harry le dio un vaso de agua y se paro para estrechar los músculos un poco. El trono su cuello y se volvió a sentar, viendo la mirada tensa y con miedo que River tenia en su cara. Ella parecía estar evadiendo sus ojos.

Harry le sonrío abiertamente imaginándose como reaccionaria.

"Vi- vi- viste eso?"

Harry asintió.

Sin darle ningún aviso, River se lanzo hacia el y empezó a llorar histéricamente.

El la sostuvo y dejo que llorara. Francamente eso era lo que esperaba que pasara. No dijo nada solo intento consolarla y relajarla. River parecía calmarse después de un minuto o dos para luego susurrar, "Debes creer que soy un moustro."

"No," Harry la aseguro. "No te creo eso. Ni tampoco creo que mataras al niño, e incluso si lo hiciste, eso no te hace un moustro."

River se alejo un poco de Harry. "¿Eso no era una memoria?"

"No, eso _era_ una memoria." Harry explico.

Ella solo lo miro con curiosidad.

Harry asintió a la pregunto que no fue dicha. "He visto memorias falsas, y memorias reales. Y esa tenia todas los detalles e imperfecciones que no te encuentras en las falsas. Pero lo que no creo es que esa sea una memoria _tuya_."

River frunció el ceño.

"¿No te pareció un poco... raro para ti?"

"Creo que no me conoces muy bien," River explico. "Soy un poco mas dura de lo que parezco."

Harry rió. "O te miras muy dura, no me preocupo de eso. Y he escuchado lo que hiciste en ese otro bar. Solo quería decir," Harry se detuvo y pensé un poco. "Siempre tienes mucha gracia en tus movimientos. Existe un fluidad en tus movimientos mientras que tu mente va mas y mas rápido que empiezas a economizar todos lo que haces para a ser tan simple pero eficiente a la ves."

River sintió que fue le hicieron un cumplido en una manera terriblemente clínica.

"Y _esta_ pelea que vimos," Harry explico. "Los movimientos era mas forzados de como tu normalmente eres."

"No me encontraba exactamente en un estado mental correcto," River sugirió.

"Espera," Dijo Harry. "Quiero ver otra ves la pelea en el bar." Harry se acerco y miro directamente a los ojos de ella. Con su comentario la memoria volvo a empezar, Harry salto en ella y volvió a ver la escena enteramente. "Gracias," Contesto mientras se recargaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

"¿Que demonios acabas de hacer?" Pregunto River tensa. "¿Puedes tomar y controlar mis memorias así de fácil?"

Harry dudo un momento antes de contestar, "Eso es como lo que tu haces, solo que si sabes lo que haces, como controlarlo, y le pones suficiente poder." Harry asintió, "Y usualmente te pediría permiso primero, pero pensé que salvaría un poco de tiempo porque sabría que aceptarías."

River le dio una mirada pero no dijo nada.

"Y es como creía." Harry exclamo victorioso. "¿Miras las similitudes?"

River volvió a ver ambas memorias y asintió al reconocer algunos movimientos que se asimilaban como ella se movía. Su propia memoria terminaba cuando apuntaba con la pistola, y luego la otra memoria entraba donde ella jalaba el gatillo y le disparaba al niño. Ella le dio un escalofrió por la frialdad de la ultima memoria.

"Párese que encontraron una manera para implantar memorias, y hay memorias que no son tuyas, pero con el acceso a la información de ellas, responderías a una nueva manera de instintos." Dijo el, pensando para si mismo. "Porque lo que hiciste en el bar era muy parecido a tu gracia y tu estilo único."

"¿Encontrar una manera de implantar memorias?" River frunció el ceño. "¿Es acaso algo como los trucos que tu sabes usar?"

Harry suspiro fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza. "No, si supieran de mis trucos ellos pudieron haber hecho esto mucho mas fácil. No, esto es... esto es algo mas." Harry se recargo aun mas adoptando un aire mas pensativo.

"Entonces no puedes reparar esto," River frunció el ceño.

Harry miro hacia arriba y sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo _reparar_ nada. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a entender lo que le paso a tu mente, para también ajustarla. No es como si hubiera algo que no puede ser destruido. Pero estoy empezando a entender lo que te hicieron. En realidad no es tan malo."

River estaba tentada a gritarle a Harry por tener tan horrible definición de 'no tan malo'.

"Escucha," Harry se defendió. "En verdad no tengo idea de como fracturaron tu mente y hacer lo que hicieron, aparte de los _trucos_ que sé. Pudo ser cualquier cosa. Y parece que crearon su propia manera de dar habilidades e instintos."

"¿Y como puedes llamar eso _no tan malo_?" River le grito a este.

"Bueno," Harry admitió. "En verdad pudo haber sido mucho peor. Quiero decir que pusieron un montón de esfuerzo en hacerte una hábil y talentosa guerrera, una completamente en su control. Es como una personalidad implantada que pueden llamar si se necesita. Creo que es cuando estas en un estado extremo o cualquier situación que eleven tu adrenalina, eres capaz de hacer cosas increíbles incluso mas de lo que la mayoría de los humanos podría hacer, porque tienes acceso a todas esas habilidades, conocimientos o tal ves emociones. O parece que tienen su propia manera de prenderte. Eso es lo que te paso en el bar.

River todavía estaba molesta. "¿Se supone que debo estar agradecida de que me abrieran el cráneo y pusieran eso en mi?"

"No niña," Harry dijo con condescendencia. "Deberíamos estar furioso por lo que te hicieron. Pero ya estamos. Lo que tu puedes hacer, es estar agradecida de que no es tan malo como yo temía, pero mientras mas aprendas a controlar tu mente, empezaras a ganar mas de esas habilidades y conocimientos escondidos, que no sabias que tenias."

River frunció el ceño, por ser llamada pequeña.

"Ya están en tu cabeza River," Harry continuo. "Que mejor que hacer uso de ellos."

"Oh si," River discutió. "Mira el lado bueno de asesinar niños a sangre fría y reírte de lo que hiciste en felicidad."

Harry encogió los hombros. "Eso sucede. Y ahora tu sabes que no fuiste tu sino alguien mas quien hizo eso. Vas a tener que enfrentarte a ellos y entenderlos porque definitivamente tenemos que romper lo que causa que salgan en primer lugar."

River frunció el ceño pero dijo, "Simon me puso a dormir."

"Y ese es otro gatillo," Harry admitió, "Que vamos a romper en ti, si tu quieres. Pero recomendaría dejarlo por ahora porque no es destructivo y puede ser útil si pierdes control de tus emociones."

River suspiro y apenas se dio cuenta del reloj. "¿Eso tomo 4 horas?"

Harry miro al reloj he hizo una mueca. "No, empezamos el miércoles. Eso tomo 28 horas."

Los ojos de River se ensañaron antes de cerrar la boca con un clic. "Mentiroso," Lo acuso.

"Yea, yea." Harry admitió sin pena. "Tomo _cuatro_ horas. Ten come una manzana."

River tomo la comida, sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta del hambre que tenia.

"Ah, y por cierto, tu hermano esta esperando del otro lado de la puerta asustado de lo que pude hacerte."

River asintió mordiendo la manzana. "Lo se."

"Sabes, para este entrenamiento tengo que saber casi todo lo que hay en tu cabeza."

"Lo se."

"Pero nadie mas necesita saber."

"Bueno ciertamente no les voy a decir," River insistió mirándolo.

"Mmm," Harry penso en eso. "No lo quites de la lista todavía. Pero entre menos preguntas exista de mi, será mas fácil para todos llevarnos bien."

"¿Vas a decirles?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No son mis secretos para decirlos. Ahora vamos, dile a tu hermano que no ponga gorro, quiero ver si el capitán esta despierto."

River se paro y estiro sus músculos. Ella le quito la llave a la puerta y la abrió aventando a Simon hacia el piso, puesto que este estaba recargado en ella. "No molestes, Simon. El entrenamiento va bien, yo estoy bien. Ahora dime porque estas aquí en lugar de continuar con tu cena romántica."

Simon se paro y la siguió a ella, sin ponerle atención a Harry. "Estaba preocupado por ti. Se que Harry te tiene hipnotizada o algo así."

"Es la única manera para ayudarme," River discutió sin mirar atrás. "Y tienes una novia increíblemente comprensiva. Ella compra un lindo vestido, vas a cenar con ella, y luego la dejas para ir a acosar a tu hermana menor."

"Bueno, si me dijo que era un oso de peluche con cabeza hueca," Admitió Simon. "Para Kaylee, eso es muy violento."

"Se un buen novio, Simon," River lo regaño. "Ya eres un buen hermano. A veces hasta de mas."

"¿Estas segura de que estas bien?" Simon le pregunto, ya que esta se paro y lo miraba ahora.

River asintió mostrando una emoción honesta. "Tal vez no este completamente bien, pero estoy empezando a creer que algún día lo estaré."

Simon abrazo a su hermana y se fue a buscar a Kaylee.

"Capitán," Harry le pregunto a Mal cuando entro en su cuarto. "He pensado en ello, y ya se a quien le podemos robar."

Mal alzo una ceja y pregunto. "¿Y entonces quien será?"

Harry dio una sonrisa malvada. Su mente ya pensaba en posibles escenarios. El con mucho gusto contesto. "Sol Azul."

**

* * *

Nota del traductor**. Para los que no entendieron en la parte donde hablan de las piezas de la maquina solo son nombres inventados, ni Harry o River tienen idea de como funcionan las maquinas, solo saben como manejar la nave.

PD. Gracias a las personas que comentan. Eso de verdad me inspira a escribir mas rapido.


	10. CAPITULO 9: Creciente Sol Azul

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 9 - Creciente Sol Azul**

"¿Sol Azul?" Mal pregunto con curiosidad. "¿Y cual es la diferencia entre robarle a ellos o a la Alianza?"

Harry rodó los ojos. "Cada malévolo imperio siempre tiene una gigante empresa maligna que hace su trabajo sucio. Y creo que es muy obvio que no puede haber compañía mas grande que Sol Azul."

"Esto no es acerca de bien y mal, Harry." Mal discutió. "No puedes decidir que algo tan grande como eso puede ser malvado, ni que nosotros seamos los buenos. Porque robamos. A eso se le llama crimen. Y algunos incluso dirán que eso nos hace criminales. Y los criminales no son de los 'Chicos buenos.'"

Harry frunció el ceño pero dejo que el capitán hablara. "Capitán, ¿Puedo hablar libremente?"

"Si."

"Tengo en conciencia que los contratadores mas grandes del universo son la gente de Sol Azul. Y que mucha gente que trabaja en sus fábricas y la gente que tiene la suerte de poseer una de sus tiendas en una de las lunas abandonadas, no son malas. Ellos hacen lo que pueden. Pero debe de ver que ellos tienen sus manos en todo. Cuantas veces el gobierno quiere hacer algo secreto y utilizan a Sol Azul para obtenerlo, o cuando la corporación necesita hacer algo y utiliza el gobierno. No busco destrucción. Estoy pensando en un buen robo sin casualidades, y preferiblemente sin conocimiento de que fueron robados. Porque si los enfurecemos, eso ira directo a los mas altos rangos del gobierno, no las pequeñas pestes que obtendríamos si intentáramos robar algo mas. Solo quiero tener la satisfacción que obtuvimos lo mejor de ellos, y tal vez, dejar la puerta abierta para volverlo a hacer."

"Esa es exactamente la razón por la que no quiero robarles. Si nos descubren, desearíamos haberle robado a alguien más. ¿Porque Sol Azul?" Mal pregunto. "¿Que es lo que paso para que eligieras robarle a ellos?"

Harry miro hacia River y le pregunto al capitán, "¿Alguna vez se ha encontrado a hombres vestidos de negro con guantes de un azul brillante?"

River dio un grito ahogado y el capitán volteo a verla. "¿River?"

River sacudió la cabeza resistiendo el impulso de cantar 'Manos azul, de dos en dos.'

Harry continúo. "Porque probablemente estaría muerto si los viera. Ellos son usualmente la tripulación de 'Limpiadores' del departamento de investigación y producción de Sol Azul. Un departamento que esta protegido y tiene inmunidad del gobierno para hacer cualquier cosa que les plazca. Incluyendo, lo que creo, experimentos en humanos."

"¿Estas diciendo que...?" Mal pregunto viendo incrédulamente a River.

Harry encogió los hombros. "No lo se. Pero River y yo vimos a esos hombres en su cabeza. Y la mayoría de la gente no sobrevive después de verlos."

"¿Y como es que sabes esto?" Pregunto Mal en tono acusador.

Harry encogió los hombros. "He investigado un montón de cosas que no debería. Y tengo una idea estimada de que tan corrupto es el trabajo de los gobiernos. Una vez vi a unos cuanto agentes salir de un edificio. No eran hombres compasivos. Todo el cuarto piso estaba cubierto de cadáveres de personas con sangre saliendo de sus oídos y orejas."

River parecía tener una idea de lo que Harry estaba diciendo y palideció un poco.

Harry encogió los hombros. "Las cosas que le hicieron a River y perpetuadas por la Alianza no pasan por los comités públicos. Los comités solo funda las investigaciones privadas. Sabe, Ahora que lo pienso, es muy probable que ese departamento de Sol Azul fuera el creador del Pax."

Mal parecía estar considerándolo.

"Mire," Harry explico. "No quiero márcalos como un enemigo, pero definitivamente quiero mirar en lo que tienen, que es fácil de robar, y que es lo que podríamos mover. Pero principalmente," Harry sonrió malignamente. "Nunca he ido tras de ellos, y estoy seguro que se lo merecen."

River parecía estar frunciendo el ceño. "¿Porque nunca has ido tras de ellos?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Tal vez esto los sorprenda, pero en verdad no soy un ladrón o un criminal. Robare o cometeré el crimen ocasional cuando cumplen con mis propósitos. Pero hasta que los vi en tu cabeza, nunca antes tuve una razón. Tan raro como suene esto para ustedes, yo nunca busque problemas. Solo buscaba por pistas y esas nunca me dirigieron a Sol Azul, que solo creí que era como la típica corporación gigante."

"¿Y la imagen en mi cabeza fue una pista?" River pregunto con escepticismo.

Harry sonrió. "En realidad, es mas acerca de ti, y la razón en primer lugar por la que estoy cubriendo tu cerebro. También pensé que te seria refrescante robar cosas de ellos."

"¿Soy una pista para ti?" River le pregunto a Harry enojada.

"Eres rara," Harry indico. "O peculiar, o extraña, o de cualquier tipo de eufemismo que quieras."

"Esta bien, Harry," Mal interrumpio. "Piensa en un plan, y yo mantendré mis oídos abierto para ver si encontramos otro trabajo. Pero necesitare mas detalles antes de aceptar o no esa idea."

* * *

"Lo siento Harry," El comunicador, con la inteligente artificial del señor universo le contesto. "Ya he mirado, pero esta completamente encerrados de este lado. Bueno no están cerrados, es solo que no hay manera en que pueda entrar sin ser notado. Podría conectarme a su sistema y abrirnos caminos, pero las alarmas sonaran en el momento en que lo haga, he incluso aunque llegue al sistema y controle la alarma ya habrá sonado lo suficiente para alertar a todos."

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Me estas diciendo, ¿Que no puedes entrar en su sistema? ¿Esto esta mas aya de tus habilidades?"

"Oh, si puedo entrar, pero como ya te dije no puedo hacerlo sin ser notado. Soy bueno en lo que hago, pero esta vez tendrás que hacerlo a tu manera."

"¿Que tengo que hacer?"

"Harry, una vez que este dentro, puedo abrir y enviar cualquier cosa que necesitemos. Pero tienes que meterme ahí en primer lugar. Y estoy muy seguro que prefieres hacer esto solo y borrar tus propias ellas. Cuando logremos poner uno de mis clones a dentro, esto estará casi resuelto. Es solo que yo no puedo entrar sin ser notado."

"¿Entonces quieres que yo entre en una estación de seguridad de Sol Azul y te conecte físicamente con el sistema interno? ¿Y todo eso solo para averiguar que es lo que deberíamos robar?"

"Si puedes encontrar un supercomputadora eso seria mejor."

"Oh esto se pone cada vez mejor."

"¿No me digas que el grandioso Harry tiene miedo? ¿Puede ser esto verdad?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Nada de eso, solo creí que debería quejarme un poco. La cabeza de River parece indicar que esos malditos son más malos de lo que creía. Y muy bien pueden ser los que han estado siguiéndome desde hace tiempo."

"Ese es el Harry que conozco y admiro," Universo lo animo.

"¿Crees que puedas sumergirte mas en sus documentos para obtener mas información?"

"Veamos que tan protegido esta el sistema desde adentro porque hasta ahora parece tan resistente como los sistemas de la Alianza vistos desde afuera."

Harry asintió. "¿Existe una estación aquí en Persephone?"

Casi podrías escuchar la sonrisa de Universo. "Por casualidad hay una estación en tecnología con un supercomputadora."

"Genial," Contesto Harry. "Muy bien. Planéalo. Te veré luego. Asegúrate de conseguirme una imagen del edificio y otras cuantas de afuera."

"¿Crees que podrás salir? ¿Y dejar a River?"

"Si. Usare la capa en la estación, así que también la usare para asegurarme que no seré notado cuando salga de la nave."

"Si tu lo dices," Universo contesto con escepticismo. "No arruines las cosas aquí Harry. Me agradan estos chicos."

"A mi también. Y no te preocupes demasiado. Tendré cuidado."

* * *

River le temía a estas sesiones, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlas. Se preguntaba si algún día se sentirá menos asqueroso, y mas como algo de rutina que la gente normal debía hacer. Revivir asesinatos que ella solo podía esperar que no fueran hechos por ella. No importa que tan pequeña esa diferencia fuera para esas victimas, pero por alguna razón, era importante para Ella. No estaba segura cuando paso, pero en algún punto ser tan abierta y vulnerable con Harry dejo de ser tan malo y se había convertido en algo mas reconfortante para ella.

River haría todo lo que fuera posible en su poder para que Harry no descubriera eso.

Suspiro fuertemente y se recostó. "Estoy lista."

Harry asintió y se volteo a Simon, quien insistió en estar presente. "Esto va a ser aburrido y probablemente estresante. Hasnos a los 2 un favor y no interfieras."

Simon frunció el ceño y puso su mejor pose para verse amenazador.

"No te preocupes," River llamo desde la cama donde se encontraba. "El será bueno."

Simon siguió con su cara.

Harry reprimió la risa que le daba al ver a Simon con esa cara y procedió a ignorarlo. "Relájate. Limpia tu mente. Esto será como la ves pasada." Harry dijo a River, volteo a ver a Simon, mirándolo directamente para asegurarse que no se interpondría. Después se voltio para observar la respiración de River. Sintió como la mente de ella se relajaba mientras más y mas el sueño la aclamaba. Empezó a silenciosamente murmurar la conexión de Maestro-Aprendiz. A mitad del encantamiento Harry fue sacado de su concentración por un sorprendido Dr. Tam.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Harry susurro enojado.

"¿Que _tzao gao_ fue eso? Estabas murmurando estupideces!" Simon exclamo mientras miraba a Harry y se preguntaba si golpearlo lo sacaría de su trance.

"No eran estupideces," River contesto lentamente todavía en su postura relajada. "Eran unos crudos dialectos del latín."

Harry no estaba seguro de que River supiera eso, y contesto con un poco de sorpresa. "Si... lo que ella dijo."

"¿Estabas invocando un espíritu o algo?" Pregunto Simon.

Harry resoplo. "No estaba invocando ningún espíritu. Solo estaba diciendo un mantra. No es tan fuerte como las palabras clave que utilizaste con tu hermana," Harry sacudió su cabeza decepcionado. "La gran diferencia es que es mi entrenamiento y disciplina que los hace y los controla. Es como me conecto."

Simon estaba reclutante, pero vio que su hermana estaba muy relajada. "No se si..."

"Solo," Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Solo no me interrumpas. Ni tampoco nos saques del transe. A menos que sea algo mas importante que ayudar a tu hermana, ¿Entendiste?"

"Simon!" River murmuro. Ella tenía suficientes problemas en tratar de reprimir el deseo de posponer esto o a lo mejor no hacerlo nunca. No necesitaba que Simon estuviera complicando las cosas. "Si quieres quedarte, tienes que portarte bien."

Simon asintió, sin confiar que su hermana estuviera sola con Harry en este momento.

Harry tomo la mano de River y la apretó, ella interpreto la señal. Se relajo de nuevo y rápidamente llego al estado de conciencia que Harry quería. El intento susurrar mas bajo las palabras pero hubo algunas que tenia que mencionarlas mas fuerte como "_Legilimens!_"

Ya que sabía a donde ir, Harry se volvió a encontrar en el bosque de caminos. Y volvió a ver el mismo árbol en donde estuvieron la vez pasada, sorprendido de que River estuviera ya sentada en una rama, colgada a unos 2 metros. Harry miro hacia arriba y vio que sonreía.

"Te estas adaptando muy rápido a esto," Harry indico.

River encogió los hombros y se deslizo hacia atrás, tomando la rama, empezó a dar varias vueltas de gimnasia tomando como base la rama, y al final se soltó, cayendo perfectamente en el suelo. Levanto sus manos para mantener el equilibrio y después la levanto he hizo una reverencia como saludando a unos jueces imaginarios.

Harry dio un pequeño aplauso. "Bravo. ¿Acaso fue eso una elección consiente de verse ágil o tu estilo en si?"

"¿Que puedo decir?" River respiro en una de sus manos y la limpio en su camisa. "Soy innata en esto de verme ágil. Se que eso puede ser algo depresivo para tu enorme ego."

Harry acepto su reto y se agacho por un momento antes de salir disparado hacia arriba. De bajada dio varias vueltas y callo al piso como si nada.

"Presumido," River hizo un puchero.

Harry sonrió abiertamente. "Estamos en tu mente River. Creer hace toda la diferencia. Si yo creo que soy excelente y puedo saltar tantos metros en el aire, entonces si puedo, verlo y hacerlo, sin importar las limitaciones físicas que posea."

River lentamente empezó a crecer más y más hasta que era 2 veces más alta que Harry.

El asintió. "Esta es una idea que simplemente debes tomar y aceptar como hecho: Tu tienes el control de tu mente. Ciertas cosas se le pueden hacer a ella, y ahora mismo, soy más o menos como un guardia de seguridad, pero tú eres la jefa de tu mente. Nada de las cosas aquí, las memorias, los botones, o incluso yo, tiene la palabra final."

River inclino su cabeza hacia un lado pensando en sus palabras.

"Tienes que ser rey de tu castillo antes de que puedas... ser..."

"Por favor Harry," River lo interrumpió. "Tus metáforas son horribles. Ya entendí el punto. No te gastes las neuronas pensando en algo que rime con eso."

Harry gruño para si mismo. "Mis metáforas no son tan malas."

River no dijo nada, pero Harry juro ver como los ojos de ella se mofaban de el. Ella cortésmente pregunto, "¿Entonces que hacemos aquí? ¿Otra bola negra del infierno de magma?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Si tu quieres. O podemos intentar algo en otra parte. Puede ser mejor, o peor. No sabrás hasta que lo intentes."

"¿Te acuerdas del 3 cuarto que me enseñaste?" River pregunto. "¿El que yo reconocí?"

Harry asintió.

"¿Viste todo lo que vi?"

Harry asintió.

"¿Sentiste algo?"

Harry la miro curioso. "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Yo sentí emociones ahí," River explico. "Emociones que no eran mías. No se si eran tuyas o de las memorias, pero... las sentí."

"¿Quieres intentar ir ahí?" Harry clarifico.

River asintió convencida.

"Sabes, a como se mira, creo que esa va hacer mucho peor."

"Quiero averiguar porque recuerdo esa."

"Esta bien," Harry indico. "Hazme saber como o cuando quieras salir." Harry tomo la mano de River y aparecieron en una mezcla entre una oficina de un doctor y un calabozo. La silla en frente de ellos tenía muchas conexiones y correas de metal que parecían ser usada para amarrar a la gente.

"¿River?" Harry pregunto.

River estaba mirando una mesa al lado de ellos, completamente ignorando a Harry.

"River!" Harry llamo más fuerte. Cuando no respondió, Harry se puso en frente de ella, y la tomo de la cara. "River," Harry dijo mas bajo y mas calmado. "Quédate aquí."

River parecía salir de su concentración y noto que Harry estaba junto a ella. Ella pregunto curiosamente, "¿Lo sentiste? ¿Puedes sentir que este lugar te afecta?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Para mi este es solo otro lugar."

"Esto es diferente," River miro alrededor del cuarto. "Es como si el cuarto estuviera vivo. ¿Estamos en una memoria?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Si y no. Tú dijiste que recordabas este lugar y es probable que tu mente lo creara de esa manera. Las rocas en la lava pudo ser un lugar que alguien creo. Las memorias no son solo pedazos de películas que puedes mirar. Pueden ser emociones, palabras, olores, sonidos, o cualquier cosa." Harry miro hacia abajo y vio algunos de los charcos de sangre. "Creo que algo muy traumático paso aquí, y por eso es que recuerdas un piso cubierto de sangre."

"No era siempre como esto," River miro hacia abajo. "Recuerdo verlo también limpio." River cerró los ojos y trato de desear que la sangre se fuera. Inmediatamente, escucho el sonido de herramientas, y otras maquinas. Miro hacia abajo y vio que la sangre no le había respondido. Ella dio un grito y se alejo. "No quiere cambiar."

Harry la miraba. "¿Que no quiere?"

"La sangre, el piso," River murmuro frenética. "Desee que el piso estuviera limpio. Que la sangre se fuera. Pero no quiere cambiar. Era fuerte, estaba gritando y peleándome."

Harry asintió. "No conoces bien este lugar todavía. ¿Que te hace creer que puedes comandarlo?"

"Esta es mi mente!" River insistió con furia. "Yo hago las reglas! Yo decidió lo que pasa aquí!"

Harry miro al piso. "Esta es tu mente. Y tu mente hizo este cuarto. Hasta que no sepas porque lo hizo, no puedes destruirlo."

"Si puedo!" La petulante mujer discutió. "No dejare que unas malas memorias me controlen!"

"¿Como sabes que son malas?"

River se detuvo en confusión y miro a Harry, la pregunta sin decir evidente en sus ojos.

"¿Como sabes que son memorias malas?" Harry explico. "Tu no sabes lo que son. A lo mejor puedes ser tú haciendo milagros para salvar gente en el papel de doctora. Tal vez tiraste algo y esto en el piso no es sangre. No conoces tu propia mente, y hasta que la conozcas, no podrás ser capaz de cambiar lo que tu mente creo o ya asimilo."

"¿Bien en esa caso como la conozco?"

Harry miro alrededor del cuarto por alguna pista. "Creo que debes enfrentarte a las memorias de aquí y descubrir por que este cuarto existe. Y no creo que las memorias sean tan buenas."

"¿Pensé que habías dicho que algo se había caído y eso no era sangre?"

"Dije que tal vez, pero no es así. Esto es Sangre." Harry se inclino, tocando el viscoso liquido entre sus dedos. "Y dudo que este cuarto fue construido al azar. Tú lo hiciste de esta manera posiblemente para recordarte algo, para protegerte de algo, o por otra razón. No se porque. Y mientas que es cierto, que tu eres la jefa de tu mente, también eras la jefa cuando este cuarto fue creado o lo que sea que sea."

"¿Entonces buscamos pelotas negras voladoras?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Talvez si, tal vez no. Recuerda que esa fue implantada, no creada por ti misma. ¿Existe algo de aquí que te llame? ¿Que se siente mas de lo que es?"

River apunto a la mesa que había estado mirando antes. "Puedo sentir esa mesa."

Harry asintió y tomo la mano de River. "Veamos que tiene por decir." El puso ambas manos en la mesa y River lo siguió.

De repente todo cambio, y River se encontró de nuevo encerrada en su propio cuerpo. Estaba sentada en una silla con sus piernas en su pecho. Ella creía que su cuerpo tendría como 16 basada en lo que conocía de si misma, Pero encontró que no tenia control sobre como se movía. Solo estaba meneándose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Un hombre con una bata de laboratorio entro en el cuarto, y se sentó en la silla vacía que estaba en frente de River. Levanto sus documentos para que River no los leyera.

Escucho la voz de Harry pero no pudo verlo. "Estoy aquí River. No estas sola."

"Señorita Tam," El hombre de la bata con el gafete que decía Dr. Wetzner pregunto. "¿Como se siente?"

La cabeza de River empezó a mover, mientras que su quijada se movía a la izquierda. Podía sentir que tan drogado su cuerpo estaba y lentamente pudo contestar, "Voluble."

"Eso era de esperarse," El doctor asintió sin ponerle atención a ella mientras leía los documentos. "Y será doloroso cuando la morfina desaparezca."

Dentro River estaba hecha una furia. Ella no podía hacer nada más que observar mientras su cuerpo se movía. Débilmente pregunto, "¿Si- Simon?"

"River," El doctor condescendientemente explico. "Su hermano es un hombre extremadamente ocupado. Si estuviera en algún tipo de daño hubiéramos notificado a sus padres de inmediato. Pero esto es simplemente una rutina de proceso. Ahora, ¿Ha notado algunas respuestas de parte de su cuerpo? ¿Como hambre, sed, furia, felicidad, o urgencias sexuales?"

River parecía asentir frenéticamente, aunque tuvo problemas con sus palabras. "Le- lento. Todo. Todo lento."

"Excelente," Dr. Wetzner le aseguro. "Veamos como funcionas con estimulantes controlados." El doctor se levanto y camino directamente a un área oscurecida.

"Todavía sigo aquí River," La voz de Harry llamo tratando de calmar a la chica. "Tendremos que ver esto en algún punto, así que dejare que la memoria sigua." Harry se callo otra vez mientras que el doctor salía de las sombras con una televisión de ruedas y un equipamento de grabado.

"Aquí esta River," El doctor explico. "Veamos si podemos ver algo fuera de lo normal en estos videos." El doctor presiono el botón en la tele, y puse la secuencia del programa de acuerdo a sus apuntes. Volvió a checar los números y pulso play. Se quito del camino, mientras observaba a River. Ella observa como encantada a la televisión. La tele solo era nieve con estática con extrañas luces que se repetían brillantemente. Alumbraba la cara de River de una manera extraña.

El doctor rápidamente se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. "Este no es el video correcto!" Se agacho para volver a checar que el programa tenía los números que instalo, completamente ignorante de la fascinación innatural que River le tenía al video. Trato de poner otros códigos pero la sombra de River bloqueo su vista.

"No debería mirar," La voz de River sonaba hueca y distante. Dentro de su cuerpo, incluso la consiente River atrapada en su cuerpo estaba en un incontrolado trance. Ya no estaba temblando mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el video, poniéndole muy poca atención al hombre.

El se volteo de inmediato sorprendido. "Señorita Tam! necesita sentarse, en este momento!"

"Nos miro sin permiso." Ella continúo. "Los miro a ellos. Los miro a mi." Finalmente quito sus ojos del video y lo miro. Susurro las ultimas palabras, "No mas."

El doctor puso sus manos para protegerse, solo para que la pequeña niña jalara su brazo y lo volteara sacándolo de su hombro. Luego lanzo su mano izquierda en un pequeño puño. Su dedo principal y el pequeño extendidos al picarle los ojos, rompiéndolos y mandando un monto de fluidos hacia ella.

El doctor gritaba y se movía mientras los guardias y varios hombres con guantes azules entraban al cuarto.

River miro hacia abajo donde estaba el doctor y agrego, "Gritas mucho." Una patada hacia el cuello del hombre y un horrible crack. El abruto fin a los gritos puso un inquietante silencio en el cuarto mientras varios hombres se lanzaban a ella. Uno de los hombre que poseía guantes azules la inyecto con una sustancia que brillaba y calmadamente contesto, "Creo que podemos llamarle a esto un excito."

"Cierto" Otro hombre que tenia guantes azules acordó, mientras en el mundo de River todo se ponía oscuro.

"¿Estas bien?" Harry pregunto desde la derecha de ella.

Ella miro hacia Harry antes de voltearse y ver que volvieron al mismo cuarto con la sangre en el piso. Miro alrededor del cuarto en confusión.

Harry chiflo fuertemente y trono sus dedos. "River!"

"¿Que?" Ella exclamo volteándolo a ver.

"¿Estas... bien?" Harry repitió lentamente enunciando cada palabra.

"Yo..." Ella se detuvo. "No lo se. Creo que si."

Harry la miro preocupado, y contemplo romper la conexión para despertarse. "Parece que mirar eso no te afecto tanto. ¿Quieres intentar ver otro?"

"¿Que quieres decir mirar eso? ¿Que era tan preocupante de eso?"

Harry se detuvo y pensó rápidamente. "Espera. ¿Me quieres decir que no estabas consiente de lo que paso ahí? Puedo jurar que sentí tus observaciones, pero fueron un poco... silenciosas cuando empezaste a ponerte violenta."

River miro a Harry y le inmensidad de lo que paso empezó a llegarle. Ella recordó haberse sentido fría y que no le importo para nada la muerte del hombre cuando lo mato. "Oh... wow."

"Ver el video oprimió una respuesta en ti? Harry pregunto con esperanza.

River solo asintió mientras procesaba lo que paso.

Harry asintió. "Esto hace las cosas mas fáciles."

River frunció el ceño. "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Parecido cuando yo..." El excito en el área llevo a Harry a recordar sus antiguos días y casi decía 'hablaba parsel.' Pero rápidamente se corrigió y explico, "Lo que quiero decir es que podemos ver las memorias aquí en tu mente. Podemos descubrir todas los botones de seguridad que pusieron en ti en este lugar sin dañar a nadie en el mundo real."

River asintió. "Conteniendo cualquier daño que le pueda causar a los otros."

"Exactamente," Harry explico. "Y es un paso adelante para que tu controles esos botones, cuando quieres en el mundo físico."

River casi sonríe de felicidad mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto de nuevo. Su visión cambio cuando miro a las luces. Vio a un grupo de niños corriendo felizmente, saltando sobre flores y conejos matándolos. Oyó que alguien perforaba y cortaba, y sintió como daba una mueca de dolor porque se dio cuenta que la perforadora estaba en su cabeza mientras estaba mirando hacia abajo. Podía sentir como la sangre escurría por su cuello y se derramaba en el piso. Vio a Kaylee desnuda en un momento de pasión. Y vio una joven rubia de su edad, sonreír tristemente mientras sus ojos parecían atravesarla.

River se lanzo adelante, dando un jadeo, sentándose en la cama.

"Cálmate, River!" Harry llamo, apretando su mano. "Cálmate! Estas aqui, estas a salvo."

"Estoy aquí, River," Simon le aseguro, sosteniendo su otra mano. "Estarás bien."

River respiro por unos segundos y recupero el aliento. Ella miro a su hermano y frunció el ceño. "Lo se."

Simon miro a Harry por ayuda, y luego recordó que era Harry. "Bueno... que bueno que estés así."

Harry se rió y le dijo a River. "Parecías estar un poco confundida, así que pensé que era suficiente por una noche. Por eso corte la conexión. Hemos tenido un buen progreso."

"¿En serio?" Simon pregunto con un toque de incredulidad.

Harry le asintió. "Si. Buenas noticias. Pero vayamos a conseguir comida y agua. Y luego probablemente ella quiera ir a dormir."

River asintió y empezó a pararse con un poco de dificultad. Vio el reloj, "¿Eso fueron 4 horas de nuevo?"

Harry suspiro y se puso en marcha hacia la cocina. "Si."

River y Simon lo siguieron. Este le pregunto, "¿Buenas noticias? ¿Que paso?"

River felizmente explico, "Le pique los ojos a un doctor, y le rompí el cuello con mi pie."

Simon miro a su hermana sin estar seguro. "Bueno... eso es genial, creo."

"No Simon," River lo reprendió. "Eso esta mal. Quiero decir, a lo mejor no fue tan mal que haya matado a una de las personas que me hicieron como soy, pero asesinar y ver esas cosas horribles que hice. No es exactamente confortante. No, las buenas noticias es que podemos descubrir todas esas cosas dentro de mi mente. Y no será tan probable que te saque a ti los ojos también."

Simon no pudo aguantar su admisión, "Esas... esas son buenas noticias."

"Es lo que pensé," Dijo Harry mientras se comía una barra de proteínas.

El se termino su segunda barra y siguió a River hasta su cuarto. Dejaron a Simon en el suyo y le dieron las buenas noches, y volvieron a acomodar todo en el puente de mando. Mientras River se iba a dormir, Harry y Universo jugaban ajedrez silenciosamente. Extrañamente, ambos eran completamente horribles en el juego y ninguno ganaba muchas veces.

Harry volvió a forzar un empate y miro hacia River decidiendo que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente dormida. Cerró la puerta y camino hacia ella silenciosamente. Miro como inhalaba y exhalaba, puso su mano gentilmente en su cara y susurro un hechizo para desmayar. Sabiendo que el tiempo corría le lanzo otros 2 hechizos para dormir, uno silenciador, y una barrera anti-muggle. La última le traía recuerdos porque había logrado modificarla, creando la primer barrera anti-magos. Y recordaba que su esposa siempre tenía una que en lugar de repeler magos los atraía. Cuando salían juntos con esas 2 puestas, una oleada de desorientación, confusión y hasta vomito plagaba a los otros magos.

Ahora que Harry estaba convencido de que River no despertaría, y nadie llegara tan lejos para checarla, metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco su mochila. Metió su mano dentro de un compartimiento secreto y saco una de sus más valiosas posesiones. Harry sabia que la capa de invisibilidad no era la que su padre le había dejado, el había acumulado mas capas desde su salida de Hogwarts. Y conociendo lo raras que eran, muy bien pudo haber sido una de las suyas. El volvió a guardar el resto de las cosas y aventó su capa sobre su cabeza, haciéndose invisible a la vista. Puso un hechizo silenciador sobre sus zapatos y salio por la puerta. No había signos de nadie en los pasillos, así que se apuro para llegar a la sala del cargador, donde abrió la puerta y salio a la calle, entrando en un callejón entre edificios y golpeo su comunicador.

"Listo estoy afuera de la nave," Harry discutió con el aire. "Dame las imágenes y algunas coordenadas."

"¿Acaso te das cuenta de cuanto deben de durar los grav boot?" La voz de Universo contesto, sacando las imágenes y poniéndolas en la pantalla. "Los grav simplemente no se desbaratan tan simplemente. Y sabes que un monto de cosas se quiebran cuando estas cerca."

"Que yo me apareciera en la nave no tuvo nada que ver."

"Si no fueran tan flojo en primer lugar entonces estaría de acuerdo contigo," Contesto Universo. "Y es por eso que, por ahora, tienes que mantenerte tus excentricidades tan alejados de la nave como puedas."

"Nunca debí mencionar esa palabra enfrente de ti." Harry dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ya me he aparecido en un monto de naves antes."

"Pero nunca en una Firefly," Universo discutió. "Por lo que sabes ninguno de esos tenia grav boots."

"Si tenían."

"Esta bien, si tenían," Universo acordó. "Pero adivinaste en eso. Tal vez es como tu dices, todavía tienes 385 años de mala suerte en que trabajar."

"384," Harry se quejo.

"Como sea. Lo que quiero decir es que no hagas mas problemas."

Harry cerró los ojos visualizando y recordando las imágenes junto con las coordenadas. Y casi sin hacer ruido desapareció. Reapareció en otro lugar, cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, en frente de el había una estación tecnológica. Camino hacia la puerta, y vio al guardia de seguridad sentado en su puesto mirando televisión, silenciosamente entro en el edificio. Dejo que la puerta se cerrara, sin poder detener el woosh que causo al cerrarla.

La cabeza del guardia se movió hacia la puerta, pero no vio a nada fuera de lo ordinario. Pensó que fue su imaginación y volvió de nuevo a ver la tele.

Harry se acerco sigilosamente hacia el guardia, vio que tenían sensores para todo en la primera entrada de seguridad. Tomando el consejo de Universo, Harry desmayo al guardia, silencio todas las alarmas, y puso una ilusión sobre todos los monitores.

Se movió rápidamente a través de la entrada hacia un elevador que se encontraba en la parte de atrás. Usando un código que Universo jura haberlo comprado por Internet, Harry pudo descender hacia el último piso registrado solo para personal autorizado. "Hey, estuve pensando," Harry le dijo a nadie en particular. "¿No podrías tomar un programa de ajedrez por Internet y ser mejor en eso?"/

Universo encontraba divertido en las cosas que pensaba Harry cuando cometía este tipo de crímenes y fechorías. "Si, y me seria muy fácil. Pero entonces te ganaría sin hacer ningún esfuerzo cada vez."

"Oh, claro," Harry entendió mientras llegaba al piso final. "Mejor no lo hagas."

El continuo su camino mientras Universo le daba las direcciones de derecha o izquierda. Vio a varias personas por el camino, pero se alejo de ellas, para no llamar su atención. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta reforzada de metal con un montón de señales de peligro alrededor de ella. Harry golpeo en la puerta, preguntándose que era a lo que tenía a Universo tan entusiasmado.

La puerta se abrió revelando media docena de hombres bien armados parados en atención, viendo a la puerta con cautela.

"Así que es por eso," Harry pensó mientras que el jefe de los soldados sacaba su cabeza y miraba por el corrido hacia los dos lados. Harry maniobró para moverse a través de el, después lanzo un hechizo de desmayo hacia la desprotegida espalda del jefe.

Inmediatamente, Harry se lanzo al suelo, debido a que el resto de los hombres se movieron de inmediato al no saber lo que sucedia. Lanzo un hechizo sobre si mismo que lo protegía de ataques físicos. Bajo la protección de su capa de invisibilidad recorrió el resto del cuarto, desmayando al resto de los hombres, empezando por los armados. Sin poder verlo, o alguna idea contra lo que estaba peleando, rápidamente todos cayeron ante su ataque mágico. Sonriendo y con la respiración entrecortada por el flujo de adrenalina, Harry se tomo su tiempo en disfrutar la desigual pelea.

"Bueno, eso fue un poco decepcionante," La voz de Universo sonó al comprender que Harry gano muy fácil.

Cualquier otro comentario que pudo haber surgido fue cortado por la voz de una mujer gritando, "Llamen a un ambulancia! No esta respirando!"

Harry maldijo por haber olvidado que el jefe seguía en medio del corredor. Levanto el comunicador y ordeno, "Mas te vale que entres ahí y borres el video rápido!"

Universo rápidamente le enseño a Harry como introducirlo en la computadora con acceso directo a satélite que se encontraba en frente de ellos. Harry hizo lo que universo le dijo y mientras el sistema se reiniciaba, Harry atravesó a la gente que había entrado después del llamado de ayuda, el esperaba que nadie se hubiera ido después de ver lo que paso aquí. Movió al primer hombre a dentro y discretamente cerró la puerta. Luego procedió a desmayar a las 5 personas que entraron a ayudar a los otros. Puso a todos en línea y los petrifico. Mientras caminaba enfrente de la línea que hizo los iba despertando uno por uno. Todavía invisible y un poco adormilado, los estaba encantando, "_Oblivate_!"

Inmediatamente los ojos de todos se relajaban y se ponían un poco vidriosos. Apunto al hombre de mediana edad cuya identificación decía Roberto Jaa. Tomando ventaja del efecto sugestible del encanto, explico. "Todos ustedes retaron a Robby diciéndole que no se atrevía a hacer una llamada falsa de hospital. A parte de eso no a ocurrido nada."

"Esta todo listo Harry." El comunicador y las bocinas llamaron en unísono. Harry sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió hacia la primera computadora, donde había conectado a Universo. Lo desconecto y puso todo de vuelta a su normalidad. Puso el comunicador dentro de la capa y calmadamente se dirigió a la entrada. De camino tuvo que pegarse a la pared porque un grupo de paramédicos atravesaron el pasillo.

"Espero que hayas borrado el video," Harry murmuro silenciosamente.

"Lo hice," El comunicado contesto tan quedito como el. "Por lo que pude contar, solo te falta borrar una memoria mas."

Harry asintió.

Llego hasta la entrada y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Cancelando las ilusiones vio un montón de luces que brillaban y tintineaban. Harry petrifico al guardia y lo despertó. "_Obliviate_," Harry empezó antes de explicar, "Tuviste una pesadilla y accidentalmente accionaste las alarmas. Hay médicos en el pasillo de abajo, pero todo lo demás lo accionaste tu mientras dormías."

Cuando lo vidrioso de los ojos desapareció, los ojos del guardia se ensancharon y empezó a apagar todas las alarmas, nadie tendría que saber que se quedo dormido durante el trabajo. Satisfecho, Harry removió el hechizo silenciador del área también, y después el hombre invisible desapareció haciendo un leve pop dejando solo el aire desplazado como evidencia de que estuvo ahí.

Volvió a aparecer en el mismo callejón. Mantuvo su capa de invisibilidad mas pegada a su cuerpo mientras se dirigía a Serenity. Un '_alohomora_' susurrado y lentamente hizo su camino de vuelta a la nave. No se encontró a nadie en el camino de vuelta al puente de control. Mientras quitaba la barrera anti-muggle, Harry se dio cuenta que no había una solo barrera, un encantamiento, un detector, ni nada mágico protegiendo la estación tecnología. Estaba un poco decepcionado debido a que esto apoyaba la idea de que Sol Azul tampoco sabia de la existencia de la magia. Una parte de Harry mantenía la esperanza por algún signo mas definitivo del mundo mágico, pero si el malvado y gigantesco imperio no estaba protegido contra eso, apuntaba muy fuertemente hacia la idea que simplemente ya no había mas mundo mágico.

Harry lanzo un hechizo limpiador a la capa por costumbre, volvió a ponerla en su mochila, y volvió a meter todo en uno de sus bolsillos. Se sentó en una silla para calmarse un poco, mientras, a través de su conexión vigilaba que tan consiente se encontraba River. No parecía estar consiente, lo que indicaba que seguía desmayada. Harry le lanzo varios hechizos _enérvate_ pausadamente, para quitarle el efecto causado por los _desmayo_ sin querer levantarla. Lamentablemente su control no estuvo tan bien porque en uno _enérvate_ la cargo con suficiente energía que salio disparada en sorpresa.

Los ojos de River estaban abiertos pero no estaban tan ajustados a la oscuridad. Se los limpio un poco y después vio que Harry la miraba con curiosidad.

"¿Dormiste bien?" El sonrió.

River frunció el ceño mientras asentía. "Muy bien."

Harry estaba genuinamente contento por eso. "Si estas lista para levantarte, yo estoy listo para caer. Estoy muy cansado."

"¿Que acaso no te comiste 2 barras de proteína?"

Harry levanto su comunicador. "Es todo el ajedrez que jugamos. Es un buen trabajo para mi masivo músculo mental."

Las risas de Universo podía oírse a través de la mano de Harry que intentaba silenciar a la inteligencia artificial.

River solo miro a Harry extraño y dijo. "Este bien. Es todo tuyo."

Harry felizmente salto a la calientita cama.

"Sabes," River sugirió. "Deberíamos de jugar ajedrez una ves yo y tu."

"Claro," Harry dijo mientras se acomodaba. "Pero debo de advertirte que soy muy bueno."

Tratar de silenciar a Universo estaba ves era un esfuerzo fútil.


	11. CAPITULO 10: Procesos de Trabajo

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 10 - Procesos de trabajo**

"Ahora, están completamente asegurados, así que los únicos que perderán será la compañía de seguros en la que están. Entramos, tomamos las cosas, y salimos. Ni siquiera las están guardando tan bien. Nadie se esperara nada."

"Porque nadie las quiere!" Mal insistió.

"Son objetos de colección!"

"Eso quiere decir que son raros y mas difíciles de mover," Discutió el Capitán. "¿Porque es que seguimos hablando de esto? ¿Si quiera _sabes_ de que están hechos?

"Se supone que son mejores que porcelana de hueso! Espera ¿La porcelana esta hecho de hueso?"

"Cenizas de hueso son usadas para hacer la porcelana," River felizmente explico.

"Como sea," Jayne gimió, mirando alrededor por ayuda. "Ayúdame aquí Harry. ¿Tu comprarías guano de china si estuvieras buscando, tener una buena vajilla verdad?"

Harry rió. "Para ser honesto jamás he intentado comer en uno plato hecho de guano"

"No es guano," Jayne discutió. "Son solo vajillas de calidad. Probablemente usan ceniza de guano porque es mas dura que cenizas de hueso."

"¿Ni siquiera sabes que es guano verdad?" Mal pregunto a Jayne.

Jayne rodó los ojos. "Se que hace una buena vajilla."

Mal suspiro, no tenia el humor de romper las ilusiones de Jayne por el momento. "¿Que dices tu Harry? ¿Planeaste algo mas especifico que un simple 'robemos a Sol Azul'?

"En realidad," Harry sonrió felizmente. "Si lo hemos hecho."

"¿Hemos?" Mal pregunto.

"Quiero decir que pensé en algo," El comunicador de Harry, también conocido como Universo contesto. "Pero necesita su gloria, así que pretende que me ayudo en realizar el plan."

"Oh calla," Harry lo regaño. "Tu sabes mas detalles, yo hago las decisiones. ¿Quieres tu decir mi plan? ¿O lo hago yo?"

"Por supuesto," Discutió Universo. "Escuchemos todos los detalles de mi plan."

"No entraremos en Sol Azul," Harry explico. "Iremos a una de las plantas procesadores, específicamente una empacadora de productos de largo tiempo. Y trabajaremos en la hora nocturna."

Mal miro hacia Zoe, River, y Jayne. Y dijo, "Umm... cuando dije que buscábamos un trabajo, Harry, no significaba... un trabajo de verdad."

"Vamos Mal!" Universo discutió. "¿Crees que _mi_ plan seria para que ustedes se convirtieran en legítimos?, Ten un poco de fe en mi."

Harry continúo. "¿Todos han visto los paquetes comprimidos de proteínas verdad? ¿Mas pequeños que una caja de zapatos pero pueden alimentar a una familia por un mes?

Mal asintió, "Y si mi memoria me sirve bien cada uno de ellos contiene el símbolo y estan codificados por la alianza. Eso los hace aun mas difíciles de mover."

Harry asintió. "Exactamente. Por eso es que cuando tomemos la planta nos brincaremos esos procesos."

Mal levanto la cabeza, puesto que no había considerado eso. Vio que Zoe se miraba interesada en la idea.

"Dependiendo de que tan rápido trabajemos," Harry explico. "Sacar una dozena o mas. Podemos esconderlas en un monto de lugares en la nave. Y obtendremos una comodidad que simplemente no tiene precio por estos lados del universo. Algo que recomiendo vender en pequeñas cantidades, y mantener todos los demás escondidos para nosotros. El cargo puede estar muy bien por 5 años, pero si aun sí quieres mover todos, aun tendíamos muchos millones en platinum."

"No," Mal contesto de inmediato.

"¿Capitán?" Zoe pregunto mirándolo -.

"No," Mal movió la cabeza. "Eso es demasiado grande. Demasiado arriesgado. Y no queremos tener cajas y cajas de cargo ilegal en la nave."

Harry sonrió. "Creo que se le esta olvidando un punto Capitán. No es cargo _ilegal_. Si lo fuera, estaría ceñado con dígitos y por lo tanto seguible."

Mal insistió. "No van a dejar que una desaparición como esa vaya sin una investigación."

"No habrá nade que investigar," Harry explico. "Porque cuando lleguen las personas que se encargan en la mañana, el jefe les informara que los novatos de la noche no fueron buenos, y renunciaron por la noche. No tuvieron ningún trabajo hecho."

"Creo que notaran cuando miren que les falta unos cuantos millones en inventarios," Mal discutió.

"No lo harán," Universo salto en la conversación. "Eso es lo bueno. Yo he empezado a mover un poco los números para tapar esta desaparición. Y los costos serán reasignados al departamento de R y D, que tienen un paga ilimitada. ¿Quien sabe? a lo mejor estarán forzados a investigar a los de R y D. Darles un golpe en la mano. Pero lo ultimo en que pensaran cuando los números no queden, y los de R y D estén corriendo como 10 veces mas de lo que normalmente tienen, es que alguien robo comida de una planta de empaquetado.

"Me gusta," River sonrió.

Harry sonrió aun mas malvado. "Tomaremos millones, un producto que todos usan, nunca sabrán que fueron robados, y si alguien tiene la culpa son los de departamentos de R y D de Sol Azul."

Mal frunció el ceño y vio que los demás se miraban muy convencidos

"Buen plan," Jayne frustrantemente admitió, todavía dolido por el poco interés en su idea de robar guano.

"Suena demasiado fácil," Mal sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cual es el problema?"

"¿El problema?" Harry pregunto. "Pues los de la noche son... 9 personas."

"¿Nueve?" Pregunto Mal.

Harry asintió. "Que significa que todos _incluyendo_ Inara, a menos que quieras obtener ayuda de afuera."

"A lo mejor no estoy tan estudiado como tu, pero aun con Inara cuento 8. Y no estoy seguro de si debemos llevar a todos."

Harry rió y encogió los hombros. "El noveno es el jefe, que estará ahí, inconsciente y que les contara la historia a los de en la mañana. Se que Kaylee, Inara, Simon, he incluso River no son exactamente del tipo que se ensucias las manos, pero este no es un trabajo peligroso. No hay necesidad de armas. En realidad, no creo que podamos pasar pistolas incluso si queremos. Por la seguridad de la planta."

"Si no se siente bien con eso, podría intentar y quitar la seguridad," Universo ofreció. "Pero honestamente, es un riesgo mas grande que no traer pistolas. Harry aun así estará armado, y aunque no lo estuviera sigue siendo igual de peligroso."

"Gracias, Frank," Harry le contesto fuertemente al comunicador. "Y además Capitán, este es un recurso que debemos tener. Nunca sabe cuando vas a fundar y alimentar una revolución."

"La idea es _no llamar_ la atención," Mal discutió mirando a Harry. "No queremos causar problemas. Solo queremos seguir volando."

Harry asintió pero vio algo en los ojos de Mal. "Bueno, un golpe como este es de los que te puedes retirar de por vida. Y en caso de que no lo haya notado, sin dejar rastro, no hay nadie que nos impida volverlo hacer."

Mal suspiro y vio que todos lo miraban a el. "Esta bien. Si puedes convencer a Inara, Kaylee, y Simon, lo haremos."

"Entendido," Harry accedió. "Si alguno dice que no, trabajare en otro plan."

"Ni siquiera trabajaste en este," Universo le contesto a el.

"O podemos hacer mi plan," Jayne sugirió.

River cansadamente le digo, "Tu plan es _gos se_, Jayne."

"No lo es!" Jayne insistió.

Mal sonrió. "En realidad, lo es."

"Aww vamos, Mal. No es tan bueno como el de Harry pero es un opción."

Zoe sacudió la cabeza y se levanto para dejar el cuarto. "Tienes razón Jayne, es una opción. Y aun así, sigue siendo _gos se_."

"¿Tu no crees que mi plan es _gos se_ verdad Harry?" Jayne pregunto con esperanza puesto que era el único que quedaba.

"No creo que exista una buena manera de contestar eso," Harry contesto. "Pero estoy contigo, si quieres hacerlo."

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la silla del piloto, pensando para si. Inara no volvería dentro de unos días mas, y Universo todavía seguía falsificando los datos para el golpe que realizarían. El ya había releído la carta de Introducción del Director Fullerton un montón de veces y todavía no estaba seguro de lo que pudo haber pasado. Si un gran numero de magos dejo la Tierra, ¿entonces a donde se fueron?, Se supone que había naves con muggles y magos en ellas, donde los magos tenían que mantener el Estatuto del Secreto. Harry termino aquí, así que la primera línea de los Weasley tan bien llego. Por alguna razón cualquier Weasley en posesión del anillo en ese tiempo decidió no despertar a Harry. A lo mejor no encontraba la situación lo suficientemente severa. O a lo mejor no era capaz de despertarlo por alguna razón. A lo mejor fueron secuestrados, o estaban inconscientes en un coma. Contemplaba todas las posibilidades cuando de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

"Harry!" Simon grito. "¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana?"

Harry miro a los preocupados ojos del Dr. Tam y vio que Kaylee estaba junto a River sacudiéndola. Cansadamente vio al reloj y descubrió que estuvo soñando despierto mucho tiempo, ya era la hora del entrenamiento de River. "¿Que fue que?" Harry inteligentemente pregunto.

"¿Que le hiciste a River?" Simon insistió. "No quiere despertar."

Harry salto y vio que River se encontraba bien a excepción de que no respondía. El rodó los ojos. "Temía que esto pasaría. No se preocupe Doc. Esto no es un problema. Entrare y la arreglare por usted. Pero debe por lo menos," Harry pauso, parecía estar calculando. "Por lo menos 2 horas antes de que nos despierte."

"¿Que paso?" Kaylee pregunto mucho mas gentil de lo que Simon.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No estoy completamente seguro, pero creo que intento replica algunos de mis métodos ella misma."

"¿Acaso es no es bueno?" Kaylee pregunto, poniendo su mano en la boca de su novio.

Harry rió al ver que Simon confiaba mucho en Kaylee. "Si, porque es bueno en teoría. No, porque es malo si no esta lista, fácilmente se puede uno atrapar a si mismo en su propia mente. Que es lo que le paso creo. A lo mejor se encerró en un trance o puso su conciente a dormir en su subconsciente."

"Así que puedes entrar y arreglarla. ¿Porque las 2 horas?" Kaylee continuo mientras le picaba los cachetes a Simon.

Harry le sonrió a Simon, "Bueno, en caso de que sea complicado, no quiero que se preocupen si toma tiempo. Y si no es complicado, le enseñare como despertarse ella misma y prevenir que esto pase de nuevo."

"Esta bien," Kaylee accedió. "¿Podríamos ayudarte de alguna manera?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No. Seria muy aburrida la espera, y yo les haré saber cuando ella este bien. El Doctor a lo mejor no quiere dejar el lado de River, pero estará bien."

"Gracias Harry," Kaylee sonrió y voltio a ver a su novio.

Harry asintió. "No hay problema, ahora si no les molesta, tengo que entrar en la mente de la señorita Tam. Y doctor, seriamente, debería de traer su novia mas seguido. Creo que nuestras conversaciones son mas amigable con ella aquí."

"No me agradas," Simon frunció el ceño.

Kaylee sonrió y explico. "Mi novio el de aquí esta muy agradecido de que puedas ayudar a su hermana, y muy frustrado de que no puede hacer _nada_ por ella. No muestra sus celos bien, y lo que dice sale mas fuerte de lo que el quiere."

Harry rió.

"En realidad no. No me agrada," Simon le dijo a su novia. "No me agrada para nada!"

"Cuida de ella Harry," Kaylee sonrió y jalo a su novio lejos de Harry haciéndole a este ultimo señas para que ayudara a River.

Harry tomo la señal y levanto los parpados de la bella durmiente. Debido a su estado, Harry intento simplemente recitar el encantamiento y en unos segundos después, cayo en la silla cercana, aparentando para el mundo exterior, tan catatonico como River.

Kaylee vio que Harry se sentaba y no parecía estar moviendo para nada su mirada de la de River. Ella apretó la mano de su novio y dijo maravillada. "Esto es tan genial!"

Simon gruño pero le apretó la mano de vuelta. "No es genial. Es anormal. Míralos! no es natural. Ellos no se mueven. No parpadean. Solo se sientan ahí sin notar el mundo exterior. Ocasionalmente hay emociones en el rostro de ella, una pequeña sonrisa, o un respingo, nada grande. Y de repente la emoción se va y yo no se si me lo imagine o fue real. O fue un movimiento involuntario."

Kaylee lo miro a el y dijo, "Eres lindo cuando te quejas como niño."

Simon frunció el ceño y considero si debería de estar insultado o apreciar el comentario. "¿A ti no te parece... Extraño?"

"Si," Kaylee admitió con una sonría abierta. "Mucho."

"¿No parece increíble?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"¿No crees que deberíamos estar preocupados mas?"

Kaylee sacudió la cabeza. "Nope. Tu estas lo suficientemente preocupado por el resto de nosotros, incluso River."

Simon suspiró en frustración. Vio que los cuerpos de Harry y River solo estaban ahí, y ellos completamente ajenos a lo que le pasaba por la mente de ambos y si de verdad estaba ayudando a su hermana. "¿Que hay del trabajo de Harry? ¿Que opinas de el?"

Kaylee encogió los hombros. "Suena bien. Creo que será divertido."

"¿No lo encuentras conveniente? ¿Demasiado fácil? ¿Demasiado bueno para ser verdad?"

"A lo mejor," Kaylee le sonrió a su novio. "Pero creo que esos son... efectos secundarios de tener a Harry cerca. Yo se que el te molesta y temes que se acerque demasiado a River. Pero hasta ahora el a hecho mas de lo que esperábamos, esta ayudando a tu hermana, y si esto es lo que obtenemos por ayudarla, no estoy muy segura de que alguien mas la podría haber ayudado. El ultimo trabajo fue el mejor que hemos tenido en un año, fue fácil y se nos pago bien. Si Universo y el tuvieron una idea para encontrar otro trabajo que es fácil y paga mas, ¿Cual es el punto de pensar que esta ves nos va a fallar?"

"Lo se, lo se," Simon frustrantemente agrego. "También he visto que tanto a progresado River. En estos 6 meses, me he mentido a mi mismo, intentando convencerme de que no se ponía peor cuando eso era lo que pasaba. Y ahora que la veo tan bien... es como si sintiera el otro lado del zapato que solo esta ahí, esperando para caer."

"Yo se lo que necesitas," Kaylee indico calmadamente mientras se paraba y salía del puente. "Necesitas un poco de sexo." No dijo ni una palabra mas mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a su cuarto.

Simon no pudo detener la sonrisa que le partía la cara de lo grande que era. Volvió a mirar a River y Harry, y pudo haber jurado que la vio sonreír. Se levanto y se fue con dirección a su novia dejando al par solos.

* * *

Harry apareció en el árbol, en la intersección de caminos, de la mente de River. No la vio a ella por ningún lugar. Se enfoco en localizar pero encontró que no era posible. Suspiro, maldiciendo no ser tan bueno en Legilimencia y Oclumencia. Sus pobres atentos de aprender el arte fracasaron desde el principio, siendo esa una de las razones por la que no decidió seguir desarrollando esta habilidad. Siempre había mirado hacia abajo estas artes porque muchas personas abusaban o las mal usaban. Odiaba la idea de que alguien descubriera tan simplemente los secretos de otros. Principalmente porque todas las personas que obtuvieron la habilidad de usarlas la utilizaban de manera indiscriminada incluso en las cosas mas mundanas. En tiempo de guerra, se convirtió en una fea necesidad, porque las vidas de las personas estaban en riesgo. Parecido a la utilización de la fuerza letal cuando es necesario. Pero cuando la guerra se acabo, solo eran los egos y la necesidad de control que estaba en riesgo. Y para Harry en tiempos normales le parecía una horrible violación a los derechos individuales, la libertad de expresión, y la privacidad, sin mencionar que era una violación muy difícil de descubrir.

Pero el en su infinito estudio de la magia, se encontró que muchos caminos lo llevaban de vuelta a las artes mentales, así que decidió aprender todo lo que pudo de ellas, de la misma manera como estudio mas oscuro de las magias negras para combatirlas. Pero esta disposición que el tenia solo lo hizo muy apenas pasar como un maestro en ambas artes mentales. Debido a eso la mayoría consideraría que el era muy bueno en ellas, pero Harry las consideraba que estas no eran su mejor punto. Jamás fue tan hábil como Dumbledore en ellas, ni como Riddle, o incluso Snape en su disciplina. Pero considerando que Harry parecía ser el último mago en el universo, podría haber sido tan débil en ellas como lo era de adolescente y aun así pasaría por mucho a los demás. Pero en este momento se preguntaba si aquellos mejores que el en las artes mentales podría haber localizar a River en su mente. Intentando volver a localizarla, Harry concedió que, la memoria de River todavía se encontraba muy caótica como para saber donde se encontraba. Dejándoselo a la suerte, Harry empezó a cambiar de lugares para ver si descubría algo. Sin tener suerte, intento buscar por las emociones haber si encontraba algo inusual.

Estuvo buscando por un buen tiempo hasta que se topo con el sentimiento de _inocencia_ y encontró a River con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, sentada en un columpio en un parque para niños, se sentó en otro columpio y se concentro para entrar en la memoria que River estaba observando. Era una pequeña River de 6 años de edad, con un sombrero de papel en su cabeza, abriendo regalos de lo que parecía ser su cumpleaños. Harry inmediatamente recordó con quien lidiaba cuando ella dio un grito de excitación al recibir una colección de las obras de Shakespeare con escritura en ingles antiguo y no el ingles que usan los Americanos por estos días. No exactamente un regalo típico para una niña de 6 años.

Harry tomo control de la memoria y la congelo. "Puede que seas la joven mas nerd que jamás haya conocido."

La River de 6 años volteo alrededor y luego se enfoco en Harry. "¿Que haces aquí? No estas invitado a mi fiesta."

Harry rodó los ojos. "Entraste e hiciste algo estupido River."

Ella frunció el ceño mientras crecía a su edad normal. Petulantemente dejo su sombrero de papel sobre ella. "Solo he estado viendo memorias felices, antes de ir al programa de educación."

"¿Como sabes que son felices? ¿O que son de antes del programa?"

"Lo se," River insistió. "Porque es mi mente y me aseguro de que sean felices antes de verlas. Las he estado categorizando y organizando cuando descubrí como agruparlas."

"¿En serio?" Dijo Harry con la ceja levantada. "Muéstrame."

River asintió y la escena cambio en un cuarto circular con paredes blancas con un montón de monitores de video cubriéndolas. Algunos videos de los monitores se encontraban pausados, pero otros videos se movían y cambiaban escenas. River hizo un gesto con su brazo, "Todas estas son memorias felices. Nada terriblemente fantástico, ni malo. Solo son de felicidad."

El piso vibro y empezó a descender como un elevador hasta que llegaron a otro cuarto circular, también lleno de monitores, solo que esta ves todos se encontraban apagados. "Aquí es donde pondré las memorias no tan buenas, pero estas las he estado evadiendo."

El piso volvió a descender hasta llegar a un 3er cuarto. Pero esta ves no estaba cubierto de monitores sino de paredes de vidrio con un montón de jaulas como en un zoológico.

Harry miro alrededor y voltio a verla a ella, esperando por una explicación.

"Esta es mi primer idea para contener las palancas o gatillos que pusieron en mi," River explico. "Espero cambiar este cuarto mientras mas los entienda mejor, porque los quería completamente separados de las otras memorias o pensamientos. Esperaba que me ayudaras a encontrarlos y contenerlos."

El piso volvió a vibrar llevando a una chica extremadamente feliz con un sombrero de papel y a un sorprendido instructor al primer cuarto circular, que contenía las memorias felices. "He visto todas estas memorias y las he puesto aquí."

Harry asintió apreciativo. "Muy impresionante trabajo. Veo que has tomado algunos de los conceptos que te he estado diciendo y empezaste por ti misma."

"¿Lo ves?" River sonrió triunfantemente. "No hecho _algo estupido_ como tu dijiste."

"Has avanzado extremadamente mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Muy bien." Harry admitió. "Ahora, despiértate."

River paro lo que iba a decir y cerró los ojos. Rechino los dientes en concentración. Cautelosamente abrió uno de sus ojos y vio que no pasaba nada y que Harry le daba una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Oh."

"Y ahí esta la cosa estupida." Harry petulantemente anuncio.

"¿Saldría de mi mente por mi propia cuenta?" River pregunto.

Harry encogió los hombros. "Probablemente. Pero a menos que alguien te estuviera alimentando o dando agua, muy bien podrías haber muerto de hambre o deshidratación antes de levantarte."

"Oh."

Harry asintió. "Yo estaba haciendo unas cosas cuando tu hermano empezó a gritadme, enloquecido porque no contestabas. Kaylee incluso te golpeo un parte de veces para ver si respondías."

"¿En serio?"

"Es por eso, que antes de que saltes dentro de tu mente sin un paracaídas, deberías de haber aprendido como estar consiente de lo que sucede afuera de ti."

River frunció el ceño. "Usualmente tengo el sueño muy ligero y me despierto si alguien entra en el cuarto."

"Supongo que es porque tus habilidades mentales los detectan," Harry explico. "Y tu confiaste mucho en ese instinto. He estado bloqueando ese sentido por ti. ¿Que acaso no has dormido mejor desde que llegue aquí?"

River suspiro y asintió. "Mucho mejor. Gracias por eso."

Harry sonrió abiertamente. "Estoy feliz de ayudar. Incluso si tengo el desagradable trabajo de compartir la cama con jóvenes extremadamente atractivas."

River no quería continuar esa conversación y rápido pregunto. "¿Me podrías enseñar a despertarme y estar consiente de lo que sucede afuera de mi?"

"Tengo que," Harry agrego. "Aunque deberías de tener cuidado y avisarme si harás esto de nuevo. Incluso sabiendo que las memorias son felices, puede que exista una palanca o gatillo impuesto en tu felicidad, y podrías quedarte atorada aquí por mucho tiempo. En caso de que no lo hayas notado el tiempo va mas lento aquí en tu cabeza."

"Déjame adivinar," River pregunto. "¿Pasaron otras 4 horas?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "En realidad, esta vez, no he estado por mas de 1 hora."

"¿Y porque siempre es alrededor de 4 horas?" River pregunto.

"Estoy muy seguro que cada vez es un poco mas largo que la pasada," Harry explico. "Porque lo que sucede es que desde aquí adentro, es casi como si estuviera del otro lado de la nave en términos del escudo que tengo para proteger que hagas tus lecturas sobre otros."

"Oh gracias a dios," River dio un suspiro. "Así que solo he estado sintiendo los pensamientos y memorias de otros."

"Si," Harry le dio una mirada extraña. "¿Porque tan feliz?"

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que vimos al final de nuestra cesión pasada?"

Harry asintió. "Por eso la termine. Tus instintos are mejorando y me habilidad para sostener el escudo empeora, pero cuando se rompe tu empiezas a sentir las emociones y sentimientos de los que te rodean."

River asintió. "Lo supe porque la primera vez reaccionaste de ese demonio sin nariz. Y volviste a reacción con Kaylee y la chica rubia."

Harry rió. "Solo respondía por el hecho de que estabas empezando a leer a los demás de nuevo. En caso de que se te olvidara, Simon estuvo ahí en la ultima cesión y todos los pensamientos que involucraban a Kaylee venían de su cabeza."

River sonrió. "Tus reacciones me hacen pensar."

Harry sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. "No me tomes a mal, Kaylee es adorable. Pero ahora mismo, posiblemente la cualidad más valiosa de ella es que puede controlar fácilmente a tu hermano. Dudo que tu entrenamiento hubiera llegado tan lejos sin ella." Harry sonrió.

River sonrió. "¿Y que me dices del demonio de ojos rojos sin nariz? no puedo evitar notar la similitud puesto que yo me enfrentaba a mis demonios. Sin mencionar que cuando leí en la mente de mi hermano a Kaylee también obtuve a la chica rubia de ti."

"¿Segura de que no era una memoria de tu hermano también?" Harry intento evadir la pregunta.

"Si."

Harry volvió a evadir y explico, "Excelente. Tus sentidos están mejorando si puedas saber tan fácil de cual de los dos era la memoria. Sin mencionar tu habilidad para identificar y categorizar tus memorias aquí adentro, ejemplos que muestran que tanto has avanzado en tu propio control. Ya vamos en camino."

River asintió al cumplido pero no dejaría a Harry escaparse tan fácil. "¿Novia o hermana?"

"La verdad es que el era un humano un poco anormal antes de que su alma fuera corrompida y sus características físicas empezara a mutar y verse mas serpentinas."

"_La Rubia_: ¿novia o hermana?" River insistió con una sonrisa.

Harry encogió los hombros, "¿No pueden ser las 2?"

River disfrutaba de la inconformidad de Harry. "De verdad espero que no seas tímido por _mi_ beneficio. ¿Es acaso que ella te rompió el corazón? ¿Todavía te busca?"

"Bien," Dijo Harry bruscamente. "Las respuestas son no y no. Ahora déjame mostrarte como salir de aquí."

River tuvo el sentimiento que la rubia había muerto, quien quiera que sea.

"Necesitas..." Harry paro sin estar seguro de como explicarle esto a un muggle. Había un montón de formas para hacer esto, pero el método preferible de Harry es lanzar un tipo de _Ennervate_ mental. Para Harry, nada mas lo dejaba consiente tan rápido. Pero el problema con esto es que los sentidos mágicos que poseía le decían que River no poseía magia. Casi seria como intentar enseñarle el hechizo convocador a Dudley.

El no supo que tanto estuvo perdido en pensamiento, hasta que River pregunto fuertemente, "¿Harry?"

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió malvadamente. "Tengo una idea, y te dará algo mas para examinar."

"¿Porque no me enseñas como levantarme?" River pregunto sin gustarle la sonrisa que le lanzaba Harry.

"Porque no ahí una manera simple para que puedes usar," Harry explico. "Así que tendré que hacerlo por ti."

"Eso no me ayuda en nada Harry."

"Ven aquí," Harry tomo la mano de ella y el lugar cambio, llevándolos a los árboles que se movían y formaban extraños caminos. Harry subió su mano para parar lo que diría ella. El cerró los ojos y se concentro. River sintió que su cabeza hormigueaba de una manera extraña. No era doloroso, en realidad se sentía muy bien, pero era extraño.

Vio que Harry bajaba la mano y una plataforma salía del piso hacia arriba. Cuando llego mas o menos a la mitad del estomago de ella se detuvo, y un brillante botón rojo aparecían al final de la plataforma.

Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió triunfante a River. "Listo. Aquí esta el botón para que te despiertes."

"¿Que?" River pregunto mirando más de cerca al botón.

Harry asintió. "Es una palanca. Como la frase que te pone a dormir que utilizo Simon, o esos videos que accionan otros. Intente crear algo que no fuera tan peligroso en ti, o tan grande. Así que te cree este botón rojo. Tu conoces tu mente, así que debes hacer que esta plataforma aparezca y pulsar el botón cuando quieras despertarte."

"¿Me pusiste otra palanca?" River pregunto con curiosidad. "Pensé que nos desharemos de ellas."

Harry asintió, "Romperemos la conexión que tienes con ellas, y esta es una segura, puedes examinarla y probarla cuanto quieras. Mientras me da más tiempo para pensar en otra manera para que te despiertes.

"Bueno," River miro por todos lados el botón de la plataforma. "¿Debería oprimirlo?"

"Cuando quieras despertarte," Contesto Harry.

River paro en su inspección y pregunto, "¿No me ibas a enseñar como estar consiente de lo que sucede afuera?"

"Eso es un proceso complicado para partir tu conciencia. Creo que estarás completamente cansada cuando te levantes, y deberías de tener un poco de sueño. Ya podemos empezar el entrenamiento ahora que ya empezaste a construir tu librería de memorias y confías mas en tu mente."

River asintió y pregunto. "¿Esto quiere decir que puedo estar alejada de ti por 4 horas?"

Harry sonrió. "Mientras los 2 estemos en la nave, creo que si resistiría. Pero es mejor no arriesgarnos, si se fractura la conexión, tus sentidos mentales se saldrían de control y volverías a recibir lo que sucede en tu alrededor."

River se estremeció recordando lo fuerte y doloroso que es leer los pensamientos y emociones de los otros. "¿Así que solo tengo que verte cada 3 horas mas o menos?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, pero si. Creo que estarías bien con unas cuantas horas. Si quieres podrías dormir en tu propia cama, y yo podría pasar para fortalecer la conexión cada cuando." El pensó en esto mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla. "Por supuesto ahora necesitare una nueva excusa para que Jayne y yo te observemos mientras duermes."

River estrecho los ojos habiendo sospechado eso. "¿Crees que esto funcione? ¿Crees que ya estamos en ese punto?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No será tan silenciosa, ni tan fuerte que cuando estas junto a mi y yo la estoy constantemente reforzando. Pero será suficiente para que ya no me tengas que seguir a donde sea."

River frunció el ceño pero le agradaba eso.

"Como si hubiera perdido un perrito," Harry continuo para molestas a la joven. "Creo que es por eso que eres-"

River callo a Harry al presionar su mano fuertemente contra el botón rojo, levantándose instantáneamente.

Harry se recargo hacia atrás con susto puesto que River casi salio disparada de la cama jadeando fuertemente.

Ella seguía jadeando mientras miraba el resto del cuarto. "¿Acaso me diste un golpe de adrenalina?"

Harry dio un gesto de dolor al ver que tan rápido parpadeaba esta y pregunto, "¿Acaso fue mucho?"

River asintió fuertemente, mirando a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos. "Creo que deberíamos de bajarlo un tono mas o mejor doce."

"Lo siento," Harry admitió. "Lo recalibrare la siguiente vez, pero pudo haber sido porque presionaste el botón muy fuertemente."

"¿En serio?" River pregunto mientras intentaba bajar su respiración, aunque hablaba un poco rápido. "Porque no pensé que eso era algo que podría afectar. Pensé que las palancas eran como un switch, que estaban prendidas o apagadas. No pensé que tendría varios niveles."

Harry sabía lo cansada que debería de estar. Supero por mucho sus expectaciones y dio grandes pasos en el control de su mente. Pero considerando la cantidad de energía mental que utilizo para construir esos cuartos y organizar esas memorias, puede que se quede dormida el siguiente día entero. "Bueno creo que deberías de darle un vistazo mas detallado a esa palanca la siguiente vez. Ten toma esto, y déjame conseguirte un poco de comida. Probablemente te desmayes por cansancio."

River agarro el agua y se la tomo de un tiro, mientras que Harry ponía unos cubitos de Jamón en un plato. Ella vio que Harry le hacia señas para que se las comiera, tomo varios y empezó a comerlos, preguntándose porque Harry tendría cubos de Jamón en el. "Creo que exageras Harry." Ella tomo otro cubito y lo masticaba, saboreando el cubito, por alguna razón parecía saber más rico de lo normal. "No me siento cansada."

Harry movió una mano en dirección al plato y agrego, "Sigue siendo la adrenalina."

"Oh," River contesto mientras perdía el conocimiento y caía completamente dormida sentada. Manejo lanzarse el último cubo hacia su cara. Fallo su boca pero la golpeo en un cachete con la suficiente fuerza para moverla hacia atrás con un _Fwump_.

Harry la acurruco en la cama y desapareció el resto de los cubos. Recordó lo que Kaylee le dijo a Simon antes de que salieran del cuarto y decidió no tocar la puerta. Tomando la ruta diplomática y posiblemente segura, el presiono el intercomunicador del cuarto que compartían. "¿Kaylee? ¿Doc?"

"Harry!" La voz de River sonó, mientras una voz la llamaba. "Silencio Simon! probablemente sean noticias de tu hermana!"

Harry se estremeció, feliz de no haber ido al cuarto de ellos. Oyó que Simon trompezaba al intentar correr para acercarse al intercomunicador, gritando, "¿River? ¿River eres tu?"

"Si, Simon, soy yo," Harry contesto sarcásticamente. "Mi mente se quebró y perdí mi voz, Harry me esta prestando la suya."

"No te muevas!" Simon llamo frenéticamente. "Ya voy para haya!"

"Espérate!" Harry grito mientras oía que Kaylee decía, "Al menos ponte unos pantalones!"

Un grito avergonzado y se podía oír que movían las cosas.

Harry tomo ventaja de la demora. "Doc! Espere! No tiene porque venir. River esta bien. Despertó un poco. Le di algo de tomar y de comer. Realizo mucho trabajo, y probablemente duerma bastante. Como un día. Estoy seguro que quiere checarla, pero esta bien. Esto es normal. Solo déjela que duerma."

"Eso es genial Harry," Kaylee llamo. "¿Acaso no son buenas noticias cariño?"

Simon afirmaba que si, pero quería asegurarse que River estuviera como quiera. Se sentía un poco culpable en dejarla sola.

"Va para haya Harry," Explico Kaylee con pesar mientras veía a su novio salir del cuarto.

"Bueno," Harry contesto. "Al menos espero que el sexo lo pusiera mas contento."

Kaylee trago saliva pero dio una risita. "Veo que oíste eso."

Harry asintió. "Me tomo todo mi autocontrol el no hacer caras y sonidos para no asustar a tu novio. No esta seguro de si sonreímos o no. O vaya, aquí viene. Bueno tratare de enviarte tu otra mitad tan rápido como pueda."

Kaylee sonrió mientras colgaba el intercomunicador y se ponía confortable en la cama.

"¿Que sucede?" Simon pregunto. "¿Que esta pasando?"

Harry rodó los ojos. "Esta en su libertad para examinarla. Esta completamente dormida y lo estará por mucho tiempo, pero si quiere levantarla puede hacerlo."

Simon se arrodillo junto a ella, checando su pulso. "¿Que hiciste? ¿Que paso?"

"La encontré. Ella estaba revisando sus memorias como espere que lo hiciera. Pero no sabía levantarse, ni sabía lo que sucedía en el exterior, como por ejemplo tú y Kaylee intentando levantarla. Era una cosa peligrosa lo que ella hizo, puesto que no sabría si tiene dolor o si estuviera en fuego, si esta tan enfocada. Cuando yo estoy con ella y enseñándola, esta bien, porque mi atención esta aquí y dentro de ella. Pero todavía no sabe como dividir su concentración para estar consiente de lo que sucede alrededor de ella, pero implante una palanca en ella-"

"Que hiciste que!" Simon grito olvidando que River estaba dormido junto a el. Ella gimió y rodó hacia el otro lado, todavía dormida.

"Le puse una palanca para darle un golpe de adrenalina. De esta manera va hacia la palanca, pulsa el botón, y se despierta. Al menos ahora se puede despertar sola." Harry explico. "Hizo mucho trabajo, y pulso muy fuerte el botón. El golpe de adrenalina fue mas de lo que esperábamos, así que estuvo un poco hiperactiva antes de que cayera rendida. Se que estará así por un buen tiempo, de modo que intente que comiera y bebiera algo para tener un poco de sustancia en su estomago.

Simon descubrió que ya no se encontraba en trance o lo que sea en lo que estaba, puesto que respondía a los golpes y se movía en su sueño. Tuvo que admitir que Harry tenía razón.

"Dormirá mucho," Harry continuo. "Si quieres moverla a su cama o a la sala de medicina, podemos hacerlo, pero todo lo que necesita ahora es dormir. Por eso recomiendo dejarla aquí, y checarla de ves en cuando."

Simon asintió y parecía estar batallando para decir algo. "Gracias," Simon dijo quedito y con dificultad.

Harry se restringió para no reírse y apuntarle, así que solo acepto la gratitud de Simon. "Eres bienvenido. Ahora si no te importa quiero comer algo, y creo que Kaylee te esta esperando."

Simon intento no reaccionar al comentario. Su cara se enrojeció pero actuó tan digno como pudo. "Buenas noches Harry."

"Buenas noches Doc," Harry le dijo moviendo las cejas. "Le diré cuando River se levante," Le grito mientras el Doc salía del cuarto, le dio a River otra mirada, reforzó los escudo sobre ella, y se dispuso a caminar hacia la cocina por algo de comer.

**

* * *

Nota del Traductor. **Y aquí esta, el nuevo, lo siento por la tardanza, espero poder seguir con este proyecto.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado algún review.


	12. CAPITULO 11: Dolores Similares

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 11 – Dolores Similares**

Harry llego a la cocina y se encontró una escena divertida. Mal se encontraba dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa del comedor, un pequeño charco de saliva en frente del, causado por su boca abierta. Y la posición de la botella de vino cerca de su cabeza hacían que su nariz se mirar más grande de lo normal.

Zoe, en cambio, se encontraba despierta, con una botella idéntica al del Capitán. Parecía que estaba mirando hacia la nada, con su cabeza un poco inclinada mientras el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba recargado en una silla. Se mantuvo firme mirando a lo que sea que miraba, pero Harry estaba muy seguro que ella sabia que el, era el que había entrado.

Le dio otra mirada al comedor y vio otras 2 botellas de vino vacías sobre la mesa, decidió cenar luego. "Se cuando algo no me incumbe." Harry explico calmadamente mientras se sentaba en la silla opuesta a la de Zoe. "Pero no creo que deberías de estar tomando sola."

Zoe no reacciono como por 10 segundos y luego suspiro y negó con la cabeza. "Ahora no, Harry. No estoy de humor para esto. Simon acaba de pasar por aquí. Y estoy segura que todavía anda por ahí, así que ve a molestarlo a el."

"No necesito al Doc," Harry asintió y explico. "Pero se escuchar muy bien cuando la situación lo requiere."

"Bueno entonces escucha," Zoe medio arrastro-susurro las palabras mirando hacia arriba por primera vez. Fuertemente gruño, "Vete."

Harry miro al Capitán que roncaba fuertemente y luego volvió a ver a Zoe, notando su mal genio y conducta defensiva. "Ahh," Harry murmuro con una sonrisa triste, reconociendo el dolor en los ojos de ella. "Es uno de esos días. ¿Cual fue hoy? ¿El cumpleaños de Wash? ¿Su aniversario talvez?"

Zoe miro por arriba de su botella hacia Harry y frunció el ceño por no dejarla ahogar su pesares en esta noche. "¿Que te hace estar tan seguro de eso?"

Harry encogió los hombros y metió la mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, sacando su propia botella de whiskey. "Se la fecha de cuando lo perdiste," Harry explico, mientras sacaba el tapón de su botella. "Y conozco el tipo de enojo egoísta que viene cuando pierdes a un ser querido. Así que pensé que seria cumpleaños o aniversario. Creo que es aniversario."

La irritación de Zoe iba en aumento pero su juicio la mantenía hablando. "¿Que sabes tu de eso?"

Harry no contesto inmediatamente en ves de eso tomo su botella y se inclino hacia atrás. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras ingería trago y trago, tomándose casi la mitad de ella, y ganándose una mirada impresionada de Zoe. Se inclino hacia adelante y quito la botella de su boca dando un gran suspiro. "Lo siento pero tengo mucho que tomar para alcanzar tu nivel de intoxicación. Y si te da igual, podríamos incluso dejar al Capitán en la posición en que se encuentra."

Zoe no dijo nada pero vio la sonrisa del Capitán y casi se reía de lo enfermo que se sentirá por la mañana. Vio que Harry se estaba poniendo cómodo en la silla y se puso a pensar en lo difícil que seria pararse. Debido a su estado, decidió que lidiar con un fastidioso Harry seria mejor que el agotador camino hacia su cuarto.

Harry tenía una sonrisa lejana mientras movía su cabeza hacia otro lado rompiendo el contacto ocular que tenia con Zoe. "Conozco el sentimiento mas de lo que crees." Miro a la nada, perdido en las memorias que no había pensado desde hace mucho. Cuando volteo a ver a Zoe, sus ojos parecían contener lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. "Cuando mi esposa murió, sentí que todo lo que me importaba se había ido y que debía haberla seguido hacia la muerte. Debo decir que lo escondí muy bien. No voy a decir que conozco como te sientes, porque se lo suficiente como para saber que es diferente para todos. Pero te aseguro, pero si conozco el dolor con el que cargas."

El enojo de Zoe por el momento se aplacaba, siendo remplazado por intriga. "Tu," Pregunto dudosa, "¿Estuviste casado?"

Harry asintió y agrego, "Ella fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, de eso no tengo duda."

Sin poder comprender lo que Harry alegaba, Zoe continuo. "¿Cuando demonios estuviste casado?"

Harry sonrió mientras tomaba pequeños tragos de su botella de whiskey. Ciertamente no era tan fuerte como el whiskey de Fuego Ogden, pero aun así la botella así el truco. "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Me case a los 27."

Zoe hizo un sonido con la boca y sacudió la cabeza, sin creer que Harry tuviera los 27 ahora.

Harry sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus dientes. "Puedo ver que no me crees, pero han pasado varios años desde que me emborrache y hable de que tan buena era ella. Así que vas primero. Tú dime de Wash. Como lo conociste, como te enamoraste, que extrañas de el. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra."

Zoe volvió a ver a Harry, mientras daba un trago de su bebida. Sus deseos de estar sola y en paz lidiaban una pelea con su curiosidad de saber más de El. Sabiendo que estaba borracha y no podía hacer mucho como quiera, decidió continuar la conversación. Mostrando un poco menos de hostilidad y un poco mas de cortesía, pregunto, "¿Y porque quieres saber?"

Harry movía su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante. Principalmente porque había bebido mucho y muy rápido y tenia uno de esos mareos que se sentían bien. Después de un momento de pensar, explico, "Me interesa... me interesa porque no importa que tanto intente el Capitán, no importa que tanto extrañe a su _amigo_ Wash, el no entenderá lo que es para ti. Perder a alguien duele. Pero perder el que era tuyo, a la persona cuya vida te importa, incluso más que la tuya, eso es... hem... En realidad no hay palabras que lo describan. Pero lo que si aprendes es ver ese dolor en los ojos de otra persona. Y no puedes ignorar eso cuando ves que alguien tiene una carga como la tuya. Se debe de compartir el dolor con ellos y quieres que ellos compartan su dolor también, porque... porque..." Harry suspiro y encogió los hombros. "Porque es la mejor manera de sentir que aquellos que perdiste todavía están en una parte de ti."

Zoe solo miraba a Harry sin pestañar y noto esa nostalgia que tenia en sus ojos. Una mirada del peso que cargaba y que cargaría por el resto de su vida. Una tristeza de la que el no quisiera despedirse y que portaba con orgullo. "¿De verdad perdiste a tu esposa no es así?"

Harry asintió tristemente y sonrió. "Si, pero yo fui extremadamente suertudo porque pude vivir una larga y plena vida con ella. Tú lo perdiste casi al principio. Y tu dolor es mas fresco," Harry explico mientras movía un dedo en frente de la cara incrédula de Zoe. "Ahora mismo, te miras perdida. Estoy muy seguro que esta inofical tradición de tomar en este día no alivio el dolor o apago tus penas, pero aun así lo hacías porque nada mas funcionaba. Te miras como si no supieras que hacer con el dolor, como si hubiera una respuesta secreta que se llevara todo el dolor o lo hiciera mejor. Pero créeme, no quieres eso. Ese dolor que sientes, es el amor que le tenias, y que siempre le tendrás. Lo que necesitas hacer es compartirlo conmigo. Y recordar lo maravilloso que es tener es dolor y amor en ti." Tomo un suspiro y se relajo en una posición similar a la de Zoe. La actitud de sabio parecía desvanecerse y en su lugar ahora se encontraba un extraño piloto, le pregunto. "Así que a escucharlo. ¿Cuando fue la primera vez que conociste al robusto joven Hoban Washburn?"

Zoe escucho silenciosamente todo lo que dijo Harry, mientras lo miraba. Ella descubrió que el si parecía entender en parte el dolor que sentía. No estaba muy segura de la historia de Harry, pero decidió seguirle la corriente. Le dio a este una sonrisa triste y empezó. "El tenia el peor bigote cuando lo conocí. Dios, se miraba horrible."

Harry río, oyendo la emborrachada honestidad en su voz. "Entonces no fue amor a primera vista."

Zoe rió fuertemente y negó con la cabeza. "Ni siquiera me caía bien. El Capitán acababa de comprar Serenity y necesitábamos un piloto. Wash llego muy bien recomendado y..." Zoe estaba recordando las viejas memorias. "Y juro que ese hombre era terriblemente... _cursi_. Su actitud, sus pequeñas ocurrencias y chistes que siempre hacia, especialmente cuando estaba nervioso. De verdad esperaba que el Capitán le disparara un par de veces." Rápidamente corrigió, "Varias veces," Antes de honestamente admitir, "Bien, _Muchas_ veces."

Harry rió y se mantuvo callado, esperando para que Zoe continuara. Le quedaba menos de 1/4 en su bote, y empezó a parar porque se dio cuenta que ya le empezaba a saber como agua.

Zoe se miraba satisfecha de si misma y orgullosa de su difunto marido. "Mi hombre era el mejor piloto que he visto. Teníamos a un imbecil, Bester, era nuestro mecánico. Ahora ese hombre _si era_ una herramienta. Y por el transcurso del primera año en nuestra casa por el cielo, empecé a notar las diferencias entre el Capitan, Bester, y... y Wash." Zoe dio un respiro y le dio un trago a su botella. "No me tomes a mal, siempre he respetado al Capitan. Y no hay una duda en mi mente que el fue la razón por la que sobreviví en la guerra. Que el fue la razón por la que continué peleando. Pero jamás lo he mirado a el de esa manera. Tú peleas a lado de un hombre, o sirves bajo su comando, y el es un hermano, un jefe, un líder. Seguiría al Capitan hasta el infierno y de regreso, pero el no es lo que quería en mi vida. Wash era todo lo que el no era. Todo lo que yo quería volver a ser parte." Zoe de repente se dio cuenta que le estaba contando todo a Harry pero la idea ya no sonaba tan mal como antes. Tomo un respiro y continuo, "Mi hombre podía hacerme sonreír y reír con solo mover sus cejas. Todo acerca de el, incluso las cosas que me molestaban mucho, ahora... ahora, amo esas partes. Simplemente porque lo definían, y lo hacían en la persona que era."

"No recuerdo quien fue el que lo dijo, pero creo que el dicho iba algo así," Harry pauso y peleo contra su borrachez para recordar el dicho. Lentamente recito, "_A los otros les gustaran las cosas buenas de el, pero tu amaras todos los defectos_."

"Eso suena correcto," Zoe asintió cansada. "Con todo y defectos."

Sintiendo que su tristeza aumentaba, Harry intento relajar el ambiente y con una sonrisa pregunto, "¿Incluso el bigote?"

Zoe sacudió la cabeza decidida. "Oh no. El se afeito ese gigantesco bigote antes de que lo amara."

Harry se rió al ver la reacción seria de Zoe.

Ella por su parte estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Entonces en que momento," Harry pregunto, "Obviamente después del bigote, ¿Descubriste que lo amabas? ¿O pensaste, o _temías_ que lo hacías?"

Zoe considero la pregunta de Harry por un tiempo y luego rió. "Acabábamos de terminar un trabajo, y tuvimos una fiesta. Esto sucedió cerca del año y medio de viajar," Zoe clarifico. Mirando hacia la nada perdida en esa memoria, medio avergonzada continuo, "Estábamos jugando a ver quien aguantaba mas bebiendo, Wash perdió horriblemente. Y la verdad no se que me paso, a lo mejor algo de mi le tenia pena, o a lo mejor fue porque mis inhibiciones bajaron por el alcohol, pero esa noche tuvimos sexo, fue totalmente incoordinado y extraño. Ni tampoco fue genial."

Harry sonrió al pensar en todas las formas sorpresivas en las que se puede encontrar el amor.

"Bueno," Zoe continuo sacudiendo su cabeza al notar la sonrisa de Harry. "La siguiente mañana cuando me desperté, tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza, mi cuerpo me dolía en todas partes, y simplemente estaba incomoda. Y cuando me cambie de posición note que Wash me miraba, terriblemente asustado, y demasiado pálido." Zoe se rió al recordar eso. "Estoy muy segura, que el pensaba que lo mataría. Y _la verdad_, estaba muy borracha y probablemente no tenia mi usual cara sonriente."

Harry no hizo ningún esfuerzo de contener la risa, conociendo la actitud estricta y de negocios que Zoe siempre usaba, y que para ella, era su actitud sonriente y jovial.

"Hey se bueno," Zoe le grito pero no paraba de sonreír. Ella se preguntaba en que momento le empezó a gustar la compañía de Harry y culpo al alcohol por eso. "Así que cuando volteé y lo vi tan temeroso, el pobre empezó a pedir perdón, haciendo planes para irse de la nave, tartamudeando cada palabra. Empezó a decirme que repararía los daños de una manera y que me pagaría el trauma que me causo." Zoe no podía mantener una cara seria la recordar la escena. "Y yo no pude aguantarlo. Me empecé a reír en su cara."

Harry se unió en su diversión. "No creo que esa sea una reacción por la mañana que muchos hombres quisieran escuchar."

Zoe sacudía la cabeza mientras en sus ojos se derramaban lágrimas de la risa. "El..." Zoe Parecía tener problemas para hablar sin reírse. "El en realidad empezó a llorar."

"Oh _Zoe_," Harry la regaño mientras el se reía. "¿Eres una persona horrible, lo sabes?"

"No sabia que hacer," Ella se defendió. "No podía evitarlo. El hecho de que estaba tan asustado de mi furia _que lo llevo hasta llorar_, fue demasiado para que pudiera aguantarlo. Estaba sollozando e intento escaparse del cuarto. Y era _su cuarto_ en el que estábamos!" Zoe tomo un respiro y siguió discutiendo, "Le ordene que se quedara y el soltó un gemido con un tono alto como si fuera un perrito regañado. Y eso fue lo que lo hizo. En algún momento de esa mañana, viendo al hombre con el que torpemente me acosté en una noche de embriaguez, llorar y gemir," Zoe sacudía la cabeza con cariño al recuerdo. "Me di cuenta que el era lo que quería. Y que estaba cayendo completamente enamorada de el."

Harry solo podía sonreír de la compasión y cariño que se notaban en la cara llorosa de Zoe.

Ella todavía se reía. "Antes de esa primera vez que tuvimos, el me caía lo suficientemente bien pero me seguía preguntando si era una clase de proceso de eliminación simplemente porque no había mas opciones en una nave en la nada. Pero después de esa mañana, lo sabía. Era el y solo el. Nadie mas me haría sentir de la manera que el lo hacia." Zoe termino despacio, perdida en sus memorias. Ella voltio la cabeza hacia arriba, vio que Harry la miraba, y rápidamente agrego, "Gracias al cielo que el sexo se puso mucho mejor después."

Harry río y sacudió la cabeza. El le dio a Zoe unos momentos para que disfrutara de sus memorias antes de solemnemente declarar, "Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Creo que nos hubiéramos llevado fabuloso."

Zoe suspiro tristemente y se burlo de el, "Probablemente hubieras terminado jugando dinosaurios con el."

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon mientras sonreía juguetonamente. "¿Tenia dinosaurios?"

Zoe rió. "El era muy aniñado. Amaba esos juguetes de plástico."

"Bueno, eran _dinosaurios_!" Harry discutió indignado.

Zoe rodó los ojos. "No me digas que a tu también estas obsesionado."

Harry suspiro y admitió, "Bueno en realidad no, pero respeto y se el valor de un buen juguete de dinosaurios."

Zoe sacudió la cabeza, cada vez que creía conocer a Harry el sacaría algo nuevo, desquiciándolos a todos. Ahora ella se sentía mucho mejor recordando a su esposo. El ambiente se quedo silencioso por un tiempo mientras Zoe se limpiaba la cara. Se sentía distinto llorar lágrimas de risa que de dolor y tristeza. Podía sentir que Harry esperaba a que dijera algo. Privadamente se preguntaba si el diría algo para hacerla reír, pero recordó la mirada que tenia Harry en los ojos y supo que seria mas que eso. Ella no pudo contener la sonrisa mientras hablo. "Bien, ahora es tu turno. Debo de oír de la persona que estuvo suficientemente _loca_ como para casarse contigo."

Harry sonrió felizmente, finalmente con la oportunidad de hablar de su tema favorito. Resistió las ganas de alzar el puño o aplaudir. "Loca no empieza a describirla. Y no seas tímida en callarme ahora. Porque cuando empiezo a hablar te dejaría oyendo todo la noche."

Zoe rió al ver el entusiasmo de Harry. "Estoy lista, puedes decirme."

Harry frotaba sus manos en satisfacción. "¿Por donde empiezo?" Dijo para si.

"¿Que te parece con su nombre?" Zoe pregunto con una ceja alzada, tomando un trago de su media botella.

"Luna," Harry contesto inmediatamente y con orgullo. "Lu-na. Un gran nombre. _Luna_. Luna Potter. Por merlín que era preciosa."

"¿Merlín?" Zoe pregunto en confusión.

Harry se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que a lo mejor estaba demasiado feliz. "Lo siento. Viejo habito, no me tengas en cuenta."

"Harry," Zoe interrumpió. "Eres la persona mas rara que he conocido, no tomar todo seriamente es requisito."

Harry sonrió feliz. "Debes de agradecerla a Luna por eso. Ella me enseño un montón de cosas pero la mas importante de todas, es que apreciara la vida."

"En realidad no," Harry explico. "No tuve una buena niñez, mi adolescencia fue un poco surreal, y cuando termine la escuela, estuve tan sorprendido como los demás que todavía vivía. Fue como si toda mi existencia estaba destinada a este inevitable momento, y cuando lo pase, estaba completamente perdido. Ella fue mi mejor amiga desde ese punto."

"¿Ella fue tu mejor amiga antes de ser tu esposa?"

"Si," Harry asintió con entusiasmo. Inmutablemente explico, "Creciendo, mi tío y tía me decían 'fenómeno' porque querían herirme, deshumanizarme, para hacerme sentir mal. Y funciono. Porque tenían razón, era un fenómeno, _soy _un fenómeno. Luna fue la que me hizo descubrir que eso era malo solo si yo quería que lo fuera. Todos mis otros amigos me decían que no era un fenómeno, que no debía escuchar a mis parientes, o dejar que sus opiniones me molestaran. Luna en cambio me dijo que yo era un fenómeno y que ella también lo era. Ella no podía entender porque yo quería ser normal a los estándares de mi tío, o intentar ser otra cosa que no soy. No estoy seguro que mis otros amigos entendieran eso, pero para Luna era lo único que tenia sentido."

"Parecía ser una persona especial." Zoe comento, al notar lo feliz que se miraba Harry.

"Como Wash lo era para ti," Harry rió. "Jamás conocí a alguien como ella y dudo que lo haga. Cuando termine la escuela y complete todas las expectativas que la gente tenia de mi, todos me miraban diferente. Muchos de ellos con miedo, muchos de ellos impresionados, para otros ni siquiera era humano. La gente que me conocía por años, incluso los que eran mis amigos, empezaron actuar diferente cerca de mí. Al principio no lo note porque también estaba cambiando. Y un día, cuando estaba hablando con ellos me di cuenta de cuanto habíamos cambiado y como me miraban todos, como si las reglas no aplicaran para mi. Excepto Luna.

"Pase los siguientes 6 años pensando en lo que quería hacer el resto de mi vida. Se me ofrecieron muchos empleos, pero no necesitaba el dinero gracias a la herencia de mis padres, y sin idea de que hacer, porque no esperaba vivir. Todos los demás tenían sus trabajos deseados, o tenían planes para llegar a sus trabajos deseados, o algo que ellos amaban, o algo que ellos querían hacer por el resto de sus vidas.

Harry sonrió viendo que Zoe era capaz de creer alguna de las imposibilidades en su vida, o simplemente era lo suficientemente respetuosa como para dejarlo continuar sin interrumpirlo. El siguió, "Y jamás pensé en mi futuro. Cuando 2 de mis mejores amigos se casaron y fueron a tener su luna de miel, le pregunte a Luna que debería de hacer." Harry sonrió recordando la conversación. "Ella me dijo que hiciera una lista. No de las cosas que quería hacer, sino de las cosas que me gustan. Personas que me gustan, lugares a los que quiero ir, y que intente ponerlos en orden del que me gustaba más. Trabaje 2 semanas en esa lista, y cuando la termine solo había una cosa: Luna."

Zoe no pude contener la sonrisa que salio, al pensar en ese gesto romántico. Ella asintió indicándole a Harry que continuara.

"Puse a Luna en la lista," Harry explico. "No estaba seguro de como ordenarla, pero sabia que cualquier cosa que hiciera, o a donde quiera que fuera, quería que mi mejor amiga estuviera ahí. Y cualquier otra cosa que me divertía, no parecía lo suficientemente importante como para estar en la lista con Luna."

Harry sonrió brillantemente. "Ese fue el momento en que descubrí que no solo quería que fuera mi mejor amiga. Quería que fuera _mía_. Quería que fuera parte de mi vida. Y luego vi que estaba actuando demasiado arrogante y egoísta. No debería haber estado perdiendo el tiempo pensando en que haría con _mi_ vida. Quería que ella y yo buscáramos que hacer con _nuestras_ vidas. Así que no era solo mi decisión, sino nuestra. Cuando le mostré mi lista, ella tenia una pequeña sonrisa, y supe en ese momento, que la lista estaba perfecta."

Zoe sonrió abiertamente. Escuchar el joven romance de Harry la hacia sentir bien, en todas las formas como ver a Kaylee y Simon felizmente enamorados le dolía a Zoe. "¿Como era ella?"

"¿Luna?" Pregunto Harry, pensando en la mejor manera de describirla. "¿Has escuchado describir a alguien como una persona que mira al mundo con lentes de color de rosa?"

Zoe asintió habiendo escuchado eso.

Harry sonrió, "Bueno mi esposa no miraba al mundo con lentes de color de rosa, pero si que miraba al mundo con su propio lente decodificador. Podía ver directo al centro de las cosas cuando todos los demás muy apenas mirábamos la superficie. Las personas que no la conocían pensaban que estaba loca de remate. Los amigos cercanos que era un poco extraña pero con momentos de brillante entendimiento. Yo la veía como algo cercano a la perfección."

"¿Perfección he?" Zoe sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Y aun así se caso contigo?"

"Todos tienen sus defectos y virtudes," Harry discutió y le lanzo una sonrisa brillante. "Aunque no la pueda culpar por su buen gusto."

"¿Entonces cuales eran sus defectos y virtudes?" Zoe pregunto, tratándose de imaginar a alguien que pudiera afectar a Harry tanto.

"Nunca dejo que lo que pensaban las personas de ella la molestara, nunca." Harry admitió. "Casarme conmigo hizo que se convirtiera en habito. Pero a veces me molestaba. Me hubiera gustado que se defendiera o que mirara lo maravillosa que era." Harry suspiro y agrego. "A lo mejor tuve que sobre compensar puesto que ella no se defendía. Nunca había rumores o susurros cuando estaba cerca. Recuerdo una vez cuando me regaño en uno de nuestros almuerzos. Ella se quejaba de que porque había llegado tan temprano, porque las chicas que estaban atrás de nosotros estaban chismeando de ella y le hacían expresiones graciosas. Me vieron cuando llegue, e intentaron actual casual. Cuando mi esposa me explicaba las razones de su enfado, y las chicas descubrieron que habían sido escuchadas, rápidamente dejaron dinero sobre la mesa y salieron del restaurante." Harry sonrió pero frunció el ceño de repente al recordar. "Ella estaba triste porque ya no pudo escucharlas chismear de ella."

Zoe levanto una ceja. "Suena como si mucha gente se burlaba de ella."

Harry asintió, "En la escuela, la mayoría de la gente le decía 'Lunática'. Y no le decían exactamente con cariño. Pero jamás dejo que algo como eso la molestara. Yo antes pensaba que ella estaba triste y enojada por las cosas que le decían y usaba la personalidad de 'lunática' para no sentirse lastimada. Tu sabes, hacer un show como que no le afectaba, pero en realidad es que no lo hacia. Cuando le decían 'lunática' para herir sus sentimientos ella se acordaría de mí diciéndole 'lunática' con cariño. De nuevo, estar casada conmigo, ese tipo de modo de ser tenia que ser necesario a todo momento, pero algunas veces me preguntaba, que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera casado conmigo, me preocupaba mucho por ella."

"¿Había mucha diferencia que estuviera casada contigo a que con otra persona?" Zoe pregunto con curiosidad.

Harry paro y tomo un poco del whiskey que le quedaba. Y admitió, "Si lo había. De donde vengo, era como un tipo de celebridad, lo que quiere decir que mis decisiones casi siempre salían en el periódico. Cualquier cosa que hacia y con quien quiera que lo hacia, todo era puesto bajo constante vigilancia." Harry se detuvo y pregunto. "¿Estas borracha verdad?"

Zoe asintió mientras tomaba otro trago de su botella, no quería que Harry se detuviera.

"Porque eso me recuerda a otro defecto de ella," Dijo el mientras suspiraba. "Ella me perdonaba muy fácil. Cuando nos casamos, le prometí que siempre la protegería, que siempre estaría ahí para ella." Harry tomo un gran respiro y silenciosamente agrego, "Le falle."

Zoe asintió silenciosamente, intentando no interrumpir.

"Ya estábamos casados 15 años, y fui muy creído de mis habilidades." Harry explico mientras sus ojos se entristecían. "Estábamos solos simplemente caminando. Yo mire a... algo. No me acuerdo que, pero estaba ahí, y luego la siguiente vez que volteo ya no estaba. Fue secuestrada enfrente de mis ojos. Sabia que estaría en la mira mientras viviera, pero el tiempo me hizo complaciente." El empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas recordando todas las emociones que vivió aquel día.

Zoe no podía esperar y pregunto, "¿Que paso?"

Harry miro hacia arriba, directamente a los ojos de Zoe y suspiro. Volvió a meter su mano en un bolsillo y saco otra botella de whiskey. La abrió y le dio varios tragos. "Yo hmm... mate a cincuenta y tres hombre ese día."

Lo que sea que Zoe esperaba escuchar, ciertamente no era eso. Vio que Harry estaba seriamente afectado por eso pero era mucho para creer.

"Gracias a Merlín que no estuvo herida," Harry admitió. "La sellaron en un cuarto confortante, o al menos confortante a comparación con otros secuestros, pero pudo haber sido mucho peor. Si no hubiera llegado cuando llegue, quien sabe lo que le hubiera pasado. Y cuando al final la encontré y la desate, yo me miraba fatal. Mi adrenalina parecía correr al máximo y estaba cubierto en la sangre de otras personas. Ella solo sonrió y me abrazo. Me dijo que sabia que venia y que no necesitaba enfadarme mucho."

Harry suspiro fuertemente. "Dijo que hice mi deber como esposo, y que no había nada que perdonar. Pero yo todavía no me perdono por eso." El tomo un largo trago a su botella y prosiguió. "Pero en el lado positivo, nadie intento volver a secuestrarla después de eso." Rió gentilmente mientras que vio que Zoe no se miraba para nada divertida. El honestamente admitió, "Todavía la extraño... mucho."

"¿Que tanto estuvieron casados?" Zoe pregunto, pensando que no recibiría ninguna respuesta.

Harry miro hacia arriba, y viendo la duda en la cara de Zoe dijo. "Bueno, viendo que tienes tantas dudas de que tanto esta conversación es el alcohol y que tanto es la verdad, no me importa decirte que vivimos ciento quince años juntos. Y no, no fueron suficientes."

Zoe asintió, compartiendo la sonrisa triste que Harry tenia. "Yo también extraño a Wash... alguna veces siento que lo extraño mas, que cuando lo amaba cuando estaba aquí. Se que eso suena horrible pero-"

"No suena horrible," Harry admitió sacudiendo la cabeza. "Necesitas darte cuenta que esos dos no son distintos. Extrañarlo ahora es como lo amas."

Zoe se sorbió la nariz y acepto las palabras de Harry puesto que tenían mucho sentido. Los dos sentados en silencio miraban sus botes. Zoe dejo salir un respiro y sonrió. "¿Y ahora que? ¿Hemos _compartido_ el suficiente dolor?"

"Creo que deberíamos dejarlo así por esta noche, puesto que no se cuanto mas estaré consciente," Dijo este mientras topaba la mitad de su segunda botella.

Zoe intento pararse e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. "Oh mañana será genial."

"Tomate tu tiempo," Harry intento calmarla. "Sabes..." Harry sonrió malignamente mientras sus ojos se empezaban a sentir cansados. "Puede que sea capaz de evitarte la resaca, pero tienes que confiar en mi."

Zoe todavía seguía intentando caminar sin tener mucho éxito. "Si puedes hacer que no tenga una resaca, confiare en ti hasta el final de mis días."

Harry puso su mano en afirmación y silenciosamente le mando un hechizo _desmayo_, sin confiar en sus funciones motoras y recordando un incidente con un _Slupefry_ cuando estuvo ebrio un día. El desmayo a lo mejor fue un poco débil, pero fue lo suficiente para su propósito y Zoe callo al piso inconsciente. Decidiendo que la diversión se acabo, Harry lanzo un montón de hechizos para despejar su mente. Se paro, no estaba ni ebrio ni confundido, pero si exhausto y cansado. También lanzo un grupo de hechizos despejadores sobre Zoe, y otros cuantos sobre el Capitan. Levito a Zoe detrás de el mientras la llevaba a su cuarto. La deposito en su cama y la cubrió con sus colchas. Pensó que seria mejor que durmiera en esas ropas a pensar que Harry la desvistió. Incluso aunque fuera de la manera mágica, no requería de mucho y ese era un hechizo que Harry había aprendido incluso ebrio.

Un somnoliento Harry empezó a caminar hacia el puente de mando, recordando que debía reparar el escudo mental sobre River.

Jayne saco su adormilada cabeza de su cuarto, y bostezo fuertemente, le pregunto, "¿Harry?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Te acabo de ver pasar a través de la parad hace unos minutos?"

Harry miro hacia donde este Jayne apuntaba y admitió, "Probablemente."

"¿Con esta Zoe flotando atrás de ti?"

"Err... a lo mejor."

"¿Entonces eso no fue una alucinación?"

Harry se detuvo y contesto, "No, dejémoslo en alucinación por ahora."

"Si estoy alucinando, ¿Porque imaginaria que Zoe flotaba atrás de ti mientras caminabas a través de las paredes?"

"Bueno, obviamente porque estoy muy cansado como para cargarla," Harry dijo mientras bostezaba. "Creo que eso era obvio."

"Eso lo explicaría," Jayne accedió sintiéndose mucho mejor.

"Buenas noches Jayne."

"Buenas noches Harry."

"¿Oh y Jayne?" Harry agrego mientras se ponía a caminar de nuevo. "Creo que eres bonito. Y que todavía sigues alucinando."

Jayne suspiro fuertemente mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos. "Gracias Harry, o persona alucinadora, lo que sea que seas," Dijo mientras se volteaba de regreso a la cama. "Creo que los sueños de homo volvieron." Jayne reclutantemente admitió mientras se acostaba. "Casi no vale la pena tener unos nalgas tan esculturadas como estas."

Jayne se rasco y decidió que necesitaba dormir más.

**

* * *

Nota del autor: **

Para los que no saben, el hechizo _stupey_ es el hechizo _desmayo_, ambos son iguales.

Y aquí tienen otro capitulo, espero les guste.


	13. CAPITULO 12: Nivel de Explotación

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 12 – Nivel de Explotación**

Kaylee entro en el comedor y vio a su jefe dormido en la mesa. Miro hacia su novio que entro después de ella. Lleno un vaso con agua mientras Simon observaba la saliva que parecía estar pegada a la cara del Capitán.

Kaylee se acerco a este ultimo y felizmente grito, un poco mas fuerte de lo necesario, "Buenos Días, Capitán!"

"¿ke pza?" Mal soltó mientras sacudía su cabeza y su cachete hacia un sonido de desgarre al quitarlo de la mesa, grito de dolor. "¿Que? ¿Que paso?"

Kaylee todavía sonreía mientras le daba el vaso de agua. "Para su dolor de cabeza."

Mal tomo el vaso agradecido y se tomo la mitad de un trago para calmar su adolorida garganta. Parpadeo varias veces mientras sus pupilas se ajustaban a la luz. "¿Que dolor de cabeza?"

La cara de Kaylee parecía sorprendida mientras preguntaba, "¿No tiene cruda? ¿De verdad?"

Mal probó un poco su boca y tomo mas agua. "No me duele." Dejo el vaso vació en la mesa y se paro. Se tambaleo un poco mientras sus músculos se ajustaban pero al final logro estirar sus brazos y piernas y se volvió a sentar. "No estoy ebrio," Mal indico mientras bostezaba. "Creo que es mi día de suerte."

"Buenos días, Capitán," Dijo Zoe mientras entraba a la cocina con una sonrisa. "¿Como esta su dolor de cabeza?"

"No tengo ninguno," Mal contesto mientras miraba a Zoe curiosamente. "A lo mejor es mi día de suerte." El Capitán paro un momento mientras observaba en detalle a su segunda al mando, y comento, "Zoe, creo que tienes algo raro en tu cara."

Zoe se limpio la cara con la mano mientras notaba la saliva seca pegada en la cara de Mal, y se contuvo para no reírse. "¿Y que es eso Capitán?"

"Un sonrisa," Contesto Mal, sin saber como se encontraba su cara o que su pelo disparaba en todas direcciones.

La sonrisa de Zoe no se movió ni por un instante mientras le contestaba. "Y también tengo una pistola, Capitán. Cargada. Con balas."

"Claro que la tienes," Mal asintió. "Y la he visto muchas veces. Pero es lindo verte con una sonrisa de ves en cuando. ¿Te sientes mejor hoy?"

Zoe asintió mientras su mente intentaba recordar los detalles de anoche. "Si señor, mucho mejor."

"Que bien," Mal sonrió abiertamente. "¿Y dolor de cabeza?"

"Para nada," Zoe sonrió también.

Mal asintió. "Eso es genial. Ahora, dime," La sonrisa de Mal desapareció y fue reemplazada por indignación. "¿Porque _go tsao_ de me dejaste aquí para ser despertado y burlado por los otros?"

"¿Señor?" Zoe pregunto mientras reía.

"Estas despierta y limpia, así que Cheery McSmiles no te levanto gritando." Mal discutió.

"Hey!" Kaylee intento defenderse.

Simon miro a su novia. "¿_Eso_ te ofendió?"

Kaylee paro y se dio cuenta que eso no era muy insultante. "Cheery. Es un nombre lindo."

"Es demasiado temprano para esto!" Mal gimió.

"Son las once veinte capitán," Simon explico mientras miraba su reloj.

"¿En verdad?" Mal dijo mientras miraba a los 3 asentir. "Entonces porque no me despertaste cuando tu lo hiciste!"

Zoe encogió los hombros. "Me acabo de levantar hace 20 minutos. Todavía no se que partes de anoche fueron el alcohol y cuales fueron Harry. Ni me acuerdo como llegue a la cama."

"A lo mejor porque Harry te llevo," Jayne anuncio mientras entraba a la cocina. "Buenos días Zoe. Buenos..." Jayne paro y volvió a mirar. "Demonios Mal. ¿Dura noche?"

"Ni tan mala," El Capitán lo corrigió sin saber que su apariencia indicaba lo contrario. "¿Y que quieres decir con Harry?"

"¿El y yo hablamos por un rato después de que se quedara dormido," Zoe explico y miro a Jayne. "¿El me llevo a la cama?"

"A lo mejor," Jayne encogió los hombros. "Pero creo que lo vi pasar a través de una pared mientras tu flotabas atrás de el."

"¿Ella estaba flotando en el aire?" Simon intento clarificar.

Jayne se rasco el cuello. "Bueno eso explicaría como llego a la cama."

"Pero sale la pregunta de como una persona dormida podría... _flotar_ en el aire."

"A lo mejor alucine esa parte," Jayne parecía estar considerando.

"Si," Simon asintió. "A lo mejor."

"¿De que hablaron ustedes dos?" Pregunto Mal mientras le fruncía el ceño a Zoe.

"Creo que dijo que era bonito," Jayne contesto mientras ponía su mano en su mentón, pensando.

"Le pregunte a Zoe," Mal corrigió mirando a Jayne extraño. "Y por favor no me digas mas de esa conversación."

Jayne se miraba avergonzado por haber confundido la pregunta y por haber revelado algo que no debería.

Simon abrió la boca para decirle algo a Jayne y la cerro de repente. El vio a su novia y volvió a abrir la boca, admitiendo, "No me siento confortable ahora mismo. Creo que me iré."

Kaylee rió cuando vio a Simon salir casi corriendo del cuarto.

Jayne, como es esperado, malentendido las risas de Kaylee. "Hey!" El llamo mientras seguía al doctor. "Te dije de esos sueños en confidencia. Dijiste que serian en confidencia de doctor-paciente!"

Kaylee dejo de reír y su boca cayó en sorpresa.

Mal miro al par salir y comento, "Y esa es otra conversación de la que no quiero saber nada."

"Acaso Jayne acaba de..." Kaylee parecía no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"El lo hizo," Mal rápidamente contesto. "¿Bueno y que es esto de Harry?"

Zoe estaba muy divertida esta mañana, y parecía que le aumentaba la felicidad. "Nada, Capitán. Es solo que cuando se quedo dormido, Harry me acompaño en tomar y hablamos por un rato."

"¿Que descubriste?" Kaylee pregunto ansiosamente. "¿Acaso el alcohol hizo que revelara algunos de sus mas profundos y oscuros secretos?"

Zoe vio lo excitada que estaba Kaylee y lo enojado que Mal se estaba poniendo. "Con Harry, siempre es difícil decir donde queda el nivel de lo... imposible."

"¿Imposible-pero-cierto imposible?" Kaylee pregunto. "¿O simplemente imposible?"

Zoe considero sus palabras, puesto que no quería violar la confianza que Harry había puesto en ella, o secretos que el no quisiera revelar. Ella pensó en como seria mejor contestar y admitió, "¿Sabían que después de 15 años de casado su esposa fue raptada?"

La sonrisa de Kaylee se esfumo un poco mientras miraba a Zoe extraño.

Zoe sonrió y asintió. "Si, el la rescato y después mato a 53 personas ese día." Zoe encogió los hombros. "A menos que eso fuera el whiskey."

"Kayleeeeeee!" La voz de Simon parecía rogar desde algún punto de la nave.

Kaylee sonrió y se despidió de Mal y Zoe. "Creo que debo de ir a salvar a mi novio." Ella apretó la mano de Zoe en una manera confortante y se fue. "Es _muy_ bueno verte sonreír."

Mal frunció el ceño mientras veía el buen humor de Zoe. "¿No te acostaste con el verdad?" Los ojos amenazadores de Zoe fueron toda la respuesta que necesitaba mientras aventaba sus manos sobre su cabeza para protegerse. "Lo siento! lo siento. Solo quería... saber."

Zoe cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. "Escuche, Capitán," Ella casi parecía escupir su titulo. "Incluso si lo hiciera, no seria nada de su _gorram_ conocimiento. La idea es ridícula. El hecho de que estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para manifestar su angustia me decepciona. Y hubiera sacado mi pistola por su poco respeto a mi esposo, si no hubiera estado sintiéndome _tan gorram bien_!"

Mal dio varios respingos y se achico con cada explicación que Zoe daba, lamentando su estupida insinuación. El empezó a disculparse pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Zoe que se levantaba para pararlo. "Ya tuve suficiente de que me arruinara mi felicidad por día de hoy, así que con respeto señor, le digo que se calle." Zoe se volteo para irse y agrego, "Y debería saber que creo que Harry es la razón por la que no tenemos dolor de cabeza." Ella se fue dejando a Mal ahí sentándose solo, y decidió que era bueno momento para visitar a Inara. A ella siempre le gustaba quejarse y burlarse del Capitán.

Mal todavía no sabia del estado en que se encontraba su cachete o su pelo revuelto. "A que _gos se_. Será _ese_ tipo de suerte."

* * *

"¿Harry?" El Capitán llamo mientras caminaba por el puente. Mal alcanzo a mirarlo en la cama justo a tiempo para recibir un cubito de jamón en la cara.

"_Tah-mah-duh huun-dan_!" El Capitán maldijo mientras agachaba la cabeza he intentaba sobar su ojo. "¿Que carajos fue eso?"

River apareció justo al lado de el, asustándolo. Ella susurro consipracionalmente a Mal, "No se como apunta. Pero se rehúsa a darme la bolsa."

River silenciosamente camino al otro lado del cuarto. "¿Harry?" Ella lo llamo fuertemente.

Mal vio lo que parecía ser un Harry dormido estirar la mano hacia su abrigo en frente, y sacudir su mano hacia atrás lanzando un cubito de jamón sobre su hombro, directamente a River. Ella salto y cacho con su boca el cubito en el aire. Camino hacia Mal, mientras lo mordía. "Es extraordinario como lo hace," Le susurro a el.

River paró de caminar justo en frente del confundido Capitán que se seguía sobando el ojo. Y de nuevo llamo, "¿Harry?"

Mal vio como el dormilón mecánicamente movía la mano hacia su abrigo, justo cuando River se agachaba al piso. Muy apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando su ojo bueno fue asaltado por un segundo cubo de Jamón.

"_Wun de Tyen, ah_!" Mal exclamo fuertemente. "¿Que demonios te pasa? Harry!"

Los ojos de River brillaban juguetonamente mientras se sentaba en la silla del copiloto.

Harry salto del catre y movía su cabeza de un lado para otro. "¿Ke pza?" Su cuerpo entero pareció estremecerse y fue remplazado por un Harry mucho mas despierto y atento. "Capitán! se mira terrible! ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Mal dejo de sobarse sus dos ojos rojos y le dio a Harry una miraba incrédula.

Harry vio que River parecía tener una sonrisa de inocencia que nadie le creería que era cierta. "¿Señor? ¿A visto un espejo desde que se levanto?"

"No Harry, no lo he hecho," Mal le gruño irritado. "Y con la puntería que tienes al aventar esas cosas jamás mirare uno!"

Harry trago saliva y mentalmente subió un poco más el nombre de River en su lista de venganza. "Lo siento Capitán. Pensé que era River la que me estaba molestando mientras dormía."

"Si bueno," Mal contesto sonando un poco mas comprensivo. "Es lo que pensé. Escucha Harry, esta bien. Es solo... que quería hablar contigo."

"¿Claro que desea?" Dijo este mientras se ponía una camisa y su confiable abrigo.

"Yo..." Mal se detuvo y vio que River lo miraba curioso. "Yo..."

River rodó los ojos y se levanto. "Esta bien Los dejare para que hablen."

Mal se sorprendió. "¿Ya puedes hacer eso?"

River sonrió abiertamente mientras se alejaba, explicando. "Me volvería loca si no me alejara de esa cosa." Ella apunto con su dedo a Harry mientras salía del cuarto.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a Mal. "Si. ¿Que es lo que haríamos si se volviera loca?"

Mal no mostró respuesta a la ironía en eso mientras que dejaba que sus ojos se ajustaran un poco más.

Harry por mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos, estaba seguro que tenia un espejo en algún lugar. El explico, "Llegamos al punto donde puedo estar lejos de River como por alrededor de 4 horas sin la necesidad de reforzar sus escudos." Harry le dio a Mal el espejo. "Aquí tiene."

"Esas son buenas noticias," Mal admitió mientras dejaba salir un tipo de '_gahh_' al ver el estado de sus rojizos ojos, su cachete con saliva todavía pegada, y su peleo apuntando hacia todos lados.

"Sip," Harry asintió. "Parece como si se quedo dormido en un mesa."

Mal le regreso el espejo y dijo, "Sígueme mientras me lavo la cara."

Harry lo siguió, preguntándose de que quería hablar. Esta era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto del Capitán y pensó que 'Spartan' seria una generosa descripción de el. Mal se lavaba la cara y pelo en un lavadero extendible, mientras que Harry inspeccionaba algunas de las fotos en el cuarto. El vio una donde salía la mayoría de la tripulación, incluyendo al esposo de Zoe, Wash, también vio a un hombre religioso que Harry adivinaba que seria el reverendo Book. Los ojos de Harry encontraron al joven Sargento Malcom Reynolds en uniforme junto con la Corporal Zoe y muy probablemente otros miembros de su brigada.

"De mis seis ella es la mas importante," Mal dijo por detrás de Harry.

Harry miro al Capitán y vio que se miraba mejor, por lo menos su cabello ya no estaba tan disparado. "¿Le importa si uso el lavadero también Capitán?"

Mal se movió a un lado y hizo una señal con la mano, indicando que podía.

Harry empezó a enjuagarse la cara, sintiéndose mas alerta después de que su sueño fue interrumpido. "¿Que es lo que lo incomoda Capitán?"

"Hice algo muy estupido esta mañana," Mal anuncio sentándose en su cama.

Harry seco su cara y lo voltio a ver. "¿Que tan estupido?"

"Le pregunte a Zoe si se acostó contigo," Mal contesto mirando a Harry por su reacción.

Harry gimió y sacudió la cabeza. "Eso fue muy estupido."

"Si."

"Ciertamente nada que le incumba."

"Esta es mi nave, y como me pertenece-"

Harry ignoro el intento de Mal de defenderse y agrego. "Y en su aniversario también."

Mal detuvo su argumento y callo.

"He incluso cuando los dos trataron de ahogar sus penas juntos."

"Se lo que paso, Harry."

"Solo digo."

"Lo se."

"Eso fue _realmente_ estupido"

"Me di cuenta."

"Zoe no quiso hablar mas con usted, ¿No es así?"

"Ya le arruine una parte de su buen humor, aparentemente."

Harry sonrió. "Estoy feliz de escuchar que esta de buen humor." Harry paro y después agrego, "O estaba."

Mal suspiro y miro a Harry.

"Ahh," Harry asintió finalmente entendiendo. "Fue mi conversación con ella lo que la hizo mas feliz, y como es incapaz de disculparse con ella ahora, pensó que debería hacerlo con la otra persona, su por-el-momento mejor amigo."

"Algo así," Mal cansadamente admitió. "Si."

"Yo tengo una piel muy resistente. No necesita preocuparse por mi." Harry lo disculpo. "Y sabe que Zoe es mucho mejor que yo, pero hasta yo se que ella va a salir de eso bien."

"Cierto," Mal contesto rápido. "Ella lo hará."

"Relájese señor," Harry intento consolarlo. "Usted es un hombre y por lo que ella sabe, un superior. Cosas estupidas son esperadas de usted en ocasiones. Estaré seguro de recordarle a ella que me pidió perdón."

"Hey espera un-"

"Que me suplico."

"Yo no-"

"Ella se reirá y sabrá que es una exageración, pero le gustara la imagen mental. Lo perdonara y lo tratara normal antes de la comida."

Mal pauso y parecía un poco esperanzado cuando pregunto. "¿En verdad?"

Harry sonrió al ver lo aprensiva que era su pregunta. "Si, de verdad. Pero necesita recordar que todos cometemos cosas estupidas y que aprendemos de ellas, y a no volver a cometerlas."

"Me di cuenta de esa parte."

"Zoe esta deprimida por perder a su esposo," Harry explico.

"Eso es algo realmente sorprendente," Dijo Mal con sarcasmo. "Incluso después de unos cuantos años."

"Cierto, pero lo ha estado haciendo peor para ella."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Nada intencional, no piense que intento acusarlo. Pero el problema es que muchas de las cosas que le gustaban, la balanza que busco y la diversión en las cosas, venían de Wash. Usted probablemente pensaba que la normalidad y la rutina de la vida la ayudaría con su pena y luto."

Mal se detuvo y se sintió como un estudiante de la vida aprendiendo sus lecciones, sorpresivamente, de un chico mas joven que el.

"Pero sin la felicidad en su vida, no encuentra esa balanza." Harry continúo. "Ella necesita tener mas diversión, y hacer mas cosas divertidas que normalmente hacia con Wash."

"Yo creo que ya fui demasiado lejos en ese territorio." Mal sarcásticamente comento.

"No eso," Harry sacudió su mano. "Las otras cosas, las cosas que le daban razón para sonreír y reír. He estado en la mente de River. He visto que tan diferente Zoe actúa cuando solo están ella y River. Necesita recordar todas esas veces que Wash se llevaba a Zoe afuera para caminar, o un día en el spa. Sin el, ella no esta saliendo y por lo tanto no hace muchas de las cosas que la hacían sonreír."

Mal empezó a comprender lo que Harry decía, y pregunto, "¿Cuando te convertiste en un experto en las cosas de Zoe?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Anoche hablamos cerca de 3 horas. Fue divertido escuchar de como conoció a Wash, y los primeros años de Serenity con usted y Bester por aquí.

"¿Ella hablo de _Wash_?" Mal pregunto incrédulo.

Harry asintió. "Creo que el whiskey ayudo en gran parte, pero si, ella hablo de el." Harry vio que Mal se miraba un poco irritado por eso y se dirigió al punto que a Mal mas parecía irritarle. "Escuche Capitán, puedo ver que esta preocupado de que lo remplace como el amigo de Zoe. Simon siempre me mira a mi como si fuera a remplazarlo como el hermano mayor de River, y River siempre me esta mirando como si fuera a remplazara como el peligroso y loco piloto."

Mal se contuvo de reír, ya habiéndole asignado a Harry ese titulo.

"No estoy aquí para reemplazar a nadie," Harry dijo. "Solo intento encajar. Habrá áreas en las que, aunque no lo parezca, tengo mas conocimiento y experiencia que el resto de la tripulación. Pero hágame saber si cruzo una línea. Esta es su nave, y usted es el Capitán."

Mal se sentía orgulloso cada vez que escuchaba eso. "Y parece que cada vez te haces mas y mas útil." El dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Ahora me dices que puedes hacer que Zoe me trate normal antes de la comida? porque ya mero comemos."

Harry sonrió abiertamente y camino hacia el intercomunicador y presiono el botón. "¿Zoe?" La voz de Harry sonó por la nave. "Por favor te necesito en el comedor tan rápido como puedas."

Harry llevo a Mal hacia el área y llegaron justo en el momento que Zoe e Inara entraban. La sonrisa de Zoe desapareció de su cara cuando vio a Mal, remplazada por una cara sin ninguna emoción. "Gracias por cualquier cura que nos diste para el dolor de cabeza," Ella estoicamente le dijo a Harry.

"Todo un placer," Harry sonrió abiertamente y vio que Inara no hacia ningún esfuerzo por esconder su desagrado hacia Mal. "Como sea, quería que supieran que el Capitán vino a mi, lamentando lo estupido que fue esta mañana, y básicamente me dijo todas sus penas."

"Eso no debió de haber tomado mucho," Zoe menciono fríamente sin siquiera mirar a Mal.

"El fue muy abierto, honesto y vulnerable," Harry discutió mientras que sus ojos brillaban en travesura. "Fue en realidad muy patético. Incluso me rogó para que lo perdonara."

La boca de Zoe se movió por un segundo.

Harry asintió. "Lo hable con el Capitán, he hice que aceptara hincarse y admitir que fue muy estupido, que nunca volverá a pasar, y que..."Harry pauso y considero por un momento, con la cabeza hacia un lado. "Le pagara a ti e Inara el mejor spa de todo Persephone por el resto del día. Le asegure que ustedes probablemente estarían dispuestas a admitir que el _es_ un miembro del genero masculino y que por tanto, estos ocasionales casos de idioteces están fuera de su control."

Zoe claramente estaba luchando para no sonreír. "¿Hincado? ¿En verdad?"

"Hey espera un seg-" Mal le susurro enojado a Harry.

"Lo escucho," Zoe calmadamente le dijo al Capitán.

"Zoe," Mal empezó a decir. "Tu sabes que yo-"

Zoe voltio a ver a Harry y frunció el ceño. "Eso no me parece hincado a mi."

"Esta bien!" Mal dijo bruscamente y se dejo caer. Golpeándose mas fuerte de lo que esperaba y dio un grito de dolor. No fue recibido con ninguna mirada de simpatía, sino por dos sonrisas vengativas y una expresión inocente de Harry. "Zoe," El empezó de nuevo. "Tu sabes que no lo quise decir de esa manera. Lo siento. Fui estupido... y no volverá a pasar."

La expresión dura en la cara de Zoe parecía relajarse y ella agrego. "Se que no lo dijiste de esa manera. Ahora levántese Capitán. Se mira ridículo ahí abajo."

Mal acepto la mano extendida de Zoe, mientras se paraba. Empezó a sobarse la rodilla lastimada, "Creo que se salio de lugar."

Zoe no hizo ningún comentario sarcástico y casi parecía simpatizar con el. Ella dejo su mano al aire expectante.

Mal la miro en confusión. "¿Que sucede?"

"Necesito dinero para pagar el spa," Zoe contesto. "Y no creo que el mejor spa por estos lugares es muy barato que digamos."

Mal le dio a Harry una mirada dura, el solo sonrió inocente como respuesta. "Por lo menos no tienes que cargar con sus bolsas de compras," Harry contesto, vengándose por lo que el Capitán lo hizo pasar la otra vez.

"Déjame sacar el dinero fuera de mi cuarto," Mal reclutantemente accedió y dejo a Harry con las dos mujeres.

"¿Así que también tengo un día libre en el spa?" Inara pregunto con una sonrisa cómplice.

Harry negó. "No. Tienes un día en el spa a cambio de unirtenos en un pequeño trabajo para robar a Sol Azul."

"Zoe me dijo," Inara le aseguro. "¿Crees que será tan fácil como suena?"

Harry rió. "Claro que no! nunca es tan fácil!"

"Harry," Zoe sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Esta es tu idea. Se supone que pongas el ejemplo de optimista."

"Bueno," Harry admitió. "_Debería_ de funcionar bien. Pero se lo suficiente para conocer que los planes casi nunca salen como esperados."

"Estoy dentro," Inara admitió. "Creo que tendríamos mas diversión por aquí."

"Excelente!" Harry animo. "En ese caso, ustedes dos hermosas damas deberían de estar listas para la cena de Hoy. Me toca cocinar."

Mal regreso con una pequeña bolsa de platinium, y se la entrego a Zoe, "Espero tener cambio."

"Sabe Capitán," Zoe replico tomando el dinero de el. "Puede tener todas sus esperanzas en una mano y después mete-"

"Di 'Gracias' Zoe," Harry interrumpió fuertemente sabiendo lo que hubiera dicho.

"Gracias señor," Zoe recordó que Mal era un hombre e idiota. "Y gracias Harry." Zoe se volteo y junto sus manos con las de Inara mientras se iban por el resto del día.

"No se olviden de volver por una cena tarde! a eso de las once!" Harry grito. Ambas chicas lo saludaron, indicando que lo oyeron y siguieron caminando mientras hablaban.

"¿Tendremos la cena a las once?" Mal pregunto, por el momento olvidándose de regañarlo.

Harry asintió. "Si. Deberíamos de quedarnos despiertos hasta muy tarde y dormir todo el día de mañana."

"¿Inara accedió?"

Harry asintió triunfante. "Si señor, mañana por la noche trabajaremos para Sol Azul."

"No quiero sorpresas Harry," Mal dijo aceptando la proclamación de Harry.

"Yo tampoco," El contesto. "Así que pensé que usted y yo trabajaremos con Frank por el resto del día para tener todo preparado."

"Oh genial," Mal suspiro. "Definitivamente es ese tipo de día."

* * *

"¿Todos saben lo que tienen que hacer?" Harry clarifico a las 7 caras que lo miraban mientras el grupo de ocho caminaban hacia la planta empacadora y procesadora.

Murmullos de aceptación y pequeños asentimientos fueron su respuesta.

"¿Todos recuerdan sus nuevos nombres e historias?" Harry pregunto. "Probablemente ni las necesitemos, pero es mejor estar seguros."

Jayne hablo con orgullo, "Solo quiero llegar a decir, que aprecio mucho el esfuerzo que hizo el señor Universo en escoger nuestros nombres."

"Oh no para nada," El comunicador de Harry sonó. "No me culpes por esos a mi. Todos esos nombres fueron escogidos por Harry."

"Cállate, mentiroso!" Harry dijo bruscamente al dispositivo que tenía en la mano. "Soy real. Yo existió en el mundo físico. Tu solo quieres agradarles, así que haces mentiras."

"¿No podríamos escoger nuevos nombres?" Inara pregunto de nuevo.

"No puedes," La voz de Universo sonó desde el comunicador que Harry tenia. "Esos son los nombres que Harry escogió desde que empecé a crear sus archivos. Seria demasiado sospechoso si todos ustedes se reportaran a pedir trabajo al mismo tiempo, así que los he ido insertando en estos 5 días."

"Esos son lo nombres que _tu_ escogiste," Harry lo regaño, mirándose como un niño mimado. "Y como quiera, mi nombre es Larry."

"Yo soy Rambo," Jayne anuncio felizmente.

"Si Rambo," Simon cansadamente dijo. "Sabemos que te gusta tu nombre."

"Rambo," Jayne volvió a mencionar.

"Y solo para que sepas," River agrego. "Quiero decir que no creo que la inteligencia artificial haya caído tan bajo hasta el punto de hacer malos chistes."

"¿Malos chistes?" Harry pregunto fingiendo estar confundido. "Oh ya lo tengo! tu nombre es Brooke, que significa pequeño arroyo, otro nombre para un pequeño río. Cielos Frank, estas intentando demasiado hacerte el inteligente."

"No! Tu eres el que intenta hacerse lucir el inteligente, tu pedazo mentiroso de carne!"

"Escucha niño digital," Harry dijo bruscamente. "Tu eres el que-"

"Niños!" Mal siseo fuertemente. "Por favor. Ya llegamos. Silencio y compórtense."

"El Capitán tiene razón," Harry asintió, dejando caer esa actitud de furia inmadura y portándose serio. "Ahora pasaremos por el segundo grupo de personas que salen del trabajo, así que probablemente están cansados y callados. Solo asientan y no digan nada estupido."

"Te dice a ti Rambo." Zoe le dijo directamente a Jayne.

Jayne frunció el ceño juguetonamente. "Oh lo que sea, bri-"

"No lo digas," Zoe gruño mientras intentaba susurrarle, maldiciendo no traer su pistola.

Todos volvieron a reajustarse los permisos de seguridad y sus nombres, sintiéndose un poco nerviosos de cometer un gran crimen y hacerlo sin ninguna pistola.

Harry los lideraba, mientras que todos los demás lo seguían con sus cabezas bajas. El hizo contacto ocular con varias personas mientras caminaban y les asentía en señal de hola.

Recibieron algunos gruñidos en contestación, pero ninguna palabra fue intercambiada a excepción de los mormullos de Jayne de "Rambo."

El segundo grupo de trabajadores salía del punto de seguridad cuando un pequeño hombre chino con grandes lentes y un carpeta camino hacia ellos.

"¿Señor Johnson?" Harry saludo al hombre con una sonrisa.

"Ese soy yo," El felizmente contesto. "Dick Johnson, y seré su instructor por el resto de esta rutina, a sus servicio. Aunque todos mis amigos me dicen Wang."

"¿Wang?" Mal pregunto sin poder contenerse.

El pequeño hombre asintió animadamente. "Antes trabajaba con otro Dick y con otros 2 Johnsons así que me empezaron a llamar por el nombre de mi madre. Ahora, ¿Quien de ustedes es Larry Lovegood?"

River no pudo contener la risa, por el apeido que Harry utilizo. Harry la miro enfadado, antes de levantar la mano y poner una sonrisa falsa. "Ese es mi nombre Wang. Soy Larry," Harry extendió la mano y la choco con la del chino. "Déjame introducirte a mis amigos. La que esta resople y resople es Brooke. En realidad es linda muy dentro, pero por estos días del mes es tan agradable como un hipo en un museo." Harry explico con honestidad a su nuevo amigo Wang, mientras ponía su mano sobre los hombros de este.

Harry ignoro los libios apretados de River y la mirada peligrosa que le dirigía. "Alado de ella esta nuestra energética compañera, Goy," Dijo Harry mientras apuntaba a Kaylee. "Esta muy enamorada del único miembro del equipo que todavía vive con su madre, Oglethorpe el que esta ahí."

Simon forzó una sonrisa, aunque parecía estar respirando muy fuerte por la nariz.

"Alado de el, con el impresionante y astuto sombrero, que el sabe que no esta permitido en el trabajo, es el músculo de la tripulación. Su nombre es Rambo,"

"Rambo," Jayne felizmente menciono.

"Un placer en conocerte Rambo," Wang dijo con una sonrisa, feliz de ver que al menos alguien no estaba enojado en ese equipo.

"Rambo," Jayne asintió a Wang como saludo.

"Los que siguen son los recién casados que acaban de llegar de su luna de miel," Harry sonrió apuntando a Mal e Inara. "El Señor y la Señora Sal."

Wang solo asintió sin decir nada, mientras Mal miraba en frustración, murmurando, "¿Recién casados?"

"Y al final pero ciertamente no es por hacerla de menos," Harry sonrió y apunto a Zoe, "Es una muy buena amiga mía, que no le gusta mucho su nombre, así que nada mas la llamamos Peaches."

Los ojos de Zoe se ensancharon y se mordió el labio para contenerse de decir algo que podría arrepentirse.

Wang miro a Zoe y luego a Harry. Su curiosidad gano y pregunto, "Se que no me incumbe, pero ¿Porque no te gusta tu nombre?"

Zoe frunció el ceño a Harry y después le mando una sonrisa falsa a Wang. "Lo siento Sr. Johnson pero es algo personal."

"¿Sabe que?" Harry salto en la conversación. "¿Porque no terminamos el papeleo en su Oficina, Wang?" Harry se acerco hacia el y susurro como si fueran los mejores amigos en un chiste privado. "Le diré todo lo que quiera saber ahí."

Wang saludo a los demás como señal de despedida, los otros siete parecían estar rechinando los dientes cada vez que el hombre alto mencionaba su nombre. Wang le susurro a Harry mientras caminaban, "¿Y cual es _su_ nombre?"

Harry sonrió a Zoe, y se aseguro de que lo oyera mientras decía, "¿Quien... Peaches? Oh ella solo es Brittany Britney."

A Wang le dio un escalofrió al oírlo. "Ouch. Puedo ver porque. Espera... que ella no hacia... tu sabes, _películas_?"

El par desapareció en la puerta de la oficina.

Mal sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cuando fue que esto se convirtió en una buena idea?"

"Oh ten un poco de esperanza," Harry sonrió, saliendo de la oficina como 2 segundos después de que estuvo ahí. "Estamos todos listos. ¿Frank?"

El comunicador de Harry hablo por primera vez. "El segundo equipo ya paso seguridad. Ya pueden empezar."

"¿Lo ve? facilismo," Harry sonrió abiertamente. "River, tu y Kaylee deben de ir de regreso y estacionar a Serenity por aquí. El resto se queda conmigo. ¿Todos ya saben lo que deben de hacer?"

"Rambo!" Jayne grito animadamente.

"¿Y que le paso a Wang?" Mal preguntó.

Harry negó. "¿Que tiene el? ya le saque toda la información que necesitábamos. Y el será el que nos cubra por la mañana, estará inconsciente hasta entonces."

"Muy apenas estuviste ahí 3 segundos!" Mal le dijo bruscamente.

"Soy bueno," Harry dijo encogiendo los hombros. Volvió a apuntar al área de asamblado con su cabeza. "Vamos. Empecemos a trabajar."

Todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer y se posicionaron. Inara seria la que controlara la primera maquina que sacaba la comida. El de Simon era hacer funcionar el generador que cargaba todo el sistema, y luego ayudarle a Inara con su trabajo. Mal estaba trabajando en la mitad, manejando el sellador para asegurarse que ningún empaque saliera con el sello federal, si es que la maquina misteriosamente se prendía. Jayne y Zoe eran los del final, empaquetando, cargando y moviendo. El trabajo de Harry era quedarse con Universo y ayudarlos a todos si se necesitaba.

Naturalmente los repetidos intentos de Simon con el generador, no lograron prender nada, y Harry tuvo que tener oscuras y difícil direcciones de Universo de como prenderla. Después de sacudir la cabeza e ignorar los gritos de Universo de como activarla, el solo patio la maquina lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca en sus botas de acero. El generador empezó a sonar mientras todo el sistema comenzó a prenderse con luz y sonido.

El siguiente trabajo de Harry era calmar a una neurótica Companion que sentía que la música la estaba animando. Las primeras sustancias que salieron de la maquina eran un desorden de masa rosada nada reconocible o sólida. Unas cuantas palabras mas comunicador y Harry volvió a patear la maquina muy fuerte otra vez.

Mal tenía una cara de dolor puesto que intentaba limpiar la sustancia rosa que estaba deteniendo las demás que pasaran. Harry estuvo tentado de golpear una mesa, pero eso haría que la sustancia rosada volara, probablemente a la boca del Capitán que estaba ocasionalmente abierta. Seria divertido, pero era una idea que Harry decidió pasar por el momento.

Jayne y Zoe esperaban al final de la línea con cajas, herramientas de empaquetar, y guantes de trabajo, una sonrisa entusiasta y una cara neutral con un poco de desinterés. Jayne levanto el dedo gordo en su mano, y Harry supo que el todavía estaba pensando la palabra "Rambo" aunque ya no la dijera.

En 10 minutos las cosas parecían salir bien, y las sustancias ya parecían tener forma. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

River y Kaylee aparecieron y empezaron a ayudar a Zoe y Jayne a empaquetar las cajas. Hubo unos errores de ves en cuando, la mayoría arreglados por las botas de Harry, pero en solo 2 horas tenían el primer cargo de Serenity lleno. Jayne coloco el último al sonido de aplausos y chiflidos.

Gastaron otra hora y media en llenar el segundo cargo de Serenity. Estaban terminando y debatiendo si debían llenar el tercer cargo cuando la voz de Universo rompió el aire feliz. "Harry! Tenemos un problema aquí. Uno muy malo."

"'¿Que sucede?" Dijo Harry mientras tomaba el comunicador de inmediato. "Te escucho."

"No hay plan de vuelo, ni coordinación, o cualquier cosa que alguien vendría, pero un vehiculo protegido de la Alianza acaba de aparecer en mis sensores de corto rango. Tenemos compañía que llegara aquí en cualquier momento, y si son de la Alianza, y _no_ Sol Azul, y fuera del registro, deben de ser..."

Harry miro hacia arriba para ver a un hombre chino vestido como guerrero entrar al cuarto, parecía muy confiado. Harry termino la sentencia de Universo anunciando, "Un operativo."

El hombre chino alzo la ceja a Harry he inmediatamente se le quedo mirando a River en señal de reconocimiento. Cuando se voltio hacia ella, Harry vio atrás del hombre e inmediatamente corrigió. "Son _dos_ operativos."


	14. CAPITULO 13: Harry Malvado

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 13 - Harry Malvado**

"Capitán," Harry susurro. "Tan improbable como esto parezca, déjeme lidiar con esto. Todos los demás sigan trabajando."

Mal frunció el ceño pero accedió. "Considerando que eres el único con un tipo de arma," El susurro mirando a los dos operativos que poseían caras similares. Ambos tenian los mismos trajes solo que uno tenia acentos verdes donde el otro tenia azules. Mal volteo a ver a Harry y patronisantemente agrego, "Por cierto, buena llamada en eso."

"Gracias," Harry acepto el cumplido felizmente.

Mal lo observo por un momento y continuo, "_Considerando_, que es tu plan, y tenemos que seguirlo. Pero por favor, Harry... dime que puedes con esto."

La certeza de Harry estaba en su máximo efecto, cuando explico. "Oh no se preocupe. _Puedo_ con esto. Confié en mi."

"Claro," Mal suspiro y le anuncio a los otros que terminaran el segundo cargo. Le asigno a Kaylee el trabajo de mantener a Simon ocupado.

"La señorita Tam," El operativo de azul anuncio. "Su presencia aquí es tan sorprendente como es volátil."

El operativo de verde observo a todos los miembros de la tripulación y paro en Harry.

"¿Puedo dañarlo?" River dijo rogando, mientras mantenía la mirada del operativo de azul.

"River no!" Harry la regaño como si fuera una mascota desobediente. "Primero deberíamos de ver si no podemos llegar a una solución diplomática."

"No soy un hombre de diplomacia," El de azul contesto manteniendo un ojo en River mientras volteo a ver a Harry. "Pero estoy un poco curioso de conocer la persona que controla a la señorita Tam tan fácilmente."

Harry camino hacia abajo por las escaleras hacia donde los extremadamente calmados operativos se encontraban, parándose a unos pocos metros de ellos. El junto sus manos a su espalda, dirigiéndose a ellos formalmente. "Puede decir que un hombre diplomático lo hace. Pero creo que ninguno de los 2 es lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que alguien puede controlar a River.

Mal susurro hacia Zoe y Jayne, "No creo que a alguien se le ocurrió traer unas pistolas de la nave verdad."

"Sin pistolas," Harry insistió mirando hacia arriba de su hombro, aparentemente escuchando un susurro a quince metros de distancia. Se volteo a los 2 operativos cuya atención estaba dividida entre lo animada que se miraba River o la confidencia que Harry poseía frente a ellos.

Harry hizo contacto ocular e indico. "Necesito saber porque están aquí."

El de azul miro al de verde sorprendido. Luego volteo a ver a Harry e incrédulamente dijo, "Puedes _necesitar_ todo lo que quieras. Pero eso no significa que te diremos."

Harry ignoro al de azul. "Tu ego es muy grande como para ser un operativo efectivo." El cambio su postura y se dirigió al de verde. "¿Me puedes decir porque están aquí?" Harry pregunto de nuevo formalmente pero con firmeza.

El de verde ignoro al de azul y respondió la pregunta, "Nuestro hermano mayor no llamo a nuestra madre cuando ella esperaba su llamada. Ella me dijo que su _intuición de madre_ le dijo que algo estaba mal y nos mando a investigar. Estaba entrenando con mi hermano menor entonces y el accedió a venir." El miro a River, que se distanciaba pero que claramente se preparaba para atacar. "Pero ciertamente no esperábamos encontrarnos con River Tam."

"No sabia que todavía la estaban buscando," Harry discutió con el operativo de verde. "Tenia la impresión que se convirtió en una prioridad baja hace 2 años."

El de azul que empezaba a irritarse, demando, "¿Quien eres?"

Harry frunció el ceño por la interrupción. "Ese fue un abruto cambio en la conversación, ¿no crees?"

El de verde ni siquiera miro a su hermano, el solo observaba a Harry y tranquilamente sugirió, "Creo que es Harry Potter."

El operativo en azul miro a su hermano y subió una ceja. "¿El fantasma?" Volteo a ver a Harry. "Se mira muy real para mi."

Harry se dio cuenta que todos dejaron de trabajar a cambio de ver la confrontación en el momento que dijeron su nombre. El grito por arriba de su hombro, "Terminen el trabajo!" Temió haberse pasado con en ese grito, porque escucho que todos daban un salto y se dirigían a hacer todos sus trabajos otra vez.

"¿Frank?" Harry le pregunto al aire. "¿Tienes alguna idea?"

Antes de que el comunicador pudiera hablar, el operativo de verde ofreció, "Si la señorita Tam viene pacíficamente, se vera favorable para el resto de ustedes. Eso es lo mas diplomáticos que podemos ser." El entendió que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos.

Harry rió y sacudió su cabeza. "Si conoce a la señorita Tam, debe de saber que_ jamás_ se ira sin una pelea."

"¿En verdad?" El operativo de azul pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad. "Estaba bajo la impresión que era muy dócil y fue muy fácil controlada por muchos años. También se que en muy raras ocasiones ofrecía resistencia."

El de verde ignoro a su hermano y miro a Harry con una sonrisa. "Es refrescante que conozcas quienes somos y que aun así poseas esa confidencia. Espero que no estés haciendo tiempo para algo."

Harry sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. "Cuando vieron la nave, mandaron una señal para pedir refuerzos. Y les contestaron que llegarían probablemente en que... ¿Diez minutos?"

"Cinco," Frank sonó desde el bolsillo de Harry.

"Cinco minutos," Harry se corrigió asintiendo. "Lo siento en decirles que esa señal no llego. Y ninguna de sus llamadas pasara. Sus refuerzos no vendrán."

"Estas mintiendo," El de azul anuncio.

"¿Que es lo que puedes alcanzar por diplomacia?" El Verde pregunto. "La chica Tam será capturada, y todos ustedes _irán_ a juicio."

"Me malinterpretaron," Harry explico mientras empezaba a caminar en frente de los 2 operativos. "No busco una manera de diplomática para mantenernos afuera de peligro." El paro y miro a los operativos con una sonrisa peligrosa. "Estoy buscando una razón para dejarlos vivir esta noche."

El de azul empezó a considerar a Harry como una amenaza, y calmadamente empezó a rodearlo también. "Creo que te estas sobrestimando."

Harry negó. "Y ahí esta el ego otra vez. Ni siquiera me conoces. Solo crees que eres mejor que yo."

"Incluso si eres capaz de lo que estas insinuando," El verde discutió. "Descubrirías una de las cosas que un operativo aprende desde el principio y esa es, que nuestra vida importa muy poco, comparada con nuestro propósito."

"Por eso estoy batallando," Harry admitió. "La vida de un operativo es de un valor insignificante. Tal vez mas para los enemigos que para los aliados."

El operativo en verde negó a Harry. "Estas discutiendo sobre cosas estupidas e ignorando el punto medio en el que nos encontramos."

Harry voltio a verlo y pregunto, "¿Y eso es?"

El de verde sonrió al ver la honestidad de Harry de oír la verdad, aunque viniera de la boca de un oponente. "Tu habilidad de salir de este lugar libre. O por lo menos desde tu perspectiva optimista, dejarlo..." Considero sus palabras y termino casi burlonamente, "Sin una pelea."

"¿Eso es lo que necesitamos?" Pregunto Harry con una sonrisa. "¿Pelear contra ustedes?" El volteo a ver a River, que todavía se preparaba para saltar. "River," Harry llamo y vio que ella reaccionaba y lo miraba a el con una sonrisa. El le devolvió la sonrisa y declaro, "No-letal."

Antes de que el operativo de azul pudiera levantar sus manos para defenderse, River salto y le dio una patada directa a la cara, mandándolo varios pasos hacia atrás. Ella empezó a dar saltos con sus pies en un estilo de pelea, rebosando de energía, adrenalina y, aparentemente, ganas de golpear.

El operativo de azul casi se recupero de inmediato y asumió una postura defensiva opuesta a ella. Ella estaba saltando de adelante para atrás como si estuviera conteniéndose. Se tomo su tiempo, y cuando la maquina sonó detrás de ella, se lanzo contra el operativo. Una patada hacia la rodilla de el fue bloqueada, mientras movía el resto de su pequeño cuerpo alrededor. Puso su pierna derecha detrás del operativo y forzó sus manos cerca de su cuerpo. Golpeándolo con su otra mano, lo saco de balance y cambiando su posición, le dio una patada en el aire que lo mando de nuevo hacia atrás, esta ves golpeándolo contra un bote de basura y cayo al final al piso.

River salto al aire como una gata salvaje, y dio una patada al sitio donde momentos antes había estado el operativo. El se había parado y volvía a rodearla.

Kaylee podía sentir la frustración de su novio y sabia que no debía interferir, así que lo agarro por detrás y lo beso con pasión, para distraerlo.

Harry detuvo al operativo de verde, con solo un movimiento de su mano. El y el operativo miraban el brutal duelo entre River y el operativo de azul. El de azul había recuperado sus fuerzas, y River y el estaban bloqueando y atacando con igual ferocidad. Fuertes sonidos acompañaban cada golpe que conectaba con carne.

Harry vio que Kaylee mantenía a Simon bajo su control y miro al operativo que estaba parado al lado de el. "Estoy un poco tentado de entrar en la pelea, demostrarte que tan rápido puedo ser, y golpear a tu hermano con mi bota, rompiéndole una pierna. Pero eso seria lucirme. Y creo que seria mejor que nadie saliera herido."

"Una meta que no espero que la señorita Tam comparta," El operativo de verde comento al ver que River conectaba un fuerte golpe a las costillas de su hermano.

Harry también estaba de acuerdo pero solo encogió los hombros en respuesta. "Ella tiene todo ese exceso de energía. Y esto la deja poder desahogarse."

"¿No deberíamos pelear también?" El de verde le pregunto a Harry.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y cruzo los brazos, manteniendo un ojo en River. "Sabes ese es el problema con los operativos. Están _demasiado_ enfocados y determinados. Cierran sus sentidos y pierden su humanidad."

El operativo de verde no parecía mostrar ninguna reacción, solo un poco de interés en escuchar lo que Harry tenia que decir.

Harry continuo explicando, "No son agentes del gobierno cuando están tan ciegos a las cosas que los rodean. Ustedes son solo herramientas que hay que usar, sin pensamientos independientes. Porque cuando muestran pensamientos independientes, son suspendidos del programa y otras veces hasta terminados. Tu solo eres un instrumento, no un agente o representativo. Es como pelear contra un martillo. No hay nada que ganar por destruir el martillo."

El operativo de verde parecía considerar las palabras de Harry y pregunto, "¿Entonces como planeas destruir un instrumento?"

"Tu avanzas y dejas de usarlos. Se convierten obsoletos." Harry explico notando que Inara apagaba la maquina, mientras que Mal también apagaba la suya. "Como las pistolas." Harry volteo a ver a River y al otro operativo que seguían peleando. "¿River? eso es suficiente."

La mano de River paro unos centímetros antes de golpear la nariz descubierta del operativo. Ella lentamente se alejo y camino hacia Harry, mientras que Jayne cargaba el ultimo empaque a la nave. Harry asintió a Zoe, quien apago el generador y las luces del cuarto de trabajo disminuyeron. Los sonidos de las maquinas y las luces se fueron apagando, dejando muy poca visibilidad en el cuarto.

El operativo de azul limpiaba la sangre de sus labios, mientras caminaba hacia su hermano.

Harry volteo a mirarlos a ambos, sabiendo que tenía su completa atención. "Como operativos, han aprendido todo lo que pueden acerca de la concentración y determinación para realizar algo." Harry giro para verlos directo, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, mientras que River caminaba de un lado a otro, justo detrás de el. Sin las maquinas prendidas, ni el generador, el cuarto estaba en un silencio inquietante. Harry les susurro, "Pero tienen _mucho_ que aprender acerca del poder."

Ambos operativos dieron un movimiento brusco hacia delante cayendo de rodillas, estas sonaron fuertemente cuando tocaron el piso. Ellos lucharon para levantarse, pero encontraron que no podían moverse para nada. Hicieron gruñidos de dolor al sentir que una fuerza movía sus columnas y los hacia mirar a Harry, parado frente a ellos y con un aire siniestro.

"Mírenme a los ojos," Harry ordeno con una voz profunda. El había aprendido unas cosas acerca de espectáculos y sabía como ganarse el respeto y la atención. Sabia que seria mejor _Obliviar_ a los dos y salir de ahí, pero su sentido de honradez le decid que debería darles el beneficio de la duda. Utilizo Legilimencia sobre ellos, y leyó todos sus pensamientos e intenciones superficiales. Rápidamente encontró la mejor oportunidad y deposito una compulsión sobre su estructurada mente que no serian capaces de resistir. La prioridad más inmediata de ambos seria salvar a su hermano.

La oscuridad del cuarto y el extraño aire alrededor de Harry hacia que el brillo en sus ojos pareciera casi hipnótico. El le susurro a los operativos, "Tendrán que confiar en me cuando les digo que no están preparados para enfrentar a alguien como yo." El tomo su tiempo en anunciar cada palabra, llena con profundos significados. "Y no estoy de humor para conquistar el universo." El sonrió malvadamente. "No por hoy."

Dejo que el silencio hiciera a los operativos incómodos, y luego se volteo a Mal. "¿Capitán?"

Mal de repente se dio cuenta que no era un espectador en la escena y contesto, "Err si... ya estamos llenos. Faltan ustedes dos."

Harry asintió en agradecimiento y les dijo a los operativos, "Caballeros, su hermano esta perfectamente bien pero tendrá que quedarse aquí, solo, para explicar porque todos los del tercer tiempo renunciaron por la mañana. No hay reportes de que estuvieron aquí ni jamás lo habrá. Asegúrense de no estar por aquí cuando el trabajo comience otra vez en unas cuantas horas mas." Los ojos de Harry brillaron rojos por un momento y dijo. "No olviden de decirle a su madre que Dick se quedo dormido en el trabajo porque todos renunciaron y que simplemente se le olvido llamar. Adhiéranse a la única historia de la que hay pruebas y..._ todo_... estará bien." Harry les aseguro con una sonrisa. El asintió a River que volteo y se dirigió a Serenita.

Harry volteo a ver a Mal y dijo, "Lo siento por la tardanza Capitán. A veces creo que la débil línea que mantiene mi humanidad no depende de las personas que mato, sino en las que están dispuesta a aceptar mi misericordia." Harry dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Capitán y lo siguió hacia Serenity.

Mientras que la nave empezaba a levitar y las puertas de cargo se cerraban, Harry volteo a ver a los operativos por ultima vez. El grito sobre el sonido del motor, "Ahí un viejo dicho que a lo mejor han oído: _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. Que trasladado quiere decir 'nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido_.'_ Que tengan buen día caballeros!"

Ambos operativos encontraron que se podían parar. Se miraron el uno al otro sin decir una palabra. Después de 3 segundos en una conversación silenciosa, ambos voltearon y regresaron a su nave para irse.

* * *

"¿Harry?" Mal pregunto quedito.

Harry volteo a ver al Capitán con una sonrisa brillante. "¿Si Señor?"

"¿Eres el Harry bueno o el malvado?" Jayne pregunto manteniendo su mano en las pistolas.

Harry río y sonrió. El dejo que su voz sonara profunda y tomo una pose que solo los magos oscuros parecían poseer. "¿No puedo ser ambos?"

"No!" Mal insistió. "¿Que demonios fue eso?"

"Yo digo que fue un trabajo muy bueno," Harry dijo con su tono normal de voz. "Escuchen podremos hablar mas, pero hagámoslo en el puente de mando." Harry se movió hacia el frente de la nave. Saco su comunicador y hablo con Universo mientras caminaba. "¿Que dicen las señales?"

"Quiero probar algo pero hasta ahora va como lo planeamos," El dispositivo anuncio. "Te mantendré informado."

"Excelente," Harry contesto feliz, mirando hacia atrás Y notando que todos en la nave menos River, Simon y Kaylee lo seguían. El llego a la puerto de mando y saludo, "River! como llega-"

"Escucha tu _fay-fay duh pee-yen_," Simon le hizo una mueca. "Si vas a jugar juegos mentales con un _gorram_ agente federal, mas te vale-"

Harry lo hizo a un lado. "Si, si, si. Dejar las decisiones de River a su obsesivo, compulsivo, controlador, sabio, y sobre protector hermano. Lo se. No pasara de nuevo. Todo fue mi culpa, lo siento." Harry rodó los ojos al ver que Simon estaba confundido, y dijo mas fuerte, "Como decía, _River_, ¿Como te sientes?"

"Fantástica, fuerte, concentrada," River contesto, con una sonrisa.

"¿El cielo esta despejado?" Harry clarifico.

River asintió. "Nos dirigiremos hacia Persephone hasta que sus sensores dejen de rastrearnos. Cuando salgamos de su distancia cambiaremos el curso."

"Perfecto," Harry contesto. "¿Y no te perdiste en tus instintos? ¿No hubo retraso o algún cambio al controlar tu mente?"

"No," River anuncio. "Y además hubieras sentido eso de inmediato."

"Si lo se."

"Es solo que no quieres pelear contra mi."

"No, tienes razón. Esta noche me recordó que necesito practicar."

Mal empezó a irritarse, pero el primero en romper el silencio fue Simon. "¿De que están hablando?" El demando.

"Pude contener algunos de los controladores que pusieron sobre mi," River explico como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Jayne se volteo a Inara y pregunto, "¿Tú hablas _genio_?"

Harry los ayudo explicando, "River empezó a tener mas control sobre su mente. De la misma manera como el gobierno puso esas compulsiones en ciertas características o cambios de personalidad, River ahora puede separar esos controles si lo desea, o puede usarlos ella misma. Así que pueden decir que fue a su armario y abrió una caja de problemas."

"Yo diría," Jayne estaba de acuerdo.

"Ella quería ejercitar algunas de sus habilidades en un ambiente amigable," Harry explico. "Todos están invitados a vernos pelear. Pero como quiera, yo le dije que necesitaba estar segura de que no se convertiría en una esclava de sus propios instintos o seria un peligro para todos. Así que lo probo contra nuestro amigo el de Azul."

"Y ahora que fue aprobado en combate," River sonrió mientras miraba hacia el espacio. "Harry perderá contra mi."

"Oi!" Harry indignantemente exclamo.

"Quiero decir una pelea amigable," River inocentemente se corrigió.

Simon volteo a ver a Kaylee. "Sabes, esa idea tiene merito," Kaylee golpeo el brazo de Simon sabiendo que este se imaginaba a Harry siendo golpeado brutalmente por una chica mas pequeña que el.

"¿Podemos hablar de lo que paso antes?" Mal interrumpió. "Me refiero a lo que paso _afuera_ de la mente de River. ¿Te acuerdas de los operativos que llegaron? ¿El Harry malvado que nos ordenaba y River en modo maniático como la mascota de el? ¿El Harry que brillaba mientras los operativos se inclinaban frente a el?"

Harry se miraba sorprendido. "¿Piensa que brillaba? eso es muy... poco convincente."

"No," Kaylee sacudió la cabeza. "Diste miedo."

"Solo trataba de intimidarlos," Harry admitió. "Estaba armado y si no me hubieran convencido, yo los hubiera... forzado a tener una amnesia."

"¿Tu que?" Simon pregunto con sorpresa.

"¿Forzarlos a tener una amnesia?" Zoe pregunto. "¿Pensabas jugar con sus cerebros?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No tan severo. Solo les quitaría toda memoria de que nos conocieron."

"¿Bueno porque no hiciste eso?" Mal insistió.

Harry frunció el ceño y admitió, "Porque prefiero darles una oportunidad y ver si escogen bien, antes de quitarles la oportunidad completamente."

"Harry," Mal se compuso. "No tenemos la conveniencia de un pequeño problema de conciencia cuando afecta directamente la seguridad de los miembros de la tripulación."

"Y estoy de acuerdo," Harry contesto. "Jamás voy a poner en peligro a alguien intencionalmente. Esto solo fue para mi propia paz. Pero si le incomodo tanto, podemos hacer que todos los reportes que esos dos hagan, cambiarles el nombre, mandarlas a otro sitio, borrarlas, reajustarlas para apuntar hacia otro lado. Pero estoy casi seguro que jamás le dirán a alguien una palabra sobre esto."

"No lo harán," River dijo con certeza.

"Matare cuando sea necesario Capitán," Harry le aseguro. "Pero no matare, cuando no sea necesario."

Mal suspiro y asintió. Volteo a ver al resto de las personas en el cuarto y sonrió genuinamente. "¿Se acaban de dar cuenta que tenemos mas de 4 millones de platiniums en nuestro cargo?"

"SI!" Jayne aclamo.

Sonrisas empezaron a infectarse en la cara de todos mientras se veían dándose cuenta que dieron un gran golpe y se saldrían con la suya.

El interrogatorio improvisto parecía reducirse. Recordando lo que la había impresionado mas, Zoe pregunto a Harry, "Espera. ¿Como _los hiciste_ arrodillarse frente a ti?"

"¿Arrodillarse?" Harry pregunto con sorpresa. "¿Es así como se miro? Yo creo que ambos tropezaron." Harry parecía evadir la mirada de todos mientras queditamente agrego. "Simultáneamente."

Cuando todos dieron ruidos de no creerle, Harry miro hacia arriba y trato de nuevo, "¿A lo mejor un temblor? ¿O un pequeño terremoto?"

"Las tres montañas estaban protegidas contra terremotos. Tienes que ir mucho mas lejos para encontrar planetas con tectonicas inestables." Simon discutió.

"¿Masivos cambios en la polaridad magnética?" Harry sugirió. "¿A lo mejor ambos operativos tenían sus rodillas remplazadas por metal?"

"Harry," La vos de Universo sonó. "Solo.. deja de intentar. Por favor."

"Bueno," Harry se puso mucho mejor. "Y que dices Frank, ¿estamos limpios?"

"Decidí que era buen tiempo para realizar tu hipótesis," El comunicador informo.

Harry vio que todos lo miraban por una explicación y pregunto, "Voy a necesitar un poco mas que eso."

"Cuando llegaron los 2 operativos a su nave," Universo contesto. "Recibieron una mensaje secreto de alta seguridad. Fueron informados con palabras muy cortantes que los ciudadanos pueden ser perdonados por hacer peligrar algunas misiones, pero los agentes del gobierno pueden llegar a ser expulsados por tener dichos fallos. Y cuidadosamente explique que deberían de saber muy bien que la única razón por la que la agencia retiro la búsqueda de River Tam y que deberían de haber reconocido la situación esta noche por lo que fue. Sus acciones oficialmente no pasaron y le dije a Peter Johnson que debería de mantener su ego en línea o humildad no seria la única lección que aprendería. Borre los rasgos de ese mensaje. Y la única comunicación que ha salido desde entonces es una llamada a su madre. Y ahora mantienen el curso hacia haya."

"¿Funciono?" Harry pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Claro que funciono," Contesto Universo con un aire de superioridad. "Fue mi idea."

"Yo fui el que dijo que la siguiente vez deberíamos actuar como un operativo mas superior y cubierto de la Alianza," Harry insistió apuntándose a si mismo. "Fue _mi_ idea."

"Tus ideas son solo alocados planes que no tienen razón," El comunicador calmadamente explico. "Pero en ocasiones han inspirados _mis_ ideas, que siempre son lógicas, anti-errores, y opciones eficientes que jamás podrías pensar tu mismo."

"Eso suena correcto," River salto en la conversación.

Harry alzo una ceja hacia ella. "Sabes, ayudarte a organizar esa revoltura de ideas que llamas tu cerebro fue una de mis ideas."

Simon recordó que había sido interrumpido antes, y fuertemente alzo su voz. "No he terminado! Porque no me importa que-"

"River," La sonrisa falsa de Harry interrumpió a Simon. "¿Porque no te haces cargo de tu hermano y van a celebrar nuestra victoria esta noche con alcohol, aplausos, y cantos? incluso podrían bailar. Y entonces podrías romperle la noticia de que eres una persona independiente y que debería estar mas irritado contigo en esta noche, que en _mi_ por dejarte pelear contra el operativo." Harry vio que River tenía una cara de superioridad y que Simon no lo encontraba para nada divertido. Harry rápidamente continuo, "Si te sientes atrevida puedes intentar convencerlo de que en verdad no estuviste en mucho peligro. Eso fue un excelente triunfo, que debemos celebrar y no pensar de mas, la diversión nos espera."

River asintió y dejo la silla del piloto para Harry. "Sígueme Simon. Creo que ya es tiempo de que dejes de chupar lo divertido y empieces a chupar-"

"River!" Simon la interrumpió mientras la seguía.

"Creo que Kaylee tiene mas sentido que yo pero no me refería a lo que piensas," River calmadamente contesto.

La voz de Simon podía oírse gimiendo. "¿Como es que odio a Harry mas ahora? no creía que eso seria posible."

* * *

"¿Que es lo que haces?" River le pregunto a Harry extrañamente.

Harry estaba estirando un brazo sobre su cabeza. Después cambio, he hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo. "Me estoy ejercitando, calentando estos músculos. No podrías adivinar cuantos años llevo sin llegar a este tipo de pelea."

"6," River comento como si nada.

"Muy bien," Harry se corrigió mientras levantaba sus rodillas y las juntaba contra su pecho. "Déjame modificar eso: tu puedes adivinar, es solo que no estarías en lo correcto." El estaba ejercitando las piernas y disfrutando las miradas de desconfianza que River le daba. "Necesito hacer que mi sangre circule. Sacudir el polvo de estos viejos huesos. Engrasar estas crujientes articulaciones."

"¿Que tan viejo eres?" River pregunto de repente, sin esperar una respuesta directa.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y empezó a agacharse. "Una mujer nunca dice."

"¿Simon?" River pregunto, volteándose a su hermano que estaba en el nivel superior con Kaylee y un plato de palomitas.

"¿Si?" El llamo con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Estarás preparado para tratarnos verdad?"

"Cálmate," Simon le aseguro. "Harry probablemente conoce una cosa o dos acerca de medicina. Además, ¿No estas tratando de matarlo verdad?"

Harry miro a Simon al escuchar que sonaba muy esperanzado.

River sacudió la cabeza. "No hoy. Err... al menos no por ahora."

Harry miro hacia River y probó su mente. Sintiendo que no estaba preparada, Harry le dio el equivalente mental de una palmada, alertándola y recordándole la posición en la que se encontraba.

River volvió a concentrarse y le dio una mirada irritada a Harry.

"Ven fácil contra mi," Harry dijo asintiendo. "Estoy un poco fuera de practica." Y con esa proclamación, Harry salto hacia atrás y empezó a lanzar puños con sus palmas hacia abajo. Se miraba muy mal, como si fuera un peleador con estilo en los noventas.

River miro alrededor del cargador, desde que escondieron el botín. Se miraba prácticamente vació. Parados sobre las escoleras y recargados sobre los pasamanos se encontraban el Capitán y Jayne. El Capitán se miraba curioso pero Jayne parecía como si navidad hubiera llegado antes. Arriba del área de ejercicio y pelea, estaban sentadas Inara y Zoe con las piernas dejándose caer al lado del pasillo, y susurrando entre ellas, probablemente de las debilidades de Mal. Directamente enfrente de ellas y en otro pasillo Kaylee y Simon estaban abrazados. Kaylee tenía una gran vasija de palomitas en sus piernas, mientras que tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Simon. River alcanzo a ver la felicidad en los ojos de su hermano. Ella le mando una sonrisa triunfante y un guiño.

En el momento después de que le mando el guiño, River volteo y se lanzo a Harry dando una patada a aeria, para llegarle a Harry con toda la fuerza del momento.

Harry lo hubiera sentido incluso aunque no estuviera en el cerebro de ella. Tan rápido como realizo el salto, ella se comprometió a un área específica. Harry calmadamente salto hacia atrás y salio de la distancia de impacto. Mas rápido de lo que River creía posible, Harry regreso hacia ella, tomando la ofensiva y estirando la pierna para hacerla caer.

River vio lo que pasaría e intento maniobrarse en el aire, manejando cambiar su peso a la otra pierna, y dejando que le pierna de enfrente fuera movida por Harry. Ella se dio cuenta que Harry era mas rápido de lo que parecía, porque el rápidamente movió su otro pie y lo choco con el de ella, haciéndola caer al piso.

Después de negar su balance, Harry salto alejándose de ella.

"_Off_," River resoplo cuando callo sin estilo al piso y la sorpresa claramente visible en su cara. Ella se quedo ahí un momento y vio la mirada desanimada en el rostro de su hermano. Luego miro hacia Harry y susurro, "Oh... que _maldito_."

Harry mantuvo una buena distancia de ella mientras sus ojos brillaban. "Te dije que vinieras fácil contra mi. No que te dejaras vencer tan fácil."

River se recostó, y alzando los pies contra su pecho, dando un salto y poniéndose de pie, de inmediato empezó a atacar a Harry brutalmente. Ella se mordió los dientes mientras daba golpe tras golpe. De ves en cuando lanzando codazos, o dando patadas.

Harry calmadamente se mantenía a la par con ella, desviando y bloqueando todos los golpes que River hacia. El intentaba no mirar los pensamientos que ella hacia pero no los podía ignorar por lo concentrada que ella estaba en hacerlos. Cada golpe y patada que ella hacia era desviada o parada. Sabiendo que si seguía así jamás tendrían una verdadera pelea, Harry le haría saber que estaba proyectando todos sus golpes mentalmente y ver si ella podía instintivamente mantenerlo afuera.

"No exageres River," Harry sugirió con una sonrisa. "Yo se que dicen que el segundo mejor es el primer perdedor, pero tu como quiera serás _nuestra _perdedora." Hábilmente bloqueando los ataques de River, Harry dejo de verla y observo a las otras 6 personas en la audiencia. Estaba impresionado de ver a todos, incluido a Simon, se encontraban viendo la pelea amistosa con ojos abiertos completamente en sorpresa y con varios grados de bocas abiertas. Se contuvo de lanzar una sonrisa de superioridad mientras continuaba parando todos los golpes de River sin ni siquiera ver en su dirección. Sintió el momento cuando la paciencia de River se acababa y cambiaria hacia una mas violenta y sucia forma de atacar.

Harry giro su cabeza bruscamente hacia ella, asustándola por un segundo. Pero fue lo suficiente para que Harry desviara el golpe de ella, acercarse en su espacio personal, enganchar su mano hacia abajo. Y viendo una oportunidad, empujo dos dedos sobre el desprotegido cuello de River, que seño sus vías respiratorias y le saco el aire. Golpeo la nariz de ella, mientras que todavía estaba en shock. Ella movía sus brazos salvajemente, pero Harry solo paso a un lado de ella y le dio una nalgada. "Ole!"

El golpe de carne y el grito de felicidad de Harry resonaron en el salón de carga mientras que River tomaba un respiro y sobaba su cuello, su cara se enrojecida en furia.

Simon grito desde el pasillo de arriba, "Falta!"

Harry rió y arriesgo tomar un vistazo hacia el Doc, solo para ver que River había tomado la oportunidad de ese pequeño vistazo para atacar. Cuando el la vio venir, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Estaba haciendo una impresión muy buena del Tío Vernon con su furia y ese color rojo que tenia. Pero ahora River solamente se miraba pálida y sudada por la pelea. La aprensión de Harry creció cuando empezó a dar golpes más rápidos y fuertes que no eran mentalmente gritados. El probó en la mente de River pero encontró que los estaba escondiendo. Esto era un buen signo para ella, pero hacia las cosas mucho mas difíciles para el.

El muy apenas podía desviar los ataques de River, mientras iniciaba unos débiles contraataques de los suyos. River fácilmente bloqueaba todos los intentos de Harry mientras se acercaba mas y mas. Tomando la oportunidad, River hizo un movimiento falso dejando el brazo defensivo de Harry afuera esperando. Ella tomo un posición firme de ese brazo, girando su cuerpo al de el y jalando cuando estaba posicionada entre su brazo y su cuerpo.

Con un fuerte plop, River disloco el brazo izquierdo de Harry fuera de su hueco.

Harry gruño en dolor, mientras las personas alrededor del cuarto daban gritos ahogados. Harry se retiro del combate y River se alejo de el con una sonrisa victoriosa. Harry se sobo el brazo haciéndolo aparecer como si estuviera sintiendo el daño. Pero lo que hacia era lanzar encantamientos de curación y reducción de dolor con los únicos hechizos que conocía. El se mordió el labio para no gritar de dolor cuando volvió a colocar el brazo en su lugar.

Simon hizo que todos se rieran cuando salto y animo a River, "Eso era lo que quería ver!"

River se relajo un poco pero mantuvo los ojos en Harry todo el tiempo. "Espero que _nuestro_ primer perdedor no se halla extralimitado."

"¿Así es como quieres jugar eh?" Harry sonrió mientras se enderezaba. El hizo sonar los huesos de su mano derecha, preparándola, mientras mantenía a la otra cerca de su cuerpo.

"Creo que deberías checarte ese brazo," River sugirió inocentemente.

"Oh no," Harry le aseguro. "No te salvaras de esto a menos que te rindas, o hayas aprendido tu lección."

"¿Mi lección?" River sonrió hacia Harry.

Harry asintió y se lanzo. Salto hacia River, lanzando su pierna en un manera en la que ella solo podía defenderse. Dejándose llevar, ella estaba inmediatamente en la defensiva mientras Harry seguía lanzando una variedad de patadas y mantenía su brazo izquierdo cerca de el.

"Si, tu lección," Harry contesto cambiando su balanza con cada giro y cambio de pie que hacia. "Una de las mas clásicas estrategias," Harry sermoneaba entre ráfaga de patadas altas y bajas. "_Se mas fuerte cuando tu oponente piense que eres débil_" Un fuerte golpe mental hizo que River perdiera la concentración. Justo cuando comprendió las palabras de Harry, River cerró los ojos en frustración. Fue el exacto momento en que el puño izquierdo de Harry en su curada mano conecto con su desprotegida cara.

La mujer quedo inconsciente antes de que cayera al piso.

Harry alzo su brazo izquierdo al aire en victoria. "Si!" El grito con orgullo, solo para ver las miradas de shock y horror en el resto de la tripulación. Harry recordó en donde se encontraba y lo que hacia. Vio que River tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras caía. También observo que ella tenia un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca.

El volteo a ver a un angustiado Simon. "Umm... Doc? creo que debería de darle un vistazo a su hermana." Harry saludo a todos y sobo su brazo lastimado. "Yo estaré en el puente de mando." Harry salio de las puertas de cargo antes de que Simon bajara todos los escalones.

* * *

"Simon todavía no me deja pelear contigo," River se quejaba.

Harry rió. "Creo que me puse muy entusiasta, pero eso fue porque ambos queríamos ganar. Y hacerte sufrir es solo un bonus para avergonzarte."

"Lo se!" River insistió. "Se pensaría que como te golpie mucho seria lo suficiente como para hacerlo feliz, pero el sigue insistiendo que mi doctor no me ha librado de los cargos."

"Creía que nada mas caíste inconsciente con un labio roto."

River suspiro. "También tengo un moretón."

Harry miro a su cara y a su mentón, después sus brazos. Luego miro hacia sus piernas que se miraban sin mancha alguna como todo lo demás. "No puedo verla."

River hizo un sonido de mal humor y se volteo hacia el. "Si bueno la próxima ves trata de no darme una nalgada tan fuerte."

Harry contuvo la risa y sugirió, "¿Bueno si quieres podríamos practicar?"

Los ojos de River brillaron peligrosamente mientras sonreía de la idea. "Díselo a mi doctor."

Harry rió imaginando esa conversación. "No creo que eso terminaría muy bien."

"El todavía quiere saber como lograste curar tu brazo," River le apunto. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en el e inocentemente agrego, "Y de alguna manera no creo que llamarlo _magia_ será suficiente respuesta para el."

Harry sacudió su cabeza y miro a River, preguntándose cuanto sabia, y que tanto simplemente tanteaba. "¿Y es suficiente respuesta para ti?"

River sonrió como si supiera mas de lo que decía. "No me importa que es mientras pueda volver a arrancarte el brazo."

"Capitán!" Harry llamo mientras Mal pasaba por delante de el y River por el bazar. "¿Exactamente que estamos haciendo aquí?"

Mal siguió caminando mientras River y Harry lo seguían. "Cuando aventaste tu idea, envié unos cuantos mensajes para ver que tipo de personas estarían interesadas en el cargo y por cuanto pagarían. Ahora se que cualquier números que obtendríamos serian por la mitad de lo que creía, pero probablemente deberíamos expandir los productos un poco mas. Dudo que alguien quiera comprarlos todos."

Harry sugirió, "Yo puede que conozca a un chico que podría comprarnos la mitad si el precio es correcto."

Mal se detuvo y volteo a ver a Harry. "¿La mitad? ¿La_ mitad _de lo que tenemos?"

Harry asintió. "El sucio Duncan tiene suficiente dinero, y es una buena persona. Algo que no encuentras por estos lados de los bordes conocidos."

"Descubre cuanto estaría dispuesto a pagar y por cuanto," Mal contesto. "La mayoría de la gente que conozco no creo que pudiera mover ni una caja de esas cosas. Bueno a lo mejor Paty si podría, pero no me fió de ella, y no creo que deberíamos tentar nuestra suerte todavía."

Mal llego a la oficina de correo y felizmente anuncio, "Amnon Duul! ¿Como has estado?"

"Oh _gorramit_, Malcolm Reynolds," El hombre detrás del mostrador, Amnon sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "¿Me traes mas problemas como es lo usual?"

"Por supuesto, traigo al mayor de los problemas que jamás podrías encontrar," Mal sonrió. "Amnon quiero que conozcas a Harry."

Harry saco su mano para saludar. "No soy tanto problema. Personalmente, creo que el Capitán es el que lo atrae."

Amnon estaba de acuerdo y asintió. "Si, eso suena como Mal."

"¿Y que tienes para mi?" El Capitán le pregunto al hombre con una sonrisa.

"Aquí tiene," El anuncio agachándose a unos gabinetes. "Tengo 3 cartas para ti. Hey, ¿Todavía vuelas con Jayne Cobb?"

"Si" contesto Mal con curiosidad.

"Tengo una carta para el. ¿Quieres firmarla?"

"Yo podría pero espera un momento," Mal volteo y miro hacia la sección de armas. "Jayne!" El grito. "Tienes correo!"

Jayne se detuvo en su búsqueda y felizmente se acerco a ellos. "Yay! ¿Otro paquete de mama?"

"No," Amnon anuncio. "Solo una carta esta ves. Firma aquí."

Jayne firmo el recibo y miro el extraño envoltorio. "Vaya que sorpresa, es de Matty! no sabia que podía leer, mucho menos escribir." Jayne sonrió y desenvolvió la carta. La felicidad de su cara se convirtió en horror. Volteo al Capitán y tartamudeando dijo, "M- M- ¿Mal? Mal me tengo que ir. No puedo- quiero decir..."

"Espera Jayne," Mal trato de calmarlo. "¿Que sucede? ¿Que dice la carta?"

Jayne simplemente le paso la carta Mal la acepto y leyó.

_Querido Jayne,_

_Mama esta muriendo._

_Sinceramente,_

_Matty._

**

* * *

Nota del traductor**: lo siento por esta gran tardanza gente, tuve una semana muy ocupada, y batalle mucho con las escenas de pelea, como podran ver o veran.

Y como siempre muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan un review. (^-^)


	15. CAPITULO 14: Conociendo a los Cobb's

**Disclaimer**: Yo no poseo nada. Harry Potter y los elementos de su universo le pertenecen a J.K.R; Firefly/Serenity y los elementos de ese universo le pertenecen a Joss Whedon. Yo solo estoy utilizando a los caracteres para jugar con ellos por un rato. Esto es solo por gusto, yo no gano absolutamente nada al hacer esto, y no intento infringir con esto ningún copyright.

**

* * *

Browncoat, Green Eyes **fue **escrito** en ingles **por** el **autor nonjon**.

**Yo** solamente les estoy **dando** la obra **traducida** a la comunidad latina, (a mi consideración) una de las mejores historias que he leído.

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 14**** - Conociendo a los Cobb's**

"Ah _gos se _Jayne, lo siento," Mal le dijo a su mercenario amigo.

"Me tengo que ir Mal," Jayne insistió. "Necesito encontrar a alguien que me lleve. Tengo que ir con mi mama."

"Jayne!" Mal grito obteniendo su atención. "Nosotros iremos. No necesitas un aventón. Te llevaremos. Cielos, hasta tenemos a un Doctor genio con nosotros."

Los ojos de Jayne se alzaron al recordar la tripulación.

Mal volteo a ver al mensajero, "Amnon, fue bueno verte pero..."

"Ve," Amnon le hizo una señal al Capitán que se moviera. "Te mandare una mensaje si te llega mas correo."

"River," Mal instruyo. "Asegúrate de que Serenity este lista y pon el curso mas rápido hacia Nuevo Pitt."

"En camino," River dijo y se volteo con dirección a la nave.

"Harry," Mal ordeno. "Busca a los demás y diles que tenemos que irnos ya."

"Por supuesto Capitán," Este dijo. "¿Debería de decirles porque?"

"La mama de Jayne no se encuentra bien," Menciono Mal. "Nos acabamos de enterar en una carta, así que el tiempo es crucial. Llevare a Jayne de camino a su cuarto."

Jayne hacia un puchero por estar siendo tratado como un niño chiquito pero no respondió. Parecía un poco ido.

Harry asintió y le dio unos golpecitos a Jayne en el hombro dándole ánimos, no menciono nada. Después se volteo al Capitán y pregunto. "¿No hay nada que la nave puede necesitar antes de irnos?"

"Ya recargamos y estamos muy bien con lo que tenemos," Mal contesto pausando por un momento al notar que los labios de Jayne temblaban. "Pero encontrar algo que nos haga sonreír no vendría mal. Solo apúrate. Quiero estar fuera del planeta en menos de 20 minutos."

"Lo haremos," Harry le aseguro, dirigiéndose a donde creía que Kaylee y Simon estarían.

* * *

Harry llego a la nave con Kaylee, Simon, Zoe, e Inara. Tan pronto como subieron Mal cerró las puertas del cargador y Harry presiono el intercomunicador. "Todos estamos dentro River. Y listos para irnos."

Los motores comenzaron a prender y arrancaron a toda velocidad, con rumbo directo hacia Nuevo Pitt.

"Mal," Simon lo saludo. "Tengo lo mas básico de una enfermería, ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que lidiamos?"

Mal sacudió la cabeza. "La carta tenia 7 palabras: _Querido Jayne, Mama esta muriendo. Sinceramente Matty_. Eso es todo lo que sabemos.

"Umm," Simon pauso y agrego, "Eso fue extrañamente corto. Y no ayuda para nada."

Mal sonrió débilmente. "Si. No estaría muy sorprendido si fue enseñado a escribir cartas de esa manera. Pero si ayuda de algo, Nuevo Pitt es un pueblo de manufactura, y el padre y hermano de Jayne son soldadores."

"¿Soldadores?" Simon clarifico. "Puedes obtener mucho humo de esa manera. Y si esta en un estado avanzado de algún tipo de cáncer..."

Mal asintió. "Ella cuido a Matty por casi un año cuando el tuvo cáncer en un pulmón. La ultima vez que oímos algo de ellos, Matty ya lo había superado."

Simon hizo una mueca. "Esperemos que no sea eso."

"Doc!" Jayne llamo al entrar al cuarto. "Ahí esta! escucha, Simon, err.. perdón, quise decir... Doctor Tam."

Simon volteo a ver a Jayne curiosamente, "¿Si?"

"No me gusta pedir por ayuda. Y menos me gusta necesitarla en primer lugar, pero por favor doctor," Jayne medio murmuro.

"Jayne," Simon lo detuvo. "No tienes porque preguntar. Volví a llenar la enfermería y estaba hablando de eso con el Capitán ahora mismo."

"Es mi mama, Doc," Jayne dijo con honestidad mirándolo con esperanza. "A lo mejor no necesitas oírlo, pero por ella lo haré, por favor, Doctor Tam, mírela y haga todo en su poder para curarla. Por favor."

Simon sonrió al mirar un lado de Jayne que jamás había visto. "Lo haré. Por lo que decía el Capitán, no tenemos idea de lo que tiene, así que por ahora, no podemos ni siquiera especular."

"Los motores están a toda potencia y lo estarán todo el camino," Mal explico. "Deberíamos de llegar ahí en 2 días. Por ahora solo intenta mantener tu cabeza correctamente."

"Lo se Mal," Jayne dijo con una sonrisa triste. "Gracias." El volteo a ver a Simon y su sonrisa se volvió seria, "Y asegúrate de decirle a mi mama que te lo pedí gentilmente."

Simon asintió y trato de no sonreír a la imagen de Jayne Cobb, hijo de mami.

* * *

"¿Porque estamos aquí?" River pregunto mirando alrededor del familiar

"Porque pensé que deberías de ver algo que note cuando estábamos peleando." Harry le contesto.

"¿Cuando estábamos peleando notaste algo... _aqui_?"

Harry asintió. "Si. Tus instintos están empezando a responder correctamente."

"¿Eso que quiere decir?"

"Eso quiere decir que curaremos un poco de las heridas que te causaron."

"Pensé que no podía ser arreglado."

"La verdad es que no _todo _puede ser arreglado," Harry contesto. "Pero es como si te dispararan. No podemos corregir el hecho de que te dispararon, pero podemos quitar la bala, detener el sangrado, y ver si puede curarse. Me refería que no podía ser arreglado en la manera que tu mente nunca será parecida a la de una chica normal de 20 años. Pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos convencer a los demás que lo eres."

"No creo que jamás he sido normal en algo," River apunto.

Harry rió fuertemente. "Cierto, ese es un sentimiento que conozco."

"Bueno," River continuo. "¿Que clase de curación estoy aquí para observar?"

Harry asintió. "Primero quiero que intentes salir de aquí sin apretar el gatillo."

"¿Y como hago eso?"

"Buena pregunta," Harry encogió los hombros. "Por eso dije que intentes."

River miro a Harry extraño. "¿Solo tratar? ¿Esa es la sabiduría y conocimiento que me das para salir de aquí?"

Harry encogió los hombros. "Yo no soy la chica que no puede controlar ni su propia mente."

River inhalo fuertemente y frunció el ceño a Harry.

El, por su parte, sonrió triunfante, jugando a ser mejor que ella, sabiendo que probablemente el, era el único en incitar emociones negativas en ella. Mas rápido de lo que River pudiera pestañar, Harry atravesó la distancia entre ellos y con una altura mucho mayor que la de ella. Grito enojado hacia ella, "DESPIERTA!"

River salto del susto que le produjo Harry y franáticamente movía su cabeza en el puente de mando. Le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que los ojos de Harry estaban hacia atrás y que este no se movía. Y entonces una sonrisa apareció en su cara al darse cuenta que salio del trance por si misma. "Lo hice."

"¿Y que es lo que quieres, una galleta?" La voz de Harry llamo desde la mente de ella.

"Que demo-" River tartamudeo mirando a su copiloto. "¿Harry?"

El cuerpo de Harry no se movía aunque lo blanco de sus ojos parecía estar moviéndose rápidamente. Dentro de la cabeza de ella, escucho, "Todavía sigo aquí. Acuéstate y regresa por favor."

River se recostó y de inmediato volvió a encontrarse con Harry en el camino de arboles. "Lo hice!"

Harry asintió. "Si lo hiciste. Pero ahora la pregunta es... ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?"

"Bueno," River cerro los ojos y se concentro, tratando de recrear el sentimiento. "Estoy cerca lo puedo sentir," River anuncio sin mirar.

Harry la apunto y gruño fuertemente, "River."

River abrió los ojos mirando a Harry por unos segundos antes de sentir que su conciencia viajaba al mundo real. Ella miro y vio que los ojos de Harry miraban la pared, mientras que sus dedos se movían un poco.

River tomo la señal y volvió a regresar a su mente. Ella inmediatamente le pregunto a Harry. "¿Que es lo que me estoy perdiendo?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Nada. Creo que esa es la respuesta cultivada por tu cuerpo."

River frunció el ceño considerando sus palabras. "¿Por la alianza?"

Harry rió y dijo, "No, no por ellos. Yo creo que del gatillo que hice y la adrenalina. Parece que necesitas sacudir tus emociones un poco. Un poco del efecto Pavlovian que creo que rompiste. ¿Intenta haber si puedes hacerlo tu misma ahora que te familiarizaste con el sentimiento?"

River inmediatamente se encontró en el mundo real. Otro momento y se encontraba de regreso en su mente mirando a Harry. "Eso es genial!"

Harry asintió. "Ahora puedes trabajar en limpiar las cosas aquí en tu propio tiempo. Pero hay otra progreso que note en ti y que quisieras ver."

"¿Otro progreso?"

"El cielo," Harry apunto hacia arriba. "Míralo."

Ella miro hacia arriba, intentando localizar algo fuera de lo ordinario.

"¿Lo ves?" Harry pregunto.

River sacudió la cabeza.

"Existe una barrera. Este es el mejor lugar para verla, y si miras el cielo de cerca, miraras un tipo de... reflejo, parecido al aire que sale de un fuego que distorsiona tu mirada."

River intento concentrarse en hallarla, pero solo encontró unas nubes y en mayor parte el cielo azul.

"No vayas a tener miedo," Harry le advirtió. "Estoy justo aquí, Y estaré a aquí. Pero dame un momento para concentrarme."

River podía sentir crecer su ansiedad y aprensión. Cada vez que Harry decía 'No tengas miedo' era usualmente porque algo extraño pero al final bueno pasaría. Vio que los ojos de Harry se cerraban en concentración, y parecía que se estaba mordiendo un labio. De repente sintió el aire cambiar. El claro cielo azul empezó a oscurecer rápidamente, y un frió viento la hizo temblar. Miro hacia arriba mientras que nubes oscuras se formaban. Y entonces lo noto. La barrera medio nublada que Harry menciono estaba claramente visible y había nubes en ambos lados de la barrera. Las nubes de adentro empezaron a moverse mas rápido, pero las de afuera de la barrera parecían nubes de tormenta. Vio objetos extraños que golpeaban contra la barrera desde afuera intentando entrar. El escudo invisible brillaba con cada golpe, iluminándose y temblando.

"¿Estas bien?" Harry pregunto desde atrás de ella.

River volteo y observo que Harry sonreía gentilmente, sus ojos ya no estaban cerrados en concentración.

"¿Que es eso?" River pregunto empezando a tener pánico porque varias de las nubes peligrosas empezaban a atravesar la barrera.

"Eso," Harry explico felizmente, "Es un escudo natural. Note que dejaste de proyectar tus pensamientos cuando peleábamos y eso quiere decir, que estaban siendo comprimidos y detenidos."

"Porque se siente mas frió y... porque el aire cambio," River pregunto, intentando sobar sus brazos para tener un poco de calor, mientras las cosas oscurecían mas y mas.

Harry la acerco a el para darle calor. "¿Sabes de mis 'manos mentales' que protegen tu habilidad pare leer a otros?"

River volteo a verlo con horror.

"Si," Harry asintió. "Las quite."

Como era esperado, el escudo que ella sostenía se derrumbo de inmediato, y ambos fueron comidos por los helados vientos y la oscuridad en la mente de ella.

Harry salio de la mente de ella y la trajo consigo. Le tomo un pensamiento para volver a crear el familiar escudo sobre ella. Esa particular pieza de magia se convirtió tan constante que apenas necesitaba ser guiada.

River estaba silenciosamente histérica, llorando y aferrandose a Harry. Empujaba su cabeza contra su hombro, y apretándolo como una temerosa niña pequeña que finalmente encontró a su perdido padre en un grande centro comercial.

Harry no dijo nada mientras la mantenía cerca y sobaba su espalda para hacerla sentir mejor.

Le tomo a River unos minutos pero al final se recompuso y limpio sus lagrimas. "Odio sentirme así. Nunca se sentía tan mal." Ella explico bajito. "Pero cuando se rompió la barrera, fue peor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes."

"¿Sabes que es eso?" Harry dijo retóricamente. "Es debilidad. Te sientes débil. Y si eres similar a mi, odias sentirte débil mas que nada, incluso lo odias mas que el dolor."

River soltó a Harry y se recostó. "No quiero sentirme de esa manera nunca."

Harry encogió los hombros. "Las probabilidades están en que lo harás. Pero este fue un buen paso."

River asintió.

"Estas creando tu propio escudo, que es para mantener cosas afuera y otras cosas a dentro. En esto era en lo que trabajábamos y vas en la dirección correcta."

"¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?"

"Ahora," Harry explico. "Te enseñare como fortalecer ese escudo. Mejorarlo para que ya no colapse tan fácil. Para que tengas confianza en el. Por si alguna vez se rompe, aprendas a crearlo de nuevo, más fuerte. Y eventualmente, será mantenido inconscientemente y reforzado."

River suspiro y asintió.

"Deberías de estar mas feliz," Harry discutió. "¿No te acuerdas de la tormenta? ¿El cielo oscureciendo? esa eras tu, manteniendo todo afuera sin mi ayuda." Harry vio que River forzó una sonrisa. "No estoy hablando de el escudo que tengo sobre ti debilitándose y que tengo que volver a poner. Estoy hablando de mí fuera de tu mente. Una vida para ti misma sin una correa."

La sonrisa de River se convirtió un poco menos forzada. Una parte de ella encontraba conforte en el conocimiento que tenia una tipo de ángel guardián que siempre la protegía y sabia que lo extrañaría cuando ya no lo tuviera cerca.

"¿Sabes... cuando te concentras mucho en tratar de que no te escuche cuando vas al baño?" Harry explico sin vergüenza. "Eso en realidad me _hace_ que te escuche mas. Incluso cuando cantas."

Y fue en ese momento, que River Tam gano todo la determinación que necesitaba para dominar las artes mentales.

* * *

Inara estaba sonriendo ligeramente, corriendo sus dedos pero el pelo de el. Ella considero lo absurdo de la situación mientras luchaba la tentación de hacerle chinos. Podía sentir que el cabello se le estaba cayendo y que en pocos años estaría calvo.

Jayne volteo su cabeza para mirar hacia arriba a Inara. "Escucha Inara, quiero que sepas que aprecio que tu me _acompañes_ aquí. Pero..." Jayne pauso y ofreció, "Nunca he recostado mi cabeza en las piernas de una mujer con excepción de mi mama."

Había momento como estos donde Inara apreciaba que Jayne era un hombre genuinamente honesto y cariñoso.

Y también había momentos donde tenía sus dudas. "O cuando me adentraba en la selva, si sabes lo que digo," Jayne agrego con una sonrisa pervertida.

Inara resistió el impulso de golpear la manzana de Adán de Jayne.

"Con mama," Jayne recontó sin saber los intentos de ella. "No hacia diferencia, cuando me confortaba en una súper tormenta o me regañaba por poner los cohetes en la comida del gato. Ella solo se limpiaría el vestido y haría que me acostara de esta manera con mi cabeza en sus piernas."

Jayne pauso por unos segundos antes de concluir fuerte. "Ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor me estaba buscando haber si tenia piojos."

Los cariños que Inara le hacia al pelo de Jayne pararon y ella lentamente quito su mano de ahí con una mirada nauseabunda.

El labio inferior de Jayne empezó a temblar. "No quiero que mi mama se vaya." El susurro luchando por llorar.

"No pienses en eso Jayne," Inara le dijo confidentemente. "Ella estará bien. Ya lo veras."

Jayne solo asintió dudativo. Ellos se sentaron en un confortante silencio hasta que Jayne se volteo a Inara y dijo, "Tu sabes que no tienes que hacer esto por mi."

"No es un problema Jayne," Inara contesto gentilmente. "No estoy trabajando o tratando de hacerte creer que te sientes mejor. Eres un amigo Jayne."

Jayne asintió, "Solo digo que, tu sabes, si te sientes mejor sin camisa, entonces no te sientas obligada a quedarte con ella por mi presencia-"

"Gracias Jayne," Inara dijo exasperada. "Estoy muy segura que no tomare esa oferta."

Jayne considero. "Sabes mi mama solía darme unas nalgadas-"

"Basta!" Inara exclamo poniéndose de pie, dejando caer a Jayne al piso. "Espero que tu madre este mejor para que pueda decirle de eso."

Jayne sobo su cabeza por el golpe mientras miraba a Inara salir de su cuarto. El hizo un puchero, "Mammy,"

* * *

Harry había heredado 4 diferentes propiedades por parte de sus padres, por su padrino, y una bruja agradecida, que estaba loca por el, y que murió a la madura edad de ciento noventa y tres años. Harry era 27 en ese entonces. Todas eran grandes mansiones mantenidas inmaculadamente incluso los Malfoys estarían orgullosos de decir que eran suyas. Pero incluso vivir un siglo en la mansión ancestral de su familia no podía alcanzar el caos y la calidez que venia de un lugar como la madriguera.

El camino de rocas con dirección a la colina, inmediatamente le trajo a su mente, imágenes de la madriguera y una sonrisa a su cara. Era un solemne grupo de ocho, caminando por un camino empedrado, hecho a mano, en las horas tempranas de la noche.

"No es mucho," Jayne dijo.

"Es muy bello," Kaylee dijo feliz.

"¿Ke stan haciendo," Un joven hombre los saludo, saliendo de la puerta del porche.

"Hola enano," Jayne dijo mientras corría a las escaleras del porche, pescando al joven y golpeando juguetonamente su cabeza. "¿Como esta Ma?"

Matty empujo a su hermano mayor y se alejo de el. "Igual que ayer. Dormida casi todo el tiempo. ¿Donde 'as stado?"

"Vine tan rápido como pude cuando recibí tu carta," Jayne se defendió. "¿Cuanto tiempo a estado así?"

Matty miro hacia otro lado y murmuro, "Mas de 3 meses."

"3 meses!" Jayne grito sorprendido. "¿Porque no me escribiste antes?"

Matty suspiro y se sentó en la silla del porche. "Ma no quería. Pensaba que se pondría mejor. Pero solo se puso peor. Tonces no queríamos que vinieras porque el doctor dijo que deberíamos prepararnos para decir adiós. Y pensamos que si venias ella se rendiría."

Jayne mantenía sus ojos en el piso, sin querer mirar hacia arriba. "¿Entonces eso es? ¿Se cansaron de esperar a que mejorara y decidieron escribirme?"

"No," Matty dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Todavía creemos que se pondrá mejor, pero mama descubrió porque no te escribíamos y no nos dejaría tomar cerveza hasta que te escribiéramos."

Jayne asintió y vio que toda la tripulación los veía. "_Gos se_, lo siento gente. Matty, quiero que conozcas a Zoe, Inara, Mal, Harry, River, Kaylee y Simon. Gente, este es mi pequeño hermano Matty." Jayne volteo a ver a Matty y pregunto, "¿Donde esta Ma?"

"En el sótano," Dijo Matty. "Necesitábamos un cuarto mas frió para romper su fiebre. Y cuando pusimos un monitor ahí abajo simplemente decidió acampar ahí."

"Bueno," Jayne dijo. "Doc venga conmigo. Los demás... pónganse cómodos. Matty, se gentil."

Simon tomo sus dos estuches de medicinas y siguió a Jayne adentro de la casa.

Matty salto de la silla y miro a las otras 6 personas paradas enfrente de su casa. "Vamos entren."

"Puedo ver de donde saca Jayne su gentileza," Mal dijo con una sonrisa, siguiendo a Matty, liderando a los demás dentro de la casa.

Harry fue el ultimo de entrar en ella y choco contra River y Kaylee cuando estas pararon. Kaylee grito mientras caía hacia adelante, asustando al gato afuera del sofá.

Habiendo tumbado a River y a Kaylee al piso, Harry ahora pudo ver lo que las había hecho parar. Había una grande mesa de madera en el centro cubierta por una manta y arriba de ella 7 ardillas disecadas. Las ardillas estaban congeladas en una manera que parecían vivientes, y unas cuantas de ellas estaban posicionadas en algo parecido a un juego donde unas saltaban por arriba de otras.

"Lindas ardillas," Harry mando un cumplido para romper el incomodo silencio.

"¿Hmm?" Matty dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante desde su lugar en el sillón. "¿Oh las de la mesa? si, ese es Jimmy, Ricky, Bobby, Stevie, Jeffy, Stefy y Stan."

Harry sonrió inciertamente en respuesta mientras miraba alrededor de la sala de los Cobb's. Había dos ardillas disecadas por cada mesa, y otras mas montadas en las paredes. Unas cuantas de las que estaban en las paredes eran solo las cabezas haciéndole recordar a Harry de las cabezas de los elfos en la mansión Black. Otra con las patas y cabeza estaba justo abajo de una que solo tenia la espalda y la cola.

Matty dio un gran trago a su cerveza y eructó. Vio que todos los demás se le quedaban viendo y recordó que el era el huésped. "¿Quieren algo de tomar?"

"Claro, Mal dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Que es lo que tienes?"

"Cerveza..." Matty dijo antes de pensar, luego dijo. "Y medicina."

"¿Que tal una cerveza?" Mal escogió sabiamente.

"Claro," Matty dijo apuntando su dedo al pasillo. "Sírvete. Las frías están en el congelador"

Mal se levanto y decidió tomar su cerveza, preguntándose como habría esperado una semblanza de maneras de un Cobb menos cosmopolita que el que tenían. El se volteo a todos y pregunto, "¿Alguien más quiere?"

"Yo quiero una," Matty dijo levantando su mano.

Harry sonrió y agrego, "Yo también."

"Por favor," Inara agrego un poco incomoda. No podía dejar de mirar a la ardilla que estaba en su mesa de alado. Sus ojos vidriosos parecían seguirla, sin importar a donde se moviera.

"Yo iré contigo," Dijo Zoe levantándose y siguiendo a Mal. Ambos se fueron del cuarto dejándolo otra vez en un incomodo silencio con Harry, River, Kaylee, Inara, Matty y un montón de ardillas muertas que se daban miradas curiosas.

"Matty," Harry dijo. "Tengo que preguntar... ¿Que pasa con las ardillas?"

Matty apunto alrededor del cuarto. "¿Por quien preguntas? conozco la historia de cada una de ellas."

"Err... no estaba preguntando por una en particular," Harry contesto. "Solo me preguntaba porque. ¿Tienes un fuerte odio hacia las ardillas? ¿O acaso impresiona a las chicas?"

"Oh claro," Matty contesto y luego eructó. "Pero quiero decir... ¿No eres de por aquí? ¿Es que acaso no sabes nada de Nuevo Pitt?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras las tres chicas se mantuvieron calladas y también negaron.

"En estas partes, tuvimos un poco de problemas con la naturaleza de este lado del planeta," Matty explico mientras Mal y Zoe regresaban cargando cervezas para todos. "Gracias," Dijo Matty mientras tomaba la suya de Mal. "Como quiera, algunas asociaciones del vecindario estaban muy molestas por eso y se lo hicieron saber a unos representantes federales. Así que fueron y trajeron naves cargadas con nueva vida salvaje. Y un estupido de corbata que no podía leer bien, vio la orden de mil ardillas, y en ves de eso nos mandan como un millón o billón. Es por eso que Nuevo Pitt, siempre es temporada de cazar ardillas. Personalmente todavía estoy esperando un día dedicado a los golpes."

Mal miro a Harry y movió la boca para decir 'que carajo' o algo parecido a eso. Harry solo volteo a ver a Matty. "¿Jayne me dice que eres un soldador?"

"Sol..." Matty asintió. "_Dador_." El colapso a carcajadas, aparentemente sintiéndose mas divertido de lo que debería.

Harry solo miraba al joven nerviosamente cuando Jayne entro en el cuarto.

"¿Como esta ella?" Mal pregunto mientras se movía para hacer cuarto para Jayne.

Jayne tomo la cerveza de River, porque ella no la habría abierto y se sentó. Jayne quito la tapa y se tomo un tercio de ella sin detenerse a respirar. "La vi hace 2 años. Ahora se mira 30 años más vieja. No se mira nada bien."

"¿Que es lo que dijo Simon?" Zoe pregunto.

"El todavía esta ahí con ella," Jayne contesto. "No es cáncer, pero se volvió a recostar casi de inmediato. Dijo que quería monitorear unos de sus síntomas vitales."

"No es cáncer," Matty dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. "Y no es contagioso. Doctor Hu dijo que era... no me acuerdo, algo de huesos."

Jayne frunció el ceño y dio otro trago a su cerveza. "Simon es un buen doctor. Probablemente sabe mas de medicina moderna que los curanderos de aquí que se hacen pasar como doctores."

Otro silencio inconfortable cayo en el cuarto, solo roto por Jayne preguntándole a su hermano, "¿Y entonces que has estado haciendo?"

Matty sacudió la cabeza. "Nada."

Jayne asintió, disfrutando del tiempo para ponerse al día con su hermano. "¿Cuando llegara Pa?"

"Ha estado trabajando doble," Matty dijo. "En cualquier momento llegara, probablemente en la siguiente media hora o a lo mejor antes."

"¿Chicas?" Jayne pregunto

"Nada." Matty contesto.

"¿Con quien corres por estos días? ¿Derek?"

"Derek embarazo a dos chicas," Matty contesto negativamente. "Ambas eran casadas. La esposa de Derek no estaba tan feliz de oír eso."

"¿Entonces con quien?"

"Mas con Ben y Shaun."

"Hmmph," Jayne contesto.

La extraña conversación parecía haber terminado y se sentaron en silencio hasta que el doctor Tam emergió de las escaleras del sótano.

Simon miro a Jayne y vio que todos estaban tomando cervezas. El abrió su boca cuando Jayne lo miro esperanzado y Simon solo la cerró con una mirada triste. El doc sufrió una decaída y tomo asiento en la silla del piano. Jayne solo cerro los ojos en dolor y dejo salir un fuerte suspiro. Matty se miraba sin preocupación sabiendo un poco de lo que Simon les diría.

Simon explico, "Esta en el estado IV de N.P. Beckmans." El exhalo y pauso.

Jayne miro hacia arriba, queriendo información que pudiera entender. "¿Es eso malo?"

Simon dio un respiro y explico, "La mitad de la gente que se contagian con Beckman ni siquiera llegan al estado IV. Lo siento, Jayne." Simon parecía no querer decir lo siguiente. "Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer."

"Lo sabemos," Una voz anuncio desde la puerta.

"Pa!" Jayne grito, saltando para abrasar a su padre. El parecía olvidar que era un hombre por un momento y se convirtió en un hijo. El realmente apretó a su papa en un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida, determinado en obtener todo el conforte que pudiera.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Jaynie," El hombre dijo donde golpecitos en la espalda de su hijo. "¿Te importa introducirme a tus amigos?"

"Claro, claro," Jayne dijo tratando no pensar en la condición de su madre. "Pa, esta es Zoe, Mal, Kaylee, Inara, River, Harry y Simon o doctor Tam. Gente les presento a mi papa, Sue Cobb."

Mal contuvo de reírse preguntándose que tipo de persona llamaría a su hijo _Jayne_. "Un gusto en conocerlo Sue."

"¿Mal cierto?" Sue pregunto. "¿Capitán Reynolds?"

"Mal esta bien señor," El Capitán contesto.

"Es una lastima que tengamos que conocernos bajo esta circunstancias, Mal," Sue contesto mientras ponía su chaqueta en el armario y tomaba una cerveza del refrigerador. "Cuando tenemos compañía usualmente Courtney hace limonada fresca. No estoy muy acostumbrado a tener visitas."

"No tenga cuidado," Mal insistió. "No debería de preocuparse por nosotros en este momento."

"Mmm," Sue dijo con una sonrisa débil. "Para ser honesto, es bueno pensar en algo mas. ¿Tuvieron la oportunidad de decirle hola a Courtney?"

"Yo si," Jayne contesto. "Solo estuvo despierta por 5 minutos, pero sabe que estoy aquí."

Sue tomo un trago de su cerveza y asintió.

Jayne se volteo a Simon. "¿Que decía Doc?"

"Que no... que no hay nada que podamos hacer," Simon reclutantemente repitió.

"¿No puede aliviar el dolor? ¿Tratar algunos de sus síntomas o algo?" Jayne dijo con un poco de esperanza.

Simon sacudió la cabeza. "Ya no siente muchas cosas."

"Alguna idea de cuando... cuando ella..."

Simon vio que Jayne batallaba para hablar y contesto. "Cualquier día de estos, se ira a dormir, y simplemente no se despertara. Puedo decir que _no será_ físicamente doloroso."

Jayne dio un respiro y dejo caer su cabeza, mientras que su padre se movió junto a el y empezó a golpear su hombro.

La mente de Harry dejo de poner atención al mundo exterior. Vio la cara de Simon cuando entro en la sala y se sintió muy mal. En realidad fue lo que dijo Simon lo que seguía repitiéndose en su mente. "_No hay nada que alguien puede hacer_." Harry oyó esas palabras y sabía que mientras eran verdad para el conocimiento de Simon, no eran en verdad correctas. Puede que no exista algo que un doctor pueda hacer. Puede que no exista algo que la medicina moderna pueda hacer. Pero no era correcta la frase de no había _nadie_ que pudiera hacer algo.

Harry estaba considerando cosas en su mente, tratando de recordar las medias verdades y conceptos erróneos que pudo haber indicado o que hizo creer a la tripulación. En realidad no sabía si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a la madre de Jayne. Pero que el suceso no esta afirmado no es razón para no intentarlo.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en su debate interno, que perdió noción de lo que sucedía hasta que River lo golpeo en las costillas. "Oww... ¿Que fue?"

Jayne estaba parado y mirando a Harry. "Te pregunte si querías otra cerveza."

Harry sacudió su cabeza para delante y para atrás, un hábito que lo ayudaba a concentrarse. "No, no, estoy bien. Aunque..." Harry se mordió el labio. "En realidad... ¿Puedo hablar con todos? ¿En algún lugar privado?"

"¿Sucede algo?" Jayne pregunto curiosamente, antes de sacudir su mano. "Aparte de lo obvio."

"Vamos Matty," Dijo Sue parándose de su silla. "Vayamos a ver un viejo video con tu madre.

Matty se levanto y encogió los hombros. "Bueno."

Harry sonrió y asintió a Sue que solo le devolvió una mirada extraña.

"¿Que sucede Harry?" Mal pregunto observando como su nuevo piloto se miraba tenso y confuso. Eso era fuera de lugar en Harry, si tal concepto existía.

"Espere un segundo," Dijo Harry mientras se paraba y hacia como que miraba el pasillo en frente de la puerta. Cuando en realidad estaba lanzando encantamientos silenciadores y de aversión sobre la entrada.

El se volteo y vio a Simon sentado con Kaylee, alado de Jayne, Inara, Mal, y Zoe. River estaba sentada con sus piernas abajo de ella, viéndose como un maestro esperando para que el alumno confesara. Harry tomo un gran respiro y se preparo para la siguiente conversación.

"Bueno," El empezó. "¿Ustedes saben como tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga que no les puedo decir?"

"Si," Mal contesto por el grupo.

"Bueno, verán la cosa es..." Harry continúo nerviosamente. "No creo que ahí una manera para hacerlo menos sorpresivo así que solo lo diré: Soy un mago. Puedo hacer magia." Harry anuncio solemnemente y miro hacia arriba. Esperaba risas o por lo menos caras de incredulidad. Lo único que recibió fueron silenciosas y serias caras en contemplación. Nadie le decía que estaba loco, y ninguno demandaba pruebas. Solo consideración, a diferencia de la sonrisa de superioridad que River le mandaba.

Finalmente Mal dijo lo que todos los demás parecían estar pensando. "Meh... como sea."

Harry empezó a pensar que se sobrepaso con el resto de la tripulación porque parecían más comprensibles a la idea de que era mago que cuando se miraban dudosos o incrédulos a la idea.

"¿Mago?" Jayne pregunto curioso. "¿Eso suena un poco femenino no crees?

"¿Femenino? Inara pregunto en duda. "¿Piensas que las _chicas_ aprecian a un buen _mago_?"

"¿No bebes sangre o algo parecido?" Simon pregunto cuidadosamente

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No."

"¿Has estado usando tu magia en mi? ¿Necesito bañarme?" River franaticamente pregunto.

Harry rodó los ojos. "Si, he estado usando magia, y no, no necesitas bañarte."

"¿Es por eso que ya no te odio? ¿Es por tu... _voodoo_?" River dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. "Y la manera en que sigues saliendo sin camisa en mis sueños!"

Harry no pudo contener la mirada de sorpresa. "No he hecho... quiero decir... sabes, de verdad no necesitaba saber acerca de tus sueños."

"¿Que es lo que me has estado haciendo?" River insistió, completamente sin pena.

"Oh vamos," Harry contesto. "Creo que es obvio. ¿El escudo mental protegiéndote?"

"¿Eso es magia?"

Harry sonrió y asintió.

River se sentó derecha. "¿He estado haciendo magia?"

Harry movió su mano de lado a lado. "Mas o menos, pero no. No eres una bruja si es lo que quieres decir."

"¿Que?" River pregunto.

"Lo siento, los hombres mágicos son llamados Magos. Las mujeres mágicas son llamadas Brujas."

"¿Tienen los mismos puntos de vida?" Simon pregunto.

"¿Que?" Harry pregunto.

"Nada," Dijo Simon sacudiendo su cabeza condescendientemente

Harry solo miro al Doctor Tam extraño.

"Hey! ¿Los alíen son reales?" Kaylee pregunto.

"Kaylee!" Mal le grito bruscamente. "No preguntes eso. Harry, no le contestes. No quieres saber la respuesta a eso Kaylee."

"¿Que?" Harry contesto en confusión.

"Exacto Harry," Mal lo animo. "Exacto."

"Umm, Harry," Jayne interrumpió. "Tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti de esto, pero primero me preguntaba que te hizo contarnos esto ahora. Porque estoy en medio de algo."

"Oh cierto!" Dijo Harry. "Bueno, en realidad fue lo que el Doc dijo, diciendo que nadie puede hacer algo por tu mama. Y quiero que sepas, que si quieres, ahí una cosa que puedo intentar hacer por ti. En realidad nunca fui muy bueno con los hechizos para curar, pero no duele nada en intentarlo."

"¿Piensas que puedes curarla?" Simon pregunto incrédulo.

"¿No estas jugando conmigo verdad Harry?" Jayne pregunto con una expresión estricta.

Harry levanto las manos. "No estoy jugando. Y no se si pueda curarla o no. Solo se un hechizo de curación, porque siempre fue suficiente para mi. Solo pensé que debería de intentarlo y esperar por lo mejor."

"¿Esto no puede dañar a mi Mama verdad?"

"No," Harry le aseguro. "O funciona y la ayuda o no funciona y no hace nada."

Jayne encogió los hombros. "Esta bien. Hagámoslo."

"Espera un segundo," Harry le dijo a Jayne. "Necesito explicar unas cuantas cosas rápido."

Jayne hizo una mueca de dolor. "¿Necesitas estar desnudo y bañado en sangre para hacer tu voodoo?"

"¿Que?" Harry dijo bruscamente. "No. Es solo que el hechizo de curación es uno muy genérico, y su efecto viene de que tanto magia le ponga en el."

Jayne asintió y luego sacudió la cabeza. "¿Esperas que entienda tu pequeño culto?"

Harry suspiro y continúo. "El punto que intento hacer es que entre mas magia le ponga mas posibilidad tendrá de que funcione. Así que pondré toda la que tengo en ese hechizo, y quedare inconsciente cerca de 48 horas recuperando energías."

"Oh," Jayne dijo mientras se sentaba derecho en su silla.

"Si," Harry sarcásticamente agrego. "Así que vamos a decidir ciertos puntos antes de quedar dormido por 2 días."

"Escuchamos," Jayne contesto.

"Les diremos a tu familia que soy parte de un programa súper secreto del gobierno," Harry explico.

"Yo puedo ser un espía," Jayne dijo animado.

"Esta bien, pero asegúrate de que tu familia entienda de que estas son cosas experimentales y peligrosas de las que no pueden hablar," Harry explico. "Confió en ustedes para que guarden el secreto, porque no quiero que se disperse en lugares donde no debería. Es preferible que tu papa y tu hermano piensen que soy un agente de gobierno a comparación con lo que de verdad soy."

"Como digas," Jayne le aseguro.

Harry asintió y vio que todos se miraban esperanzados.

"¿Podemos mirar?" Jayne pregunto.

Harry asintió. "Si, y además necesito unos cuantos de ustedes cuando lo haga, porque necesitare estar en un tipo de cama, y seria mejor si tuviera un poco de agua cerca. Aunque cerveza seria mejor que nada. No me importa que miren. Al menos para asegurarles que no me baño en sangre o tomo de ella cuando hablo de magia."

"¿Algo mas?" Jayne pregunto. "¿Oh estas listo para hacer esto?"

Harry miro a River. "No se si puedas levantarme para activar tu escudo. Así que estarás sola por un tiempo."

River frunció el ceño pero sabia que su problema no era nada comparado con la vida de la mama de Jayne.

"Has avanzado mucho y puede que aguantes por un tiempo, pero por si acaso Simon debería de tener un sedante listo." Harry le explico a River.

"Aparte de eso," Harry continuo. "Estoy listo. Podemos tener unas preguntas-y-respuestas acerca de mi voodoo después."

Jayne choco manos y salto. "Vayamos a rogar al altar de Harry." El camino con propósito afuera de la sala y bajo las escaleras que llevaban al sótano. Harry cancelo los encantamiento sobre la puerta mientras seguía a River, los demás atrás de el.

"PA!" Jayne grito, interrumpiendo el show que Matty y Sue veían mientras Courtney dormía. "Acabo de recibir una noticia por parte de los de arriba para tratar una técnica experimental que puede llegar a salvar a Ma. Pero tu y Matty no pueden estar aquí."

Sure se miraba escéptico. "¿Estas seguro de esto?"

Jayne asintió con una sonrisa de esperanza. "No le hará daño, así que tenemos que intentar."

Sue miro a su hijo mayor con cuidado. El suspiro y asintió, "¿Deberíamos esperar a que se despierte para cenar todos juntos?"

"No ahí necesidad," Jayne le aseguro. "Lo intentaremos ya. Ni siquiera necesita estar despierta."

"¿Matty?" Sue miro a su hijo menor.

Matty solo encogió los hombros.

"Okay Jaynie," Dijo Sue. "Te dejaremos solo pero quiero mejores respuestas."

Jayne sonrió feliz. "Gracias papa. Iré arriba en unos minutos para hablar contigo."

Sue mando a Harry otra mirada extraña y acompaño a Matty hacia las escaleras. Y se pregunto porque tenia que volver a dejar los cuartos en su propia casa.

Cuanto tuvieron el cuarto para ellos mismos, Harry asintió a Jayne y rodó sus mangas hacia arriba mostrando sus bandas de metal. Harry sonrió triunfante hacia ellos y movió su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, quitando la ilusión, y revelando una banda de cuero con una varita de madera amarrada a ella.

Las personas en el cuarto tuvieron miradas de sorpresa mientras sus ojos se extendían hacia arriba. Keylee dejo salir un maravillado, "Genial."

Harry amaba el momento cuando las personas aceptaban la idea de que la magia era real. El movió su mano sobre la otra banda de metal, revelando también una varita de madera. "Estas son unas de las varitas que funcionan para mi." El puso ambas varitas paralelas en la palma de su mano izquierdo mientras movía los dedos de su derecha. El susurro y ambas varitas se juntaron, mágicamente fusionándose. "Quiero el control de una varita, pero algo que pueda resistir mas magia que ambas de manera individual."

Harry camino hacia la cama de Courtney Cobb y la empujo de la pared y hacia el centro del cuarto. "Esto probablemente se mire un poco extraño, pero no me interrumpan hasta que de la señal."

"¿Que señal?" Jayne pregunto mientras se movía en frente de la cama y directamente en frente de Harry.

Harry considero y dijo, "Levantare el dedo gordo."

Jayne asintió.

"¿Están listo chicos?" Harry clarifico mientras movía las varitas fusionadas entre sus manos.

Todos los demás asintieron considerando que no estaban haciendo nada.

Harry asintió y se preparo. Estaba posicionado justo detrás de la dormida Señora Cobb. El descanso sus manos en la cabecera de la cama y cerro sus ojos en concentración. El se enfoco completamente en obtener toda la magia que pudiera. No había hecho esto en mucho tiempo, y esperaba que su cuerpo estuviera listo para resistirlo. No lo sabía pero el aire en el cuarto parecía estar encendido con ráfagas de energía.

Courtney Cobb abrió sus ojos cansadamente y observo enfrente de ella a su pequeño Jayne rodeado de sus amigos. Vio que todos ganaron miradas de sorpresa mientras miraban atrás de ella. Ella volteo su cuello para ver lo que estaba atrás y vio a un hombre con cabello negro y sus ojos cerrados, sosteniendo un par de ramas. Vio que sus ojos se abrieron y no tenía pupilas, solo unas orbes de luz. "¿Hola?" Ella cautelosamente saludo.

Harry dio un salto en sorpresa pero estaba listo para lo que haría y grito en instinto. "_Homo Reparo_!" El firmemente encanto, conteniendo fuertemente en su mano derecha ambas varitas fusionadas. Su mano derecha sirvió como canal, y ambas varitas como si fueran una estaca hacia la cabeza de Courtney.

El hechizo tomo vida en un solidó rayo de luz, que se dispersaba por el cuerpo de la madre de Jayne. Ella, sin estar preparada para un evento como esto, empezó a gritar fuertemente.

Harry resistió el impulso de disculparse, y mantuvo la concentración del hechizo. La luz empezaba a fluctuar en intermedios y el continuo fluido de rayos parecía cambian del ocasional flash de luz a unas cuantas chispas.

Puedo haber sido por la magia o porque se canso de Gritar, la señora Cobb se quedo callada después de un tiempo mientras su cuerpo vibraba por la extraña sensación.

Harry exprimió hasta el último pedazo de su magia que podía. Cuando llegaba a su fin, Harry golpeo su varita para sacar todo. El quito sus manos de su posición y le hizo la señal a Jayne. Tenía una sonrisa débil en su cara mientras caía hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza golpeo contra la pared y cayo inconsciente. El ultimo sonido que Harry oyó fue de Jayne, preguntando, "¿Acaso llamo a mi mama _Homo_?"

**

* * *

Nota del traductor:** Demasiado ocupado, estoy al tope con escuela y trabajo, y tengo muy poco tiempo al dia para mi, como 3 horas y no me parece suficiente puesto que en esas 3 horas tambien tengo que realizar tareas, eso no quiere decir que dejare la historia, solo me tomara mas tiempo en subir capitulos.

Gracias Ches, todos los comentarios son apreciados.


End file.
